Legend of Reylea V1: The Avatar & the Force
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: Back when Korra was a young girl of six years old, she snuck out of the Training Compound with her best friend Naga to explore, only to find something else. Within a large crashed metal structure, she finds a one year old baby named Caran, who grows up alongside Korra as her little brother, but there's a twist: what strange power does Caran seem to possess?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Hello wonderful readers, and welcome to this Avatar and Star Wars crossover!_

 _For a little bit more context of this, this story is actually more of a side story in the grand scheme of the Shaniverse, which involves the stories I've created. The Legacy of Jarik Shan is the main story of the Shainverse, but that's not to downplay this one by any means! This will be original enough that everyone can enjoy it, but also have enough references that my hardcore readers are very happy too. It will eventually involve my main characters, like Jarik Shan, and Ahsoka Tano, but they'd be more as side roles/mentors. This story is about Korra and her adopted younger brother._

 _Anyways, lets get on with it! I hope you all enjoy this story! :D_

* * *

Korra was happily trudging through the snow of the South Pole, her best friend Naga trotting along beside her, offering her some protection from the wind. She had finally managed to sneak away from all the White Lotus sentries from the time being, tired of having to stay locked up at the compound. Being a strong girl of six she wanted some more excitement in place of the boring lectures her masters would give her. Although Katara was nice to her.

Then in the distance ahead of her, she notice something strange gleaming in the snow, something that doesn't make sense. Curious, she headed in the direction of the weird object.

"Naga come!" she said excitedly, and her friend trotted up beside her happily.

After about a minute of trudging through the snow, she came up to the object, which looked very cool yet strange at the same time. It was pretty big, and made of some kind of metal which gleamed brightly. But most importantly was the fact that it seemed broken if damaged, and a deep trench had been cut into the snow and ice behind it.

Walking up to the large object, she made her way inside, taking a look at everything with awed eyes. Naga whined a little bit, being just to large to enter the opening.

"Don't worry Naga I'll be fine!" Korra said reassuringly, offering her a smile.

Then a babies scream was heard inside the large metal object, and Korra turned around with wide eyes.

"Hello? Who's there!?" she called out. The sound of the baby crying only continued, and she rushed into the large object, turning down some weird hallway with broken pieces of stuff scattered around. She quickly approached the sound of the noise, and entered a small room, widening her young eyes in surprise at the sight that greeted her.

In the middle of the destruction in the room, was a small baby boy approximately a little less than a year old, covered in blankets and waving his arms around while crying. What was most likely his crib was turned over. Korra rushed forwards and instantly knelt by the small baby, picking up his bundle, trying to get him to calm down.

"Shh, it's ok baby. I'm the Avatar!" Korra whispered happily.

Miraculously, the baby began to slowly calm down, his screams descending into quiet giggles as Korra cooed at him, finding him adorable. She took the opportunity to study the baby. He had a head of growing blonde hair, with a roundish face and green colored eyes that started to stair at her in curiosity.

"Where are your parents?" Korra asked in confusion.

The baby merely let off a coo, trying to grab one of Korra's pig-tails. Korra giggled and swatted the babies hand away, before looking at the crib he came from. Laying beside it was a weird, small, and slightly glowing crystal that gave her a warm feeling. She reached out to pick it up, and realized the crystal was attached to a piece of string to form a necklace. Smiling, she put the necklace in the bundle with the baby as well, who cooed and grabbed at the crystal.

Korra then stood up with the baby, and looked out into the hall.

"Hello? Is anyone there!?" she calls out. "Hello! I have your baby!"

Nobody answers, and Korra sighs sadly, hefting the baby again in her arms as he continued to mess with his crystal.

"Guess your mommy and daddy left you," she says sadly. "That's not right."

The baby doesn't really understand too much, but only looks up at Korra with wide and awed eyes. Seeing the look in his face, Korra giggles.

"Maybe Mom and Dad can let you stay with us! Yeah, that's it!" Korra said happily, bouncing on her feet a little bit.

With this thought in mind, Korra rushes down the hallways with the baby in her arms, heading back towards the exit that she came from. What this weird broken object that she was inside of, she didn't really care about too much, with her young childish mind more focused on the thought of bringing this baby back home with her.

Korra then reaches the opening in the object that she came out of, and Naga perks up from where she was laying on the snow, her tail wagging happily.

"Naga! Naga! Look who I found!" Korra exclaims excitedly, moving up to her pet and showing off the baby, who starts to shiver a little bit. Seeing this, Korra gasps.

"Oh no I forgot!" she says, quickly wrapping more of the blankets even tighter around the baby, leaving just his face and wide green eyes showing. After a few more moments the baby wiggles a bit more to get comfortable, and then looks up happily.

Naga pokes her head over Korra's shoulder to sniff the little baby, wagging her tail with joy. This small creature was so exciting to her! And apparently the baby thought the same of Naga, as he started laughing in delight, making Korra giggle again.

"Let's go back home!" Korra states happily, pushing through the snow with Naga by her side. Together they do their best to shield the small baby from the biting snow and wind blowing everywhere.

* * *

By the time Korra had returned to the compound again, everyone was in a very obvious panic, having lost the Avatar. White Lotus sentries were rushing around and searching everywhere quickly, looking out into the snow beyond as well. Korra and Naga walk up a tall mound of snow and she waves her arms.

"Hi! Look what I found!" she yells out. Naga lets out a bark, immediately drawing everyone's attention.

The sentries immediately rush outside of the compound in Korra's direction, while she continues to trudge forward without a care in the world, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

"Let the White Lotus masters know we've found the Avatar," one of the sentries instructs another, who nods and runs off. The rest of the sentries approach her.

"Korra! Where have you been?! You know you aren't-" one of the sentries scolds before being interrupted.

"Look! I found a baby, and he's cute!" Korra says, showing them the bundle in her arms, with the baby sleeping peacefully in the blankets. The Lotus guards stare in shock for a moment before one of the female guards clears her throat.

"Um, Korra? Where did you find that baby?" she asks hesitantly, but also sternly.

"Me and Naga found him in a weird metal object back out there! It was so big!" Korra says excitedly before her face falls. "He was inside all alone though, no mommy or daddy looking after him."

The guards are glance at each other, debating what to do before one asks another question. "What direction is this object at?" he asks her.

She points over in the general direction. "Over there I think. It looked broken and big and shining metal!" she tells the guards. He nods back in understanding before turning to another sentry.

"Let the masters know Korra found a baby, and that there's some strange object in the snow it came from," he orders, and the sentries does as asked, moving to radio the compound headquarters of these new developments.

"Come on Korra, let's head back inside the compound and warm up before deciding what to do with him, ok?" one of the guards suggests, and Korra nods her head eagerly, looking back at the cute baby inside the blankets.

* * *

Korra was sitting back in her room, a huge smile on her face and Naga by her side. She did something good for another person as the Avatar! And for such a cute little baby at that as well. Her door was suddenly slammed open and her parents rush into the room, relief evident on their faces.

"Oh Korra! We're so glad your safe!" Senna exclaims happily as she and Tonraq give Korra a tight hug.

"Why would I not be safe? I can handle myself mommy!" Korra says proudly, a big smile on her face as her parents pull away from the hug. Tonraq frowns disapprovingly.

"Kprra, you shouldn't have run away like that. Everyone was worried sick!" he says, beginning to scold his daughter when she interrupts him.

"But I found a baby daddy!" she shouts. Senna and Tonraq widen their eyes in surprise.

"You found a what sweetie?" Senna asks, unsure if she heard her right.

"I found a baby!" Korra repeats, just as enthusiastically. "He was in some weird, broken metal object or building, it was huge! But he was all alone though, so I had to bring him with me!" she says, a little saddened part way through before she becomes happy again. "He's so cute and funny too! He also has this weird crystal that I felt belonged to him, but it's cool. I want to go see him again! Can we see him mommy? Can we keep him?!" Korra continues on before Senna stops her.

"Ok Korra, we get it," she says with a small smile. "That was very kind of you to do for the baby, and we're both very proud of you."

Korra beams happily at the praise before the door opens, and in walks non-other than Master Katara herself, with the baby's bundle held in her arms.

"Master Katara!" Korra says happily before noticing the bundle. "And the baby!"

She rushes forwards to get another good look at the baby she rescued, and Katara lets off an amused laugh. "It's good to see you all again," she greets with a kind smile.

"And you as well Master Katara," Tonraq says respectively, as he and his wife look over at the baby that Korra couldn't take her eyes off of. "Is this the baby that Korra found out there?" he asks.

Katara nods. "Yes, he is. Fortunately he's in perfect health for a child of his age, and it's a good thing that Korra found him when she did, otherwise he might not have survived much longer," she informs them.

"That is very fortunate," Senna says in agreement.

"Can I hold the baby?" Korra pleads, and Katara relents with a small smile, carefully placing the baby in Korra's arms, the white crystal just visible beneath the blankets.

"Be careful with her Korra," Katara warns her.

"I will Master Katara!" she replies enthusiastically, as the baby begins to wake up with a small yawn, his expression becoming happy upon seeing Korra and Naga again.

"Hi baby! It's me and Naga again! I'm Korra, the Avatar!" she says happily, and the baby giggles. Korra then looks up at Katara. "What's his name?" she asks.

"Inside the blankets was a small note that had the name of Caran. The rest of it was unfortunately missing." Katara informs her.

Korra looks back down at the newly identified Caran with a smile. "Hi Caran! Your so cute!" she awes over the baby, and Katara takes the moment to pull Senna and Tonraq aside while Korra and Naga spend their time with Caran.

"Something you need to know about Caran are a couple of things," she says seriously. "The crystal that Caran has is one that I don't believe anyone else has seen before."

"What's makes it so special?" Tonraq asks in confusion.

"For whatever reason, that crystal and Caran have some sort of, connection in some way. I can only guess it to be spiritual related, giving it the dim glow." Katara informs them. They take the information with some surprise, not expecting that.

"Also," Katara continues. "We sent a small patrol of sentries to investigate the object that Caran was found, and it's rather strange. When they arrived they saw what Korra was speaking about, and the sentries reported that the interior of the structure had many strange devices and lots of damage, yet the trench formed behind it indicates that it was somehow in the air, and crashed to the ground at high velocity.

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other in shock. "Do you have any clue of what it is?" Senna asks her.

Katara shakes her head. "No. And unfortunately, I"m afraid we won't be able to figure it out now. The ice underneath the object gave way just as the sentries exited, sending it plummeting to the ocean floor underneath the thick ice, far below what a water bender could reach."

"That's, a very interesting story." Tonraq finally says. "What happens to Caran now?"

"I'm not sure," Katara admits sadly, not wanting a child to grow up without parents.

"Can we keep him?" Korra suddenly asks, running up to them. "Mommy, daddy, I want him to stay with us! I promised to be his big sister and teach him things! And play games!"

Senna and Tonraq look at each other nervously. "I don't know if we can sweetie." Senna says hesitantly.

Korra's smile drops as she looks up from Caran's cute face, who also loses some of his joy, as if he can sense or understand what is going on.

"Why not? I want to keep him with us! I want to a big sister for him mommy!" Korra protests, growing upset.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," Katara says with a smile. "I know from experience with Aang how hard the life of a lonely child can be. Not only will they be wonderful with each other, it'll also give Korra more experience with responsibility."

Korra beams happily as Senna and Tonraq look at each other.

"Well, I suppose it could work," Senna admits, Tonraq nodding in agreement. "And it is always nice to have another child to take care of."

"Plus, he and Korra seem to be really bonded with each other." Tonraq points out.

"So we can keep him?" Korra pleads hopefully. Her parents look down at her with confirming smiles and nod their head.

"Of course we'll keep him sweetie," Senna says.

Korra cheers happily, bouncing on her feet while Caran continues to giggle, and Naga wags her tail.

"Thank you so much mommy and daddy! I promise I'll be the best big sister in the whole world!" Korra declares, looking back fondly at Caran. "I already love him! He's so adorable!" she squeals.

Senna, Tonraq and Katara laugh in amusement at the sight, pleased with the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexplainable Bending

_**5 Years Later...**_

"You can't catch me Korra!" Caran sang joyfully, giggling as his big sister chased after him. Korra was finally given a break from all her Avatar training at the White Lotus Compound, and was now spending the weekend back at the house. Caran always missed her when she was gone for training, and Korra felt the same. He of course loved his parents dearly, glad to have such awesome people in his life, but Korra is and always would be his favorite person in the world. She was now eleven years old while Caran was six, and right now was in the chase of his life.

"You're not getting away Caran!" Korra yelled determinedly, sprinting after her little brother. He had taken a snowball in hand and thrown it at her head when her back was turned, and then scored another hit on her face when she turned to face him.

Caran ran towards the snowy hills, just barely staying out of the reach of Korra, and began to climb the mounds of snow. Korra stopped her chase at the bottom of the hill and looked up at Caran with a devious smirk on her face. When he looked down and noticed the smirk on her face his eyes widened nervously, before she went into action. using her waterbending, Korra shifted the snow underneath Caran so that he was suddenly sliding back down the hill straight in her direction. Caran scrambled to the side, attempting to escape the trap, but it was too late.

Korra tackled him into the snow with a laugh, holding him down on the ground while he complained to her.

"No fair! Waterbending is cheating!" Caran accused with a glare. Korra shrugged and shook his shaggy hair, which was already turning into a blondish brown, a lot quicker than usual. By the time he was ten his hair would probably be completely brown or darker at this rate.

"But I still caught you squirt!" Korra says smugly, and Caran pouts, sinking deeper into the snow while Korra laughs.

"And now, payback time!" Korra cries out, beginning to tickle Caran in the ways she knows will make him squirm. She's proven correct as not a moment later Caran begins to laugh, attempting to swat Korra's hands away from him. Even while he was wearing his heavy parka in the snow, she still somehow managed to tickle him with ease. Any attempt he made to escape her grasp was proven in vain as she held him down, being much stronger than him, even as an eleven year old.

"Please! Stop!" Caran shouts desperately between uncontrollable laughter. "I'll do anything! (more laughing) I'll say sorry!"

Korra grins in delight. "Anything else?" she sings, continuing her assault. Caran only continues to laugh and squirm harder as he attempts to shove her away and escape. However what happens next shocks the both of them.

When Caran prepared to push Korra away from him, the amount of uncontrolled laughter and his desperation to escape triggered something hidden deep inside that nobody ever knew he possessed. Before he even touches her, Korra is suddenly thrown back through the air with a surprised scream, and then she lands in the snow several feet away from him, laying there in stunned shock.

Caran calms down a little before realizing what happened not a moment later, and his eyes go wide with worry. "Korra!" he cries out, scrambling to his feet, and rushing over to Korra, who is slowly sitting up, holding her head.

"Oh no I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Caran says quickly, afraid of what he just did. "I don't know what just happened, are you ok? No of course you aren't you were thrown away! Please don't be mad!"

"Caran!" Korra suddenly exclaims, instantly quieting him. "I'm ok... but how did you do that?" she asks him in amazement and confusion. "You aren't a bender," she continues.

Caran stammers out his answer fearfully. "I don't know! I don't know what happened! I don't wanna hurt you!" he says quickly, small tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm scared Korra, what did I just do?" he asks desperately.

Korra pulls Caran into a hug to calm him down. "It's ok Caran, I'm not hurt, see? You'll be fine!" she says.

Caran sniffs in Korra's embrace before looking up at her. "You're really fine?" he asks timidly.

Korra nods quickly with a big smile on her face. "I'd be insulted if you thought I couldn't take that small tumble through the air!" she exclaims. Caran stares at her with a neutral expression before sighing again.

"You're so mean," he mutters, causing Korra to laugh.

"You know it's true little bro," she replies, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"You sure you want to tell them?" Korra asks Caran as they wait outside the house. Master Katara was currently visiting their home for dinner after their parents invited them, and her son Tenzin was also visiting for the day, his wife still in Republic city to watch over their kids.

Caran nods. "I want to know what type of bending I have, and how I can use it!" he reasons.

"Ok, if you're sure." Korra relents, opening the door. They both head inside the house and turn in the direction of the dining room, where the four adults were sitting at the table, making conversation with each other.

"Hey kids! Did you have a good day today?" Senna asks after taking notice of them.

They both nod in agreement, and Korra gives Caran a glance that promises payback later. Caran cheekily grins back at her.

"We had fun mom! I threw snowballs at Korra!" he answers proudly, and the adults laugh lightly.

"I hope Korra didn't take that badly," Tonraq says with a grin. Korra rolls her eyes.

"Dad, you know I wouldn't!" she protests.

"That's not what your bending teachers say Korra," Katara replies with a small smile, her eyes alight in amusement. Korra groans while Caran giggles at his sister's embarrassment. He then thinks about what happened earlier and then takes a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, I have to tell you guys something," he says nervously.

"What is it Caran?" Tonraq asks curiously.

"I think I may be a bender!" he replies quickly, and everyone stares at him in surprise, not expecting that to be the news he had for them.

"A bender? I thought you confirmed he wasn't one mother." Tenzin asks in confusion, turning to Master Katara, who nods in agreement.

"I didn't sense any bending abilities as far as I'm aware," she says thoughtfully. "Perhaps I missed something in my growing age."

"You should've seen what he did, it was weird!" Korra says enthusiastically. "He actually managed to toss me away while I was chasing him!"

Tonraq looks at his children in surprise, not expecting Caran to be able to throw Korra away on his first use of bending. "That's pretty impressive Caran," he says. "What kind of bender are you?"

Korra and Caran look at each other hesitantly before Caran slowly replies. "We... don't know daddy," he answers honestly. The adults all stares at the two siblings in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"You mean you don't, know which element you have?" Senna asks slowly, trying to understand what they meant. Caran shakes his head as a no.

"I can show it if you would like!" he offers. The four adults all glance at each other before turning back to Caran, nodding their heads. Caran takes a breath and then looks around the room, spotting the broom laying against the wall. He raises his arms and tries to concentrate for that pool of energy he briefly felt when he threw Korra off of him. It's difficult, since he's never experienced something like this before, but soon enough the broom begins to wobble slightly as the others watch. Then to the utter shock of everyone except Korra and Caran, the broom flies into his hands and he stumbles back slightly, but successfully catches it.

Korra stares in awe while Katara, Tenzin, Senna and Tonraq are in shock, having never witnessed something like that before.

"I don't believe it," Tenzin sats quietly. "I would say it's airbending at first glance, but there was no wind current affecting the broom," he says.

"So... what type of bending is it?" Caran asks nervously.

Katara glances at the others with concerned eyes. "I'm, not sure Caran," she admits. "But I'm confident we can figure out an answer."

* * *

After Caran's demonstration, Katara took him to the healing huts to see if she could figure out what type of power Caran held, and if there is a reason for it. But to her complete surprise and bewilderment, she could not sense any form of bending abilities within him, even when she used the water in a healing pool to search for anything out of the ordinary. After doing that, she had a theory and asked for the crystal that he always wore around his neck. Placing the crystal in a tiny bowl of water, she tried to get a sense of what the mysterious crystal was, and why it seemed to have some form of power. While Katara couldn't sense any bending power from Caran, she studied his chi intently to see if there was something related to that, and then compared the sense she got from the crystal. To her surprise and curiosity, the crystal and Caran both seemed to hold the same sort of spiritual power. She knew the crystal had some sort of connection to Caran, but not on a scale such as this.

She kept this knowledge to herself however, giving Caran his crystal and allowing him to leave and find Korra, which he did so happily. Once he was gone, Tenzin entered the house to find Katara sitting in a chair, her brow creased in concern as she was deep in thought.

"So, what did you find mother?" he asks her with interest.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," she replies.

Tenzin raises an eyebrow at her. "Nothing? What do you mean?" he asks in confusion.

"My original checkup when he first arrived was correct the first time. He possess's no bending abilities whatsoever," she informs him. Tenzin is stunned in bewilderment.

"But that doesn't make any sense. We all saw what he did!" Tenzin says.

Katara nods her head in agreement. "We did see him use some form of power, that's for certain. What it is, I can't figure out, and I'm unsure of where it came from," she tells him. "All I can say for certain is that whatever power he holds can also be felt within the crystal he wears around his neck as well."

Tenzin frowns, bringing a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Do you believe the crystal could be the reason for his newfound abilities?" he suggests.

Katara shakes her head. "Like I said, nothing else is certain. And we both know what it is he came from," she reminds Tenzin, who sighs in agreement.

"I know. A flying machine that was rumored to have come down from the stars themselves." Tenzin says. "Do you believe that truly is the case? That Caran really came from the stars?"

Katara is silent for a moment before replying. "Considering the different possibilities, I'd say that is the most plausible. There may very well be other worlds with cultures different from ours, which have developed some way to travel between worlds."

Tenzin nods in agreement. Many of the other reasons to this, no matter how believable, are eventually are turned down from an overlook, proving it wrong. However the thought of beings from other worlds that possess strange powers was concerning.

"Very well mother. Good night then. I have to leave early in the morning," he tells Katara, who stands up from her chair.

"Of course Tenzin. I'll see you again some other time?" she asks with a smile as they hug each other.

"When my schedule has room, I will visit again," he promises, exiting the house.

* * *

Later that night, Caran was asleep under the heavy furs of his bed to keep out the cold, quiet and peaceful from an external point of view. On the inside however, Caran was experiencing some sort of dream in his mind, which was weird and confusing at the same time. Ever since he triggered his hidden abilities earlier that day, they have begun to grow to greater strength from this awakening. As he would get older, that power would only continue to grow under the proper training and application of it.

 _In his dream, Caran was standing around in some weird starry place, which completely surrounded him on all sides. A blue circle surrounded his feet, and he was on the ground, examining it with curiosity. He then heard noises floating around and looked up quickly._

 _"Who's there?" he asks into the stars, which continue to twinkle._

 _Mist slowly surrounds him, and he then see's blurry images in it, which he stares at in awe. In one scene he watches a group of strange looking people as they get into a conflict with on another, the glowing white and green person in a heated argument with a red and black figure._

 _In another picture he blinks his eyes in surprise as he views himself playing with Korra in the snow, where he throws her off of him._

 _"Huh? how's this here?" he questions out loud, confused by everything he is seeing._

 _Turning around he views another image, which shows someone in battle with Fire Nation soldiers, a watertribe girl by his side. Caran looks in wonder at the people, who look so much like a young version of Master Tenzin and Master Katara it's funny._

 _Some voices get louder as he views another image of a massive building, bathed in sunlight with five tall spires above the main structure. Near the base he can just make out statues of some people in hoods with swords. Then a few scattered voices become clear enough to hear properly._

 _"...truly wonderful the mind of a child is..."_

 _"...the Force is what gives a... his power..."_

 _"...surrounds us... and binds us..."_

 _"...anyone's capable of great good and great evil... even the Firelord..."_

 _"...you never would've made it as Obi...wan. But you might make it as..."_

 _Caran listens to all these voices speaking, utterly confused and curious about what they are saying. They only thing he could recognize and understand on instant was 'Firelord," but everything else was a muddled mess. Like, the Force? What was that?_

Opening his eyes quickly, Caran sits up in bed and glances around in confusion, unsure of the weird dream he had. Seeing as it was still nighttime, and Korra was fast asleep in her bed on the other side of their shared room, he shrugged it off and went back to sleep, not really concerned about whatever he saw. Dreams were just dreams! He even had a dream once of one of the White Lotus leaders doing something stupid and funny! Unfortunately he forgot it, but it was still amusing.

With a yawn, who pulled the fur blankets back over himself and closed his eyes again, his curious child-brain wanting to know more about his new type of strange bending, or 'abilities,' as Master Katara put it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Republic City

**6 Years Later...**

Korra blocked a blast of fire from her opponent before leaping forward, kicking out with her feet to send fireballs. The man is sent flying back from the force of it, where he lays on the ground, stunned. Korra then turns to the other two firebenders, who send two large blasts of hot fire directly at her. At first it seems like they scored a hit, but then the large fireball is swirling around Korra's hands as she gives them a confident smirk, dissipating the flames.

Next to the platform that Master Katara and the White Lotus leaders are watching from, Caran watches his sister fight with an eager expression. He always enjoyed watching his sister perform in a fight against the trainers, enjoying how she could beat them up so efficiently. It was exciting to watch.

"Go Korra!" he cheers happily, waving his fist. Master Katara smiles slightly, not at all surprised the 12 year old boy managed to come and watch.

One of her opponents shoots off a few blasts of fire, and Korra dodges the first one before punching through the next, fireball and rushes forwards. One of the firebenders jumps into the air and shoots a few blasts at her, but she rolls underneath his attacks and sticks her foot out, tripping up in the middle of the air. He stumbles to the ground in surprise and lays there as Korra refocuses on her next opponent. He sends a large burst of fire at her before she blocks it, also kicking away the guy she tripped as he attempts to charge at her. Korra then sends a few quick fireball bursts in the second man's direction, knocking him down.

The first person gets back up and fires more blasts at her, the second guy getting up as well. She blocks his attacks before redirecting a large burst of flame at another opponent, sending him flying up to the roof of the pavilion, where he slides down with a groan, his training outfit smoking.

Caran manages a wince, feeling a little sorry for the guy. He knows how hard Korra hits whenever she's in a fight.

"She's strong," Master Katara says.

"She lacks restraint," the White Lotus leader says in disapproval. Caran rolls his eyes. He never really enjoyed the short, cranky old Lotus Master anyways.

The last firebender charges towards Korra, sending a huge fireball streaming forth from his hands. Korra charges on fearlessly, a small smirk on her face as she rips through the flames easily. The man gasps in surprise as she flips over him, sending a large burst of fire from her fists that hit him dead on, knocking him away and stunning him, where he falls onto his back with a groan, his training outfit smoking. Caran eyes the fight in awe, wishing he could do something like that. Sure, he absolutely loved his own abilities, but nothing like his power had ever been encountered before, so there was not much anyone could teach him, although Master Katara certainly tried her best, and occasionally Master Tenzin whenever he visited, although that was briefly. Even with his own epic power it's just... well, fire bending! Epic!

"Whoohoo!" Korra cheers happily, pumping her hands into the air.

"Whoo! Yeah Korra!" Caran cheers happily as he runs forward towards her. Korra takes off her helmet and gives him a hug before they rush towards the White Lotus leaders.

"Heh! Why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" she states proudly, holding up her fingers.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, as usual Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet," the Firebending Lotus Master states.

Caran eyes Korra with an inquisitive stare. "Looked pretty good to me," he says with a shrug, causing Korra to giggle a little bit.

"Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely IGNORED, the spiritual side," the Lotus Leader states disapprovingly, ignoring Caran's remark. "Even your brother has some measure of skill in spiritual meditation, according to Master Katara."

Caran frowns, unsure of whether that was an insult or not, and Korra gives off a slight frown of the same displeasure.

"The Avatar must master both," he continues. Korra gives him a deadpan stare of boredom, her mouth drooping.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me." Korra replies a little sadly, before immediately brightening up again. "But, that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual! And I'm sure my little brother here could learn something from him as well!" she says happily, throwing an arm around Caran, who smiles in delight, nodding his head.

The White Lotus leader sighs before turning to Katara. "Do you believe they are ready Master Katara?" he asks, still respecting her as a Waterbending Master and spiritual mentor from her experience with Avatar Aang.

Katara nods. "Yes. If anyone can teach Korra what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin. As for Caran, I believe he is ready to move on as there is nothing more that I can offer him, with my limited spiritual knowledge."

"Very well Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training. And Caran may join you in order to better understand his abilities and spiritual connection," the Lotus Leader relents.

"Yes! Finally!" Korra cheers, picking up Caran in a tight hug as she spins them both around, and Caran laughs in delight as well, throwing his arms around her. They suddenly stop there celebration as they realize the White Lotus masters all staring at the two of them in disapproval, although Master Katara has a barely noticeable smile on her face.

Korra let's go of Caran and goes into a more formal bow, her brother following suite.

"I mean, thank you all for believing in us," she says slowly, and Caran struggles to hide his giggle during his bow.

Not a moment later, they slowly walk away, before Caran laughs and runs off, Korra chasing after him with a grin on her face. Katara smiles warmly at their retreating forms.

The two siblings ran over to the animal pen where Naga was sleeping. Caran jumps over the gate in excitement, causing Naga to perk up in excitement and wag her tail as Korra soon joins them, opening the gate.

"Naga! You should've seen it. I kicked some firebending butt, and I passed!" Korra says excitedly, petting Naga on the head. "Tenzin will be here in a few days."

Caran runs up and hugs Naga's head as well. She licks Caran's face and he giggles, wiping the saliva away.

"Finally, someone who has a possibility of teaching me something new!" he says happily.

"I thought you enjoyed coming up with new moves?" Korra asks him. Caran nods quickly in agreement.

"Oh for sure! It gets kind of annoying though that I have to teach myself most of this stuff." Caran explains, a little dejected. "I mean, I can lift and throw things, but I still don't get what my crystal here is!"

He holds up the white, dimly glowing crystal still attached to the string as his necklace, which he always wears with him. He taps it a few times, and the crystal glows a little brighter in response.

"I don't know squirt. Maybe you have some, 'super secret spirit power' that'll be learned through, boring lectures and long statements about danger from the White Lotus leaders," Korra replies, emphasizing a few words with her hands.

"I bet I could beat you in a fight!" Caran declares rather boldly, standing up straighter.

Korra smirks at him. "No way squirt!" she says.

Caran frowns indignantly. "Hey, don't call me squirt!" he complains. "You're the one that can bend water!"

"You mean like this?" Korra asks with a grin, raising her arm. A small bit of snow flies forward, melting into water as it's about the splash on Caran's head. However he moves out of the way rather quickly without looking, and smiles smugly at her.

"You can't touch me Korra!" he says proudly.

Korra blows a raspberry, sometimes a little annoyed at that fact. "Your whole, 'sensing things' stuff is really unfair sometimes," she says with a pout. Caran beams at her.

"That's why I think I'd win in a fight with you!"

Korra develops a devious smirk on her face as she advances towards Caran. "Then try and beat this little bro!"

He yelps as Korra tackles him before he can react, sending them both to the ground. He tries to move out of her grip, but she is way too strong to beat in a physical bout, clearly evident by the years of play fights they've had with each other. Korra keeps him down on the ground, her arms wrapped around him to keep him still as she piles some snow in his face.

"Korra! I wasn't ready that time!" he complains, still trying to shove her off of him.

"But I thought you said you could beat me in a fight?" she retorts with a grin, causing Caran to groan in humiliation.

"Alright fine, you win again, blah blah blah," he says.

Before they can do anything else, Naga suddenly walks over with her tail wagging happily, and lies down on the ground next to them, plopping her head on top of the two siblings. Caran lets out a small gasp, his breath slightly knocked away while Korra does the same.

"Naga!" Korra scolds the polar bear dog, who looks over with happy eyes. Caran looks over nervously.

"Umm, nice polar bear dog?" he says politely, hoping she would remove her head so he could get up.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Korra was seated in Naga's saddle, with Caran sitting behind her as they padded up to the gates of the compound. They looked up to the White Lotus sentry standing guard, who was eying them with a frown.

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll!" Korra tells the guard.

He only continues to frown at her, and she lets out a sigh of exasperation.

"Don't worry, we're not going far."

Finally the sentry relents, moving back to unlock the large gates, revealing the large expanse of white plains that dominate most of the South Pole. Korra ushers Naga forwards with an eager smile, and Caran peeks out from behind her to enjoy the view.

"I am so tired of being in this icy box for so long!" Caran exclaims happily.

"You said it little bro!" Korra replies in agreement.

As they move further away from the compound and into the large fields of snowy ice plains, Korra ushers Naga on to pick up more speed. "Go Naga! Go, go!" she exclaims.

Naga happily obliges, picking up the space from a walk to more of a jog, then finally a fast running distance which allows the cold air to blow past them. Korra and Caran take the moment to enjoy the exhilarated feelings they get from these moments, being just the three of them together, eager for adventure and excitement.

* * *

The sun was setting back at the compound, and Katara, Korra and Caran were all waiting for Tenzin and his family to arrive. Sure enough, a white bison is seen flying through the air in their direction, and the sounds of an excited and super hyper young girl could be heard all the way down on the ground. Caran and Korra run over in their direction excitedly, as they all dismount the air bison.

Tenzin moves to greet Katara, while Meelo continues to pull on his ears and face.

"Hello mother. I can't you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me," he says almost pleadingly. Katara chuckles and picks Meela off of Tenzin's shoulders, and he begins to wriggle around crazily.

"Unhand me strange woman!" he cries in displeasure.

That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin says in exasperation.

Meelo hops over his grandmother's head and floats to the ground. Now with a serious expression, he runs away to explore the area with Ikki. Katara is wide-eyed for a moment, but then her happy expression reasserts itself.

"It's so good to see all of you." Katara greets with a warm smile.

Jinore walks up to Katara and holds her hands together, nervous, yet excited.

"Gran Gran, I have been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" she asks eagerly.

Katara begins to speak, recalling fond memories. "Well Jinora it's an incredible tale-"

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, wouldn't it?" Ikki says quickly, jumping down in front of Katara. Kimora stands behind her with an annoyed expression whil Katara's eyes are wide, unsure of how to handle the hyperactive Airbender.

As Tenzin is helping Pema slide down Oogi's tail, Jinora takes notice of Caran standing off to the side of the group.

"Caran!" she says happily, rushing over. Her siblings take notice and follow after excitedly on air scooters. Caran looks over and widens his eyes when he sees the Airbender kids speeding towards him at top speed. Jinora gives him a quick hug, which is gen quickly ruined when Ikki and Meelo slam into them both, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Gah!" Caran yelps as he hits the snow. Ikki and Meelo get off and start jumping around crazily while Jinora looks irritated.

"Why do you have to knock us down?" she questions in annoyance.

Ikki ignores her. "Caran! It's good to see you again! You look older. How old are you again? How's your bending going? Can you make things float again? Why do you not have your own animal friend? Did you know we're getting another baby sibling soon? Huh? Huh?!" she asks quickly as Caran and Jinora stand back up.

Caran looks at Ikki nervously, unsure of how to answer. Korra laughs at his predicament from where she's standing a few feet away.

"Umm, do you want me to make things float?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes! Make a great army of snowballs to throw at people! Aaahha!" Meelo exclaims eagerly, bending air around him.

Caran stares at him blankly for a moment before replying. "No.

A few feet away from the young kids, Tenzin and Pema are with Katara, who had just felt for the new baby that they would be having. Pema was surprised to learn she would be having another airbender, but was also a little bit disappointed.

"All I want is just one child like me. A nice non bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every 5 seconds!" she says. Behind her back, Tenzin continues to stare off innocently, stroking his goatee without a care while Katara smiles at her. Pema looks over to Meelo as he gets her attention.

"Mommy look, I'm a snow bender!" Meelo calls out. He had surrounded himself in snow and then blasts it away, while Ikki is busy making her own snowman. Caran quickly holds out his hands to stop the snow from hitting him, while Jinora rolls her eyes and does the same with her airbending. Pema isn't as lucky unfortunately, and her head is covered in it. She shakes her head quickly to get rid of it, an annoyed expression on her face before turning back to Katara.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" she asks.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious." Katara replies with an amused smile.

"Mother, please." Tenzin says in a little bit of embarrassment. He then takes notice of Korra behind Katara, who is leaning forward eagerly.

"Korra?" he asks in pleasant surprise. She runs up to him in excitement as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you, so big and strong. I see you've grown into quite the young Avatar." Tenzin praises. "Where's your brother?"

"He's over there," she says, pointing to Caran, who is watching Tenzin's children chase each other around in the snow, an amused yet nervous expression on his face.

"Caran! Get your butt over here!" Korra yells, and his gaze turns to one of alarm, before he smiles nervously and waves his hand, moving towards them.

"Yes big sister!" he calls back, rushing over.

"It's good to see you both again." Tenzin says happily.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad your here! I can't wait to get started!" Korra says eagerly, Caran nodding his head in agreement.

Tenzin looks away hesitantly. "Yes... well, uh..."

Caran frowns, being able to sense the hesitation and slight guilt coming from Tenzin. "Why do you feel a little guilty?" he asks in confusion. This makes Tenzin even more nervous.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner eventually." Pema says.

"What? Tell us what?" Korra asks in confusion.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara says in realization, a saddened look on her face.

Tenzin lets out a sigh as Korra and Caran's face falls sadly. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night, then I'm afraid we have to return to Republic City."

"But... no, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me airbending!" Korra protests.

"And teach me more about my own bending," Caran adds in.

"I'm sorry you two. Your training in airbending and your other abilities will have to wait," he says, putting a hand on both the siblings shoulders.

* * *

Later that night, Caran and Korra were sitting at the dinner table with Tenzin and the other White Lotus masters. They were trying to understand why Tenzin couldn't teach them what they needed.

"So, how long until you are ready to teach us? A week? A month?" Korra asks.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin replies honestly.

"But why do we have to wait?" Caran asks. "Can't there be another way?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of it's leaders, and the situation is very unstable right now." Tenzin informs the pair.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra persists. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other. And Caran needs some help in his own training too. Nobody else knows anything!"

"I wish there was another way," he replies sadly.

Caran suddenly perks up, an idea forming in his mind. "I know an idea! If you can't stay here, why don't we go with you instead! You get to lead the city while also teaching us!" he says eagerly. Korr'as face brightens up as she nods in agreement.

"Exactly! That's a great idea! It's perfect!" she says in excitement.

The White Lotus Leader instantly rejects the idea, slamming his hand on the table in displeasure. "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!" he exclaims. "And your brother needs more time to get control of his spiritual bending power!"

Caran frowns in annoyance. "I think my bending is perfectly controlled," he mutters in annoyance, while Korra sighs.

"Look, I get that. But I don't think keeping us locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind. And Master Katara said so herself there's nothing more to teach Caran here!" she says.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but now is not the right time for you to enter the city." Tenzin says in finality.

Korra sighs, standing up in irritation to leave the room, and Caran follows. "Whatever," she says.

As the two siblings leave the room, Caran takes the opportunity to make a face at the White Lotus Leader, having developed a lot of Korra's personality, and is also not as matured yet at 12 years of age.

Tenzin and the White Lotus leader both sighed as they left the room.

* * *

The next day, Korra and Caran were on an ice cliff with Naga as Tenzin's family took off on Oogi back to Republic City. Korra was sitting in the saddle, while Caran was on the ground by Naga's paws, leaning into her side. He could feel the bitterness and the feelings of a plan coming off of her. His ability to sense the emotions of those around him was an ability he learned about his powers a few years after he first discovered them.

"I know what you're thinking Korra," Caran said.

She sighs in defeat. "Well what do you expect? We shouldn't have to wait to be taught more any longer," she says.

Caran thinks for a moment before turning to Korra with a big grin on his face. "Want to go sneak away?" he asks.

She raises an eyebrow down at him from her perch. "You're actually consideringthat? That's something I would do," she responds in bemusement.

"And that's why I want to go with you!" he replies knowingly. "Because you would do the same!"

Korra laughs at his response, before it grows somber again. "What about mom and dad though?" she remembers sadly.

Caran's good mood disappears, and he lowers his head sadly. "Yeah... that's true. I want to go but, I don't want to leave them either," he responds.

Korra is silent for a moment before leaping off of the saddle and sitting beside Caran on the ground. "We can go visit them before they leave. I'm sure they'd understand why we have to go," she suggests.

"How do you know that?" Caran asks in sad confusion.

"Hey, they had to put up with you as a kid squirt!" she replies with a grin, ruffling his dark brown hair. Caran swats her arm away, frowning in displeasure.

"You can't be talking either Korra! You were worse!" he retorts. Korra rolls her eyes and glances behind her to where the White Lotus sentries are watching them.

"Yeah, can't argue with that."

* * *

Later that night under the cover of darkness, Korra and Caran sneak into Naga's pen, and she moves over to get the saddle. Naga stands up with a happy expression, and Caran pets her head while Korra sets the saddle over her back and connects the straps for it.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Katara's voice asks.

Caran and Korra wince heavily, eying each other nervously before they turn to Katara, a guilty look on their faces.

"We have to go. I have to find my own path as the Avatar, and Caran needs more to help him master his own bending." Korra answers, guilty about sneaking away but just as firm in their belief.

"I know you do." Katara answers, much to their surprise. "Aang's time has passed. My brother, and many of my friends are gone. It's time for your generation to take the responsibility of keeping peace, and balance in the world. But I think you're going to make a great Avatar."

Korra smiles, slightly tearing up a little bit as she hugs her mentor. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Korra," she says, before releasing her and turning to Caran, who is also a little sad.

"I'm not sure what holds for your future Caran, but I do know you'll learn more about your powers and where you came from one day," she says, her hand touching the crystal around neck. It glows a little brighter in response, and Caran hugs her as well, before they part.

Korra uses her waterbending to dig a tunnel through the thick snow and ice underneath the compound, Caran by her side and Naga behind them. She travels far enough once they surface above the snow that the White Lotus won't be able to realize they're gone in time. Naga comes out of the tunnel behind them, shaking off the snow from her fur.

"I wish I could make snow tunnels," Caran says.

"Too bad squirt." Korra replies, hopping onto Naga. Caran jumps up after her, wrapping his arms around her as they take off for their a few minutes of running through the snow, they come across their igloo, where Senna and Tonraq are surprised to see them.

The four envelop each other in a family hug, a few tears being shed. "Mom, Dad, we'll miss you." Korra says as they break apart.

"We love you two so much." Senna replies sadly, although proud of the people their children have become.

The siblings mount Naga once again, and turn her away from the house and in the direction of the Southern Water tribe's harbor. Their gaze lingers on the silhouettes for a moment, and Caran offers a small wave before Naga takes off.

* * *

Korra and Caran had managed to sneak aboard one of the cargo ships headed for Republic City, hiding in the cargo hold away from the other passengers and crewmen. Naga bedded down on some hay behind a few crates. Korra and Caran lean against her side, and Korra has an arm around her little brother's shoulders as she grins at the new possibility of adventure.

"You ever wondered how we're going to find our way to Tenzin's house?" Caran wonders.

Korra looks down at him in surprise, and they both glance each other, realizing at the same time that neither of them know how they are gonna navigate through Republic City at all, having never been anywhere except the South Pole before.

"Aw crap," Korra says with a bummed face.

"We really should have thought this through before this." Caran comments sheepishly.

Korra flicks him on the head with a small grin. "Yes, we should have."

* * *

The next morning, Caran awakens to Korra shaking him violently. "Caran, Naga! We're here! get up!" she exclaims excitedly.

Caran groans. "Ok ok I'm up! Geez!"

Naga lets off a huge yawn, sharing in Caran's sleepiness, while Korra is practically bursting with energy. The sunlight streams through the small windows of the ship, and onto their faces.

Getting up, Caran rubs the sleep out of his eyes while Korra readies Naga's saddle. They then hear the sound of the cargo bay doors opening, signifying that they had docked. As fast as they can, Korra and Caran climb onto Naga's back, and she takes off, startling the workers who are surprised to see a polar bear dog charging through the cargo hold.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra calls out cheerily.

One of the workers drops his crate in shock while they pass by, and the three of them soon head into the city, gazing around at all the large buildings in awe, also staring at the large bridge that has tons of Satomobiles crossing it.

"This place is incredible..." Caran says in awe, looking around.

"I've never seen so many Satomobiles before! This is insane!" Korra says in agreement.

The siblings then take notice of Aang's statue on an island in the middle of the harbor, and stare at it in awe. Caran nudges Korra with a grin.

"My, aren't you looking mighty dear sister," he says. "Or is it brother...?" he questions with a confused look, before shrugging.

"Hey, I'm still a girl right now thank you very much," she replies in displeasure.

Not too far from Aang's statue is Air Temple island, where Tenzin's family lives in the large house that Avatar Aang constructed a while ago.

"Air Temple island. That's where Tenzin lives." Korra says, bending down to pet Naga on the head. "You ready for a swim girl?" she asks.

Naga sniffs the air before turning to the right eagerly, startling the two siblings. Caran lets out a yelp, wrapping his arms around Korra's waist before he could fall off.

"Ok ok! Food first, then air temple!" Korra says, unable to keep Naga away from her desires.

"Are you kidding me? Now?" Caran exclaims in bewilderment.

Naga rushes through the city, passing by Satomobiles and pedestrians who gape at them all in shock, others a little upset by the interruptions.

"Watch it Naga! Look out! Oops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town!" Korra continues to spew out words, some in apology to the others citizens while others are to try and get Naga to hold on. She eventually pulls up to an orange and pokes her head through, sniffing at the food inside. Korra looks inside as well to keep her from eating anything.

"Naga, wait!" she commands.

Naga whines but pulls her head back, while Korra and Caran hop off and move around to the front. Korra picks up some meat on a stick.

"We'll take one of everything please!" she says with a smile.

"That'll be 20 yuans," the shop owner says.

Korra and Caran freeze up and glance at each other with wide eyes.

"Umm, we don't have any money," she admits with a sheepish smile. The shopkeeper scowls and swipes the meat from Korra's hand.

"Then what good are you to me?!" she says angrily.

Korra walks away dejected, and Caran follows after her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, now I know we really messed up when preparing for this trip!" he complains.

Korra nods in agreement. "Yeah, we really did."

Naga walks up beside them, head hanging low as Korra pets her.

"Don't worry girl, this city is huge. I'm sure we can find a place to rustle up something to eat," she says hopefully.

"Where in the world are we going to get food without money?" Caran asks in confusion.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them were all at the park, sitting by the small lake there. Naga was foraging with her head underwater for some fish, coming up with a fresh one in her mouth while Korra and Caran sat in the grass, with Korra cooking three fish using her firebending.

"Guess this is a free food place," Caran remarks with a deadpanned stare as Korra cooks another fish eagerly.

"Told you we would find something to eat!" Korra responds happily. Caran shrugs and takes a bite out of the fish she hands him. Korra moves to eat some of her own fish, before glancing over to see a dirty man poking his head out from the bush, an excited look on his face as he stares at the siblings.

"Ah!" Korra yelps in surprise.

 **"** Uh, say, think I can get one of those tasty smelling fishies?" he asks.

After a few moments, Korra nods, allowing him to take one. He begins to devour the fish quickly, probably really hungry by the looks of things. Korra gives Caran a strange look, to which he just shrugs before turning her head back to him.

 **"** So, do you .. live in that bush?" she asks in surprise.

 **"** Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beautious. This park is quite popular with all the vagabounds," he says happily, not too concerned about the conditions he's living in.

"So there's a lot of you?" Caran asks. "I thought everyone here was living in cool houses or something."

The hobo laughs in amusement. "Hahaha! You've got a lot to learn newcomers. Welcome to Republic City.

"Huh. Well that sounds horrible." Caran says.

A police officer blows his whistle at them, gaining their attention as he rushes in their direction from the bridge.

 **"** Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!" he exclaims.

"You best skedaddle!" the hobo says, hopping back into his bush as the officer heads over for Korra and Caran, who get up in alarm. She whistles for Naga, who perks up and rushes over to them. Korra immediately hops on, hauling Caran up behind her as Naga takes off over the bridge. The cop soon gives up, not in very good shape for a chase, especially against a polar bear dog. Behind the cop, the hobo peaks out of his bush and waves to the siblings.

"Free fish you said. This is a smart idea you said!" Caran exclaims in exaggeration. "I'm an idiot!"

"Well how was I supposed to know we weren't allowed to fish here?" Korra shoots back angrily.

The three of them pass by a sign that clearly states; 'NO FISHING.'

Caran glares at Korra while she laughs nervously, spurring Naga onwards.

* * *

A few minutes later they decided they weren't in any danger of catching unwanted attention from the police, and slow down as they continue to stroll through the park. The sound of someone yelling over the microphone gets their attention, as they view a man standing on a platform, a large poster of a masked man behind him.

 **"** Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!" the man exclaims, the crowd listening in.

Caran can sense Korra's annoyance and confusion with the man, and taps her shoulder. "You know, maybe we should go somewhere else?" he suggests.

 **"** What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" Korra says, ignoring him. He groans in frustration and looks away nervously, whistling softly.

 **"** Oh yeah, let me guess. You're a bender." the protestor mocks.

"Yeah, I am," she responds proudly.

 **"** Then I bet you and your little friend there would just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" he asks patronizingly.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra responds, hopping off of Naga while Caran stays in the saddle, face palming at the situation.

Caran raises his hand. "Technically I'm not a bender!" he says, trying to calm the situation. And in a way what he said was true, as well as the fact that the White Lotus leaders and Tenzin agreed to keep Caran's powers a secret from the general public until they could think of a way to introduce it.

The protestor stares at him with narrow eyes. "Then why do you hang out with this girl if you aren't a bender?!" he accuses.

Caran glares at him in annoyance. "Because she's my sister you big jerk! Now stop messing with us before something bad happens!" he responds angrily

The protestor shakes his head in disgust. "Then you should forget your sister and leave her!"

Korra and Caran gape at him, the formers expression turning angry while Caran looks hurt by the man's response.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" he continues to shout, causing the crowd to jeer at the two of them angrily. Korra is flustered, furious at the man yet not wanting to hurt anyone.

"I'm not oppressing anyone! You're... you're oppressing yourself!" she shoots back, hopping onto Naga and spurring her away from the crowd of angry nonbenders.

"That didn't even make sense!" the protestor yells back, angry and very confused at the same time.

As Naga trots away from the crowd, Korra looks back at Caran with sad eyes.

"Sorry Caran, I should've listened to you. But that guy doesn't know what he's talking about!" she says comfortingly. Caran shakes his head with a small smile.

"It's ok Korra, I'm fine. I'm not about to let some whack job hurt my feelings like that," he states proudly.

Korra smiles back at him. "That's my little brother!"

* * *

After exiting the park, the three of them were walking down the street, shops on either side of them. Caran was still in the saddle directing Naga, while Korra opted to walk to ask for directions. They pull up beside a small shop, with an old woman sitting with someone else.

"Excuse me, I think we're lost. How can we get to Air Temple island? from here?" Korra asks.

"It's just down this street," she replies.

The sound of a satomobile roaring as it approaches gets their attention, and the woman develops a scared expression.

"You kids should get moving. It's not safe!" she says nervously, she and her friend hiding inside their shops as the satomoble stops. From the vehicle three thugs exit and walk up to a shop keeper on the other side of the street. From the looks of things they appear to be threatening an old man who sells phonographs. Korra frowns angrily at them.

"Those guys are jerks!" she says furiously. Caran nods in agreement, glaring at them as Naga lets off a small growl.

"Now, give me the money, or else-" the waterbender threatens, before getting interrupted by Korra.

"Or else what, hoodlums?" she asks, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her face. The thugs stare at her before bursting into laughter, and Caran rolls his eyes. What losers.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a few things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you, and your little friend there, in the hospital!" he exclaims smugly.

Caran snickers in amusement as Korra replies. "You're the ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby," she says, bashing her fists together.

This causes the thugs to become angry with her, annoyed that they aren't afraid like the people they extort. "Who do you think you are?" he demands.

"Why don't you come and find out." Korra challenges, a smirk on her face.

"Oh you guys are so dead!" Caran calls out with a laugh, leaning forward on top of Naga to watch the confrontation, eager to see his sister kick the butts of these losers.

With a scowl, the waterbender's eye twitches in anger, and he hollars out, unleashing a stream of water, which he flings at Korra. However she instantly catches it in her hand, and throws it back at the thug, freezing his face. The other two thugs look on in shock as their leader stumbles around helplessly, and Korra moves forward to kick him hard in the face, slamming his head against their satomobile. He falls to the ground unconscious, and Caran laughs joyfully at the sight.

The earthbender and firebender thugs look at Korra in shock before regaining their courage. The earthbender rushes forward to attack, but Korra is already in motion, blasting him into the sky. He flies through the air before heading back to the ground, smashing through trees and hitting the ground.

"What just happened?" one of the shop ladies asks in shock.

"Did she just earthbend?!" another says in surprise.

The firebender stares at his two unconscious buddies in fear before attempting to pull it together. With a yell he unleashes a load of fire at Korra, but she merely charges forwards, leaping through the fire and extinguishing it with her hands. She then grabs the thugs hands in a strong grip and presses down on him, causing him to scream in fear.

"She can firebend too?" the lady says in shock.

"Could she be..." the other starts to say in slight awe.

Caran nods his head proudly, patting Naga's head as he lays down on the saddle to watch the show. "Yes, yes she is!" he says happily.

With a shout, Korra swings the firebender around and throws him through the air towards a shop, sending him crashing through the window and taking down a few clocks on the way as well. Caran winces, suddenly a little nervous.

"Ok... maybe she's causing to much damage," he says nervously.

"Got an idea about who I am now chumps?" Korra says smugly, a hand on her hip.

The thugs satomobile suddenly starts up with a roar, and drives over to Korra. She leaps out of the way as the earthbender tells their buddy to come on, although the waterbender is in no mood to stop the car. A slab of earth springs the firebender into the car and they start to drive away as fast as they possibly could.

"You're not getting away!" Korra exclaims, running forwards. She leaps through the air and slams into the ground, causing a ripple of rock to slam into the vehicle and flip it through the air. The satomobile lands on its wheels again but drives through a storefront, out of control.

Naga moves forwards after Korra while she jogs over to the shop, and Caran sits back up straight in the saddle as they take notice of the thugs, barely conscious in their satomobile. Caran snickers before growing nervous again.

"I know you totally destroyed these guys Korra... but did you have to destroy the shops too?" he asks hesitantly.

Korra frowns before developing a sheepish smile when a siren sounds above them. The two look up to see a police airship floating above the street. Naga howls in tune with the siren, and an officers voice sounds over the megaphone.

"Police! Stay where you are!" he proclaims.

From the airship, a team of metalbending police officers leap out and shoot their cables, slowing their descent to the ground. Korra and Caran lok at them in awe.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" she says happily, as they land around them. She then gestures to the thugs groaning in the smashed up shop.

"I caught the bad guys for you officers!" she says proudly.

"Arrest them!" The officer says, pointing to the thugs as they walk out into the street in a daze. THey are immediately greeted by three officers wrapping their cables around them, restraining them. The officer then points his finger at Korra.

"You're under arrest too!" he proclaims.

Korra gasps in shock and confusion, while Caran sits there gaping like a fish out of water, scared and nervous all of a sudden.

"What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!" she protests, pointing to the three thugs.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that," the officer retorts, gesturing to the street. Caran looks around to see all the damage done by Korra's display and groans, smacking his face in frustration and nervousness.

"Korra!" he complains.

The officer shoots his cables in Korra's direction, but she manages to evade and grabs hold of them. "Wait! You... you can't arrest me! Let me explain!" she pleads.

"You can explain all you want, back at headquarters," the cop replies, no sympathy in his voice as he pulls his cables back. He advances on her, swinging his cables while Korra evade's his strikes.

Fearful of what he's about to do, but wanting to help his sister, Caran sighs and then thrusts his hands out, throwing the officer away with a surprised shout while Naga runs forwards. Korra immediately leaps onto the saddle behind Caran as he begins to steer them away from the scene. Metalbenders rush at them, but Korra kicks one away before he could attack, and the rest of them give chase.

Caran spurs Naga onwards, and they turn around a sharp corner, causing pedestrians to gasp and quickly move out of the way while the cops continue to give chase. As they move to cross a bridge, a cable shoots out from an officer and wraps around Korra's wolftail, yanking her head back. She cries out in pain and flails her arms a bit, managing to bring up a large wall of ice underneath the bridge. The officer doesn't haven't any time to move away before he slams dead on into the ice, causing him to release Korra's hair from his grip.

"I think you deserved that a little bit!" Caran exclaims.

"Shut up!" Korra shouts back, annoyed and a little humiliated at the fact that she got on the bad side of the police in less than a day.

Caran guides Naga at a run towards the road, and they jump up onto the bridge to cross it, passing by a few citizens while also barely avoiding a satomobile, which swerves out of the way. They race along the side of the road, and on the cables above them a few police officers are skating along after them. Thinking fast, they turn off the bridge and leap onto a moving train. Naga struggles to remain on the train for a moment, before pulling her foot up from the side. Korra and Caran sigh in relief as they lean forwards for a moment to catch their breath.

"Hey look!" Korra says, pointing across the bay. Caran looks over to see Air Temple Island not too far away in all its glory. He smiles in relief.

"Now all we have to do is get there. Easy enough!" he says hopefully.

Another loud siren sounds above them as a shadow passes over, and the two siblings look up to see a police airship. Korra narrows her eyes in determination while Caran swallows nervously.

"Or not," he mutters quietly.

"Over there! Let's jump for it!" Korra says, pointing to a building. Seeing it, Caran guides Naga in that direction and she races forwards, leaping off the train and landing on the rooftop of the building. Yet the moment they land, cables wrap around Naga and lift them all into the air. Korra is about to react and try and release them, but another set of cables comes down to restrain both Korra and Caran. They struggle in their bonds for a moment before slumping forward in defeat.

"We're so dead," Caran says unhappily.

"Yeah. Sorry I got us into a conflict. Again," she mutters guiltily.

* * *

In an interrogation room at the station, Korra and Caran are seated at a cable with a woman listing off the charges against them with a seemingly permanent scowl on her face. She slams the clipboard down in front of Caran and Korra, and they both flinch.

 **"** Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property... not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady. And you as well young man for assisting in an escape, as well as assaulting a police officer."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper and I had to..." Korra says, trying to explain.

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way," she says in dismissal, walking to the other side of the table/

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar," she says, hoping that the officer would understand. Caran looks up hesitantly.

"I don't think she cares Korra," he whispers.

"Oh I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me, just like your friend said."

Caran coughs with a hesitant smile. "Actually I'm her brother," he corrects.

"And I don't care," she replies with a glare, causing Caran to look down like a scolded toddler. Seeing this, Korra goes from cowering to more determined, upset that Caran is being treated like that.

"Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge," she says boldly.

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong," she responds, sitting down across from the siblings. Caran slams his head on the table in frustration.

"Oh we're dead!" he cries out.

"Wait, Beifong. Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" she says excitedly, connecting the dots. Caran looks up as well in realization, his eyes alight with a new mxiture of awe and fear.

"What of it?" Lin replies coldly.

"Then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, They saved the world together!" Korra says.

"That's ancient history... and it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin exclaims angrily. The interrogation is interrupted when the wall to the right slides open to reveal an officers face.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here," he informs her.

Lin sighs in slight annoyance. "Let him in."

The door opens to reveal Tenzin, who walks in with a disgruntled expression. He glares down at Korra and Caran, who looks down shamefully while Korra laughs nervously.

"Tenzin, sorry... I got a little side tracked on our way to see you," she says.

Tenzin huffs and glances over to Tenzin before morphing his face to a more pleasant one.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin says charmingly. Despite the situation, Caran can't help but cover his mouth to stiffle his laughter. Lin however isn't having any of it.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" she demands, a little confused and annoyed.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar and her brother, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where they will stay put." Tenzin says sternly.

"But!" Korra starts to say in protest when Caran elbows her side.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and Caran, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages." Tenzin says.

Lin looks over at the siblings for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should go along with Tenzin's idea before sighing in anoyance, unlocking their cuffs with a wave of her hand. **"** Fine. Get them out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go Korra. You two Caran," he calls out.

Tenzin walks out of the interrogation room, and the siblings follow after, although Korra continues to stare at Lin, who makes an "I'm watching you" gesture with her fingers on their way out. Korra gives her the stink eye and returns the gesture in an overly exaggerated fashion, while Caran rolls his eyes. Sometimes he has to wonder who the little sibling really is.

Lin stares at Korra in surprise before shrugging in a "What the heck" motion, crossing her arms in displeasure.

* * *

"Tenzin, please, don't send us back home!" Korra pleads. The trio are standing in the animal pound, waiting for Naga to be brought out from her confinement.

"You blantanly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin says in disapproval.

"But Master Katara agreed that we should come here to Republic City. She doesn't have anything to teach me either!" Caran says, trying to persuade Tenzin.

However his face starts to turn red from anger as he freaks out, his eyes going wide. "Don't bring my mother into this!" he exclaims angrily.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being couped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too. " Korra says, trying to reason with him.

"And I need some more help in learning more about my spiritual abilities. I can't do it all on my own you know," Caran adds in.

Tenzin tries to respond to their earnest appeal, but he can't quite put words together. He lamely looks away. "You... uuggh..."

They're all distracted by the arrival of a policeman escorting Naga. The policeman looks decidedly unhappy with his lot in life at the moment.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" he says glumly, as Naga licks his hair, causing it to stick up in an ice cream cone fashion. Caran snickers behind his hand at the sight while Naga wags her tail happily.

* * *

Later that evenin once the sun has set, Korra, Cara and Naga are all on the docks of Air Temple Island, where a White Lotus ship back to the South Pole is waiting for them. Three Lotus sentries are waiting on the dock with displeased looks, and the two siblings sigh in resignation. Tenzin's kids suddenly come flying through the air on their gliders, landing in front of them with eager looks on their faces.

"Korra! Caran!" They all cry out in unison. The three of them manage to pull both Korra and Caran into a hug, and Ikki looks up at them excitedly.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?!" she asks excitedly. Korra kneels down to be eye level with them. "Ni, I'm sorry Ikki, But we have to go home now," she responds sadly.

"Oh..." Ikki says sadly.

"So you won't be able to stay with us?" Jinora asks Caran in disappointment. He shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no," he says sadly.

The siblings break away from the airbending kids and walk over to the White Lotus ship. Korra's hand is on Naga's side for support when Tenzin stops them.

"Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." Tenzin proclaims, Korra's face lighting up in joy.

"Really?" she asks happily in shock as Tenzin turns to Caran.

"And I suppose you are right. There is not much left for my mother to teach you, which makes me the next option. You may stay here with Korra to train your abilities." Tenzin tells Caran, who smiles widely in absolute joy.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Caran exclaims happily.

"You're the best Tenzin!" Korra says in agreement.

"Yaayyy!" the airbender kids all cheer excitedly, and Korra scoops them up for a hug, then picking up Caran to do the same and finally Tenzin, holding them all effortlessly off the ground. Naga comes up behind them to rub her head against Korra's back. Caran is wide-eyed. No matter how many times he gets caught in one of Korra's bone crushing hugs, he still can't help but be shocked at her incredible strength that enables her to life multiple people from the ground like its nothing.

* * *

Across the known galaxy, Ahsoka Tano sits in the room in meditation, a small smile on her face as she delves into the Force. The door to her room opens behind her, and in steps another Jedi.

"So, what's got your attention this time Sweetie Horns?" he asks with a small smirk, his arms crossed.

She gets up from her position and turns to look at him. "Jarik, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"For the rest of all eternity I'm afraid," he replies in exaggeration, causing Ahsoka to roll her eyes fondly.

"Well, as an answer to your previous question, you've heard those stories about the Avatar right?" she asks.

Jarik frowns in thought, a hand on his chin before he shrugs. "Yeah, I've read some of that before. That whole, multiple elements bending thing," he says honestly. "Do you think it's real?" he asks.

Ahsoka nods her head. "I thought I sensed it. And I'm worried that if it is true, then others will search for them, those with bad intentions. And then who knows what'll happen if somebody gets ahold of that kind of power, if what the myths say is true?" she says in concer, causing Jarik to sigh.

"Alright, well, I'll get on it Soka, don't you worry," he promises, turning to leave. "Besides, I've always loved a good adventure!" he says with a grin.

"You better not get into trouble while you're out there Shan!" Ahsoka warns, although fondly. Jarik smirks back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything Anakin would do!" he calls back, rushing out the door.

Ahsoka sighs in exasperation, but watches as he leaves fondly. The two of them always were close to each other, which could be both amazing, and also infuriating at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Leaf in the Wind

"-and in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra exclaims excitedly, lowering the paper she and Caran had been reading eagerly to look at Tenzin. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin says immediately, and Caran's face falls.

"Just one match Tenzin? Please?" he asks hopefully.

"No," he says, shutting them down.

"Come on Tenzin. Me and Caran have dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match for years, and now we're just a ferry ride away from the arena!" Korra argues, motioning outside the window to where the Arena gleams brilliantly in all its glory.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. And Caran, you need a more proper understanding of your abilities, and your potential. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin informs them sternly.

Caran pouts, crossing his arms. "Whatever," he says.

Korra is equally annoyed, leaning her head on her hand with a dull expression on her face. "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch our every move?"

"Yes. In order for you both to learn what you need to I believe you need a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions," he answers.

Caran sighs. "Alright well, you're the Master," he says in exasperation.

* * *

Later that morning, Caran was sitting up in the meditation circle in a meditative position on the ground, reaching out with his power in the only way he knows how. Tenzin was splitting up their lessons, and was currently with Korra at what was supposed to be airbending gates of some kind, meant to teach her how to move like an airbender. In a few minutes Tenzin would be joining him after getting Korra started on her own training.

Caran breathed out like Katara has taught him, in order to better concentrate on his power. He reached out with his senses, feeling along the grounds for all the different things around him. In a way it was kind of like the seismic sensing that Katara told him Toph Beifong was capable of, just in a different way from what she's obersved. He could get a sense of his surroundings, and anticipate what would happen before it did. What it worked better with though was life forms. He could see different forms of life on varying levels, from plants, to insects, to people.

The part of his power that was the most prominent was his bending. Outstretching his hands and calling upon his power, he was capable of throwing things with his mind, or pulling them back to him. In a way it seemed like airbending at first glance, but upon closer inspection you could tell it wasn't due to the lack of actual air currents. Katara had speculated it might be some long lost form of airbending, but that was only a weak theory, and didn't account for his improved senses.

A chirping sound caught his attention, and he opened his eyes to look at a large bush to his right. Sitting on one of the branches was some type of owl or bird, colored green and creamy white. He stared at it with interest, feeling something peculiar about it when it gave a hoot, flying away and disappearing. He watched it go and shrugged, standing up and looking out at the view, directing his attention towards where the airbending gates should be. He faintly noticed them moving around, and possibly someone flying out of them, and raised an eyebrow. If that was Korra he felt like she was failing, which amused him. Maybe he could actually have some dirt to use against her in the future.

"How are you today Caran?" Tenzin's voice asks. Caran turns around to see Tenzin walk up to the meditation circle.

"Just fine Master Tenzin, thanks," he responded. "So what are we going to do today?"

"First I would like to review what we know about your abilities so far." Tenzin said. "My mother informed me that you possess a power to sense and anticipate certain things before they happen?"

Caran nods. "Yeah. Like if I'm in a fight for example, I can predict the move someone is going to make before they actually do it," he informs him.

Tenzin nods in understanding. "That's quite interesting. How far does that ability stretch?"

"I don't really know honestly." Caran says with a shrug. "Although sometimes I think I can get visions or something, and I see strange things in my dreams."

"How so?" Tenzin asks.

"I've seen things in my dreams, most of them showing some sort of huge building with five towers on top." Caran says. "The people around it carry some sort glowing sword as a weapon, it's pretty weird."

Tenzin frowns thoughtfully. "Hmm, well I've never heard of something like that before. Nonetheless, let's get started with your training," he decides. "today I want to focus on the limits of your ability to sense and predict things."

Caran nods in understanding. "Alright."

* * *

Later that night, it was dark out, and Korra, Naga and Caran were in the courtyard hanging out with each other. Korra had set up a string and attached a newspaper photo of Lin Beifong to it, and was attempting to hit it with airbending. Caran was leaning against Naga's side, stroking the polar bear dogs fur while watching his big sister continue to get frustrated.

"Airbend!" she said, thrusting her arms out at the photo. She pulled her arms back in frustration. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" she exclaimed.

Naga growled quietly as she watched Korra, and Caran rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's working."

Korra scowled and decided to shoot the picture with a burst of fire in frustration, burning the paper and the string. "Uugghh! Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender huh?" she asks in exasperation.

"What are you talking about, of course you can! You're the Avatar!" Caran points out.

"Yeah, but you know my problem! I've never, ever been able to release a single puff of air before!" she complains, slumping forward in irritation. "How was your day?"

Caran shrugs. "Eh, my day was alright. Went over the basics with Tenzin," he told her.

"That's more than I was able to do," she responded dejectedly.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually," he reassured her.

The sound of a radio then got their attention. _"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena! Where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament!"_

Caran grins at Korra. "Wanna listen to some radio?!" he asks eagerly. She nods her head with a smirk on her face and the two siblings rush forwards to the small building where the radio is playing. Caran jumps onto the roof with his enhanced leap, and Korra follows after quickly, and the two stealthily walk across it until they are right above the porch where the radio is playing.

 _"Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"_ the announcer says.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Caran whispers to Korra.

"I know right? I can't wait to hear this game!" she responds in excitement.

The two siblings listened in on the majority of the game, occasionally glancing at the glowing Pro-bending Arena where it was currently taking place at this moment, eyes lit up in anticipation.

 _"this Mako's got moxy!"_ the announcer continues. _"He advances, fires two quick shots, Yomo is hammered back to zone three!"_ Korra and Caran grin widely, hands held up eagerly. _"Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. the Fire Ferrets line up to strike-"_

The radio suddenly cuts off, and the two siblings wear faces of horror and disbelief, Korra's eye twitching in response.

"Korra, Caran, come down here please," Tenzin's stern and displeased voice says. They both lower their heads down to look at Tenzin, and the three White Lotus guards jump back in surprise. Caran flips into the porch, and Korra follows.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complains.

"I thought i made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense," he replies disapprovingly.

"But it's their radio!" Korra protests as they walk up to him.

"And technically you said we couldn't watch a match. You never said anything about listening to one." Caran points out with a sly grin, hands behind his back innocently. Tenzin fumes in irritation.

"You- you know what I meant!" he exclaims angrily. "Anyway shouldn't- shouldn't you be in bed by now?!" he says, turning away with a small gust of wind that blows their hair back. As he walks away, Korra slumps forward dejectedly and Caran crosses his arms, pouting.

* * *

The next day, all six of them are now at the meditation circle, letting themselves be calm and free in their thoughts. Air bison fly past the cliff side, and Caran breathes in and out deeply, sensing his surroundings. He internally snickered on how Korra was doing, personally understanding how hard it was for her to be cooped up in meditation like this. In this task, it always came easier to him because of his powers, and he took some comfort in the sensation of feeling the different lifeforms around them, seeing their aura's in different colors and shapes. He could even see the connections formed between others. Between him and Korra was a bright, white colored thread. Tenzin's connection to his children was more of an air nomad style orange, although Jinora's held a type of glow, much to Caran's interest.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra says.

"There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Tenzin tells her.

Korra laughs out loud, waving her hand and Caran sighs, rolling his eyes upon opening them and looking between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something, funny?" Tenzin demands.

"Yeah you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let us listen to the radio?" she asks rhetorically with a scowl. "And forget about leaving this island!"

"Please Korra." Tenzin says in exasperation. "Why don't you follow your younger brother's example?"

"Well, meditating has always been more of Caran's thing, and he does in differently compared to how you explain it," she says with an eye roll. Caran nods with a smirk.

"She's right. Korra sucks at meditation," he teases her. Korra glares at him. "why you little..." she trails off, sighing in acceptance.

Tenzin sighs. "Well then, look at Meelo. He's able to meditate peacefully.

Korra and Caran both look over at Meelo, and she stares at him dully while Caran cringes slightly at the drool and snot coming from his nose while he snores. "Ewwuuc," he says quietly.

"Actually I think he's asleep." Korra deadpans.

"What?!" Tenzin asks n surprise, looking closer with wide eyes. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me." Korra says in irritation.

"I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time, and one day, they'll just click." Tenzin tells her.

With those words, the group returns to meditating, but it quickly ends abruptly as Korra sighs. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice," she says, standing up and walking away. Caran walks her go with an amused smile on his face.

"Korra, the meditation is not over yet!" Tenzin calls out in frustration, but to no avail.

"Daddy can I get some lychee juice too?" Ikki asks eagerly.

"No," he says immediately, and Ikki pouts in displeasure. Jinora peeks out at what's going on with one eye in annoyance, and Meelo falls over with a groan, still asleep.

"Well that was something." Caran says.

* * *

Korra peeked out of the shutter window, watching the White Lotus sentries walk by for their patrol routine. She glanced back into her room where Caran and Naga were asleep next to the bed. They all shared a room with each other, and upon learning there was only one bed, Caran opted to sleep leaning against Naga. She offered to get him another bed, but he refused, deciding to sleep the night against Naga's side instead, and in response the polar bear dog would curl up around him. She thought it was downright adorable and cute. No matter how much Caran protested, he would always be the fun, snarky little squirt in her eyes, and she would always be there for him.

It was precisely why she wasn't taking him with her to the Pro-bending Arena. If she was caught, she didn't want him to get into trouble with Tenzin. He would protest of course, and in a way it felt kind of selfish of her to go to the arena without him, but he would understand, and she didn't want to get Caran caught up in anymore trouble than she had caused on their first day in Republic City.

* * *

In the afternoon the next day, Tenzin decided to bring Caran along to the airbending gates to test out well he could anticipate and react to the spinning gates with his abilities. So going along with them, he met up with Korra and the kids down at the gates. He didn't have to wear the air nomad clothing that the others wore since he technically wasn't learning airbending, which he took great pleasure in, especially from the small feeling of jealousy coming from Korra.

"Alright Caran, let's see how well you perform." Tenzin said, shooting a gust of wind at the gates to spin them at a high velocity. Caran eyed them warily, swallowing nervously before preparing himself.

"Ok... this looks hard," he mutters to himself. Upon sensing Tenzin's hope that Caran performs better than Korra's failure at the gates, his mouth twitches upwards slightly in amusement.

Stepping forward, Caran centers himself in his senses and moves into the gates. At first he has trouble, managing to get through a couple before being hit by a few gates. He grunts in discomfort from being smacked, and just narrowly stops himself from hitting another gate after sensing the oncoming collision. He manages to get past a few more before being smacked out of the gate by one of the panels and lands on the ground.

"And he's out!" Meelo cries while Ikki claps her hands excitedly, and Jinora has a small smile on her face. Tenzin nods while Korra crosses her arms, slightly jealous by how he did better than her already, and she was supposed to be the one learning airbending.

"Decent attempt for your first try, but there's definitely room for improvement. You seem to react t the gates more than you anticipate their movement," Tenzin observes as Caran gets back up.

"It's definitely a lot harder than you guys make it seem," he seems with a frown, rubbing his arm from where he hit one of the gates.

"Impossible in my opinion squirt." Korra comments with a hand on her hip. He shrugs in response.

"Korra, your turn. And remember, the key is to evade and flow like air," Tenzin tells her. "You must not force your way through, and be patient with it."

Korra nods with a sigh but steps forwards once Tenzin blows another gust of air onto the gates, bringing them back up to full speed. Once that's done, she charges right at the gates, and Caran widens his eyes in surprise of her tactic before sighing in acceptance, knowing her too well to understand that she doesn't 'search for another solution,' opting to instead charge head on like a firebender. As she tumbles and slams into the gates, Jinora sidles up to Caran.

"Why does she keep running straight into the gates? She has to see it doesn't work right?" Jinora asks him.

He sighs. "That's the problem. she thinks too much like a firebender. It's just her personality, especially because of how long we've been cooped up in that compound back home," he tells her.

"Why would they keep you in the compound?" she asks in confusion.

Caran shrugs bitterly. "I dunno. They say it's because we have to be safe and guarded until she become a fully realized Avatar before allowing us to see the world. Dumb reason if you ask me," he tells her.

Jinora nods in agreement, and they turn their attention back to Korra, who once again rushes head on back into the gates. She continues to stumble and slam into the many different panels.

"Patience Korra!" Tenzin calls out desperately.

However his words might as well have been directed at a wall, for they are unheard by Korra as she continues to slam into the gates. Finally she has had enough, and from the middle of the gate, she shoots out massive bursts of fire in furious anger, taking it all out on the gates as she burns and destroys them. Everyone watching stands there in shock, eyes wide as they watch the carnage of the furious Avatar in her rampage. When it's finally over Korra stands in the middle of burning wood, panting and heaving, although beginning to calm down slightly.

"Umm..." Caran says with wide eyes, unsure of what to say.

"That was a 2,000 year old historical treasure!" Tenzin says, shell-shocked. That shock quickly turns to furious anger. "What... what is wrong with you?!" he exclaims.

Korra walks forward angrily. "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-" Tenzin says in frustration.

"I have been!" she screams at him. "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!"

Korra runs off, and Tenzin sighs in furious exasperation as his daughters hug him tightly. Caran glances between Tenzin, Korra, and the gatesm, unsure of what to do while Meelo goes crazy, not yet understanding the severity of what had happened.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy!" he exclaims, screaming wildly and throwing the destroyed wood everywhere.

"I'll, I'll go talk to her." Caran says, quickly rushing off the scene.

* * *

Korra was in her room, preparing to leave for the pro-bending arena to blow off some steam when Caran enters the room. She immediately adopts a more casual pose upon his entry.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" she asks tiredly.

"You doing alright?" he asks in response.

"Of course. Why?" she questions suspiciously.

"You did, kind of blow up the 2,000 year old gates earlier," he reminds her sheepishly, and she sighs angrily.

"Look, that probably wasn't the best thing I could've done but I just can't stand it! None of this airbending stuff makes sense!" she exclaims. "At least you're having better luck in your training."

"Well, you could always just, talk to each other about it," he offers, rubbing the back of his neck. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Talk?" she asks.

Caran nods his head. "Yeah, talk. You know, discuss how to learn airbending. Not the screaming, complaining sessions that have been going on."

Korra rolls her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but 'talking' about how to teach airbending isn't in Tenzin's vocabulary. All he does is order me to do this and that without any say on my part," she says dejectedly. The two are silent for a few moments before Caran sighs.

"Well, I'm headed to dinner. You coming, or heading to the pro-bending arena?" he asks, heading towards the door.

"Not now I don't really feel- wait what?!" she exclaims in surprise, eyeing him with wide, shocked eyes. "What do you mean pro-bending arena?!"

"Korra, I could sense you leaving the room last night," he deadpans. "And while I'm a little hurt you didn't bring me, I get why you feel responsible for what might happen to me, and I appreciate that."

Korra rubs her neck sheepishly. "Oh... well, sorry for not bringing you," she apologizes in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I won't tell on you, but I won't help you escape either," he tells her, heading out the door,

"Alright, thanks Caran," she replies.

* * *

At the dinner table, everyone is sitting down, waiting for Pema to bring out the food. Tenzin is sitting on one side with his eyes closed and arms crossed, while the four younger kids are sitting on the other side, Caran next to Jinora, who is reading a book. Caran eyes Tenzin with a raised eyebrow, easily sensing the frustration within the Air Nomad.

"Ok, everyone here?" Pema says, setting the food down before looking around. "Wait, where's Korra?" she asks, noticing the Avatar to be nowhere in sight.

"Honestly Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl. I don't know how to get through to her!" Tenzin says, slumping forwards on the table. Pema sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space," she tells him.

"Being cooped up in that compound has made us eager for excitement and the thrill of something after the same daily routine for years," Caran says bitterly. Tenzin sighs in understanding before looking at his three children.

"You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!" he pleads.

Jinora looks up from her book with lidded eyes to stare at Tenzin. "I will make no such promises," she deadpans, going back to her book. Caran holds a hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatens to burst forth.

* * *

Later that night, Caran was in his room, rubbing Naga's belly, who was lying on her back with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Who's a good girl? That's you! Yes you are!" Caran says, continuing to rub the polar bear dogs fur, whose paws are waving in the air in delight when Tenzin walks into the room.

"Caran, have you seen Korra recently?" he asks.

Caran stops and looks up from what he was doing, and Naga looks over at Tenzin with an inquisitive bark. "Not really. She's probably somewhere on the island, blasting fire to blow off some steam or something," he says casually, hiding the suspicion of where he really thinks she's at.

"Alright, well, I'll ask the White Lotus sentries then," he decides, closing the door and heading outside. Naga whines at Caran and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, fine you spoiled puppy," he says, continuing her belly rub, much to Naga's delight.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Caran fell asleep for the night, and Naga was curled around him, sleeping as well. In his mind, Caran was experiencing a new sense of dreams, slightly different from the ones he's seen before.

 _The view first showed that massive structure in the gleaming, impossibly huge city that he's seen many times. People of many strange and weird species walk around in robes, and Caran finds himself shocked and slightly repulsed by the weirdness some of these... people have._

 _Caran's view then shifts to a strange void of stars, and surrounding him are different transparent and floating pathways, with white borders and circles or gateways covering the whole area. Nearby he spots a teenage boy around Korra's age walking along one of the paths, heading towards one of the gateways. On top of that gate is a strange bird that chirps at him. Whispers surround the teenager, although too quiet for Caran too make out._

 _Next, misty smoke converges in front of him to show him something else. It's the massive structure he's seen so much, only this time it's burning, smoke and fire coming off of it in waves. Screams come from the building..._

Caran wakes up with a gasp, panting slightly as he looks around. He wasn't entirely sure of what he had just witnessed, but it was definitely a lot more different than before. Was something going to happen soon?

Spotting his necklace and crystal on the desk nearby, he raises his hand and calls the necklace to him using his bending, and it floats into his awaiting hand. He studies the glowing white crystal, taking some comfort in the small energy pulses it sends out, and falls back to sleep, more peacefully this time.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Revelation

Caran breathed deeply, doing his best to concentrate on lifting the rocks around him. He managed to lift up three of them at the same time, with a little shaking, but the other three were wobbling heavily, not fully off the ground. He grits his teeth and tried to life them harder, arms outstretched in a lifting motion, but it wasn't working too well.

"Clear your mind Caran," Tenzin advises. "Think only about the rocks, and be free of anything else. Focus."

He lets off a small sigh but follows his instruction and closes his eyes, doing his best to empty his mind and think only about the rocks, and lifting them. Caran pictures them in his head, lifting off the ground, and he grows moe confident upon sensing them slowly beginning to rise as well, but then his concentration snaps. The rocks all fall to the ground immediately and he slumps forwards, giving off a frustrated noise.

"Come on!" Caran complain irritably.

"You're getting better at it, you just need to be patient. It'll come to you in time." Tenzin says with an approving nod.

"Yeah, but it's so hard trying to keep them all up at once. A four year old earthbender could do better than that," Caran says in defeat, gesturing towards the pile of rocks around him.

"Improvement means practice, which comes with time. I'm sure you'll get it eventually," he reassures.

Caran nods slightly in understanding. "Ok, thanks Tenzin."

"That's it for todays lessons," he decides. "Good work."

"Alright, see you later then," Caran tells him, rushing off to where Korra should be practicing. He finds her at the newly repaired airbending gates with Jinora and Ikki, moving through them as they gave the gates a push of air. She weaved and twirled through the gates elegantly, moving more like an airbender.

"Good, light on your feet!" Jinora praises. Caran walks up beside the two airbender kids as Korra exits the gates with her hands on her knees, panting hard from the training.

He then notices an older teenage boy walking towards the group, and the two girls take notice as well, wide grins on their faces.

"Oooh, he's cute," Ikki says dreamily.

"Korra is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asks with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, does my big sister have a secret crush that she'd like to talk about?" Caran teases, a smirk on his face. Korra glances behind her to see Mako approaching, and whips her head around at the three, glaring at them in an embarrassed, outraged expression.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki exclaims hopefully, leaning forwards with her hands clasped together, a dreamy expression on her face.

Immediately, Korra quickly slams her foot hard into the ground, lifting a section of earth that shoots Caran, Jinora and Ikki all into the air away from her and Mako, who is practically within earshot. Jinora and Ikki both float down gently back to the ground, while Caran manages to soften the landing with his bending, although he stumbles slightly, a pouting look on his face. It wasn't too long ago that he learned he could land successfully from a high jump using his power, but he wasn't very good at it yet.

"Oh... hey, Mako," Korra greets nervously, the younger girls giggling behind her while Caran rushes forwards quickly.

"So you're Mako? My sister has told me so much-" he starts to say before Korra puts a hand on his face, shoving him away with a nervous laugh. Caran glares at her in annoyance.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako suddenly says, not interested in Caran or Korra for a casual chat at the moment.

"Nice to see you to." Korra says sarcastically before noticing Mako's worried expression. "And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later," he says, moving to walk away.

"Wait! I could, uh, help you look for him." Korra offers.

"Nah, I got it." Mako says immediately, waving her off.

"Hey, Cool Guy. Let me help you." Korra says, pulling his arm to get him to stop. "We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Mako asks in confusion.

"My best friend! And a great tracker," she says with a smirk.

"Can I come?" Caran suddenly asks hopefully.

"No," Korra says immediately, shooting him down with narrowed eyes.

"Come on sis, I won't do anything wrong. I'll keep quiet," he promises her, but upon her skeptical look he roll his eyes in exasperation. "I could help with my whole sensing ability you know," he points out.

Korra sighs irritably before nodding, not finding a reason to argue against that point. "Fine," she says reluctantly.

Caran beams happily. "Great! I'll get Naga!" he exclaims, rushing off to where the polar bear dog should currently be at right now.

Mako eyes Korra with a confused look. "Sensing ability?" he questions.

"We'll, tell you later," she replies, not ready to explain her little brother's strange bending power.

* * *

Later that night the three of them are all mounted on Naga, strolling through the mostly empty city streets in search of Bolin. Korra sat in front with the reins, with Caran behind her and Mako seated behind him.

"Your best friend is a polar bear dog..." Mako finally comments. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy," she replies with a smirk.

"Well you can't go wrong with this cuddly polar bear dog," Caran says fondly, scratching her fur.

The four head over towards Central Station, where a statue of Firelord Zuko is positioned, a flame constantly coming from its hand. The area was crowded with people.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Mako slides down off Naga. He goes over to a group of children playing around a lamppost. Two of the children are pushing at each other, while a third crouches just behind one of them, causing the defeated child to trip, and all of the children laugh at the kid.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?" Mako asks them.

"Perhaps. My memory is a little, foggy. Maybe you can help, clear it up," one of the kids says, holding out an expectant hand.

"You're good, Skoochy. Huh. A real pro." Mako says in exasperation and pulls a bill out that he slaps into Skoochy's hand. Korra's jaw drops, and she looks over at Caran, who shrugs in reply, his eyes just as wide.

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy says.

"When?" Mako asks anxiously.

"'Bout noon," he says in reply.

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then..." Skoochy says, holding out an expectant hand for more money. Mako trades a glance with Caran and Korra before he gets another yuan out of his pocket and gives it to Skoochy.

"And then what? Why'd he leave?"

Skoochy leans forward to whisper something to Mako. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!"

With that being said, Skoochy and the other kids take off as fast as they can, and Mako has a troubled frown on his face.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asks in confusion.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." Mako says grimly.

"You mean a whole bunch of criminal gangs are about to have a giant fight with each other?" Caran asks incredulously. "How do the police not catch them all for that already?!"

"The gangs make sure to keep their tracks covered." Mako replies. "They can hate each other all they want, but they have a common enemy with the police."

* * *

After finding out where Bolin had been, Mako remounted Naga and the group took off, following directions from Mako.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asks.

"The Triple Threat Triads' headquarters. Hopefully Bolin is still there and nothing's gone down yet." Mako informs them.

"Why would you know a gang's location?" Caran asks in confusion.

"I'll.. I'll tell you guys later!" he responds, a little nervously.

"So the Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town." Korra recalls.

Caran eyes light up. "Oh yeah that was so fun to watch," he says happily, before his face falls. "Until we got arrested," he mutters.

"Why would Bolin get tangled up with-" Korra starts to say, before getting cut off. Naga rushes forward in excitement as some small animal squeals. "Whoa Naga!" Korra exclaims, trying to get her under control.

"I swear if Naga's sniffing out food again..." Caran starts to say loudly in exasperation, when Naga eventually comes to a stop by a lampost, where a small creature is halfway up it.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaims, and Naga moves forward before Korra stops her.

"No Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack," she tells her.

"No eating ferrets," Caran adds in.

Pabu climbs down the lampost and stretches his nose out, sniffing Naga. After a few moments, Pabu chirps before jumping onto Naga's head and rushing up her back, to where he then curled around Mako's shoulders. He smiles at the ferret before his expression becomes grim and worried.

"We gotta hurry," he says urgently.

Mako continues to direct the group in the direction of the Triple Threat Triad's headquarters, with Naga going at a fast speed to get there quicker. Eventually they come to a stop in front of a building, and the three climb off of Naga, walking towards the door. Mako eyes the place with wariness and confusion.

"Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Mako warns them. He moves stealthily across the porch, pressing himself against the wall on the left side of the door. However Korra simply strides forwards, kicking the door down in one go with Caran right behind her, the two siblings not caring one bit about being stealthy or cautious. Mako eyes them in bewilderment before sighing in resignation, walking inside after them.

Korra looks around with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips while Caran closes his eyes and concentrates as much as he could, reaching out with his senses, trying his best to see if there's anyone there. So far he finds nothing.

"Bolin? You in here?" Mako calls out.

Caran turns to Korra with a shrug. "I don't think anyone is-" he suddenly stops before turning around towards the backdoor. "Outside!" he says suddenly, rushing for it. Korra runs after them, Mako staring at Caran in confusion before an engine sound snaps him back to his senses. They realize it came from the back, and Korra kicks the door open. They run out to see a band of Equalists on motorcycles, as well as a truck, which holds the Triple Threat Triad members, including Bolin. He looks up at them, terrified, when an Equalist closes the door of the truck, and they take off.

"Bolin!" Mako yells, and the three take off in pursuit of the Equalists. Unfortunately, two of the bikers toss a canister onto the ground, which spews out green covered smoke, blinding them for a moment. Caran coughs and waves the smoke away to see the group escaping on their bikes. Scowling, he pushes his arms out, hoping he can also blow away smoke as well.

Luckily, it manages to do the trick so they can see better, but smoke is different from what Caran is used too, so he only manages to partially blow some of the smoke away. Mako glances at him in surprise before pushing his question to the side. They had much more important things to attend to, which of course included saving Bolin.

"Naga come!" Korra yells as they run out of the alleyway. Naga approaches, and the trio quickly mount the polar bear dog, beginning to give chase after the Equalists. Mako tosses fireballs at the fleeing motorcycles, but the Equalists manage to avoid the attack. Korra sits straight in the saddle and spins her bent arms in an Earthbending move, causing the ground beneath one of the motorcycles to pop up and ramp the vehicle high in to the air. However the Equalist driver maintains control and lands safely before accelerating ahead into a large open area.

"How about this?" Caran suggests, raising his arm. He thrusts forwards for a moment, but nothing happens, so Caran scowls angrily, trying harder with his power. This time he accomplishes what he was trying to do, and one of the Equalist motorcycles is suddenly flipped by an unseen force. The driver is clearly surprised, and their bike crashes into the ground. However they react quickly by throwing a pair of bola's at Naga, and two more motorcycles turn around and head back, throwing more bola's in Naga's direction.

They wrap around the polar bear dogs feet, binding them and preventing her from running. She slides across the ground painfully, throwing Caran, Korra and Mako off of the saddle and to the ground.

They all look up to see three Equalists flipping off of their motorcycles to land in front of them. Caran manages to get up on his feet as the Equalists split up, each starting a one on one fight with them. Mako and Korra each duel off with an Equalist, throwing jabs of fire while Caran's opponent dashes forwards with raised fists.

Caran widens his eyes before leaping to the side. He's just now realized that while he's trained somewhat in focusing his power to use for battle, and practicing some hand to hand combat skills with Korra, he's never been in a serious duel before. The Equalist whips around, and Caran senses the oncoming attack, desperately moving out of the way, constantly dodging or on the defensive as the Equalist presses him back quickly.

Finally, he manages to focus enough to quickly raise an arm and blow the Equalist back with his power. The masked man is thrown away by an unseen force, stumbling as he lands on the ground, clearly not expecting that before rushing forwards again. Caran spots a nearby wooden crate and raises his arms, lifting it up before throwing it as hard as he could at the Equalist. However he merely jumps over the crate and is upon Caran in a heartbeat.

With swift jabs to Caran's arms, they both go limp as he stumbles back. He cries out in pain, noticing Mako and Korra in a similar predicament. He then glares angrily at the Equalist, as tries to concentrate again, since not all of his power relies on arm movement.

The Equalist is thrown back with a burst of angry energy, Caran's desperation mixed with anger at the current situation fueling his burst. He slides across the ground, shaking his head before dashing forwards again. Caran attempts to blast him again, but the Equalist flips over him, delivering swift and painful jabs to his back and legs, throwing him to the ground next to Mako and Korra, who are both similarly unable to move.

The three look up in fear as the Equalists approach, swinging bola's threateningly in preparation to tie them up for capture. Fortunately, Naga charges forward with a snarl, having bit through her restraints and leaps in front of them all protectively, roaring in anger. Pabu scampers off of her and squeaks loudly as well in an attempt to intimidate them.

Glancing at each other, the three Equalists throw more smoke canisters on the ground before jump back, quickly getting onto their motorcycles and driving off, finding the fight to be not worth it. Naga moves forward in concern and helps Korra up to her feet, who then in turn helps Caran to stand up as well. She then shoots out her fist, hoping to shoot at the retreating Equalists, however nothing happens.

"Argh, I can't bend!" she exclaims, trying again. She becomes even more panicked. "I can't bend!"

"It's alright, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi-blockers." Mako tells them, rubbing his arms.

"I can bend just fine though," Caran says weirdly, raising his arm and pulling the empty smoke canister into his hand. "See?"

"Are you kidding me?" Korra exclaims incredulously. "How?"

"I don't know, I can just... do it," Caran says, equally surprised and confused. Mako eyes him incredulously.

"Ok, first you have some weird, sense power, then you can magically push things away, and now chi-blocking doesn't effect you?!" Mako asks in stunned bewilderment.

"Uhh... I guess?" Caran answers questioningly. "I was born with this type of bending, I don't know why," he explains. "So... what's with the chi-blockers?"

"They're Amon's henchmen," Mako says.

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists." Mako informs her.

Caran eyes the canister warily. From what he's heard so far, there's been a large divide between benders and nonbenders as of late... and these Equalists are taking it to the next level. Not a good sign, considering they just kidnapped a few people, even if they were gang members.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asks in confusion and worry.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako says in frustration, terrified for his brother.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that." Korra says reassuringly.

* * *

For the rest of the night, they were searching high and low through the entire city for any trace of Bolin, but they couldn't find anything. At this point they were exhausted, trudging along very slowly.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra says in exhaustion.

"We have to keep searching!" Mako insists. "But where?"

The group is silent for a moment before Korra's face lights up. "I have an idea!" she exclaims, guiding Naga around. They head through the streets, following Korra's lead, eventually coming to a stop in the park by the fountain. Caran, Korra and Mako all dismount, and the animals walk up to the pond for some water, drinking a lot of it. The three of them were leaning against the fountain's side.

"So why the park again?" Caran asks her in confusion.

"Remember the Equalist protestor we ran into on our first day? Just over there," she says, pointing to a small, vacant stage.

"You think that guy is going to help?" Caran asks in bewilderment.

"Well he is an Equalist," she replies with a shrug.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asks skeptically.

"It's the only lead we've got," Korra says.

"Well, can't argue with that," Caran decides.

After discussing the plan, the group decided to get some sleep and headed over towards the trees, ready to camp the night in order to talk to the Equalist protestor. They laid down against Naga's side, with Korra in the middle. She looks over at Mako questioningly.

"So... why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyways?" Korra asks, and Caran glances over with interest as well.

"Well we, we used to do some work for them back in the day," he replies nervously, looking away.

"Wait what?" Caran asks in surprise. Korra gapes at him in shock before leaning forward accusingly. "Are you some kind of criminal?" she asks suspiciously.

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako replies angrily. Korra and Caran both look away guiltily.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra says in apology. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?" she says hesitantly.

"They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako replies bitterly.

"Mako..." Korra says quietly, unsure of what to say.

Caran and Korra both look at each other sadly, not expecting to hear this kind of story from Mako. As they fell asleep, Korra unconsciously draped a protective arm around Caran's shoulders, vowing to never let anything happen to her little brother, just as how they would find Bolin.

* * *

Caran slowly woke up, blinking his eyes against the glaring sunset, the sound of an annoying man's voice carrying through the air. He glanced over at Korra and Mako to find her leaning against him, much to his amusement.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" the protestor's voice says. The two older teenagers slowly wake up as well.

"Wake up lovebirds!" Caran sings teasingly.

Korra and Mako slowly look at each other, and widen their eyes when realizing the position their in. With a startled yelp, Korra leaps away, and the two refuse to meet each other's eyes, mumbling incoherently while Caran snickers.

"Hey, don't you dare say another word!" Korra threatens her brother. He raises his arms quickly in surrender.

"Non-benders of Republic City..."

"I think that's the weirdo, come on!" Caran says, getting up and gesturing to the protestor.

They both get up, blushing a little bit before they steel their faces, heading towards the protestor. Behind them, Naga slowly wakes up, stretching with a yawn.

"...Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-" the Equalist stops talking and gasps, seeing Korra and Caran approaching him. "It's you two again! You can not silence me, Avatar!" he yells defiantly. Korra immediately slaps the megaphone out of his hands, sending it smashing to the ground in many pieces. He leaps back with a frightened yelp while Caran rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. Now that he's meeting him again he seems like more of a wimp.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?" she demands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says immediately.

"Oh, I think you do." Korra says threateningly, taking a step forward.

"Ooh, my big sister is angry!" Caran says eagerly as she moves forward and she gladly raises her leg and slams it into the ground, creating a slab of earth that shoots the table high up into the sky. The man screams in shock and leaps back, before angrily crawling around to pick up as many flyers as possible that are scattered on the ground. Mako picks one up as well and examines it.

"Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock. What's the revelation?" he asks the protestor.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!" he spits back angrily.

Fed up with the guy, Korra grabs his shirt and lifts him into the air with one arm, glaring at him, and he yelps in fear. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

"No one knows what the revelation is!" he says instantly, shaking in fright. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Caran asks him.

A whistle suddenly blows at them, and they look over to see a police officer rushing towards them. "Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the protestor screams pitifully. Korra and Caran stare at the cop blankly, and she glances at him as he shrugs in reply.

"Let's scram," she says, throwing the protestor away. They race over to Naga as Mako grabs another few flyers, jumping on Naga with the two siblings, and they race out of there.

Once they had left the park as quickly as possible, they found a place to hide out underneath a bridge, where they were examining the flyers that Mako picked up, sitting on a bench.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra says, examining the flyers with an annoyed frown.

"Probably 'cause they don't want just anyone walking in on their big revelation, whatever that is." Mako says in frustration, sighing in helplessness.

Caran then notices the back of one of the flyers, which has a red dot and several lines.

"What are those pictures on the back?" he questions.

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra says with a smile.

"Of a map!" Mako says in excitement. He finds four different images and properly connects them before standing up and heading to the city map on the wall beside them. After checking a few spots, he matches up the images perfectly.

"Bingo! That must be where it's going down!" Mako says.

Korra smirks fiercely in determination, and Caran shifts on his feet giddily, smiling in excitement.

* * *

Later that night, the group arrived at the location that was where the Revelation would be held, and looked out at it from behind a wall. There they could see people entering into the building. Naga would be staying behind, as she would be recognized and/or attract attention immediately.

"This is the place," Mako confirms. The three of them were wearing brown colored trench coats, and they put hats on to help better conceal their identity. Korra was wearing Mako's scarf to better play the part. As they walked forwards to the entrance, where the large doorman was waiting, Korra grabs Caran's hand and begins to lead him along, like a parent would a child in a busy city.

"Korra what are you doing?" Caran asks in displeasure, trying to pull his hand away.

"We'll attract less attention this way," she says in response, keeping a tight grip.

"But I don't want to look helpless!" he protests.

"You're her little brother, so it works perfectly, now quiet," Mako says, and Caran pouts while Korra smiles triumphantly.

Reaching the door, the doorman glares down at them with his arms crossed. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation," he says.

"Uh, invitation?" Korra says sheepishly, and he raises an eyebrow suspiciously at them. Mako quickly pulls out one of the flyers and hands it to him. "You mean this?"

The doorman scans it before smiling at them. "The Revelation is upon us my brothers and sister," he says happily, waving them through.

"Well that was easy." Caran whispers. Once inside, they come across a catwalk, where they view a large open area full of people, an image of Amon on the stage wall. They all gape in shock. "That's a lot of people..." he says quietly, feeling a little intimidated. He could easily sense the hate directed towards benders from the crowd, since they were all gathered together. It was practically being shoved at him.

"Yeah, they all really hate benders," Caran says, rubbing his head with a grimace, the hateful emotions getting through to him slightly. Korra notices, glancing at him in concern.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place!" Mako says worriedly. The trio heads down into the crowd, moving closer to the stage. "Keep an eye out for Bolin," he reminds them.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!" and announcer yells, and the crowd begins to cheer as Amon and a row of chi-blockers rise up from the floor on a platform, a spotlight illuminating Amon directly, who is wearing a mask and hood. Caran shivers slightly at the sight of him, making a disgruntled expression. For some reason Amon feels different from the other people... not unnatural, he was still a regular human but he just felt... cold. Weird.

Once the crowd calms down, Amon begins his speech, talking about his humble beginnings in the quest for equality, speaking about how his family and face were taken by a firebender.

When he mentions the Avatar arriving in Republic City, everyone boos angrily, and Korra hides her face with the scarf, Mako and Caran standing closer to her protectively, warily eying the crowd around them. Caran's head aches slightly from sensing all of the anger directed towards Korra. Once Amon starts to talk about the spirits however, that's when things get crazy.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity." Amon proclaims.

Korra glares at him furiously. Caran frowns, stretching out with his senses to see if what Amon is saying is true.

"That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently." Amon proclaims.

The trio stares at him in shock, and Korra shakes her head. "No, there's no way!" she says.

"This guy's insane!" Mako says in agreement.

"There's no way that's true! I don't sense any weird, spiritual stuff or whatever from him," Caran says in bewilderment. "At least I don't think I do."

There disbelief about Amon is proven wrong when the Triple Threat Triad is brought onto the stage, Bolin being with them. Korra moves to go forward, but Mako holds her back as Amon continues with his speech, demonstrating his ability against Lightning Bolt Zolt, the leader of the Triple Threat Triad. When it really does happen just as Amon claims it to be, Korra and Caran are staring forward with wide eyes filled with shock and horror. Then the rest of the gang members start to get pushed forwards, which means Bolin will be next soon.

"Any ideas?" Korra asks quickly.

"I think so. See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you and Caran can create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck outta here." Mako says, explaining the plan.

"I like it." Caran says with a smile, and Korra nods in agreement.

"Good luck," she tells him, and the two siblings depart, heading towards the back areas of the building to find a way to dismantle the machines. They head into a nearby machinery, with several pipes and machinery along the wall.

"So how do we do this?" Caran asks.

"Ummm," Korra says, looking around and spotting a boiler. She turns the valves with some effort, and manages to release some steam. It begins to spray out, causing a little bit of mist, however they are unsatisfied.

"Yeah, that'll help with cover," Caran remarks sarcastically.

"I know that!" Korra retorts irritably, moving to another valve and begins to turn it, releasing more steam. Caran then turns around quickly upon sensing someone approaching.

"Someone's coming!" he whispers to Korra.

She immediately stands up as the doorman from earlier walks around the corner, an angry and suspicious frown on his face as he begins to approach them.

"Hey you!" he calls out.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asks nervously.

"What are you two doing back here?" he demands with narrowed eyes.

"Uhh, helping my little brother try to find the bathroom?" she offers, a small, hopeful smile on her face. Caran almost glares at her in annoyance but adopts an innocent pose, looking up at the doorman with wide eyes.

"Yup, that's what we're doing!" he says.

The doorman is not convinced as he glares down at the two, reaching behind his back and revealing a wrench. Seeing this, Korra and Caran drop the act and frown at him, and Caran sighs in annoyance.

"Aww forget it!" he exclaims, stepping forwards and thrusting out his arms at the doorman. He gets shoved back down the hallway from Caran's power, and grunts in surprise. He hits the floor and slides a few feet before handing back up with a shake of his head. He glares curiously at them and charges forwards, wrench raised high.

Caran moves back quickly, and Korra dodges the swing of the wrench, and pulls Mako's scarf off her neck. She whips it into the air, and when the wrench comes down again, she twists the scarf so that it wraps around the Doorman's arm. Korra pulls the scarf so that the Doorman swings away from her, then she pulls him back towards the boiler and snaps the scarf free so that the Doorman goes flying into the boiler machinery. Caran jumps back out of the way of the doorman's path. His impact breaks open a series of pipes, flooding the corridor with steam.

"Thanks! This should be enough!" Korra says happily.

"Another brute crushed easily," Caran remarks in amusement.

"You think you're able to mess with steam?" she asks him questioningly.

Caran shrugs, raising his arm and trying to apply his power to the steam. It waves around in response, but not very much so he doesn't bother.

"A little bit, but it's hard. Better for you to do it," he says in response. Korra nods in understanding and gets into a waterbending position, waving her arms and directing the water vapor around. She then trusts her arms out to the wall, and the mist surges forwards rapidly, causing an explosion to release the steam in the main room from the pressure.

"So... you think it worked?" Caran asks.

"There was a giant explosion of course it worked!" Korra replies in exasperation. "Come on, we better meet up with Mako and Bolin," she says.

The two siblings run through the halls, ditching their disguises in the process so that they're wearing their watertribe clothing again. By the time they reach the exit to the back alley, they spot Bolin and Mako lying partially stunned on the ground, an Equalist with batons and a mustache standing above them.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place for you in the world anymore," he says calmly, with anger.

Korra immediately adopts an earthbending pose and slams her foot into the ground. The earth ripples underneath the Equalist, and a large rock shoots out of the ground, smacking into him and sending him flying harshly into the wall.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," Korra said confidently, and he slumps to the ground in pain.

"Naga!" Caran calls out. A few moments later, Naga rushes around the corner with Pabu, and Caran jumps onto her back while Korra helps Mako to stand up, getting into the saddle as well. Caran takes the reins and steers Naga away, picking up Bolin in her mouth.

"I want, to, be, on, your back!" Bolin says heavily, his speech affected by the bumping of Naga's run.

* * *

After dropping off Bolin and Mako, Caran and Korra headed back to Air Temple Island as quickly they could to find Tenzin pacing around in a panic. Upon noticing them, he rushes for them in relief, putting his hands on both their shoulders.

"Thank goodness! I was just about to send out a search party," he exclaims in relief. "Are you alright?"

Caran nervously glances over at Korra, who shakes her head, crossing her arms. "Nun-uh."

"Korra, Caran, what happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asks in concern.

"We did, but we were at an Equalist rally to do it. We saw Amon." Caran tells him.

"What?!" Tenzin asks in surprise.

He can take people's bending away. For good!" Korra says, her eyes shining with fear.

"That's... That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability!" Tenzin says in fearful disbelief.

"But I saw him do it." Korra insists.

Seeing the look in their eyes, Tenzin knows they aren't lying at all. "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

The three of them look out back at Republic City, which shines brightly in the night with promises, hiding the dark secret the city holds underneath.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Voice in the Night

Whenever Caran was asleep, he usually felt a sense of calm and serenity, especially when he had his crystal close by. However there is also the occasional night where he receives some sort of vision or memory in his sleep, and he struggles to understand what it might mean. Tonight is not his night for this however.

Korra's fearful scream jolts Caran out of his slumber in surprise, and he quickly stands up with Naga, his mind on alert and searching for any danger in the room, grimacing at the sense of fear and anguish he seems to feel. However he looks over at Korra and realizes that the emotions he's feeling are actually from Korra, and he quickly rushes to her side.

"Korra? Sis? What's wrong?!" he asks nervously, moving onto the bed next to her.

Korra pants heavily, with sweat running down her face and Naga licks her hand, placing her large head in Korra's lap with a concerned whine. She looks over at Caran, managing to calm herself down. "It's fine you guys I... I just had a bad dream."

Caran frowns. "What kind of dream?"

"Nothing to worry about, ok?" Korra quickly reassures him. Not convinced, he tries to sense her thoughts, the fear still bleeding off of her like a bloody gash, affecting him as well. "And if you try and probe my mind I'll kick your butt squirt," she threatens, and Caran quickly pulls away from her mind.

"Sorry Korra it's just... I've never felt you like this before... it makes me scared," he admits.

Korra sighs regretfully. "Sorry little bro, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologizes, bringing him into a tight hug. After which she lay her head on Naga's head, and Caran leaned against Korra, pressing against her side as they all fell asleep like that. Caran desperately sought comfort in the presences of Korra, Naga, and his crystal in a subconscious attempt to get rid of the fear he was feeling.

* * *

The next day, Korra was practicing her airbending movements with Caran nearby. Tenzin had to attend a few City Council meetings today, and so was unable to supervise the two siblings. Nevertheless, Korra received some advise from Tenzin's children, specifically Jinora while Caran practiced some of the meditation techniques that Tenzin showed him to help stretch out his mind.

"How can you stand sitting in place for so long like that?" Korra questions her brother.

"How can you not make a puff of air yet?" Caran retorts before snickering at Korra's irritated glare. "Ok, maybe that was mean, but I've only been sitting here for like... five minutes?" he replies, frowning as he tried to remember the time. Before Korra could reply the radio starts to emit static noises, when a familiar voice speaks. Caran and Korra both widen their eyes in surprise.

 _"My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."_ Amon said, his chilling voice floating off the radio.

"Why does he even..." Caran starts to say before stopping, sensing a lot of terror coming from his sister, and looks at her in worry and nervousness. Beads of sweat were running down her head, her eyes wide in terror.

"Korra? Korra?!" he said nervously in a panic, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"AHH!" she screamed in response, shoving him away with eyes wide in terror. Caran tumbled to the ground with a shocked and scared look on his face as she realized what she did.

"Oh my gosh, Caran! I'm so sorry I... I didn't mean to do that!" she stammered nervously, quickly helping him to his feet. She frantically checked him over for any possible signs of hurt he might have, and Caran stares at her with wide eyes.

"Korra, why are you so terrified?" he demands, shaking slightly.

"Wh- I am not!" she protests.

"Yes you are!" he fires back. "You were terrified last night and you're terrified now. You're scaring me, you've never been like this..." he says fearfully, holding himself with a sense of uncertainty and nervousness, arms crossed as he drew inwards on himself.

Korra looks at him guiltily, her fear fading at the state Caran was in. "I'm sorry Caran, I don't mean to scare you it's just... I don't know," she says, once again drawing him into a tight hug, and he latched onto her tightly, still very much the young twelve year old boy. Korra sighed as she held him against her chest, uncertainty flowing through her mind. She was supposed to be the Avatar, and Caran's older sister, the one he looked up to! If she was afraid all the time then she was failing in both aspects, so she couldn't tell him about her fear of Amon. SHe needs to be strong for him, and that means she can't reveal fearful weakness.

* * *

A few minutes later the Airbending family, along with Korra and Caran were about to eat dinner in the dining room, with the sun setting in an orange glow. Tenzin sat at the head of the table, Pema and Meelo on one side, Jinora and Ikki on the other. Korra was sitting down at the opposite end from Tenzin, Caran sitting on her left as they were in the middle of a prayer.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, for-" Tenzin is in the middle of saying when someone interrupts.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Tarrlok's voice says rather boldly, and Caran looks in surprise and confusion, as well as Korra. Tenzin barely holds back his immediate irritation.

"This is my home Tarrlok. We are about to eat dinner." Tenzin says in annoyance.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok asks with a smirk, his voice oozing with smugness. Caran frowns at his rudeness, already not liking this guy, sensing his character with his powers and not liking what he sees, while Tenzin lets out a sigh.

"I suppose," he replies in defeat. Pema glares at him and he shrugs in a 'what-can-I-do' fashion.

Tarrlok approaches the end of the table where Korra and Caran are sitting, and they both look up at him curiously, although with a slight sense of wariness from Caran.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe," he introduces happily. Korra stands up briefly and gives him a smal bow before sitting back down. "It's nice to meet you," she says politely. Tarrlok sits next to her when Ikki scoots closer with a frown on her face.

"Why do you have three pony-tails? And why do you smell like a lady? You're weird!" she says.

"Aren't you... precocious," he replies hesitantly, and Caran snorts into his drink, finding amusement at the scene. Tarrlok looks over at him with a frown. "And, who might you be?" he asks Caran.

"Me?" he questions, pointing to himself before shrugging. "I'm, Korra's brother."

Tarrlok's eyes light up thoughtfully as he nods along, a pleasant smile on his face. "Oh! A pleasure to meet you as well then. I suppose you must be a skilled waterbender as well with the Avatar as your sister," he guesses.

Caran exchanges a quick glance with Korra and Tenzin before replying. "Oh... Actually I'm not a bender," he replies, still not ready to introduce his form of bending to the public eye. If someone were to see him in action, he could use the excuse of airbending as his bending ability, although it would take much to figure out that isn't the case.

Tarrlok nods, taking this information in with a slight frown. "I see then," he says. Caran picks up a sense of disappointment and disinterest directed at him from Tarrlok and scowls, crossing his arms in a frustrated pout. Apparently this guy doesn't care for him now that he thinks he isn't a bender. Korra notices and gives him a worried glance before Tarrlok gets her attention.

"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative," he praises, and Korra raises an eyebrow with a small smile in his direction.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here," she responds. Caran blows a raspberry, resting his head on his fist.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok says, flattering as ever.

"We haven't even done anything yet," Caran mumbles quietly into his hand.

"Enough with the flattering Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin demands, already knowing his game.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that," he replies with a smirk. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me." Tarrlok tells Korra.

"Really?" Korra asks incredulously.

"What?" Tenzin questions angrily in surprise.

"Huh? Why?" Caran asks in worry.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you." Tarrlok says with a smirk on his face in an attempt at flattery.

"Join your task force? I can't," she replies, much to the shock of Caran, Tenzin and Tarrlok.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised." Tarrlok says hesitantly, and Caran rolls his eyes at the thoughts he's picking up from Tarrlok. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon. "

"Me too." Tenzin says quietly, stunned.

"You're telling me!" Caran remarks, still surprised that Korra would turn down a chance at action.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that." Korra calmly replies, drinking from her cup.

'That's a load of crap,' Caran says in his mind. There's no way that the Korra he knows would ever turn down from the chance at action, quite frankly he'd be excited for the opportunity too, despite being unsure of the idea.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city." Tarrlok says in an attempt to persuade her.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go," Tenzin says firmly. Tarrlok glares at him for a moment but concedes, getting up from the table.

"Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra," he says, leaving the room.

"Bye bye ponytail man!" Ikki calls out, waving her arm happily.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Caran had another dream as a result of his strange bending ability. Korra was still on her bed, sleeping lightly and just managing to get some sleep without any major nightmares, however Caran, who was sleeping against Naga was a different story entirely...

 _He stumbled through the smokey mist, looking for something- anything, yet continued to find nothing. Caran couldn't even tell if he was moving, or what was even going on around him!_

 _"Korra!" he yelled, glancing around. Everywhere he looked was just cold, dark mist that obscured his vision._

 _Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. ALmost unnoticeable was a red glow in the distance, off to his left. Staring at it for a moment, Caran then rushed towards the red glow as fast as he could through the black mist, finding anything preferable to standing in a dark cloud of nothingness._

 _However as he got closer, he began to see something, something that made him stop dead in his tracks with wide eyes. Directly in front of him was Korra, however she was kneeling in front of another figure, looking up weakly at them, obviously battered. To the far right was a strange man in armor and robes attempting to reach Korra in time, wielding some strange blue sword._

 _What terrified Caran was the figure towering over the beaten Korra, with no better word to describe than evil. They were garbed in all black clothing, looking like something out of a horror story, with a glowing, blood red colored sword made out of some strange energy raised above his head, a dark and terrifying smirk on the man's face. The other man with the blue sword tried to get closer, but the evil man swung his blood red sword before he could reach them..._

Caran woke up in a heartbeat, eyes wide and panting slightly. He grasped desperately at the crystal he was wearing around his neck, glancing over at Korra. Luckily she was still asleep, although she shifted slightly, mumbling incoherent words.

Naga slowly perked her head up with a quiet growl of concern, and Caran smiled reassuringly at her, stroking her fur.

"It's alright Naga, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about," he said quietly. "At least, nothing I can understand."

Naga whined quietly, rubbing her snout against Caran before laying her head back down, settling off back to sleep. Sighing, Caran laid back against her again, pulling up the blanket and closed his eyes in another attempt to get some more sleep.

What could these weird dreams even mean?

* * *

The next morning, Korra and Caran are sitting beside each other on the steps of the house, Naga on her back between them, just begging for attention. Korra was absentmindedly rubbing Naga's fur while Caran gave her some soothing scratches to her neck and belly, which the polar bear dog absolutely loved.

"Ok, why'd you really turn Tarrlok down?" Caran finally asks.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asks in confusion.

"There's no way my big sister would turn down the chance for some real action," he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I already explained why. That I need to complete my Avatar training with Tenzin," she says hesitantly.

Caran frowns, reaching out with his senses for Korra again, flinching at the feelings of fear he can once again feel from her. "Korra... why are you afraid?" he asks hesitantly.

She flinches, looking away quickly before returning his gaze with a stern look. "I thought I told you I was fine, there's nothing for me to be afraid of," she says defensively.

"But I can feel it from you right now," Caran says quietly. "Ever since we got back from... Amon," he says in realization.

Korra flinches before shaking her head. "Look, I'm glad you care so much but I'm fine! I'm not afraid of Amon he's just... an Equalist thug!" Before he could respond, Bolin comes up the two of them with his hands behind his back, Pabu on his shoulders.

"Da, da da, cha, cha cha. Hello fellow teammate and friends!"

Hey, Bolin." Korra replies, rubbing Naga's belly.

Missed you at practice this week." Bolin commented.

Korra winces a little. "Yeah, sorry about that.

Aww, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!" Bolin said happily, presenting Korra with a rose and cupcake with cherries on top.

"Woah... what's that?" Caran asks in surprise, not expecting that.

Korra takes the gifts, surprise evident on her face. "Wow, thanks. What's this for?" she asks.

"Uhh, I can't remember now." Bolin says sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon."

Caran mock pouts. "Oh so I don't get a gift?"

Bolin's eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah! I forgot, umm... how about later, I.. uh," he stammers.

Caran grins mischievously in response, rolling his eyes. "It's fine, I just like messing with people."

Bolin lets out a big sigh of relief. "Woo!"

"Oh, rescuing you? It was no big deal." Korra says

Bolin gaped at her, getting excited. "No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away your bending forever!' I mean that is scary stuff! I still can't sleep well."

Caran eyes Korra nervously, sensing her fear increase during Bolin's exaggerated Amon impression.

"Mm-hmm," she replies.

"So uh... I don't think we've really met properly?" Caran asks Bolin, pulling the subject away to something else.

In response Bolin nods his head quickly with a look of curiosity. "Oh yeah sure! My name's Bolin!"

"Ok, that I know," Caran deadpans.

"Oh yeah, right right right, I knew that," Bolin quickly laughs sheepishly. "Thanks for helping with the rescue. Although is it true when Mako said you could throw things without touching them?" he questions.

Caran glances over at Korra, and at her nod he replies. "Uh yeah it is."

Bolin's eyes light up in awe. "That is awesome! How did you do that?! He also said you could uhh... he said that chi-blocking doesn't affect you either! How is that even possible?!" he fires out quickly.

"I don't really know, I was born with my weird bending ability... I didn't even know it didn't hurt me until that night," he admits.

Before the conversation could continue, the Council Page for Tarrlok arrives with a package, approaching the trio. Caran raised an eyebrow in bewilderment at all the flowers and other items he got for her. "Delivery for Avatar Korra! Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer," the page says.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra replies sternly, and the page bows in response.

"Mmm-hmm," she says, leaving right after. Caran rolls his eyes and Bolin frowns in response to this, looking a little angry.

"Who's this "Tarrlok" guy? Is he bothering you? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him," Bolin offers determinedly.

"Haha, I wish! I don't like him!" Caran exclaims in amusement.

"Ha! No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra tells him. Bolin immediately calms down after that.

"Oh! Good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better," he says happily.

* * *

A while later, Caran was absolutely exasperated with all of the gifts Tarrlok was sending for his sister.. He must have sent them around four satomobiles, brand new! Korra can't even drive, and that's just being nice!

"Why is this guy so weird?!" Caran complained. Nearby Korra is lounging against the railing, appearing upset, so he heads over to her.

"No idea," she replies. "The guy just can't take a hint can he?"

"I know right? Besides, your driving sucks!" he exclaims.

Korra looks over at him with an exasperated glare. "Hey, don't try and deny it," he says defensively.

She considers fr a moment before shrugging in response. "True."

Just then, the Council Page comes up the stairs, approaching them once again with another attempt from Tarrlok to bribe Korra into joining the task force.

"Oh, wonderful," Caran mutters sarcastically.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you," she says.

Korra hops down from the railing with a low growl of annoyance while Ikki and Jinora look up from their Pai-Sho game, giggling at the sight.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!" she yells, slamming the ground to turn the page around with earthbending before kicking him away harshly.

"It's not a gift! It's an invitation!" he helps quickly in fear.

Korra raises an eyebrow of confusion. "To what?"

He takes out a card and hands it to her. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra eyes the card suspiciously as the Council Page leaves, and Caran jumps down as well to join her. He reads the card over her shoulder and widens his eyes in horror.

"Wait, a fancy gala? We've been invited to a gala?! I don't wanna go!" he complains dramatically.

Korra glances at him weirdly with a raised eyebrow. "...Why are you acting like it's the end of the world?" she asks.

"I hate dressing up in super, fancy clothes! They aren't comfortable!" he complains, and Korra sighs, rolling her eyes at his childishness. Sometimes she forgets he's still only twelve years old.

* * *

The whole Airbender family, along with Korra were now dressed in more formal clothing for the party. Korra's dress was simple but elegant, colored a dark navy watertribe blue, with her hair let down most of the way, a bun on her head. Caran on the other hand, was dressed in a dark, navy blue colored suit with a tie, and was picking at the cuffs on his arms irritably.

"Stop doing that," Korra scolded lightly, smacking his hand.

"I don't like it though," he protested.

"Well too bad squirt," she retorts before turning her gaze to stare at the gala with mesmerized eyes. "I can't believe this is all for me," she says, slightly stunned and awed by the party.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it." Tenzin warned her.

"He seems suspicious anyways." Caran said in agreement.

Speak of the devil... "So glad you could make it Avatar Korra!" Tarrlok says, striding over to them with a smile on his face. "If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its hero," he says, leading Korra away. Caran pouts at how he ignores him as if he wasn't even there, and moves to follow hastily after them. Just then Tenzin gasps in horror.

"Meelo no! That is not a toilet!" he exclaims in horror. Caran looks over and his jaw drops as his eyes go wide in shock. What was he thinking?! "Oh dear," Tenzin rambles nervously, quickly striding over to get Meelo out of there as fast as possible.

"Oh my gosh..." Caran mumbles, half-in-shock before blinking, shaking his head and looking away. He could not believe Meelo would actually do that at a public event... come to think of from what he's seen so far it Meelo doesn't really have any respect for anyone.

Hurrying along after his sister, he catches up just as Tarrlok begins to introduce her to someone else, dressed in an expensive looking suit. "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok said.

"Nice to meet you." Korra greets politely. Caran waves sheepishly, and Tarrlok takes notice, grimacing but doing his best to hide his irritation. Of course the younger brother doesn't miss that, and glares back at Tarrlok, who averts his gaze.

Hiroshi bows to them respectfully. "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right. Greatness," she replies rather meekly, and Caran glances up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Korra, Caran hey!" a voice shouts.

The two siblings look up, and Korra pouts as Mako, Asami, and Bolin approach. Asami has her arm around Mako's as she walks alongside him.

"This is my daughter, Asami." Hiroshi introduces with a gesture.

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about the two of you!" Asami says with a wide smile, ad Cara smiles sheepishly, looking down nervously.

Korra frowns slightly before responding. "Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all," she says, and Caran glances at her again, smirking slightly when he senses a hint of jealousy from Korra. "So how did the two of you meet?" she asks Asami and Mako.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped!" Bolin exclaims, rushing in before moving away just as quickly. Caran blinks in surprise after him before shrugging.

"What? Are you ok?" Korra asks Mako in concern.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!" Mako says eagerly.

Bolin rushes in again, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Isn't that great!?

"Yeah, terrific." Korra says meekly. Caran smirks widely at Korra for her strange behavior and she takes notice, jabbing him slightly in the side in response. Before he could retaliate, they both notice a familiar face walking by. Apparently, so does Tarrlok, and he gestures at her to come over.

"Chief Beifong! I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met," he states, and the two glare at each other.

"Uhh..." Caran says nervously.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin tells Korra coldly, and she glares back at the police chief. As she walks away, Lin turns to Caran as an afterthought.

"I'm watching you too kid," she says briskly, walking away.

"Oh- um, ok I guess?" he replies meekly, and Korra glares at her retreating form in irritation, growing a little protective of her brother.

* * *

Not much later, Tarrlok had led Korra away to a large stairway, where a bunch of reporters and journalists began to hammer her with questions and photographs. They asked question after question, and Tarrlok left her to fend for herself as Caran stared up at her in worry. Eventually, she gives in and answers that she will join the task force, much to Caran's shock and displeasure. Tarrlok smiles at the crowd, and Caran grimaces at the smug, arrogant and pleased feelings he can sense from the Council member. His response is to glare back at the Councilman and stick his tongue out.

* * *

Caran sat down on the steps of Air Temple Island, a glum look on his face, with Naga lying down next to him too. In the short while they've been on the island things have been hectic and crazy, with bending practice and lessons from Tenzin, as well as having to deal with his kids all day. Of course there was always Korra nearby so they would spend time with each other as always. Now however, she isn't there with him, and Caran was feeling rather lonely and bored without her beside him like she's been all of his life. She was always the cool, butt-kicking sister taking no crap from anybody that he always looked up to, and now he was worried that something may happen to her, and it scared him.

Naga let out a sad whine, pressing her head against Caran and he rubbed her neck in response. "I hear you girl," he told the polar bear dog. Korra had been out all day with Tarrlok's dumb task force, and Caran didn't even think she went to Probending practice, which was a big shock. She always goes to that stuff!

Behind them, the radio was playing the press conference. _"-Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me!"_

"What?!" Caran exclaimed in shock. She couldn't do that! She was terrified of the guy!

* * *

"Korra, this is madness!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone." Korra replies.

Just then, Caran appears next to them, having run as fast as he could and was now out of breathe, panting heavily as he grabbed onto Korra's hand. "Please don't go!" he immediately pleaded.

"Caran?!" she said in surprise, not expecting him to be there. "How'd you get here all of a sudden?"

"I went...(pant)...very fast!" he breathed out before taking a moment to recover. "Korra, please don't do this by yourself!"

Kora sighs. "Caran, I get you're concerned for my wellbeing, and really appreciate it. But I have to do this," she says determinedly.

"But you're scared of him, I can sense it!" he says with wide eyes.

"What?" Tarrlok asks in confusion, not understanding what he means and Tenzin glances between them.

"I'm not scared Caran, I'll take him down. I have to do this in order to do my duty as the Avatar," she said.

"But I don't want to lose you! What if you don't come back!?" he says fearfully.

"Caran, I will come back. This is something that I have to do and no one is going to stop me," she says firmly, feeling a tinge of regret at the hurt that crossed Caran's face.

"What do you-" Tarrlok starts to question Caran before Tenzin turns to him furiously.

"This is all your doing!" the airbender accused angrily.

Tarrlok backed up with his hands raised placatingly, staring back at Tenzin as if insulted. "What? Tenzin, I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind."

Korra slips away from Caran, but he grabs onto her again desperately, tears forming in his eyes. "Korra, please don't go!"

She sighs in exasperation. "Look, I have to do this, or else I'll never be able to stop this Equalist movement or protect people! I have to face him. I'm sorry squirt," she says, slipping away from him and getting into the boat, using her waterbending to shoot herself across the bay and towards Memorial Island. Tarrlok speaks to Tenzin again.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down," he reassures.

Neither of them notice Caran sneak over to a motorboat and turn it on before it was too late, and they look over in surprise as his boat blasts across the water after Korra.

"Caran!" Tenzin calls out in alarm, but he was already too far away for him to do anything.

* * *

Inside the Memorial, the only light is coming from a lantern illuminated by a chi-blocker. Korra is lifted up by the arms by two of them. She pants softly as she regains consciousness, then looks up and gasps in terror. Out of the shadows, Amon steps slowly, his mask staring down at her like a demon.

"I received your invitation young Avatar," he states in a cold, monotone voice. He reaches his hand out to her slowly, and Korra looks away, scared speechless with her eyes closed as tightly as possible, frightened of what was about to happen. His hand gets closer and closer to her face, and she's helpless to do anything as she is only seconds away of losing her bending.

However instead of taking her bending, his hand grasps her chin and forces her to look at him. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplist thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr."

Korra glares up at him weakly, frozen with fear despite her attempted look of defiance. Before Amon could say anything more though, a smaller figure runs into the room.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" he roars in fury, shoving his arms out. Amon and the Equalists look over, only to cry out in surprise when most of them are blown away by some invisible force, and Korra goes flying from their grasp, landing on the floor. The light reveals Caran, and she looks up at him in surprise and horror.

"Caran?" she says weakly. "Go! Get out of here, please!"

However he doesn't hear her words, his gaze only focused on Amon, and he doesn't notice the yellow tinge to his eyes as he glares at the masked man hatefully. Korra doesn't hpwever, and shivers slightly at the sudden chill she feels emanating from her brother. She's... never seen him so furious, so full of rage.

"Don't you ever touch her!" Caran screams.

"So the Avatar has a sister?" Amon remarks calmly, getting to his feet and brushing his shoulder. "With some strange ability to shove us like an airbender, yet that wasn't airbending," he says coldly. "Just what power do you possess?" he demands, and a few chi-blockers get up as well.

"Why don't you come and find out?!" Caran yells, pushing his arm out as well with a cry of anger. Anticipating this, Amon rolls to the side, although the attack catches one Equalist, sending him flying into a column, unconscious. The rest of the chi-blockers surge forwards, and Korra looks at her little brother in terror, the affect of the chi-blocking still preventing her from moving too much,

"Caran!" she cries out in horror.

Caran swing his arms around wildly, mustering as much power as he could to blast the chi-blockers away, even lifting one up and slamming them painfully into the ground, consumed with rage at them daring to her his sister. However Amon manages to evade every attempt he makes to blast him, rolling and jumping out of the way of where his arm was pointed, and Caran becomes distracted in his attempts to get Amon, allowing a chi-blocker to kick him in the back, knocking him to the ground. He rolls over and throws the chi-blocker high into the air with his rage filled power, getting up on his feet.

But he forgot about Amon.

The Equalist leader jabs Caran's arms, twisting around him and then grabbing his neck with one hand, raising the other. Caran stills in surprise for a moment, then begins to struggle in terror, knowing what was about to happen, but it was futile.

"NO!" Korra yells in horror, tears streaming down her face as Amon places his thumb against Caran's forehead. He stills in place for a moment before falling forwards to the ground, a surge of weakness coming over him, as if he just ran 30 miles straight at a full sprint.

"Nevertheless, your powerful bending still falls all the same, as all benders must." Amon says simply, yet with a hint of amusement and satisfaction before looking over at Korra. "Removing your bending now Avatar would only have the nations rally behind you. But your brother and his unnatural power? Let that be a testament of what will come."

Korra stares at Caran with wide, watery eyes as she sobs helplessly. His unique bending ability, unlike any other in the world, and now it's gone, just like that... "No..." she whispered.

Caran groans, slowly pushing himself to his knees as he glances over at Amon with a disbelieving and agonizing, who turns to look back at him coldly.

"You should have thought through your plan carefully." Amon taunts him.

Caran looks down at his hands, attempting to stagger to his feet and clenches his fist, desperately searching for any hint of the power he's felt ever since it was first discovered, yet not even a simple attempt to stretch his mind out to sense Amon is working.

But then something remarkable happens, and Caran can feel his senses again, slowly returning to his spirit as he looks up again, his bending power flowing throughout his entire body, despite Amon taking it away. He feels the presence of some strange... thing urging him to use his gift once again against Amon, and he tried it.

Glaring up at Amon, he thrusts his arm out with a furious yell, and the power surges forth from him again, blasting Amon several feet away. At first he stood there, not expecting Caran capable of doing that at all, only to give a brief shout of surprise as he suddenly goes flying again, rolling across the ground painfully. The chi-blockers all stare in shock, as well as Korra, who's eyes are wide in disbelief.

Amon looks up quickly in confusion and shock. "What?! Impossible!" he exclaims.

"LEAVE!" Caran shouts angrily, and the room seems to vibrate with the yell, objects shaking and the floor cracking slightly from unseen power, while he glares at the masked man with blazing yellow eyes. This once again causes Korra to shiver violently from some unnatural cold that emanates from her brother. And now she can't believe this but she finds herself... scared of him, more so than she was of Amon!

Amon glares back at Caran before looking at one of his henchmen, jerking his head. "One way or another, I will destroy," Amon promises in cold rage. An Equalist standing near Korra jabs an arm out, catching her in a pressure point, causing her to cry out in surprise before falling unconscious. Caran runs directly at him, but the Equalist leaps away into the shadows, as do the rest. Caran whips around the look at Amon once again, but he backs up, slinking into the shadows and disappearing as if he was never there.

With the threat over, Caran turns to check on Korra, but suddenly feels exhausted. Stumbling forwards, his rage and anger begin to leave him, a chilling and unpleasant cold taking its place as he starts to feel the darkness that was surrounding him. His eyes shift back into their original green, and he groans, exhaustion covering him as he falls to the floor beside Korra, drifting into unconsciousness.

The last thing he sees is a man in orange and red colored robes rushing for them in obvious concern, before everything goes black.

* * *

In Korra's mind...

 _She sees several images of people flashing by that look familiar to her. First a Water Tribe Councilman with a wolf-tail, then a blind woman with metalbending police, then one she recognizes; Aang, then a close up of a man's eyes, his gaze wild and dangerous, then Aang riding an air scooter, looking angry and ready for battle._

 _Finally, her series of quick visions ends with the image of a man wearing a cloak, with brown, wavy shoulder length hair, and beside him is some weird, woman or creature with orange skin, weird horns and tail things sprouting from her head colored white and blue. She wears a beautiful, white cloak that shines with light. They both stand beside each other, and then the visions fade away._


	7. Chapter 7 - Spirit of Competition Pt 1

**3rd person POV...**

 _Everything around him was cold, with an uncomfortable chill in the air. Dark mist rushed around him, with a quiet but barely noticeable scream echoing through the darkness. Caran looked around in a panic, nervous and afraid, having never been in a misty world as dark as this. He then felt a deep cold from behind him and slowly turned around. A dim red glow began to appear, increasing in brightness to reveal an old man on a throne far away._

 _From what he could tell this old man didn't even look human, despite having similarities. The most obvious difference was his gnarled, wrinkly hands that looked more like claws._ _Even from this difference, he could make out a sickening grin spreading across the figure's face as he reached for him._

 ** _"...come boy... lead me to your world..."_** _he spoke softly, but with a scary growl in his voice. Caran widened his eyes in terror, stumbling away from him as he began to chuckle with a deep, terrifying laugh. Then a sudden flash of pure white light bursted between them, and Caran saw no more._

* * *

Korra bends two large balls of water and flings both of them forward. Bolin bends an earth disc in front of him to block one of Korra's attacks. Mako turns his body and firebends with a spinning back kick to block Korra's other water ball. He follows up with two quick fire blasts at Bolin. He blocks Mako's attacks with an earth disc while Korra extracts more water from a water tank and flings it at Mako, who dodges it. Bolin throws an earth disc at Korra and Mako throws two simultaneous fireblasts at Korra and Bolin. Korra and Bolin block the fire blasts, but Mako follows up with another blast at Bolin. He's knocked down by Mako's fire blast, but throws an earth disc at Korra, who throws a water ball at Mako and is hit by Bolin's disc in the stomach, knocking her down. Mako is hit in the face by Korra's attack, and is knocked on his back. All three sit up and share a laugh. Mako stands to his feet and takes off his head gear.

"It's been great having you in so many back to back practices Korra," he says happily.

"Feels good to be back. Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence. And, there's some other thing..." she replies, trailing off with a glum expression.

"Hey, you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force." Bolin argued.

Korra shrugged, and Mako caught her glum expression. "Hey, so how is Caran doing anyway? I heard he kicked some Equalist butt," he said optimistically.

She flinches slightly, remembering the way he acted when he saw her helpless against Amon. He's, never seen him so angry before. And the chilly feeling she felt from him... "I guess he did, but ever since then he's been unconscious," she said quietly. "I'm worried for him."

Bolin and Mako share a concerned expression with each other. "Well I hope he gets better," Mako says sincerely.

"Yeah! He seems cool, and funny!" Bolin exclaims happily before frowning thoughtfully. "I wonder what his bending is like?" he mutters.

Korra smiles at them in gratitude. "Thanks guys."

"Okay, come on team, huddle time." Mako says, and the group all walk towards each other and stand in a huddle, heads touching...

* * *

Later that evening on Air Temple Island, the sun is setting over the water, and the ground is covered in snow. Small amounts of snowflakes were falling from the sky as Korra, Ikki, and Jinora stood by a small lit up pagoda. Three lemurs were flying around impatiently as Korra filled a cage with various fruits on a ladder, which Jinora was holding steady. As soon as the cage was full Korra climbed back down, and the lemurs immediately set into their meal happily.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora says suggestively with a smirk.

Ikki's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance!" she pleaded.

Korra watched them with wide eyes, giving off a nervous laugh. "What? Listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff," she says, putting down the empty basket she was carrying. "Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful elegant rich girl..." she adds, slowly depressing herself at the thought of Asami and Mako. A moment later she drops the expression and looks at the two girls with a smirk. "But let's just pretend for a second that I am interested in him, what would I do?"

Jinora gasped in excitement as her eyes got all dreamy. "Oooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general son who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did."

Korra smiles excitedly and leans forward. "Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano!" Jinora says, clasping her hands together. Korra's face falls and she looks at Jinora weirdly. "It was so romantic..."

"Uhh..." she says in confusion.

Ikki frowns at Jinora and shakes her head. "No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!" she exclaims happily, twirling into the air with her airbending.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra deadpans.

the three girls then heard laughing, and look over to see Pema approaching with an amused grin on her face.

"Oh, hey Pema... Uh, how long where you standing there?" Korra asks sheepishly.

"Long enough," she replies with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asks in shock.

"That's right," she replied.

"So what did you do?" Korra asked curiously.

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history." Pema told them. The girls all gazed at her in awe with adoring eyes, and then Korra frowns in thought, staring off into the distance.

"So Korra, is your brother getting any better?" Pema asked in concern.

She sighed sadly in response. "No, he hasn't. He's still the same in his coma."

"At least he's not getting worse, right?" Pema said optimistically, causing Korra to nod her head slowly.

"When is he going to wake up?" Jinora asked worriedly, with a small hint of fear.

"He's going to get better right mommy?!" Ikki exclaimed hopefully.

Pema smiled down at them. "I'm sure he will eventually."

"I hope so..." Jinora says quietly, and Korra stares at the ocean, lost in thought and hoping that Caran would be getting better. With him still in a coma things have been a little bit dull, and she only began to appreciate just how much energy the two brought to each other, and how close they had grown. Pema then notices something in Jinora's eyes and develops a mischievous look on her face.

"I know that look..." she says slowly.

"Huh?" Jinora asks.

"You're very worried about him," she replies with a grin.

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asks in confusion.

"You like him don't you sweetie?" Pema says with a grin, and Korra looks over in surprise.

"What?"

"OHHHH! Jinora's in love! Jinora's in love!" Ikki cries out excitedly, hopping around. Pema giggles at her daughter's bewildered expression.

"No I'm not!" she protests, a blush on her face. "We're just, friends."

Korra however develops a smirk of her own when she hears that. "Caran's gonna love hearing about this."

"D-don't you dare!" Jinora demands threateningly, causing Korra to laugh in response.

"It's okay Jinora, I'm just messing around!" she replies with a grin.

"I don't think it's funny," she retorts with a heavy frown, turning her head away as she pouts, although her face is still blushing madly, and she secretly imagines the idea.

"Oh Jinora, I felt just the same way about Tenzin," Pema said with a small smile. Ikki continues to chant happily as the others laugh, Jinora continuing to pout.

"Well, I'm gonna go visit him before the game tonight, see if he's better," Korra sighs.

"Of course you can Korra," Pema tells her with a small smile, and Korra returns it, heading off to see Caran.

* * *

 _The flash of white settles down until Caran can see again, and with fearful eyes, he hesitantly looks around him, only to be confused. All he see's is a strange, empty room that looks unfinished in construction, or its just a large storage room. The door suddenly bursts open, and to his surprise he sees Korra and Mako jump through, as well as some other guy in black clothing, reminiscent of the Equalist uniforms. Everything seems to skip by fast, but the three hide in various spots around the room._

 _Moments later, Amon enters, and just the sight of him makes Caran's blood boil with rage. Before he can see what happens next, the scene goes misty before reappearing, only this time Mako and the other guy are laying on the ground, apparently unconscious from what he could see, and Korra was..._

 _Caran's eyes widen in shock and terror as Amon lowers his thumb onto her forehead, and she gasps out. He releases her, and she slumps forwards. Caran barely hears himself scream out a no, prepared to kill Amon and leaps forwards with his power. An evil, croaky laugh in the background, sounding like that old figure who terrified him earlier can be heard as well._

 _Amon and his opponents are oblivious to him, but before Caran could attack, everything flashes white, and a woman's voice speaks in his head._

 _"Caran... this is not the way..."_

 _The voice speaks slowly, soothingly, and through the white glow he thinks he can see the outline of a strange woman garbed in pure white clothing, slowly approaching._

 _"Anger and hate, lead to the dark side young one," she speaks again gently. Caran still can't make out her face. "If you give in, darkness will destroy you."_

 _Caran covers his eyes to try and shield himself from the bright light, but the woman still speaks to him._

 _"A teacher, will guide you..." she says, and the light begins to fade._

 _"Who?" he calls out, but she continues to fade and Caran sees nothing._

* * *

Korra sits by her brother's bedside, gazing down at him in sadness, noting the slight pale tint of his skin. He still had yet to improve in his condition, which worried Korra. It had already been a day since then, and whatever happened to him was still affecting his body. She kept feeling a strange chill coming from him, which she couldn't explain. The only one who would understand what she was feeling was Caran himself, since he could feel the emotions or presence of others. She started to blame herself for giving into her pride and fear by joining Tarrlok's stupid task force. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't have challenged Amon, and whatever affected Caran... wouldn't be affecting him.

Stroking a strand of his hair out of his face, she sighed and pulled out a small flask of water. Bending it into her palm, the water began to glow blue as she gently held it against his head in an attempt to further along his healing. Feeling the intense struggle in his mind through her healing, she flinched and pulled the water away. Feeling helpless, she looked down and closed her eyes, hold her head in aggravation, frustrated at all the stuff she was going through, and put Caran through.

Suddenly however, Korra felt a small bit of warmth coming from Caran, and when she glanced over she could have sworn she saw a brief white light surrounding him before it disappeared. Blinking her eyes, she shook it off as a trick of the light, but whipped her head back to glance at Caran when he took a deep breathe, fidgetng slightly before calming down. The paleness began to leave his face and Korra smiled in relief, feeling the cold chill lessen somewhat.

"It's kinda boring without you squirt," she said quietly. "So get well alright?"

Leaning over, she lightly kissed his forehead and then stood up, glancing back at him before closing the door to the room. Caran's expression turned a little more peaceful as the chill slowly went away.

* * *

 _ **An unexplored region of space...**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The black void of space was silent, and uninviting with no sign of change whatsoever. Stars were visible on all sides, some brighter than others, twinkling peacefully. The silence was disturbed as a spacecraft suddenly emerged out of nothing with a sharp crack; or there would be if there was no vacuum. The spacecraft was a small, starfighter class ship, capable of carrying only one person. The astromech droid stationed in its socket beeped at the occupant inside.

"R5, not now I'm concentrating," Jarik said with his eyes closed, searching through the Force.

 _::But there's nothing here! Why would we stop right here?::_ the droid demanded.

"So that I can search out with the Force. You should know why by now," he replied, frowning in concentration.

 _::For a planet that probably doesn't exist?::_ he countered.

Jarik opened his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Why do I still keep you with me? All you seem good for is whining and complaining."

 _::You wouldn't get through as much junk as you have without me.::_ the droid retorted.

"Whatever. If you say so," he replies. "Now please just let me concentrate?"

R5 beep slowly but relented, and Jarik sighed in relief at the lack of sound from R5. He was glad to have that droid as a constant companion... but Force help him if he got any more annoying. Closing his eyes, he focused on the Force and searched for signs, feelings, senses of power, anything that could relate to the power that the Avatar was rumored to carry in the old legends. He still had doubts about it, but Ahsoka was right. If the Avatar did exist, then making sure he or she remained far from the grasp of those who would seek to control them was essential.

However this far out in the Unknown Regions made it difficult to understand what he was sensing. Most of his search for the planet that the Avatar would live on consisted of making blind jumps into the Unknown Regions; after some guidance from the Force of course. He and R5 have had to escape from numerous hazards that would kill anyone without premonition before they could realize it.

After several minutes, he frowned in confusion, sensing a strong chill through the dark side before it disappeared. Good thing Revan's spirit taught him how to recognize it, no thanks to the Old Jedi Order. While he doubted the Avatar would be of the dark side considering what they were supposed to represent, any hint the Force offered would be welcoming for him. So focusing in on that darkness, he sensed for its location, and was met with a faint flickering in the Force that he could not make out. Its presence twinkled like a star, but didn't seem to be related to any individual or entity... in fact it almost felt planet sized... as well as... a Force user?

Frowning, Jarik opened his eyes and looked in the direction he felt that strange sensation. Whatever, or whoever it was had to be related due to its strange nature. If it wasn't, then he would have to keep looking elsewhere. Either way, it was worth checking out.

"Come on R5. Get ready for the next blind jump," he said.

 _::Oh brilliant,::_ the droid grumbled. Moments later, the pair and the starfighter vanished without a trace as they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

 _"Folks, after a year of waiting the pro-bending championship tournament is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches our single elimination 16-team bracket. And I gotta tell you these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen,"_ the commentator says.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin ride a platform together to the edge of the arena floor. They are all wearing the Future Industries uniforms and the spotlight is illuminating them.

"Introducing our first team; the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets!" the announcer exclaims dramatically.

The three all wave and smile at the crowd, who cheer them on happily. Mako has has fist in the air, Bolin is flexing his muscles, and Korra waves her arms around excitedly with an eager expression on his face.

"And their opponents; the Red Sand's Rabaroos!"

Mako, Bolin, and Korra stare back at the other team, looking determined as they get ready. Both teams get into their opening stances, prepared to bend at each other. As the two teams stare each other down, Korra glances at the audience, wishing Caran could be there to watch her before narrowing her gaze determinedly. She'd at least make sure to tell him about an amazing win when he woke up. The bell then rings and they all throw their attacks. The elements collide and explode, pushing all of them away from the middle.

 _"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending."_

The Rabaroos all unleash a second volley of attacks, and Korra counters, throwing a ball of water to extinguish a fireball, then somersaults out of the way of the incoming earth discs and a second fireball. Korra lands near Mako, who destroys a disc that was about to hit Korra with a fireball. She picks up some water and sends it to the other side while Mako dodges a fire blast. Bolin pops up a disc and launching it to the other side with great velocity.

 _"I am astonished by the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets."_

the firebender Rabaroo moves to block Korra's attack before getting hit in the stomach by Bolin's disc, sending her across the line. The buzzer sounds,and the crowd cheers wildly.

 _"No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym."_

Korra, Mako and Bolin advance forward and continue to barrage the opposing team.

 _"The Ferrets advance in Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back."_

Mako shoots three fire blasts before dropping to the ground to avoid a stream of water.

 _"Nice sprawl there by Mako."_

Bolin stomps the ground hard and pops up a disc, and swings his arm to fling it.

 _"Bolin strikes."_

The Ferrets continue to bombard the Rabaroos, who are struggling to keep up. The firebender is then knocked down by Korra, and the earthbender hops out of the way of Bolin's disc.

 _"Oola dodges."_

The waterbender catches the earthbender as she is pushed back into her, however they are both hit by Mako's fire blast, followed by another earth disc from Bolin which knocks the two of them down.

 _"And all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one."_

The bell rings to signify the end of the round, and the announcer waves his hand with two fingers. "Round two!" he exclaims. The bell rings again waterbender Rabaroo immediately moves into action, pulling up some water and throwing it, while the firebender kicks out a fire blast, however is almost hit by an attack from Korra.

 _"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin."_

Bolin gets knocked back by a water attack and grunts in pain. He pops up a disc and uses it to block another water blast, when Korra jumps in front of Bolin.

 _"Korra comes to his defense."_

Korra throws a stream of water at the Rabaroos, hitting the waterbender and causing him to go tumbling past the line.

 _"And she wholla-whacks Uma back into zone two."_

Mako kicks an incoming disc into dust and jumps out of the way of another as he kicks out a fire ball. As soon as he lands Mako ducks under a water blast and follows up with two spinning fire kicks. Meanwhile, Bolin throws out an earth disc, rolls out of the way of a fire blast, and throw another disc. Together the three of them easily push back the Rabaroos and win the second round.

 _"The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two."_

The crowd cheers, and the announcer spins his arm around again, this time with three fingers. "Round three!" The bell rings again, and the waterbender throws out two water blasts. The earthbender does a spinning jump only to be knocked down over the line in mid air by a disc.

 _"With the Rabaroos down two rounds, they'll need a knockout to win."_

Bolin dodges a water blast and Mako throws out a fire blast. Bolin flings an earth disc and ducks as Mako does a jumping, spinning heel kick over his head and flings an arc of fire.

 _"And with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening."_

The earthbender Rabaroo tumbles back across the line after being hit by the fire blast, landing on her hands and knees. The firebender Rabaroo is also pushed back. The earthbender pants heavily, then looks up and glares, determined and angry before getting back up. Korra throws out a combination of water jabs and an uppercut followed by a spinning back kick. Bolin as he does his own combination of punches as well, grunting and throwing out earth discs.

 _"These Ferrets are working together like a well oiled bending machine."_

The disc smashes into the firebender Rabaroo and she is knocked over the line. The Fire Ferrets advance to the next zone.

 _"Bolin bashes Ottie into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance."_

The earthbender Rabaroo is hit by a water blast, followed by the waterbender as she is pushed back by an earth disc, then hit with a fire ball in the side causing her to stumble. She is then knocked back a zone by water blast from Korra.

 _"The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point. Down goes Ottie, Oola and Uma."_

The firebender Rabaroo is knocked back a zone by a water blast, followed by the earthbender from a fire blast, and finally the waterbender by an earth disc. The bell rings, causing the crowd the cheer and roar at the games end.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets, who win their opening match of the tournament!"

"Woohooo!" Korra shouts joyfully, jumping with her hands in the air. Mako and Bolin both share the enthusiasm as well.

"Yes!" Mako says with a grin.

"That's what I'm talking about." Bolin adds with a fist.

The three share a group hug, while the Rabaroos share various looks of disappointment and frustration, sulking at their defeat so easily. Mako and Korra then walk away from the arena floor to the lockers, with Bolin staying to wave to the crowd in the background

"Thank you! Thank you!" he yells, waving his hands happily.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring." Mako comments, taking off his helmet as Korra did the same.

"Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too.," she said suggestively with a smile. Mako puts his helmet away and looks at her with a wary expression. "Uh, sure."

"So I was thinking we should spend some time together," she says eagerly.

Mako frowns in confusion. "We've been spending lots of time together," he reminds her.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi-blockers," she replies sheepishly.

"I don't know. Asami and I are..." Mako trails off nervously, looking away.

Unable to contain herself, Korra rushes forwards right up to Mako's face and starts speaking really fast. "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other."

Mako stares at her in slight surprise before looking away, and Korra turns around with her arms covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Korra, I'm really sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you," he replies regretfully.

Korra glances at him dejectedly before sighing. "Forget I ever said anything."

She walks towards the nearby table just as Bolin and Asami enter through the door. Asami has Pabu on her shoulder, who jumps to the floor with a chirp.

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there," she praises, walking up to Mako to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mako and Korra share a glance, with Korra looking on sadly and turning away. Mako frowns a moment before turning his attention back to Asami and walking away with her. Seeing an opportunity, Bolin leans his arm on the table and looks at Korra.

"So, Korra, I was thinking; you and me, we could go get some dinner together. Sort of a date situation," he says in an attempt to be casual, a smirk on his face.

However Korra turns away sadly, leaning against the table and crossing her arms. "Oh, that's really sweet but, I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

Bolin frowns before standing up straight, walking forwards with a beaming smile on his face. "Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!"

Despite the feelings of rejection, she giggles and looks up at him in surprise. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun together."

Korra thinks it over for a moment before nodding her head. "You know what? I could use some fun. Afterwords I'll have to get back to the Temple to check on my brother though."

Bolin grins eagerly and throws a fist in the air. "Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin! And of course you can go check on your brother afterwards, I'm sure he needs some 'brother-sister' time right?" he says quickly, the two walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Caran fidgets slightly in bed, starting to wake up. He blinks his eyes a few times and then stretches tiredly, looking around with a half-lidded expression. Rubbing his eyes, he takes notice of his surroundings, seeing he was in a room on Air Temple Island. A glance out the window showed him it was night, and he tried to remember what happened. However he couldn't fully remember when he fell asleep, just that he was angry at something... and then he had a weird dream of some figure that terrified him, and the soothing voice of a woman...

he was brought out of his thoughts when a sudden sensation approached him, and frowned, trying to figure out what it was. Feeling with his power, he tried to determine the sensation, and blinked in confusion from what he was feeling. It almost felt like... someone else was trying to reach out to him, as if they had the same ability as him. However it was from far away, and as soon as the feeling appeared, it was gone.

The thought of someone else with his type of bending out there crossed his mind, but he shook his head, throwing the theory away. There was nobody else with the type of bending that he had, and he already knew from Tenzin and the White Lotus in the history of the world ever had abilities even remotely similar to his.

Deciding to think about it later, Caran got up from the bed he was lying on and exited the room, going to see how the others were doing. He then remembered about Korra being a part of Tarrlok's task force and sighed, throwing the possibility of finding her out of the question. Maybe he should find Naga, or hang out with Jinora? Meelo and Ikki were sweet and fun, but they were also annoying, while Jinora seemed easier to talk to.

* * *

 _This episode to me, and most of the fanbase is sort of 'eh', so I split it into two parts. One; to finally get another chapter out for this story and two, it was getting a little long for me. Second part of this episode released soon._

 _Also that moment with Jarik has you guys excited huh? Btw that's the only time he'll show up until he gets introduced into the world of Avatar, so no more teases or cameos until then. This isn't his story. :D_

 _Who could that strange woman Caran saw be...? Hmmm..._

 _Preference of a planet name for the Avatar world? Thanks to an epic follower of my Shaniverse stories I have the three ideas "B'allmar, Reylea or Geonus." I kinda like Reylea but what do you guys think?_


	8. Chapter 8 - Spirit of Competition Pt 2

**3rd person POV...**

In Republic City, Korra and Bolin were both hanging out in a water tribe restaurant, with Naga laying on the ground just outside, giving a big yawn. Inside the building, the two friends were seated at a table next to the window, and Bolin is slurping up some green noodles. Korra does the same.

"So, how do ya like it?" Bolin asks, his mouth full.

"Mmm. It's delicious!" she replies enthusiastically. "And totally authentic. Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Watertribe grub."

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint." Bolin says with a grin. "See? You love Watertribe food, I love Watertribe food. Just another reason we are so great together!"

"They are good noodles." Korra says in agreement. "Caran would definitely love some of these."

"Why not get him so after this?" Bolin suggests.

"That's a good idea!" she replies, and Bolin smiles happily. Korra then glances off to the side with a frown, noticing someone at the other end of the restaurant leering at them.

"Hey, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?" she asks.

Bolin follows her line of sight to see Tahno and the Wolfbats all leering at them, three girls and his teammates sitting with them. He grimaces.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats. The reigning champs three years running," he says in discomfort. "Don't make eye contact!" he warns her.

The warning however completely passes over Korra, who looks up and glares at Tahno. Seeing this, Tahno smirka as one girl whispers something to him. He then stands up and the girls giggle, signaling his group to follow him with a dramatic wave of his arms to Korra and Bolin's table.

Bolin notices with alarm. "Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude!" he whispers furiously to Korra. When he looks back to see Tahno approaching he gasps and and quickly stuffs his face full of noodles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, probending's saddest excuse for a team." Tahno says mockingly. "Tell me, how do a couple of armatures like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, 'Uh-vatar'," he says, with a condescending tone.

Korra huffs in annoyance, crossing her arms, and Tahno leans in very close to her with a smirk. "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

"HA!" a voice exclaims, and they all look over, Tahno in annoyance to see a teenager, about seventeen years of age sitting at a nearby table, calmly eating his food. "Tahno, I'm one hundred certain she'd kick the living spirits out of you," he says.

Korra and Bolin snicker to themselves while Tahno glares at the newcomer. "And what'd you know about bending Luon? You're just a pathetic non-bender barely getting by in your work," he says condescendingly.

Korra and Bolin stop laughing, staring at Tahno in shock and outrage at how he spoke to the guy. However, Luon didn't show offense, merely shrugging. "Yeah? Well this 'non-bender' can still do better than you. Would you like me to tell Butakha that you're harassing other pro-bending players? Which is 'against the rules'?" he emphasizes calmly.

Tahno scoffs in amusement, crossing his arms. "I wasn't harassing her, just seeing if she'd like some lessons," he said with a smirk, turning to Korra again. "So what'd you say Avatar?"

Korra slowly stands up and glares at him angrily. "You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" she challenges.

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot," he replies.

Luon watches the situation calmly, although with a hint of wariness while Bolin is hunched over the table, terrified for what could happen, knowing Korra's personality. "Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you! You hit him, we're out of the tournament!" he says, sharing a glance with Luon.

Korra and Tahno both stare each other down, with Tahno smirking while Korra squints, frowning. Korra then slowly raises her arm and whips her hand to her mouth, whistling loudly and blowing Tahno's bangs, making him flinch. Moments later, Naga's head bursts the shutters open behind Korra and she roars loudly. Tahno stumbles back with a high-pitched squeal, he and his group frightened. One of his teammates holds him steady while he composes himself and fixes his hair angrily. He raises his hands up calmly and smirks before turning and leaving with his group.

Korra, Bolin and Luon all laugh once he was out of earshot. "I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that! You, are one of a kind Korra." Bolin compliments. Korra smiles at him with crossed arms.

"Oh I would pay to see that again," Luon says, taking a sip from his drink.

"I know right Luon?!" Bolin exclaims.

"Do you two know each other?" Korra asks Bolin, and he nods his head.

"Oh yeah, you've never met before!" he realizes. "Korra, this is Luon. Luon, Korra. He's been friends with Mako and I for a couple of years, and he works at the pro-bending arena."

"Hello," Luon greets.

"Hey," she replies. "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem," he replies with a smile. "Tahno's been breaking the rules for years, yet he always gets away with it."

"Wait really?" Bolin and Korra ask in surprise.

Luon nods his head. "Hmm hmm. They pay off the referee's in their championship games as well so they don't get caught."

"I can't believe that!" Bolin exclaims. "Haven't you told Butakha?"

"I did, but unless I there's any hard evidence he can't do anything," he says in distaste.

"Wow, that's stupid," Korra says with a frown.

"Sure is," Luon says in agreement before standing up. "Well, I gotta head back to the arena. Nice meeting you Korra," he said politely.

"You too," she replies with a smile, and they watched him leave. "I like him. Already he seems like a cool guy."

Bolin nods his head. "Yeah, he is. Very chill too, and he isn't a bender, which you could probably guess at. Although even so he can still fight like a pro, he took self defense classes for a few years."

"Really?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, really," he replies. "so, what do you want to do next?" he asks eagerly.

The two then spent the next hour around the city, first having a burping contest in a soda bar, much to their amusement and the disgust of two other people nearby. Bolin then showed her to the top of the Harmony Tower, where Korra looked around at the view in amazement. He watched her with a happy smile on his face, as the wind blew through his hair.

* * *

Caran walked around the courtyard, not finding anyone there. He shrugged to himself and prepared to go back to his room when a squeal got his attention.

"Caran!"

A moment later he was tackled by Jinora hugging him, and he stumbled in surprise, just barely managing to keep himself from falling over.

"Oh! Hey, Jinora... could you let go please?" he asks uneasily, surprised.

"Y-yeah, sure!" she replies, quickly letting go of him. "Are you doing alright? I- I mean, that's a stupid question, of course you aren't, or weren't... why are you walking aroun-"

"Jinora!" Caran said quickly, stopping her in her tracks. "One question at a time... please?" he asked hopefully.

Jinora sighed, forcing herself to calm down before looking at him again. "Okay... why are you walking around right now? You do know it's night, right?"

"Then one would ask why you're walking around at night too," he pointed out. Jinora blushed sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Oh... right," she admitted. "Are you doing okay?"

Caran looked down for a moment, contemplating what to say before shrugging. "I'm doing fine, I guess. How about you?"

"I'm alright," she replied. "But... what happened? Korra told us that you fought Amon and his chi-blockers before he took your bending away... but then it came back," she said.

Caraon shifted uneasily, not sure how to explain it. "Yeah... he did," he said quietly, the thought of AMon making his blood boil a little bit. He tried to hurt his sister... and take her bending away... the nerve of him!

"-aran!" Jinora said, and he suddenly blinked.

"Huh? What?" he asked in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"Your eyes... they were changing into a gold color, and then you seemed so angry... it was weird," she said. Jinora had also felt his spiritual aura grow darker and more hateful, something she wasn't ready to reveal just to him, or anyone else. "Korra said you seemed kind of... scary when you fought Amon."

"Scary? Me?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm starting to believe her," she added, slightly wary.

He gaped at her in bewilderment. "W-what? Why? I was just upset, that's all! He tried to take Korra's bending!"

"Understatement of the century," she muttered under her breath before replying. "How did your bending come back?"

He was silent for a moment before replying. "I don't know, it just sort of... did. I didn't really think about it."

"But it doesn't make sense. Korra said that Amon took your bending away like he did with the other guys, yet you still have it," she insisted.

"Well, at first I couldn't feel anything after he took it," he admitted. "But then it just flowed back like... like a..." he fumbled for a proper analogy. "Like water, I guess. Kinda like when a river is blocked, and it suddenly bursts open again, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," she replied. "Then there was the whole coma thing..."

"You know how I sometimes see weird dreams, right?" he asked her.

She nodded, familiar with how he occasionally talked about seeing weird things while dreaming that felt so real, that maybe they were a part of his abilities. "What about it?"

He crossed his arms nervously. "I had another dream... but it felt so real, like I was there. It was awful."

"What was it about?" she asked him curiously, and with concern.

"First, there was some strange, old guy that didn't look like a human, with creepy hands and a bald head," he said, shuddering at the image. "He looked right at me, and then tried to reach for me. He just felt... evil, it was awful," he said, afraid of what it was he saw.

It unsettled Jinora too, but she didn't know what to offer him until an idea came into her mind. "Maybe it was some sort of dark spirit. Not all of them are good you know," she suggested.

"Maybe..." he replied.

"You should ask my dad about that. He's an expert on spiritual matters," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Jinora," he said gratefully.

"Anytime for a friend!" she replied with a grin.

Caran wasn't ready to tell the other part of his dream yet, the one where Korra had her bending taken away by Amon. He so desperately hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Later that night, Caran sat in his room with a lamp nearby, his crystal held in his hands. He fiddled with it, feeling and seeing it pulse dimly every so often, sending a light feeling of calmness through him. Nobody knew what it was, but it was something he was glad to have, and he always held it dearly to him, almost as much as Korra.

 _...Caran..._

A man's voice suddenly whispered, echoing around him. He glanced up in alarm, terrified and confused, and tried listening again. But nothing came, and he frowned warily, straining with his senses. He could have sworn that he had heard an older man's voice speaking, maybe around Tenzin's age, but there was still nothing.

 _...your focus, determines your reality..._

There it was again! The voice was soft, barely noticeable, yet at the same time echoed all around him. His senses were going crazy with what he was feeling, and he couldn't understand it, which terrified him. His gaze then turned towards the door, and he could feel footsteps approaching. He tensed, preparing for a possible fight...

Then the door opened to reveal Korra walking into the room, a small smile on her face. That smile changed to a look of shock, and then joyful relief. "Caran!" she yelled.

"wha-" he started to say in surprise, but she had suddenly rushed forwards and drew him into a very tight hug, lifting him off the ground and holding him tightly to her chest, spinning around. "Oh thank the spirits you're alright!"

"Korra... can't...breathe!" he struggled to say.

She finally let him go and he landed on his feet, stumbling slightly as he took in much needed gulps of air. Korra was too ecstatic to care at the moment.

"I'm so glad your awake!" she continued with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that," he breathed out, slightly irritated and sending her a half-hearted glare. She finally took notice of how much she had practically crushed him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... sorry Caran," she apologized.

"You're going to kill me with one of your bearhugs at this point," he grumbled, sitting back down on the bed, but he was secretly happy to see her again. Korra knew him well enough to also know he wasn't being serious.

"How you doing squirt?" she asked him, sitting down beside him.

"Besides nearly getting crushed to death, I'm doing alright," he said.

"Well that's good," she replied happily. "You had me worried there for a while."

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Anyways, what about you? What happened after I passed out?"

Korra rolled her eyes at the way he lightly used the term, 'passed out.' He was in a coma for spirits sake! Still, she replied to his question. "Tenzin found us in the memorial, and brought us back to the island. You were in a coma, so I tried to stay with you, but I was busy with some things.

"Like Tarrlok's task force?" he replied bitterly.

She scoffed. "Oh no, I quit that thing," she said, much to his surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p.' "He's a jerk anyways, now that I think about it."

"Yeah, no kidding," he said in agreement. "So how's your day been then, if it wasn't with Tarrlok?"

"It's been fine. I had some pro-bending practice, and then had a night out with Bolin, which was fun," she told him.

"I thought you liked Mako?" he asked in confusion, although there was a hint of a smirk on his face. She glared at him.

"What? No!" she flatly denied. "You're being ridiculous! Besides, he's with Asami anyways, remember?"

He shrugged, so she sighed but continued on. "Anyways, while we were at this water tribe restaurant which, by the way, is totally authentic, some weirdo of the Wolfbats team named Tahno tried harassing us."

Caran snorted. "Bet that went well."

She snickered at the memory. "Yeah, he was terrified of Naga. But I also met another one of Bolin and Mako's friends. His name is Luon, and he apparently works at the arena."

"Is he cool?" Caran asked.

"Yeah, definitely. He called out Tahno for being a punk, and he's a non-bender too, which Tahno insulted him for," she said with a frown.

"What a jerk," Caran said angrily, appalled that somebody would discriminate against someone who wasn't a bender.

"Luckily, Luon didn't back down, which I gotta admire about him." Korra added.

"I'd like to meet him sometime," he says.

"Maybe," she replied. The brother and sister chatted with each other for a little bit longer before falling asleep, getting themselves ready for the next day.

* * *

The next evening, Korra was headed back to the probending arena for their next match, a small smile on her face. Mako was sitting at the steps, and as she headed up to move inside he stood up, stopping her.

"What kind of game are you playing?" he questioned.

"Uh, probending. We've got a quarter-final match," she replied in confusion.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me!" he accused with a glare.

"I am not!" she replied in bewilderment. "We're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?" she demanded.

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken," he replied.

Korra perked up, a smirk coming onto her face. "Wait a second. You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You do have feelings for me," she declared triumphantly.

"What? Jealous? Pfft, don't be ridiculous," he said, waving his arms in dismissal.

"Admit it, you like me!" she said with a grin.

He glared at her. "No, I'm with Asami."

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me aren't you?" she accused, smirking the whole time.

"Get over yourself!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I'm just being honest," she retorted.

"You're crazy!" he yelled.

"You're a liar!" she exclaimed.

The two of them were glaring daggers at each other, getting in each others faces. Just then, Luon walked up the steps and noticed them both looking like they were ready to kill the other.

"What is going on here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Both of them spared him a glance before turning around and storming off towards separate doors to the arena. A random man walks up to Mako and waves in greeting, but is ignored as Mako and Korra enter the arena and slam the doors shut.

"Hey Makoo-ooo, oh," he trails off, noticing the tension. He glances over at Luon, who shrugs.

* * *

 _"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter-finals which get underway tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest reigning champs the Borqupines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages."_

Both teams were facing off against each other, standing in the middle of the arena. The bell then rings to signal the start of the match. The Borqupines get ready, the waterbender slings a blast of water at them. Mako retaliates with a fire blast, evaporating the water into steam. Both teams shoot their elements at each other, and Korra does a cartwheel to avoid an earth disc. However she collides into Mako by accident, and the two fall to the ground.

 _"Korra dodges and ooh! Slams right into her teammate."_

An earth disc is sent flying at Mako, followed by the other two elements, and quickly enough, all three Fire Ferrets are swept easily off of the arena and cross the borderline, giving the round to the Borqupines.

 _"Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra."_

"Round one goes to the Borqupines!" the ring announcer says, as the bell sounds. The crowd cheers as the Borqupines stretch and pose in their victory. With the Fire Ferrets, Korra and Mako were both arguing with each other while Bolin watched.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" Mako said angrily.

"I had an opening so I took it!" she retorted.

"What is up with you two?" Bolin asked before sighing, putting his hands on their shoulders. "Alright, whatever, just pull it together guys."

Luon watches from the Ferrets locker room and sighs, shaking his head. Whatever was going on between Korra and Mako was definitely affecting their performance negatively. Eventually, the game managed to get into a tie, leaving a tie-breaker match left.

"Round three is a tie. We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!" the ring announcer says.

He holds a coin in his hand and then throws it in the air, watching as it comes spinning back down. The referee catches it and opens his hands to show the red side facing up.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?" he asks.

"I got this." Mako says determinedly, but Bolin stops him.

"I know you usually handle these but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one," he says, and steps forwards. "We choose earth."

The earthbenders of both teams step forwards onto a platform, which then raises up a few feet above the rest.

 _"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie breaker face-off."_

The bell rings, and the two approach each other, and each stomps their feet to summon three discs. Bolin throws two while the Borqupine blocks them with one. The Borqupine throws another and Bolin blocks it with his third, although the Borqupine uses the dust cloud to mask his movement as he jumps forward and does a flying knee kick to send his last disc out. Bolin rolls underneath him and they switch sides. They face each other again before Bolin lunges, grabbing the Borqupine around the waist.

 _"Bolin goes in for the grapple. Chang reverses."_

The Borqupine grabs Bolin and then throws him into the air behind him. While in the air, Bolin summons a disc and throws it at the earthbender Borqupine, pushing him back.

 _"Bolin strikes from mid-air knocking Chang to the edge of the circle."_

Bolin lands on his feet and summons two discs, flinging them both with a spinning hook kick. The earthbender is unable to evade in time and he is struck, sending him flying back and into the water below.

 _"Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the drink."_

The bell rings to signal the end of the match, and Bolin cheers, jumping up and down and waves as the crowd roars and throws streamers.

 _"The Future Industry's Fire Ferrets win their quarter-final match."_

Mako and Korra both sigh in relief. They glance at each other for a moment before looking away angrily with crossed arms, heavy glares on their faces.

 _"Oh, that was a close one folks. Youth trumps experience tonight."_

* * *

After the match, Korra was standing under a gazebo outside the arena, leaning against a pillar and looking out across the water. Mako walks up behind her with his hands in his pockets, a serious expression on his face. "We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating," he starts to say.

"Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me," Korra interrupts, rather dejectedly.

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing," he admits quietly at the end.

"So, you do like me?" Korra asks hesitantly, but also hopefully.

"Yes, but-" he stops, sighing before continuing. "I like Asami too. I dunno, things are complicated. Been feeling really confused and I-"

Korra then quickly leans in and kisses him on the lips, much to Mako's surprise. He's shocked for a moment before kissing back and making Korra blush. They break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes, then Korra looks past Mako and her eyes and mouth go wide in shock. She turns and looks away shamefully as Mako turns aroundto see Bolin standing behind him.

Bolin was holding a bouquet of pink roses for Korra, with Pabu on his shoulder, and a shocked expression on his face. There's silence for a moment before Bolin's face contorts and he lets out a mournful wail, tears forming around his eyes.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" Mako exclaims, but Bolin turns and runs away crying, dropping the flowers.

"Great, look what you did!" he says angrily to Korra.

"You're blaming me?" Korra asks, appalled.

"You kissed me!" he exclaimed.

"You kissed me back!" she shouted.

Mako yells into the sky in frustration before running off after Bolin. Korra crosses her arms with a angry pout, but then looks down and frowns sadly after seeing him go.

"Well played, Korra," she said regretfully.

* * *

Caran entered his room, prepared to go to sleep and found Korra sitting on her bed, a glum a depressed expression on her face. Naga was already asleep on the floor, snoring rather quietly for a polar bear dog.

"Uhh, are you ok?" he asked her in concern.

"I messed up Caran, big time," she replied quietly.

"In what way?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

She sighs sadly. "Bolin really liked me... but then I kissed Mako, and he saw it. He's really upset now," she muttered.

Caran stared at her in bewilderment before frowning. "Wait... I thought Mako was with Asami?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah but... I like him a lot, and I think he also likes me too," she says irritably, glaring at the floor.

"You two have issues," he deadpanned in response.

Korra stared up at him incredulously, and with a lot of annoyance at how insensitive he was being. "What?!" she exclaimed angrily.

He quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Hey hey hey, don't take it personally please, alright?" he pleaded quickly. "I don't know anything about this kind of stuff anyways!"

Korra glared at him briefly before rolling her eyes, blowing a raspberry.

* * *

The next day, Mako strode into a Water Tribe restaurant and looked around, greeting a man at the front desk.

"'Morning Narook. My brother here?" he asks. Narook nodded and gestured behind him, where Bolin was seated at a table, head slumped over. On the other side of the table sat Luon, who was leaning back against his chair, glancing up at Mako. "Thanks."

Mako walks over to the table to greet them both. Pabu is lying back in a bowl, his belly swollen and full of noodles, and the table on Bolin's side is filled with empty noodle bowls. Luon looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You messed up big time dude," he deadpanned, a slight disapproving look in his eyes.

Mako sighed guiltily. "I know I did," he replied, putting a hand on Bolin's back. "Come on, wake up. Takin' you home bro."

Bolin looks up to Mako, his face still forlorn, dark bags under his eyes and a green noodle sticking out of his nose. He sniffs the noodle back up, causing Luon to grimace slightly in disgust.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother!" he says angrily, delirious at the same time. "You're a brother betrayer!" he wails, slumping onto the table again.

Luon rolls his eyes. "He's been like this all night," he said in exasperation.

"The only one I can trust anymore, is Luon and Pabu! Pabu loves me!" Bolin's voice comes out as a high pitched squeak at the end as he gestures to Pabu, still crying and emotionally destroyed. Upon hearing his name, Pabu turns to look at Bolin and acts disinterested.

"You're a mess and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go." Mako says firmly, laying a hand on his shoulder. However, Bolin quickly shoves Mako's hand away with a scowl.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor," he exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at Mako before slumping back.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Mako sighs. Luon stands up, and then Mako grabs Bolin by the arm, slinging his whole body over his shoulder before carrying him out. Pabu slips out of the bowl when Bolin kicks it.

"Why?!" Bolin sobs, and Luon picks up Pabu on the way out as he follows them, the ferret dazed and sluggish.

"I told you dating a teammate what a bad idea." Mako said.

"Then why'd you kiss Korra?" Luon asks with a raised eyebrow. Mako doesn't look, unsure of what to say in his defense. Bolin only wails harder.

"Yeah! Besides, you're a bad idea. Put me down! Put me down!" he demands, kicking his feet as Mako continued to carry him out.

"Honestly you two, I have high doubts about your performance tonight if you don't get your act together." Luon stated.

"We'll be fine!" Mako retorted in annoyance. "Life's complicated, stuff happens."

Luon stared at him. "Dude, you and Korra were upset with each other and that nearly cost you last nights game. Now look at Bolin!" he pointed out, gesturing towards the teenager that was still wailing and sobbing.

Mako sighed. "I know," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Korra and Caran both enter the Ferrets locker room to find Mako and Bolin, as well as Luon all standing there, rather quiet. Caran immediately senses Bolin's distress, as well as Mako's guilt and grimaces.

"Yeah, I don't think any of you are in the right mindset," he said quietly to Korra.

She looked at Bolin, who was slumped over in his uniform, not moving, and glances down sadly. She then moves towards her locker, passing Mako on the way, and he ignores her. While she was grabbing her gear, Caran moved over to Luon, and the two eyed each other with a hint of curiosity.

"Are you, Luon?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice down from all the tension in the room. it was kind of overwhelming for him to deal with, and he'd occasionally grimace at it.

"I am," Luon answered as quietly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Caran guessed him to be around sixteen, and he looked more of a mix between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom nationality. His hair was short and black, but the ends of it were given a golden blonde dye. "Who are you?"

"Caran. I'm Korra's brother," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," Luon said with a small smile.

"Korra told me that you stood up to some jerk guy. Sounded awesome," Caran said.

Luon nodded his head. "Yeah, Tahno's a real jerk," he said.

Korra, Mako and Bolin then headed to the ring, as the game was about to start for them. As they passed the two, Caran got her attention.

"Try and win this match, alright?" he said with an encouraging smile.

She glanced at the other two before shrugging. "We'll try," she said.

* * *

 _"You can't find two teams more matched in age, size and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked. This should be a pulse-pounding semi-final folks."_

Both teams stood before each other on the arena, the Buzzrd Wasps giving off intimidating expressions. The bell then rings to start the match, and the Buzzard Wasps immediately move into action, jumping backward and all attacking in unison. The Fire Ferrets try to dodge and deflect the incoming elements, but end up getting hit rather quickly.

 _"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two."_

Caran groans, slumping against the railing at how quickly they were already failing.

"They really got to get their act together," Luon remarked with a frown.

"No kidding," he replied. "Korra is irritated, Bolin is depressed, and Mako is angry and guilt-ridden."

Luon glanced at him in surprise, wondering how he figured that out so quickly before shrugging to himself.

Mako deflects a water glob, but is immediately struck by another shot that came right after the first, knocking him back again.

 _"And Mako is knocked all the way to zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell."_

Korra and Bolin both go on the attack, the former rushing forwards with a fierce scowl, water in hand. Bolin dodges a fire blast, then summons two discs and throwing them, deflecting another earth disc with his second.

 _"All three players are totally out of sync tonight."_

Just then, Bolin is hit hard in the stomach with a flying disc, and groans in pain, hunching inwards.

 _"Oooh. That has got to sting."_

Bolin clutches his stomach and his eyes go wide. He staggers over to the ropes, throws his helmet off, and leans over the side. He then throws up almost all of the noodles he had gotten himself drunk on, and Korra glances over with a disgusted expression. The crowd gasps in surprise and disgust.

 _"And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally!"_

"Oh, I so did not need to see that," Luon grimaced.

"What in spirits name did he eat?" Caran asked in bewilderment.

"He got himself drunk on Water Tribe noodles," he deadpanned in reply.

Caran glanced at Bolin in slight disgust and sympathy. "Wow. Everyone should know that eating too many of those noodles at once makes you sick. Someone didn't get the memo," he muttered at the end.

 _"Which reminds me this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flame-o Instant Noodles. Noodliest noodles in the United Republic."_

Caran raised an eyebrow at the radio commentators statement before rolling his eyes. Water Tribe noodles were so much better.

Back in the game, the Ferrets were struggling to stay in the game, Korra the only one still in the first zone. That quickly changes when Korra does a jumping spinning crescent kick to dodge a water blast, but is hit in mid air by a disc and sent over the line. The arena floor lights up green, allowing the Buzzard Wasps to move forwards.

 _"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory."_

The Fire Ferrets all get their respective elements and go on the attack, but their movements are sluggish and uncoordinated. The Buzzard Wasps all defend and take advantage of the situation, striking back hard. Mako dodges a fire blast and deflects some water, dodges a disc and another fire blast, but then is hit by another disc, getting knocked over the edge and into the water with a pained cry.

 _"And Mako plunges into the pool. Can the Fire Ferrets hold on?"_

Korra and Bolin dodge and deflect more attacks, back up further to get more ground, although Korra's foot comes very close to the edge.

 _"The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now. And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell."_

When the bell rings to signal the end of the round, the Buzzard Wasps turn and leave, each dropping their element and looking confident.

 _"They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."_

They all take a moment to catch their breath, while Caran and Luon watch with worry, afraid of more possible mishaps. Once Mako is back on the platform, the bell rings again, and the Fire Ferrets all try another offensive. However, the Buzzard Wasps redirect their attacks, and Mako deflects an earth disc before being struck by a second one and knocked over the line. He lands on his feet and shoots a strong blast of fire, but instead accidentally hits Bolin in the back, knocking him on his face.

Bolin sits up and turns to Mako with anger. "Hey! Watch it!" he exclaims.

"Oh no," Luon sighed.

"Morons," Caran mutters under his breath, making a face.

Bolin's distraction costs him, as he's hit by the waterbender Buzzard Wasp and sent over the edge of the arena, falling into the pool of water below.

 _"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin's in the pool."_

Korra quickly deflects and redirects streams of water back at the Buzzard Wasps. She then pulls out a stream of her own from the grates, first to attack, and then sends it towards the firebender Wasp. Korra wraps it around her leg and trips her before sending the firebender into the air with a geyser of water from the grate below.

"Why is she always doing crap like that?" Caran says in exasperation. "First it was funny, now she's just ridiculous."

"Sounds like you have experience with that," Luon remarks.

"Oh you have no idea," he replies.

 _"Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar."_

The referee brings out his whistle and blows to it.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one Zone."

"I'll unnecessary rough you up!" she shouts back, throwing a large glob of water at the referee. The referee shields himself from the splash and then pulls out a yellow fan, face contorted into anger and annoyance.

Caran facepalms with a groan. "Double moron," he mutters.

"I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her temper," Luon comments with an uneasy look.

"Don't worry. She'd only break your arms and legs twice," Caran replied sarcastically.

 _"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now."_

Korra merely shrugs her shoulders as she walks back a zone, with Mako watching her in irritation.

 _"It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferret's only hope of winning is with a knockout."_

With the next game about to start, the three Fire Ferrets all huddle together in an attempt to discuss a game plan.

"Well, I guess there's always next year." Mako says.

"Come on, we still have a chance, even if it is a slim one." Korra says in an attempt to be encouraging.

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals." Bolin says in defeat.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team we'll never forgive ourselves," she replies.

"How about you actually get your heads into the game and out of the drama for once?!" Caran shouts from the viewbox, and the three glance behind to glare at him in annoyance. "You know I'm right!" he adds.

"Lets just get this over with." Mako mutters, heading towards the center of the arena.

"The sooner the better." Bolin adds, following him.

Mako and Bolin hang their heads as they walk to the center, and Korra soon does the same. The three of them take their positions and their stances, and then the bell rings. the Buzzard Wasps immediately attack with a heavy offense, and Korra narrowly dodges an earth disc. Mako gets hit and is pushed back by a stream of water. He manages to dodge another stream and a disc before getting hit in the side by a blast of fire. Bolin stomps his foot and uses a disc to block a torrent of water, but is then hit by another disc, followed by a torrent of water. He is knocked back across the line and past Mako, who deflects a fire blast. Mako looks back at him in concern, but the distraction costs him, as he is then pummeled behind the line.

 _"Bolin's knocked into zone two followed quickly by his brother."_

Mako and Bolin compose themselves, and the earthbender Buzzard Wasp popps up two discs, sending them flying towards Bolin. He dodges the first one, but is struck in the shoulder by the other.

Luon and Caran both wince at the sight, having seen where his shoulder was landed. The didn't look to good at all.

 _"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder. Looks like it's a clean hit."_

He's knocked against the ropes and falls to his knees. Clutching his shoulder, his lets out a pained cry, causing Mako to look at him in worry.

"Bolin!" he yells, but is then hit by a blast of fire while distracted, and sent over the edge of the arena.

 _"Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm. I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit."_

Bolin stands back up with a scowl and kicks two earth discs at the Buzzard Wasps. Korra glances back at him briefly.

 _"But how long can he keep it up?_

A Buzzard Wasp player throws a disc at Korra, and she dodges it. However, the disc then curves around and knock Bolin's feet out from under him. Less than a second later a massive torrent of water sends him flying over the edge of the arena, leaving Korra as the sole player.

 _"Apparently not very long."_

Seeing that she is the last player against three opponents, Korra resorts to Airbending style movements and footwork, evading attacks sent her way and leaping back towards the edge of the zone.

 _"The Ferrets dream of making it to the final now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one I don't like her odds. What an unbelievable effort here by Korra. She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her."_

"Come on Korra," Caran says hopefully.

Korra does a jumps into the air and swings a leg out, throwing a glob of water at the Buzzard Wasps, striking the firebender and knocking her into zone three. The earthbender watches his teammate fly past him before popping up a disc and kicking it at Korra, quickly followed up by the waterbender throwing a stream of water. Korra jumps and spins in the air to dodge the attacks, and uses her momentum to return a torrent of water at the waterbender, knocking him to the side.

 _"The Avatar finally gains some ground but with only ten second remaining it might be too little too late."_

The Buzzard Wasps all attempt to recover from Korra's furious barrage of attacks, but they are each in a different zone and all lined up. Korra smirks to herself, having them all right where she wants them, and creates a ring of water around her. She spins and crouches down to gain momentum, and then redirects the spinning ring of water, shooting it as a torrent towards the Buzzard Wasps. The torrent hits of water hits the waterbender, knocking him back into the earthbender, then knocking them into the firebender and sending them all over the edge.

 _"It's the big kabash! What a knockout!"_

The bell rings, and the crowd goes wild with applause. Bolin and Mako in the locker room both cheer triumphantly, then to a Korra, and she smiles, waving at the audience.

"Yes!" Caran cheers, along with Luon as they stand in the locker room, along with Bolin and Mako.

 _"It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"_

Mako gives Bolin a hug, causing the younger sibling to wince and groan in pain. "Shoulder, shoulder!" he exclaims.

"Sorry." Mako apologizes, setting him down. Korra then approaches them as Caran and Luon also walk up to the team, grins on their faces.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen." Bolin said in awe.

"That's, my sister," Caran said proudly with a grin, crossing his arms.

"Thanks squirt," Korra replies, ruffling his hair, to which he frowns and swats her hand away.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would've made it this far without you. I owe you, big time." Mako said sincerely.

"You're welcome. So, I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends," she asks hopefully.

"Definitely.," he replies with a small smile.

Just then, Tahno and the Wolfbats entering the locker room, wearing their gear. Tahno holds his helmet over his shoulder, and then sniffs the air, stopping in his tracks with his face crunching in disgust. He waves his hand over his nose.

"Oh. Ooh. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is and that's the scent of losers." Tahno says mockingly.

"Says the punk that looks like a talking rat," Caran says with a smirk, although his eyes carry a hidden anger. The others all snicker in amusement as Tahno glares at him.

"Oh, and what would a worthless brat like you know about anything?" he sneered at him. Korra's eyes flashed as she fumed angrily at him.

"Just shut up and go cheat in another match Tahno," Luon stated in irritation.

"Who says we ever cheat nonbender?" Tahno replies, a smug smile on his face. Luon just stares at him with narrowed eyes.

"I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers really are," Korra spoke up angrily.

"Yeah, I'm peein' my pants over here," he said mockingly, putting on his head gear. He and the Wolfbats stand on the platform and are introduced.

"And now the defending champs the White Falls' Wolfbats!" the ring announcer says.

Korra scowls angrily at them, fuming at the way he treated her brother. The rest of the group are all staring at the Wolfbats with narrowed eyes, none of them liking any of them one bit. Just then, the door opens again and Asami runs up to Mako, giving him a hug. Bolin winces and touches his shoulder before going to sit on the bench.

"Great job! What a comeback Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that!" Asami congratulated.

"Thanks. But if it hadn't been for you and your father we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you." Korra replied gratefully.

Just then, Asami notices Luon standing there. "Oh, hey Luon!" she greets pleasantly.

"Hey Asami," he replies with a small smile.

Everyone stares at the two in surprise. "Wait, you guys no each other?" Mako asks in bewilderment.

"Uh huh. We share the same self-defense classes," he said.

"Yeah, for a few years now." Asami added.

"Self defense?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds pretty cool," Caran said with a grin, crossing his arms confidently.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the thank you and conversational party, need some medical attention over here." Bolin calls out sarcastically.

Korra notices the injury and winces slightly at the sight. "Ooh, let me help," she offers.

She walks over to Bolin and touches his bruise, making him shout in pain. "Ow! Gah, haven't you hurt me enough woman?" he demands, glaring at her.

"Relax! I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is," she reassures him with a small grin in return.

"She's right. She's a wonder," Caran adds, sliding in rather comically. Both of them stare at him with raised eyebrows and he gives them a thumbs up. "I'm gonna go over here," he says with a wide grin, sliding away again.

Korra rolls her eyes at his behavior, before focusing on Bolin's bends the water from a nearby bucket of ice water and brings it to Bolin's shoulder. It begins to glow a birhgt blue as she brings it to the bruise and starts the healing process. Bolin leans away and attempts to protest, but soon finds it soothing.

"No no no no... oh. That's the stuff," he says in relief.

Korra glances down guiltily before talking. "Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand," she apologizes.

However he waves her off. "Aah, I'll be alright. We had fun together, didn't we?" he replies with a grin.

"I had a great time, honestly. You are one of a kind Bolin," she says with a genuine smile.

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise." Bolin says with a smirk, gesturing to himself proudly.

Just then, the sound of bells and buzzers is heard from the Wolfbats' match, signaling the end of the match, and Korra and Bolin look up in surprise. Korra drops the water to the floor.

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!" the announcer exclaims.

"What? How is it over already?" she asks in surprise, moving to look at the arena.

Luon glances out there and narrows his eyes, already having a good guess of what had happened. Caran frowns in confusion, and goes to look as well. All of them look out at the arena to see the Wolfbats all holding their arms up in victory, waving to the crowd.)

 _"With a brutal round one knockout the defending champs secure their spot in the finals."_

Below the arena, the team that was opposing the Wolfbats is in horrible shape, and were being pulled from the water by medical staff. Two are on stretchers, and the waterbender was unconscious, his helmet next to his head, the visor cracked.

 _"I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor because they're gonna need one."_

"What- how is that legal?!" Caran exclaims in shock.

"Like I said before, they pay off the refs, and then use illegal hits." Luon says angrily, glaring at Tahno and his team members.

Korra, Mako and Bolin all stare at the arena, their eyes wide in horror. Caran glares at the WOlfbats angrily, but his expression also holds fear for the wellbeing of his sister.

* * *

 _Hey, we have a completely new character! This will in the end turn out to be a Korra/Luon story and not a Korrasami story. I don't discriminate against gay/lesbian people, but I'm not a fan of it, and I don't support it so that isn't happening here._

 _Also if it seems to be like a rehash of the canon with some added people, just know that it will change up differently as the story goes further along. Thanks for supporting my story, and I hope to have quicker updates in the future! :D_


	9. Chapter 9 - And The Winner Is-

**3rd person POV...**

Bolin, Mako and Korra are all in their training gear, practicing hard for their final match while Caran watched. Bolin kicked up two earth disks, hurtling them forwards while Mako quickly threw out three fireballs in quick succession, and Korra followed up by bending a glob of water and throwing it. In front of them were pictures of Tahno, which all got destroyed by each element.

"Yes! Whoo-hoo!" Korra cheers.

"That was wonderful!" Bolin adds happily.

"Yeah, well done. You just destroyed pieces of paper!" Caran called out uninterested, leaning next to the radio on the table.

"You seriously gonna be a downer right now?" Korra deadpans with a frown.

"How about a moving shot? Then I'll be impressed!" he responds with a cheerful grin.

The three teammates looked at each other before Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, give it a try," she says.

Caran smiles and then stands up, picking up three more pictures of Tahno from the stack they had printed for destroying. He then tossed them into the air and raised his arm. He frowned for a few moments in concentration, and then managed to grab the pictures with his power, and started moving them around at a quick pace.

Korra, Mako And Bolin all brought out their respective elements and watched the erratic pattern of the pictures closely. Korra then sliced her water forwards, slicing apart one picture, and the two brothers shot their own elements. The remaining two pictures just barely managed to dance away, but the flames managed to knick the side of one, and it quickly burned up. Not deterred, Bolin fired another disk, catching the picture completely. Caran lowered his arm with a shrug.

"Eh, good enough," he said.

"What? Come on," Korra said incredulously.

"I thought that was fantastic!" Bolin exclaimed before glancing to the side with a dull look. "Even though I missed the first one," he mumbled.

 _"...brought to you by Cabbage Corp. Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years..."_ the radio played in the background.

Korra grabs a nearby towel and slings it over her shoulder while Mako gives another practice kick. "Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous Wolfbats," she says confidently.

"It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Mako says in agreement, taking off his helmet.

Bolin enthusiastically slings an arm around Mako's shoulder. "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fireee Ferrets!" he cheers dramatically.

"I'd love to see that," Caran adds with a grin.

The good mood is then interrupted when static occurs on the radio. Amon then starts speaking over the hacked broadcast, and Pabu jumps away with a frightened squeak, while Korra looks over in surprise.

 _"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's probending match, because it will be the last,"_ he says ominously. _"It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences."_

The four of them all look at each other in concern, hard looks on their faces.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin says angrily.

"Too much nerve," Caran adds darkly, and Korra glances at him briefly in concern before shaking it off.

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asks.

"Tenzin definitely will," Caran says with a shrug.

Korra nods along with him. "Yeah, but I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall!" she says determinedly.

* * *

Later the four of them all ride Naga to City Hall as fast as they could. Arriving at the building, they leap off and approach the golden double doors, which Korra slams open violently. Inside is all five members of the City Council, and Tenzin immediately stands up, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Korra, Caran, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting," he says sternly.

"As the Avatar and a probending player, I have a right to be heard," she argues. "You can't cancel the finals!"

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin says determinedly, leaving no room for argument.

Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with Tenzin, Korra turns to Tarrlok and the others. "What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" she asks hopefully.

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once," he admits.

Caran blinks in surprise, not expecting that, but he can sense he's telling the truth.

"Well that's a first," he muttered to Bolin.

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena." Tenzin announces firmly.

"No!" Mako protests.

"You can't!" Bolin adds.

"I... I don't understand. I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon." Korra exclaims.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play, a game," he responds condescendingly.

Caran can understand the reasoning, but can't help but feel irritated by the way Tarrlok treats them. Probably still upset that Korra quit his task force.

"Probending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city!" Mako speaks up passionately. "Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in... in peace. To watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In peace!" Bolin interrupts. "It's an inspiration to everyone!" he exclaims.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok says with a smirk.

"If you close the arena now then you're just gonna let Amon win! He'll get even bolder!" Caran argues.

"Yes! Exactly what he said. Yes!" Bolin exclaims, pointing at him.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok announces.

Tarrlok picks up his gavel to strike it down, but before he could a metal cable flies towards it, splintering it to pieces. Tarrlok gasps in surprise and shock, and the others all look behind them in surprise to see Lin Beifong.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar." Lin says reluctantly.

"You do?" Tarrlok questions in surprise.

"Yeah... you do?" Korra asks, also shocked.

"That's another first," Caran comments in surprise.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin," she starts, causing him to giver her a look. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists," she declared.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war!" Tenzin argues. "The council is not changing its position."

However, Tarrlok had a thoughtful expression on his face, and turned to the Airbending Master. "Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind," he says with a small grin.

Tenzin huffs, crossing his arms and turning away grumpily. Caran can't help but snicker in amusement.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin says.

A small smirk begins to grow on Tarrlok's face, and Caran suddenly gets a bad feeling about the situation. "Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" he asks slowly.

"I guarantee it." Lin declares confidently.

Now Caran can't help but have a worried expression, sensing the possibility of something going horrible wrong. It doesn't help that Tarrlok's smirk grows even wider.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record." Tarrlok starts to say, although not too sincerely. "If she is confident, her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" he declares.

The other three council members also raise their hands in approval, and Tenzin shakes his head sadly. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals!" Tarrlok announces.

"Alright! Yeah!" Bolin and Mako both cheer.

"Thank you!" Korra adds happily.

Caran just cross his arms nervously, suddenly having a bad feeling about this, despite wanting the arena to stay open only minutes before.

"And... good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok adds with a smirk.

* * *

"Why do you seem so upset? I thought you wanted the arena to stay open," Korra asks Caran.

They were headed down the hallways to find Tenzin and Lin.

"Yeah but, something doesn't feel right," Caran admits, glancing behind him warily. Korra looks too, but upon seeing nobody there, turns back to him with a frown.

"Don't tell me- it's one of your 'weird, sensing stuff voodoo' that you're getting?" she says, emphasizing with hand gestures.

"Really? Voodoo?" Caran says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what am I supposed to call it?" she retorts. "Anyways, the game is going to go fine! We're gonna beat the Wolfbats, and the metal bending police will be there to make sure Amon doesn't try anything!" she says. "What could go wrong?"

"Oh please don't jinx it!" Caran pleads with her, and she rolls her eyes.

The siblings then turn around the corner to see Lin and Tenzin, the former starting to walk away from him.

"E...excuse me Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help!" Korra says gratefully, but she just walks by the pair without any acknowledgement. "It... really... means a lot..." she trails off, her face going into a dull glare. "Ugh! What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me!"

"It's like she's constantly waking up to something that offends her," Caran comments with some amusement.

"I have known Lin since we were children. She's always been... challenging." Tenzin says with an exasperated side glance.

"What did Korra do in her last life to make her hate Avatars so much?" Caran questions.

"Hey!" Korra exclaims with a glare.

"What?" he asks innocently, although a mischievous gleam could be seen in his eyes.

Tenzin lets out a sigh. "My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

Caran widened his eyes in realization, Korra also realizing with a gasp. They both share knowing glances, and wide grins come onto their faces. "Wait a second, it all makes sense now!" Korra declares triumphantly. "You and Beifong, Beifong and you! You two were a couple!" she exclaims.

"What?! How... Where did you get that idea?!" Tenzin exclaims in a panic, eyes wide.

"Hah! Your wife!" Korra says.

"Criminy. I'll have to have a word with her." Tenzin grumbles angrily.

"Come on Tenzin, don't be mad just because your relationship troubles are still around." Caran says in amusement.

Korra crosses her arms smugly. "So... Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our esteemed Chief of Police didn't throw her in jail."

"Or deport her from the Earth Kingdom," Caran added.

"Well, she tried." Tenzin replied. "Anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I have been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life-" her suddenly stops incredulously, and whips his head around to glare at the siblings. "Why am I even telling you this?!"

Korra and Caran both stare at him with matching expressions, smiles on their faces and eyes wide, gleaming with mischief.

"It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

"Hmm... Apparently Beifong hasn't." Korra retorts.

"What do you m- Of course she has!" Tenzin replies in bewilderment.

"No she hasn't." Caran says.

Tenzin glares at him. "Yes, she has."

"No she hasn't."

"Yes she has!"

"Wrong!"

"No I am not wrong!" Tenzin exclaims furiously, face red in embarrassment. "Anyway, this is none of your business!"

Tenzin whips around and storms away angrily, the two siblings giggling behind him.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" Korra calls out.

Once he's gone, the two release their laughs at the situation, taking a few moments to breathe in afterwards. "Oh man if only that could be recorded on the radio!" Caran laughs.

"He was so embarrassed!" Korra adds with a giggle. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

* * *

A line of several large trucks were being loaded with crates, workers moving back and forth at a steady rate. Amon watches the operation from a balcony above them. Amon's lieutenant came around the corner behind Amon, along with another man, who was hidden in the shadows.

"We just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open." Lieutenant reported.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." Amon says in satisfaction. He then turns around slowly to face the newcomer. "Are you ready to prove yourself of the skills you claim to have?"

"Oh I do Amon," the man spoke, his voice sounding gravely. "The Avatar's brother knows nothing of his true power."

* * *

Later that night, the Probending arena was being closely monitored by the metalbending police force, with boats in the water, airships in the sky with spotlights, and officers within the stands to keep watch during the championship match. The seats were all filled with spectators eager to watch the match, and the Ferrets were in their locker rooms getting ready, Caran and Luon with them.

 _"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup?"_ the commentator says.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you." Bolin says encouragingly to Pabu.

Pabu was wearing a matching Fire Ferrets uniform in a mini size and was looking up at Bolin. He gives a squeak, tilting his head and twitching his ears at Bolin.

"Are you serious right now Bolin?" Luon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What? He's our mascot! He deserves to have the stage!" Bolin protests.

Caran and Luon give each other a look before shrugging to themselves.

"I'm so ready to mess these guys up," Korra says determinedly.

"I'd love that," Caran says eagerly before frowning. "I still feel like something wrong is going to happen," he mumbles.

Luon raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"Just a feeling," he replies.

"Ah come on, you worry too much," Korra says confidently.

On the stage, the middle platform rises up with the ring announcer on it, and the spotlights all train on him. "Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The Fire Ferrets as they approach the floor on the platform with a spotlight on them. Korra and Mako wave and Bolin poses with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Kick their butts Korra!" Caran yells from the platform. Korra waves back to him with a grin, and their platform moves closer to the ring. On the stands in one of the special boxes, Asami and Hiroshi Sato both watch, and the former blows a kiss to Mako. He returns it, and Korra rolls her eyes with a groan of disgust upon noticing. Once they reach the ring, they stop off their platform and Bolin turns to Pabu, who was sitting on his shoulders.

"You're on, Pabu," he says.

Pabu stiffens his body for a moment before he jumps to the floor and does a hand stand while chirping while Bolin bows. He then pulls an earth disc from the floor and makes a larger hole in the middle. He holds it up, and Pabu does two back flips to jump through the disc, jumps back through and then lands on his front paw. Bolin grins happily and raises a fist.

"Yes! Nailed it!" he cheers, turning to Mako. "He's so talented."

The spotlight on the Ferrets then turns off, returning to the announcer. "And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!"

On the opposite end of the arena, the Wolfbats team approaches on their platform, wearing a wolf mask with capes made like bat wings. They spread their capes and howl like wolves while the spotlight shines on them. Bright pyrotechnics fire a display of sparks behind them, and all around the arena.

"Pfft. They've got nothing on us, buddy." Bolin says with a frown. "Anybody can howl. Whoo. Hmph, whatever."

The Wolfbats move forwards, lined up in a single row. Tahno lowers his arms and throws his mask off dramatically before taking the cape off, striking a pose.

Korra scowls, bashing her fist into her palm determinedly. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head," she promises.

Seeing Korra's expression, Caran lightens up happily and eagerly with a grin, leaning forward against the railing. "Oh this is gonna be good," he says.

"She's committed, I'll give her that," Luon remarks.

"Oh you have no idea." Caran replies.

 _"The champs and challengers face off at the center line and here we go!"_

Tahno rushes towards Korra, who pulls back in surprise as he comes at her with an uppercut covered in water.

 _"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing."_

Korra back flips out of the way as the water shoot into the air, but he follows it up with a spinning kick and sends an arc of water at her. She's knocked back with a grunt.

Caran grumbles at the attempted punch.

Mako shoots a fire blast at the opposing earthbender, who jumps to avoid it, then pops up two discs when he lands and sends them at hurtling towards Mako.

 _"Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor."_

Mako blocks the disc and it shatters against him, however he was pushed back with more discs and goes over the line. The Wolfbat firebender then performs a series of back flips, avoiding the earth disc Bolin kicks at him. However the disc simply bounces off the ropes and collides with the firebender before he can react in time, sending him tumbling back into the ropes.

 _"Shaozu gets fancy but Bolin ricochets a disc off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'"_

"Nice shot!" Mako says proudly.

"Ha! I love that!" Caran exclaims, and Luon also grins in amusement.

Tahno looks to his teammate as he gets up, then glares at the Fire Ferrets before rushing forward. Tahno blocks an attack by Korra and sends a counter attack with one spinning movement, but luckily Korra dodges out of the way easily.

 _"The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched."_

Tahno then smirks as he spins around, summoning a lot of water before hosing Bolin with it, knocking him back to the last territory.

 _'Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul.'_

However the bell rings, much to everyone's surprise and confusion, and the Wolfbats advance into the next territory.

 _'Or apparently not,'_ the radio broadcaster says, also surprised.

Mako looks up at the referee with an angry and incredulous look. "What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" he yelled. The referee simply glares at him and signals for them to keep playing.

From the locker room, Luon scowls angrily while Caran stares in astonishment. "What the heck?! That was clearly a foul, is the ref blind?!" Caran exclaims in disbelief.

"The referee's are paid off." Luon stated angrily. "Just like every other game their in."

Mako glares at the ref before getting into his stance, and the teams start battling again.

 _'And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials.'_

As Mako was preparing to unleash another attack, the Wolfbat earthbender raises a disc up from under Mako's foot, making him stumble. The earthbender then follows it up by kicking a disc at Mako while he's caught off guard, hitting him square in the chest and sending him over the line.

 _'Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick.'_

"Ok, that is it!" Luon says, slamming a fist against the railing and turning around. "I'm gonna have a little talk with the officials."

"Oh I want to see this!" Caran says determinedly, moving to follow, but Luon stops him.

"No, you cheer on your sister, I've got this," he tells him.

Caran frowns in disappointments but nods reluctantly, turning back to watch the match. Luon glances back at him for a moment before turning around the doorframe, heading into the hall. Out on the stands, Lin and Tenzin both watch the match, the Airbending Master managing to lose his temper for a moment.

"Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" he yells out grumpily.

Lin glances at him in surprise with a small smirk. "Wouldn't have guessed that you knew the rules of probending," she says with amusement.

Tenzin huffs, crossing his arms and glances away with a hint of embarrassment. "Ahem, I've been brushing up," he admits, before turning serious. "That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone."

 _'The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood.'_

Tahno and the firebender Wolfbat rush forwards. He smirks and throws his arm low, sending a sheet of water over the floor while the firebender kicks a fire blast above him. Bolin jumps over the sheet of water as the scene goes into slow motion, but to his alarm the water freezes beneath him, causing him to slip when he lands. The fire blast hits Bolin and he is sent over the edge and into the water with a yell.

 _'Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again, there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one.'_

Korra and Mako are now left, and are being battered constantly, the Wolfbats no longer bothering to keep their tactics subtle. The earthbender and Tahno both attack Korra and push her over the line, letting them advance.

 _'Ooo, a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well.'_

Caran grabs his head in a panic, frantic and disbelieving of how the Wolfbats are cheating without getting penalty calls. If only there was someway he could help...

Wait a moment.

He suddenly grins mischievously to himself, an idea coming into his head. Obviously the refs are bought off by the Wolfbats, so that means Korra, Mako and Bolin can't cheat back. But if the Wolfbats were to... miss their aim...

While Caran was thinking, all three Wolfbats attacked at once. Mako steps in front of Korra to defend her, attempting to block with a burst of fire. However the combined attack was too strong, and Korra and Mako are both knocked over the edge of the arena. Caran widens his eyes and gasps in a panic, before his expression changes to awe and glee.

 _'It's a knockout!'_

Tahno and the Wolfbats begin to wave to the cheering crowd and turn away, smug expressions on their face.

 _'The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second folks!'_

Just out of sight of the Wolfbats, Korra was barely hanging onto the edge of the arena floor with one hand and holding onto Mako by the shirt with the other.

 _'Scratch that, the Ferrets are still alive but just barely.'_

The Wolfbats are too enamored in their satisfaction and victory to notice. Korra grunts from the effort and struggles to pull Mako up. She begins to swing them side to side, until she's able to toss Mako back onto the arena floor. Seeing this, Caran decides to hold out a hand and help out, and he sends Mako up even further than he would have originally gone using how powers, although nobody realized it. He lands on his feet and immediately kicks a fire ball at Tahno while his back is turned. The fire slams into Tahno's back, sending him flailing over their line, and the other Wolfbats turn around in shock. Tahno stands back up, his face seething with rage and fury, while Mako smirks at Tahno, getting into his battle stance.

 _'What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two.'_

After the first round, the Fire Ferrets had huddled up to formulate a plan, the most obvious problems being the referees at the moment.

"What's wrong with these refs?!" Korra exclaims in frustration.

"They've been paid off. It's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose," Mako replies.

Korra narrows her eyes with a determined scowl. "If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we."

"No, we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square.

"Ugh, that's no fun but alright." Korra relents in understanding.

Mako then scowls in realization. "Luon was right, the refs do ge paid off by the Wolfbats, that's how they always win!" he says angrily.

Just then Caran whistles to get their attention, and they glance over at him.

"Hey Korra! Kick their butts, they'll make mistakes, right?!" he yells out, bashing his fist into his palm with a smirk, hoping Korra would get the message. Korra stares for a moment before realizing what he meant, and widens her eyes, giving a subtle shake of her head.

"You got it Korra! They will not, WILL NOT, know what hit them!" he calls out again with a wink, ignoring her pleas.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him, Korra sighs and turns away reluctantly, a worried look on his face. "I hope he doesn't screw up."

"Why? What was he saying? He seemed like he was suggesting something," Bolin questioned.

"He's gonna use his powers to mess with the other team." Korra explained quietly.

Mako and Bolin widened their eyes in alarm. "No, he can't! The refs will throw us out for cheating!"

"Try telling that to him," Korra retorted. "I just hope he knows not to make it obvious."

The three of them give Caran another glance, and he responds with a grin and a thumbs up. Reluctantly, they turn back towards the Wolfbats and get into their ready stances.

"Round two!" the ring announcer yells.

Both teams immediately leap into action, and it is quick and brutal, both giving it their all.

 _'The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all.'_

Korra and Tahno exchange blows. She blocks his attack and goes to strike him back, but the sound of ice forming is heard. Korra stops in her tracks and looks down in alarm to see her foot now frozen to the floor.

'But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand.'

With Korra distracted, Tahno does a whirlwind kick with a large glob of water, intending to unleash it on Korra. However, Caran saw this, and glared angrily at Tahno. COncentrating for a moment, he used a subtle gesture with his hand, and Tahno's water was sent prematurely, hurling right beside Korra, but not hitting her. He looks at his foot in surprise.

"Wha-" he mutters in confusion.

Seeing this, Korra grins and breaks away from the ice, pulling more water from the grates. With lightning speed, she hurls it at Tahno, who is sent backwards hard, getting back to his feet with a furious glare.

 _'Looks like Tahno makes a slip up, and Korra takes the opportunity to unleash a deadly water blast!'_

Tenzin however blinks in surprise, finding something odd about that mistake. He could see Tahno as being a cheater, but he didn't make mistakes like that. Narrowing his eyes, he starts to suspect something amiss.

Bolin pops a disc up and throws it at the firebender Wolfbat, knocking him back. The earthbender wolfbat uses a disc to block a blast from Mako, but the attack shatters the disc and knocks him back as well. The firebender attempts to retaliate against Mako, but luckily he weaves and dodges a few fire blasts aimed at his head, throwing one back.

 _'Wowza! Those look like illegal head shots to me.'_

One fire blast heads directly for Mako's head, and he sees it coming, intending to lean backward. However, Caran spots this and concentrates, thinking about using his powers on the fire. It's difficult, as he couldn't imagine himself being able to affect fire, but since its there, he focuses on its heat and thinks of shifting it to the side a little. Luckily, the fire swings past Mako's head, barely avoiding him, which Mako watches with wide eyes. The then bell rings, as all of the players are in each zone, making the round a tie.

This time Tenzin widens his eyes in realization and groans to himself. "Oh Caran, you're gonna be the death of me," he mutters.

"What was that?" Lin asks him.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I can't stand these Wolfbats. No respect for the rules of a proper contest," Tenzin quickly says, although he doesn't have to lie about his thoughts.

"Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!" the ring announcer yells.

The referee stands in the middle of the arena with a blue and red coin, both teams lined up on either side of him. He flips the coin up into the air, and when it lands, he turns towards the Fire Ferrets.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?" he questions.

Korra steps up determinedly, bashing her fists together. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me pretty boy," she calls out tauntingly.

"Thought you'd never asked." Tahno replies with a smirk.

Caran grins, seeing what was happening unfold. He knew that there was no way his sister would lose to this chump of a bender, not in a million years. She was taught by the best!

"You got this Korra!" he yells out, and se glances back at him with a grin.

The referee bows and steps away from the middle platform along with the rest of the players before it rises up, Korra and Tahno taking their stances as the spotlight hits them. Korra and Tahno observe the distance between them and size each other up, getting into their stances.

"Come on little girl, give me your best shot." Tahno says tauntingly, in his condescending tone.

Korra merely narrows her eyes at him. She then jabs at Tahno quickly, sending a water ball at his head. He as he easily leans to avoid the attack and goes to retaliate with a smug grin. However what he didn't see was that Korra had followed up with a quick kick of her feet, sending water directly for his face to knock his helmet off. His own water blast falls off to the side harmlessly.

"HA!" Caran yells, laughing at the sight.

Korra gives Tahno a smirk of contempt, eyeing him down. "Hmph. Chump," she remarks.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcer yells.

Korra jumps down from the middle platform and gives Mako a high five.

"Nice one!" he praises.

"That's the stuff, you are my herooo! Whoah!" Bolin exclaims in excitement.

"We might actually win this thing!" Mako adds hopefully.

"Woohoo!" Caran yells from his position.

"I can't believe your sweet tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails." Lin comments, obviously impressed, although she tries to hide it. However that doesn't fool Tenzin.

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you only gave her a chance," he tells her, not too subtly.

"Hmph." Lin replies, pretending to sound disinterested.

 _'One round a piece, who wants it more?'_

The bell rings to start the final round, and Tahno immediately throws a glob of water. Both teams begin to battle, throwing their elements and defending attacks with raging fury and determination.

 _'The Wolfbats fly out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but that champs are really starting to find their rhythm now.'_

The Wolfbat earthbender kicks up disc before the firebender does a barrel roll over his back and sends an arc of fire outwards. Tahno does a back flip off one of the ring posts to avoid one of Bolin's discs and counters by swinging his arm down and throwing an arc of water when he lands. The earthbender does a somersault, popping a disc up when he lands on his feet and then sending it flying with a spinning crescent kick. All in all, the Wolfbats were all playing quite efficiently, despite their methods.

 _'Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best? Especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?'_

Korra blocks the earth disc with her body, then follows up by turning around and bending some water at Tahno, who smirks and blocks it with his shoulder.

 _'It's all down to this final round!'_

Mako performs a series of quick punches, sending out several fireballs in a quick fire combo.

'Mako is giving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!'

The earthbender Wolfbat stands in front of Tahno as he pops up another disc, holding it behind him. He crushes it into several large pieces, and Tahno envelops the rocks in water, spinning around to the front, swinging his arms and throwing three streams of water filled with rocks. The attacks hit Mako and Bolin, knocking them over the edge of the ring. The third attack slams directly into Korra's face, sending her tumbling over the side of the arena before Caran could react, and he widens his eyes in shock.

 _'Oh this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!'_

The referee signals the end of the round. The bell rings and the crowd cheers. "Knockout!"

Tenzin is astounded, from where he and Lin both stand. "Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!" he exclaims, letting some of his frustration and disbelief showing.

 _'Well folks, it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notched a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions!'_

Tahno takes off his helmet with a smug grin while his teammates wave to the crowd. "I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else want to scrap with the champs?" he challenges smugly.

Caran scowls furiously, his eyes flickering yellow for a brief moment before returning to their normal green. "That is it!" he mutters, getting onto the railing and jumping onto the stage. He rolls across the floor before standing up, and Tenzin widens his eyes in alarm, while Lin raises an eyebrow.

"What the- Caran!" he yells.

"Korra's brother?" Lin asks. "What does he think he's doing."

"Hey, you sickos! Stop paying off the refs and fight like a real person would!" he calls out, bashing his hands together in determination. Tahno and his teammates turn to look at Caran and burst into mocking laughter.

"Ha! you think you can take I'm the champs you little baby? I'm almost insulted." Tahno mocks.

Caran has a hidden gleam in his eyes. "Why don't you come and..." he then trails off, stopping in his tracks, the current situation going away.

His eyes widen in alarm, sensing a sudden coldness, as well as the feeling of danger washing over him, from all around the arena. He ignores the Wolfbats jeers and insults, and looks around in horror, sensing Equalist thoughts adrift. He then looks over at Tenzin and Lin, seeing an Equalist approaching.

"Tenzin! Behind you!" he yells out in terror.

Tenzin glances behind him and widens his eyes in alarm, seeing an Equalist advance on Lin. "Look out!" he yells.

Lin cries out in shock as she gets electrocuted, and Tenzin blasts the Equalist away with a gust of wind as she falls down. Howevert Tenzin lets out a grunt of pain as he is shocked from behind by an Equalist woman, falling next to Lin. All around the arena, metalbender cops are being taken out quickly and efficiently, none having a chance to even spot their assailants before collapsing in pained cries.

By this point the Wolfbats have stopped their taunts and also noticed the commotion, realization of what was happening slowly seeping into them, and terror begins to show in their eyes.

Caran then senses Korra's pain, and gasps in horror, rushing over to the side of the arena, where he can see the three of them in the water. However, electric sparks are flickering throughout the whole body of water, shocking all three before they fell unconscious.

"Korra!" he yells, horrified.

Just then the platform on the other side of the arena ascends, revealing a whole team of Equalists, and Amon himself, all staring at the four of them. The Wolfbats look at Amon, petrified with terror, but instead of fear, Caran only feels rage and concern. He growls to himself, moving to go onto the offensive immediately, but more coldness washes over him, and he stops, this time feeling terror.

Behind him, the bridge from the locker room to the arena connects, and he whips around, sensing a presence... cold and darkness being the only thing seeming to radiate from it. He whips around wth wide eyes and stumbles back, seeing a terrifying figure approach.

Striding slowly across the bridge from the shadows of the locker room, as if he had all the time in the world was a man, clad in dark clothing and robes, a hood over his head, and a small cowl that fluttered behind him. He was wearing an Equalist mask, but Caran could just feel the malevolence in the stare behind it. The figure then pulls out some sort of object from his belt and holds it in front of him. With a sharp, menacing hiss, a crimson, blood red blade springs to life out of nothing, as they figure approaches Caran. He gasps in terror, recognizing the blade from a previous dream he had, one in which Korra was about to be stabbed by this very figure, who also wielded a red blade.

He'd never been more terrified in his life.

* * *

 _Well that escalated quickly._

 _Also... CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Messenger

**_Author's Note:_**

 _I just have to get this off my chest. :P_

 _If you've watched and have been a big fan of Avatar, then you probably know about the show called "The Dragon Prince," which is on Netflix. Draws inspiration from Avatar and is also made by the same creators, I think._ _Anyways, I at first wasn't too interested, but I decided to check it out, see what it's like. Before I knew it I was starting the eighth episode, and actually rather enjoyed it! The show doesn't really have a "villain," but the closest thing you could say passes for that is the mage named Viren, but even then he just seems like he's doing the right thing he believes in for the first six episodes. Basically, I really like it!_

 _Then of course my brain starts wondering if it's possible to incorporate this into the Shaniverse, which while cool, I'm not gonna do. At least not now, for several reasons. Firstly, it just came it, and there's only nine episodes. Second, I already have a lot of other franchises to work on and catch up with, so there would be no need for me to add to the pile. But if you guys are interested in seeing some form of crossover with that eventually (although it wouldn't be for a long time), just say so, and I'll try and make it happen._

 _An idea I had was that it's on the same planet as Avatar (Reylea) but it's another continent. The Four Nations are on one half of the world, and Xadia is on the other side. But this is merely an idea, and if I do decide to do that, it won't happen for a very, very long time. Jarik only knows how many franchises I can add to the Shaniverse before I get swamped. Next thing I realize is that he's going to meet My Little Pony! Gah!_

 _( . _ . )_

 _Okay, next chapter!_

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Korra, Mako and Bolin were all lying unconscious in the water, after being shocked by the Lieutenant. He used a rope to drag them over to the platform by their ankles.

Back up top on the arena, Tahno and the Wolfbats were staring at Amon's crew, and the new enemy with the crimson blade, terror in their eyes. They backed up nervously, unsure of what to do. Caran was staring at the approaching man, whose presence oozed with darkness, and he was in a state of shock and panic. The dream of this man standing over his sister, ready to kill her still flowing through his mind.

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno asked nervously.

"I don't know!" the referee replied from the box, confused but to scared to interrupt.

Amon and the Equalists continue stalking towards the Wolfbats like predators, the bending team backing up nervously. Behind them, the man with the blood red blade chuckled sinisterly.

"If it's any comfort child, your death will be swift when it comes," he says, almost like a purr. Caran shivers, backing up nervously, accidentally going back to back with Tahno.

The two share terrified glances. "Who is that?" Tahno demands.

"What makes you think I know?!" Caran says back, returning his stare at the man with wide eyes. He chuckles, advancing slowly and dragging his blade through the ground behind him, creating a gash in the floor. They look on in shock at how it cut through the rock, before Tahno scoffs, trying to regain his confidence, and faces Amon's direction.

"Alright, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!" he exclaims declaringly, putting on a show of bravado to hide his fear.

Tahno takes his stance and bends a stream of water at Amon. The Equalists leader easily leans out of the way of the water whip, and dashes forwards. He moves side to side to avoid the attacks, the rest of his group following. Tahno swings his arms in a circular motion downward, creating a circular arc of water as Amon gets close, but Amon spins to the side. The firebender punches at Amon and shoots a blast of fire at him, but Amon weaves to the side to avoid. The firebender readies another attack, but Amon closes the distance and pushes his arm to the side, gets behind him and puts him in an arm lock. The firebender yells in fright as Amon spins him around and throws him.

Meanwhile, Caran shakes his head and then stares at the approaching man, raising a hand. He unleashes a push of his energy at him, but to his terror, he just simply braves himself and smashes through it, his clothes fluttering briefly.

"What?" Caran whispers in horror.

"You have no idea the power of the Force little boy," he jeers with a chuckle.

Caran tried again, thrusting his arms forwards several time to unleash his energy, but the dark man dashes forwards, evading the areas that he aims at. He then jumps into the air, red blade raised and aimed downwards to strike him. Seeing this, Caran leaps to the side, coming back up in a roll. The dark man stabs the ground where he was before, and pulls his blade out, facing him again. Caran breathes heavily, terrified and not knowing what to do.

"Your fear feels good child. So will your pain," the dark man says gleefully.

Then Caran finally understands something that terrifies him even more than before. Why he couldn't affect him with his power... whatever it was, his dark man had the same power he did!

Then a feeling of absolute fear rushed over him from someone else, and he looks to the side to see another awful sight. The Wolfbats are all defeated, and Amon is standing over a terrified Tahno, raising a hand.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I... I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!" Tahno pleads.

His pleas are useless, and Amon's thumb is placed against his forehead. Moments later, his bending is gone, and the Equalists drag the now powerless Wolfbats to it and throw them over. Equalists in the crowd are now putting up banners for their cause, covering the arena. Caran may not have liked Tahno, despised him even, but a fate like that... it seems awful.

"Such weak, pathetic cowards," the dark man muses.

Turning his attention back to him, Caran notices an earth disk on the ground, placed for the usual benders of the match. Thinking, he raises an arm to lift it up, and then throws its at the dark man. Unfortunately, he senses it coming and looks over, slicing the disk in half with his blood red blade. Caran trues again, focusing on his lessons with Tenzin, and makes several disks around him rise.

With a yell, he slashed his arm, and the disks all shoot towards the dark man. His efforts are for nothing though, as the man slices them apart with his blade, and then raises an arm, sending the final disk hurtling towards Caran. He is unprepared, and gets hit in the stomach, causing his to gasp and wheeze in shock and pain, dropping to the ground.

Then, what feels like a powerful hand wrap around his throat and starts squeezing, causing him to choke and gasp for breathe. He looks up to see the dark man holding his fist in a choking motion, Amon and his Equalists slowly approaching him.

"Your powers over the Force are pathetic," the dark man comments in disgust.

He grasps at his throat in desperation, struggling to breathe, eyes wide in absolute terror and pain. Amon calmly walks up to him, glancing at the dark man before lookkng back at Caran.

"I did tell you that I would find a way to destroy you. Then, your sister will be next," he promises.

With that, the dark man tightens his grip, and Caran falls unconscious from a lack of air. Amon grabs his arm before he falls, and drags him towards the center of the arena, the dark man following him. The crowd of spectators is watching the whole scene with terror and confusion, not understanding what kind of power this man and the Avatar's Brother had. And it made them afraid.

Below the ring, the Lieutenant pulls Korra out of the water and up onto the middle platform, Mako and Bolin are still unconscious and are set against a nearby post.

Korra's groans, coming to briefly as she looks up at the Lieutenant dragging her by the arm, too hurt to fight back. She closes her eyes, again, before a stream of images swamp her. She is having a vision.

 _Aang and Toph are standing beside each other, apparently confronting someone based on how Toph is pointing accusingly._

 _Next, is an image of the infamous criminal Yakone smirking deviously, with Aang sitting behind him in City Hall. Yakone is then standing up._

 _Then there is Aang in the Avatar State floating above a trapped Yakone. Aang's as his eyes and arrow then return back to normal, his expression determined._

The Lieutenant continues tying the Fire Ferrets to the post with a long bola. Meanwhile, Amon stands on the top of the arena in the center, microphone in hand and Caran lying at his feet. The dark man stands beside him.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your probending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory," he says in disgust, glaring at the audience.

"Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity."

He then looks at Caran lying on the ground. "As for your 'Avatar' and Airbending leaders, they have kept secrets from you. You may all know that the Avatar has a brother," he says, gesturing to the unconscious Caran, although he stirs slightly, groaning and managing a small look at Amon, although his vision is blurry.

"However, they kept a secret that could have been a potential danger to the world! This child wields a power, unknown to the world, and a power that can control anything, throw anything, destroy anything, regardless of its element!" Amon exclaims.

The audience whispers to each other, and Caran manages to catch some of these words, but he continues to groan, unable to do anything.

"Thankfully, the spirits have recognized this danger, and have sent someone to challenge, and protect us from this child's dangerous power!" he declares, gesturing to the dark man. "He was sent as a Spiritual Messenger, to ensure that this newfound power is not used for destruction, and to keep everyone on equal footing!"

Caran groans, and the dark man, otherwise known as 'Messenger' glances at him, frowning. With a simple gesture, Caran's head is suddenly slammed into the ground, knocking him it again.

 _In his mind, Caran sees a series of images. He sees what he believes to be a young Avatar Aang during the hundred year war. Beside him is the rest of his friends, along with a young prince Zuko._

 _The vision shifts to show a smoky image of the symbol of the White Lotus, which then changed into an unfamiliar symbol, one with a black background, a white sword through the middle, and what seems like two wings in either side of the sword._

 _Finally he sees the young Aang again, as well as a young Katara, but beside them is someone he doesn't recognize from history. A man in strange tan robes, with straight brown hair running past his shoulders and a goatee. His eyes shine with wisdom, and Aang and Katara are smiling at him._

 _Caran gets the feeling this man has the same power as him. He's not sure how but he just... knows._

 _Then it seems as if the image freezes, all except for the strange man, and he seems to look at Caran._

 _"Look, deeper young one. Look for me. The Force will guide you..."_

Caran suddenly returns to consciousness despite being knocked out, the whole vision having only lasted a couple seconds. He hears Amon again.

"Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there, if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate," he threatens. The crowd gasps, and the Lieutenant has returned to stand on the other side of Amon. "Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come."

Underneath the arena, the three friends have finally managed to wake back up, and were listening to Amon's speech. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Mako asks.

He and Korra look unsure, while Bolin smiles as he looks to the water. Pabu is swimming towards the platform, chirping lightly.

 _"Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime..."_

Pabu exits the water and runs up to perch on Bolin's knee, and he grins at him. "Pabu! Listen up, buddy

Bolin begins to click his teeth while Pabu chirps back at him. Korra And Mako both eye him in confusion and bewilderment.

 _"...will be replaced by fair minded Equalist government. You and your children..."_

Mako starts to grow impatient and annoyed while Korra looks on in confusion.

"Stop fooling around!" He says harshly.

"I'm not, I'm trying to save us!" Bolin retorts.

Pabu then starts to nibble through the ropes, And Bolin grins triumphantly.

 _"...will no longer need to walk afraid..."_

He turns to Korra and Mako, a proud smile on his face. "See? Pabu is not a one trick poodlepony."

Mako is surprised, but then he and Korra smile happily at Bolin.

 _"...It's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders possessed an unnatural advantaged over ordinary people. And now they had a new time of bending power, in the form of the Avatar's Brother which they tried to kept secret from all of us! But our Messenger will correct this error soon."_

Korra gasps in alarm and looks up at the ceiling, suddenly realizing her brother was in danger. "Caran!" she exclaims in a panic.

"But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!"

Amon raises his fist into the air, and above the arena, an airship approaches. The glass above shatters as several ropes fall down through it. The Equalists each walk to the ropes, which have a mechanism at the end that turns into a platform. The Messenger picks Caran up and slings him over his shoulder, the boy groaning again. Each platform that they're standing on begins to rise off the ground, bringing the Equalists with them.

Tenzin and Lin lying on the ground as they groan and get back up. Lin crouches next to a still delirious Tenzin.

"Tenzin!" she says.

He groans but manages to regain his senses, and they look up to see Amon escaping, Caran held by the Messenger. Tenzin leaps to his feet with a worried gasp.

"Caran!" he calls out, preparing to go after them.

Lin and Tenzin both get to their feet before an explosion rocks the building. The explosions makes them stumble, and Lin shields her eyes. Below the arena, Pabu is still chewing through the ropes, and the three look around nervously.

"It's okay Pabu, just a little explosion. Keep chewing, you're almost through it."

"Chew faster! They have my brother!" Korra exclaims in a panic.

Pabu chews through more rope and finally gets the benders free. "Yes! Great job, buddy!" Bolin cheers.

Korra immediately jumps up, throwing the ropes to the side and running to the water. She creates a platform of ice and looks up, and angry expression on her face.

"I'm going after Amon! I need to save my brother!" she yells.

"Be careful!" Mako warns her.

Korra then jumps into the water and begins to spin around underneath the surface. She then bursts from the water and rises up on a massive water spout, heading for the hole in the roof. Her expression is fierce and angry, but it turns to worry and panic when her spout begins to lose power. Eventually, she goes too high and the water spout gives out, causing her to fall back down.

"Ahh! NOO!" she yells, reaching for the rising Equalist platforms, where she can see her brother.

She continues falling, but then a metal cable wraps around her wrist, dropping her fall. She gives a surprised cry before looking up at see Lin swinging through the air on one cable as she holds Korra with the other. She allows herself a moment of relief before she rights herself up and grabs on, determined. Lin swings around to get better momentum, and then flings Korra back up to the roof with a grunt.

Korra shoots up like a rocket for them, spotting the Lieutenant and the Messenger, the latter with her brother. Scowling, she comes up from behind them and then yells, delivering a powerful fire blast with a roundhouse kick, knocking them off the ropes. The Messenger yells in rage as he and the Lieutenant fall, Caran slipping from his grasp. Korra gasps, watching her brother fall and glances back up at Amon.

He is staring at her.

She glares furiously and punches up at Amon, shooting a very powerful ball of fire at him. Amon merely steps off the platform just before the fire reaches inside, avoiding the attack. He is unfazed as the blast knocks back the surrounding chi blockers.

Growling to herself, she then jumps off the platform and back to the ceiling of the arena.

The Lieutenant was pulling himself to his feet, as well as the Messenger, who activated his crimson blade with a snarl. Korra widens her eyes at the sight of it, but doesn't think much on it. She notices Caran's form lying nearby, unmoving.

Lin then jumps up through the roof, landing and retracting her cables. She analyses the situation with narrowed eyes, noticing Caran, however is surprised at the sight of the Messenger.

"I'm done playing games!" Messenger roars, and with a yell, thrusts his arms out. Korra and Lin are both thrown back several feet, crying out in surprise. She gets back to her feet, staring at the Messenger with wide eyes.

"He can... use the same power?" she whispers to herself in alarm.

"Come on Avatar!" Lin grunts, charging for them, she is unsure about this new guy, but still determined. She's a Beifong, and she won't be brought down by these two.

Lieutenant rushed for Lin, so Korra goes after the Messenger, determined to rescue her brother. She kicks out a stream of fire, but he dodges, swinging with his blade. Korra jumps over him, not wanted to find out what that thing could do, but he kicks her back, surprising her.

She hits the ground in surprise, but groans. "Caran can predict things, so he can too. Typical," she mutters to herself.

She jumps to her feet and punches out more fireballs, but Messenger evades them as well as Amon does. Dashing forwards, Korra then moves to kick him in the head, but he blocks her strike, and then slashes with his lightsaber again. She ducks underneath and kicks him with a burst of fire. He's knocked back, but he twirls around and punches her back.

Meanwhile, Lin was battling it out with the Lieutenant. She lashes out with her cables, but he rolls underneath them and pulls out his electric batons. Lin swipes her cables at him again and again, but he rolls and jumps out of the way, getting closer. When he was in range, he jumped for her, batons raised, but she anticipates the blow and sidesteps, twirling around with a kick. He's knocked off course and goes several feet away, but recovers quickly.

He charges again, and Lin sends more cables straight at him. However he raises his batons, allowing the cables to wrap around them, and shocks the cables. The electric current travels up to Lin, who screams in pain from the shock. She falls to her knees, and the Lieutenant runs in closer with a smirk.

Caran groans, shifting slightly and opening his eyes. Through his blurry vision, he manages to see Korra battling the Messenger, and tries reaching a hand out, but it collapses.

Korra sends more fireballs at the Messenger, but he dodges, eventually gesturing with his hand. A piece of the roof tears off, and is thrown at her. She widens her eyes in surprise before the piece of metal slams into her. She tumbled to the ground, but gets back to her feet with a scowl. However, he gestures again, and Korra is suddenly whipped forwards with a cry, her face hitting the glass roof.

"You're no match for me girl." Messenger taunts.

As he approaches Korra, saber dragging across the glass, a massive burst of air slams into him, and he skids across the roof. Tenzin leaps up from the hole in the ceiling and throws another gust of wind at him. The Messenger rolls to the side and yells in rage, thrusting his arm out. Tenzin attempts to make a shield of air, but it doesn't stop the Messenger's power, and he's blown back with a surprised grunt.

Korra then blasts fire at him, but he leans away from it, charging for her again. He swings his saber, and Korra leaps to the side, but he was ready for that and changed his trajectory, about to slash her. Luckily, another blast from Tenzin knocks his strike off course, and it goes inches from her head. He stumbles, and Korra takes the opportunity to deliver a fire punch against his arm, knocking his weapon away.

Messenger then retaliates by swinging his arm, slamming his fist into her face. Added power to his swing sends her flying, and he charges for Tenzin. The Airbending master sends a disc of wind, but he jumps over it and thrusts out a hand. Tenzin is prepared this time and flips to the side, retaliating with a wind blast. But Messenger cuts through it with his power, surprising Tenzin.

"I've had enough of you Airbender!" he snarls.

Lieutenant swings his batons, striking Lin in the back, and she rolls forwards. Wincing, she gets to her feet and twirls around, stopping his next attack by knocking his arm aside and then ramming him with her knee. He flinched in pain, and Lin wraps her cables around his wrists, throwing him over her and against the ceiling, and he rolls away.

Messenger rolls underneath another air blast from Tenzin and kicks out with his foot. Tenzin grunts in pain as he gets hit in the chest, but then Messenger raises an arm, Tenzin being lifted in the air and then slammed against the ground. He reaches an arm towards his weapon while keeping his gaze on Tenzin, and it zips back into his hand. He catches it and then activated the blade, swinging downwards. Before he could strike Tenzin, Korra reappears and shoots fire at his blade, forcing it away. She then punches upwards with a fire fist, blowing him away from Tenzin.

He stumbles back, and tries to swing his saber but she evades, kicking at him. He dodges her kick and then ducks underneath her next kick, which is full of fire. He then angles his lightsaber and stabs upwards, not caring about Amin's wish to keep her alive anymore. Time seems to go in slow motion for her, and she watches the blade stabbing upwards for her chest. She then spins around his strike and raises her elbow, slamming it into his face, and then kicking him away.

He stumbles back, dropping his weapon on the ground and holding his face. He pulls his hand away to reveal the left side of his mask was cracked, skin visibly bruised from her elbow, and his eye could just be seen. Glowing yellow, full of rage, and cold fury. Korra stopped, seeing that eye and feeling a cold chill fall over her.

With a yell of anger, he reaches out an arm in a choking manner, and Korra suddenly looses her ability to breathe, being choked by invisible hands. She claws at her throat, widening her eyes in terror. He approaches, thoughts of killing her driving his rage.

Lieutenant notices the confrontation and widens his eyes. "Messenger! Amon wants her alive!" he yells fiercely in anger.

Messenger takes no heed to the order, and the hold on Korra's throat gets tighter. Tenzin then jumps up with a yell and delivers a kick, air blasting out at the Messenger. He is blown away, and then assaulted by a barrage of air kicks and slashes, sending him slamming across the ground.

Korra drops to all fours, gasping for breath and clutching at her throat with one hand, coughing violently.

Lin took Lieutenants distraction with the Messenger to her advantage and charged forwards. He notices her coming, and swings his baton, but she ducks under it and grabs his arm, throwing him to the side. He recovers with a flip, by is suddenly struck by her cable, knocking him off the roof, and he yells angrily.

Tenzin slams the Messenger with an overhead air attack, and he stumbles backwards, spinning around before retaliating. He screams in fury, whipping back to face Tenzin and swiping his arm. Tenzin's momentum is stopped as he is suddenly tosses to the side by an unseen force, rolling across the ground. He calls his saber back to him, and then senses Lin going in the attack.

She shoots her cables out, but Messenger turns around and slashes them with his weapon. Lin widens her eyes in surprise before she's yanked towards him by an invisible force, and he slashes his weapon at her. Luckily his strike was knocked off course by another air gust, and Lin swings an arm out, punching him using the momentum he gave her. She rolls across the ground scowling, her cables shortened by a lot and Tenzin stands by her.

Messenger looks to attack again, by a fireball from Korra knocks him back. Together, she and Tenzin then blow streams of fire and air respectively at Messenger, and he is blown off the roof just like the Lieutenant, screaming in pure anger on the way. He tries throwing his weapon at him, and the red blade misses, but cuts through the glass near Caran. Cracks start to form in the roof.

Korra gasps in alarm, seeing a lot of cracks forming around Caran's body.

"Caran!" she exclaims. She runs for him, Lin and Tenzin following, but then he falls through the broken glass.

"Korra, wait!" Tenzin yells in alarm, but she gives no thought. Korra jumps after him, giving no heed to the danger.

Lin jumps after her in frustration, shooting her cables out despite their shortened range, latching it to an Equalist banner. Korra falls faster for Caran's body, and then reaches out, grasping his arm. She pulls him closer to her and then holds him tight to her chest. She then realizes they're still gonna hit the ground at a fatal speed, but luckily another one of Lin's cables shoots by.

Korra grabs into the cable, holding Caran tightly against her with the other, and Lin swings out of the smoke along with Korra towards the stands, tearing the banner. Lin lands on her feet and retracts her cables while Korra uses her earthbending to soften the landing, making a depression before it returns back to normal.

"You alright?" Lin asks, rushing over.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Korra says gratefully, before turning her attention to Caran.

"Don't mention it, kid," she replied.

Korra laid Caran gently on the ground and shook him lightly, feeling his head. "Caran? Come on wake up squirt," she says worriedly.

Luckily, he groans and his eyes start to shift open, blinking heavily. He focuses his attention on Korra, who was looking over him with worry. "Kor... Korra?" he mumbles.

Korra gasps in relief. "You're alright!" she says happily, pulling him in for a tight hug. He winces in pain, and she separates, looking apologetic. "Sorry."

Tenzin then lands on the ground beside them, having floated down with Airbending, a concerned look on his face. "Is everyone alright?" he questions.

"I believe so," Lin replies. He sighs in relief. "That's the first good news today."

Lin nods before looking out at the damage caused to the arena by the Equalists. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand," she says angrily, also with shame.

Tenzin lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He played us all. Republic City is at war. And now we have a new enemy to deal with," he says, worry evident on his face.

"That Messenger," Lin says with a troubled nod.

"He has the same powers that Caran has," Korra adds, looking up at them.

"It would seem so," Tenzin says. "And is also well trained in how to use it. As well as that strange weapon of his."

"It cut through my cables." Lin adds, showing the still glowing ends of her cables, although they had cooled considerably.

"I'm afraid that these beings from the stars, may have found us." Tenzin says grimly. "Particularly the bad portion."

Caran shivers, still remembering the terror and absolute helplessness he felt when confronted by the Messenger.

Then a figure walks out into the arena, the three capable of fighting moving to get into an attack stance. However the person approaches quickly puts their fears to rest. "Ah please don't hurt me I'm on your side!" Luon exclaims, covering his face with his arms.

"Luon?" Korra asks in surprise, dropping her battle stance. The other two also drop their stances, but Lin still eyes him suspiciously.

He sighs in relief, dropping his arms. "Oh thank the spirits. I thought I was gonna get pulverized."

"Where've you been?" she asks, then noticing a bruise on his the left side of his face, especially around his eye. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

He waves her off. "I'm fine, nothing too serious. I was heading back to watch the rest of the match when an Equalist came out of nowhere. Hit my in the face with one of those weird, shock gloves."

"Well, it's good to know you're doing just fine then," Tenzin says with a nod.

"It takes more than a common foot soldier to beat me," he responds confidently, before realizing who he was in the presence of. "Oh, sorry Councilman, Chief Beifong," he apologizes. "Hope I wasn't interrupting."

Lin waves him off with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever kid."

Korra stares at her with some annoyance, and Luon gives her a weird look before shrugging. He then notices Caran's state, and concern fills his gaze. "Oh spirits, is he alright?" he asks worriedly.

"He should be, but I'm worried for him," Korra says, concern filling her soul as she watches over her little brother. He was conscious, enough to understand what was happening, and merely rolls his eyes slightly.

"We have to take him back to the island. Who knows what that Messenger would have done to him." Tenzin states.

Luon perks up. "Messenger? What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"Apparently the Equalists have a new ally, one that uses the same powers as Caran," Tenzin explains. Korra picks Caran up, holding him in her arms as they rush for the exit.

"Wait, I thought he wasn't a bender?" Luon calls out in bewilderment.

"I'll explain later Luon! See you!" Korra calls out, rushing away with Tenzin. Luon watches them go, narrowing his eyes slightly before shrugging. He rubs the bruise over his left eye, wincing slightly, then notices Lin glaring at him, and he looks over at her warily.

"Uhh, did I do something?" he asks.

She sighs irritably. "I'm a little sour right now so just go away," she says angrily.

* * *

Later the next day, Caran was lying in his bed. Korra was sitting by his side, having helped heal his injuries from the fall onto the roof with water bending, letting his body do the rest.

"How you doing squirt?" she asked him softly.

"Better, thanks to you," he said gratefully, shifting in his bed to sit up.

"Stop moving!" she scolded.

"I'm fine now!" he whined. "You do wonders. Besides, it's not like I'm trying to get up and walk around!"

She scowled at him, crossing her arms. "Hmph."

The door then opens, and Tenzin walks into the room, concerned and thoughtful. "How are you doing Caran?" he questions.

"Better," he replied.

"That's good. So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked.

Caran nods his head. "Yeah. I had another dream."

"A dream?" Korra asked.

"When I was knocked out by the Messenger," he said, giving a humorless laugh. "Dumb name by the way."

"So dumb," Korra agreed with a small smile.

"What was in your dream? You said it had something to do with your abilities." Tenzin interrupted, getting to the point.

Caran sighed. "Well, about my power, and now Messenger's power, he referred to it as 'the Force,' and in my dream I heard that as well."

Tenzin frowns thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "I haven't heard of something called the Force before, but that may be the name of your powers. Given his training, it's likely he would have more answers to it."

"Like he'll tell us." Korra scoffed.

"Or from someone else." Caran said.

Tenzin and Korra looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Tenzin asks.

"Who else in the world could possibly know about, 'the Force?'" Korra asked sarcastically, making air quotes.

"In my dream, I saw Avatar Aang and Master Katara, back when they were still kids, probably during the hundred year war," he told them. "Then I also saw the White Lotus symbol, being replaced by one with a white sword and feathery wings."

"Never heard of a symbol like that before," Tenzin says with a frown.

"But the weirdest thing was that I also saw Aang and Katara standing with some other guy. He had long brown hair, and, somehow... I just knew that he was also like me." Caran said.

"Wait, really?" Korra asks in surprise.

"I've never heard of a man like that." Tenzin says.

"...he was with Aang and Katara. She might know," he theorizes.

"But I thought she said she didn't know anything about this stuff." Korra argues.

Caran shrugs. "That's what I saw."

Tenzin frowns thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I can... well, maybe," he sighs. "I wouldn't be too surprised if my mother and father kept some secrets to themselves, I'm sure they have every right too. But a secret of this scale... of where you may have come from... I'm not sure why she would hide that."

"So... you think Katara actually knows about the Force?" Korra asks, unsure.

"Possibly. I'll send a message out to her tonight. Maybe we can find an answer to this." Tenzin responds, leaving the room.

The siblings watch him go, and then Caran pulls out his crystal necklace from under his shirt, holding it in his hand. The crystal glows dimly, and they both stare at it.

"Did you get any visions?" Caran suddenly asks.

She blinks at him in surprise. "Where'd you get that idea?" she asks.

He shrugs in response. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

She raises an eyebrow at him but nods. "Yeah, I did. I think I saw Aang and Toph, and some other creepy guy, but I'm not sure. Definitely not as clear as what you saw that's for sure."

"Maybe Aang's spirit is trying to contact you," he offers hopefully.

"You know for such a young age, you seem to be very wise." Korra points out with a frown.

"Probably because I actually listen to what Tenzin has to say instead of rushing into the action part of training," he teases with a grin.

She makes to throw a retort before stopping, eventually shrugging her shoulders in acceptance. "Yeah, I can't really argue with that."

* * *

 _Next chapter done! Oh, things are getting more serious now, and Caran's secret powers have been revealed to Republic City, the world soon to follow. Which means wariness and mistrust are coming, not very good for them. Not only that, but does Katara know more about the Force than she ever let on?_

 _Any guesses on who this mystery Jedi is?_

 _P.S. I hope that whole fight with the Messenger was believable and realistic, because I don't want him to be insanely overpowered compared to the rest of them, but I don't want him defeated like a chump either. Having battles between people, specifically with Caran where they only have the Force is actually challenging, because you gotta think about how it works. I'd probably go with having it similar to Airbending, even though it isn't and is really different, you guys agree?_

 _Thanks for all the support you show my stories! :D_


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting to Know You

**3rd person POV...**

Out by the training grounds of Air Temple Island, Caran was busy, working heavily as he forced himself through various moves and fighting techniques he'd picked up, both from Korra and what he's seen with Airbending. He was also trying his best to incorporate the Force with it, throwing rocks and other objects at the wall or large trees nearby. He also had a fighting dummy from the arena with him to practice on.

He took a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily before going into action again. He thrust out his hand and unleashed a Force burst at the dummy, sending it sliding across the ground. He then ran forwards, jumping up and then landing on the ground in front of the dummy, slamming his hands into the ground in an attempt to try a new trick. The Force burst that he tried to send towards the dummy worked, although partially, and it only bounced back a couple of feet, instead of the shockwave he was planning on. Meanwhile, the ground beneath him shuddered slightly, and he winced, pulling his hands back and rubbing them, having struck the ground too hard.

Nearby, Korra walked around the corner and spotted Caran, heading over to him. She sighed, rolling her eyes at how hard he was pushing himself with the Force, trying to use it in new ways.

"Caran!" she called out.

He looked over at her, forgetting he was running. He then slipped on the ground and fell onto his back with a startled cry, groaning when he hit the ground. Korra giggles slightly at his predicament, a small smile on his face.

"Korra, what the heck did you do that for?" he complained, rubbing his head with a quiet groan, wincing.

"Technically that was your fault. All I did was call your name," she pointed out, and he grumbled in annoyance.

"Whatever," he sighed, turning around to go pick up the dummy.

Korra looked at him in concern, and quickly moved forwards to grab his wrist. "Uh, don't you think you're going a little too hard?" she questioned.

Caran stared at her in bewilderment before scoffing. "You, saying I'm pushing myself too hard? Ha!"

Korra rolled her eyes again. "What I'm saying is you could still be hurt. Besides, you've been out here for two hours already," she said with a frown.

"Training," he replied. "I have to get better, I'm not good enough."

"Not good enough for what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got my butt kicked by that Messenger guy!" he exclaimed in agitation. "If I'm gonna fight him, which I will at some point, I need to be better than him. He has training with the Force, I just have squat!"

She blinks in surprise. "Tenzin sent a message to Katara, so she'll have some answers soon. Besides, you're a twelve year old, you shouldn't have to worry about facing an adult like this."

"Aang defeated the Firelord as a thirteen year old. And Toph invented metalbendjng at the same age, maybe younger," he retorted, picking up the dummy.

Korra sighed. "Ok, point taken. But still, you can't keep killing yourself like this. Remember when I was afraid of Amon, but wouldn't admit it? You're doing something totally similar!" she argued.

"That was different," he said defensively.

"Not really, just a different scenario," she explained before sighing at his reluctant expression. "Ok, look. I'm gonna head over to the arena to invite the other guys to the Island, since they're home is pretty much wrecked."

* * *

The Pro-bending arena suffered a lot of damage from Amon's attack on it. The glass dome was broken in several places, and construction scaffolding is set up in place around it. Some cars are parked near the entrance, which is blocked off by a police barricade.

Korra rides Naga up the path to the entrance, with a few Metalbender police officers milling around nearby. She comes to stop just before a line of police tape, and Korra immediately hops off and yanks the tape up to duck under it.

Inside the arena, up in the attic, Mako and Bolin were packing up their things, with Luon helping them out.

"I still don't believe they're shutting this place down." Mako says, grabbing a box.

"Yeah, we had some good memories here, didn't we?" Bolin says wistfully.

"I'm sure it won't be for long, even if Amon is still around by the time it's fixed." Luon says reassuringly, before grimacing slightly, touching the bruise around his left eye lightly.

"You still doing ok?" Mako asks in concern.

Luon waves them off. "Yeah, it's fine. But those Equalist guys seriously pack a punch."

"I know right? It's insane, especially with that new guy!" Bolin exclaims. "I heard Korra managed to give him a similar injury by elbowing him in the face!"

Luon looks at him in surprise. "Oh really? That's pretty cool," he says pleasantly.

"Definitely!" Bolin agrees enthusiastically.

"Why don't you just have someone like Korra heal it for you or something?" Mako suggests.

Luon shrugs. "It isn't too big of a deal, and I'm sure she has much more important things to worry about, including her brother."

They nod in understanding, and moments later, Korra comes up the stairs into the apartment, a smile on her face. "Guys, great news! You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!" she says enthusiastically.

Mako widens his eyes and scratches the back of his neck hesitantly. "Oh, we'd love to, but-"

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin interrupts happily. Luon rolls his eyes, as Bolin grabs Mako's arm. "From here on out, it's going to be the lap of luxury for us."

Asami then appears as well with Pabu, having been behind another loft. "Hey, Korra," she greets.

Luon raises an eyebrow at how Korra's face seems to freak out. "I was hoping you'd stop by."

"I was just leaving," she replies glumly. "So... I guess I'll see you guys around... some time."

"Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate." Asami offers hopefully.

"I don't know. I have some Avatar stuff to do," Morra says hesitantly. "And I also have to worry a little bit about Caran, he's... training himself pretty hard."

"Because of the Messenger?" Luon deduces.

"Stupid name," Bolin remarks with a snicker.

"I know right?" Korra exclaims in agreement, before turning back to the others. "But uh... yeah."

Bolin then does a high-pitched voice with an accent, and starts waving Pabu around. "Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!" he pleads hopefully.

Korra manages to laugh. "All right, Pabu."

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow." Asami says happily.

Korra starts to leave, so Luon moves after her. "If you're fine with it, I'll see if I can stay on the Island with you guys Korra," he offers.

"Really?" Korra asks in surprise.

He nods his head. "Yeah, I've got nothing else better to do, without a job now. I might have to work some things out with my mom but, it should be fine."

Korra smiles at him. "Okay, sounds good!"

Luon nods with a smile and turns to the others. "See you around then?"

"Sure thing man," Mako says casually.

"Yeah... see you around." Asami tells him mischievously with a gleam in her eyes. Luon rolls his eyes at her with a sigh, and then follows after Korra down the stairs.

Asami turns to the other two boys with a grin on her face. "I think those two would make a great couple!" she says.

Luon then pops up from the stairway again, a glare on his face. "I heard that!" he exclaims.

Korra pops up behind him, confused. "Heard what?!" she asks.

Luon blushes lightly but turns his face so that she wouldn't notice. "Nothing, come on Korra," he says, pulling her back down the stairs, with her confused the whole way.

Asami, Mako and Bolin burst into giggles at the sight, finding the normally chill Luon looking embarrassed to be very funny.

* * *

Caran slumps up to the meditation circle on the top of the cliff, exhausted, but still determined to do more. He sits down in the middle of the circle, cross-legged, and starts to think. The vision he saw of that man who stood with Aang and Katara was heavy in his mind right now, and he wanted to figure out more.

He looked around at the scenery, feeling the chill autumn breeze whip by him, as well as the chirping of birds flying around the trees, and sighed in frustration. What was it the man had told him? To look deeper? That the Force will guide him?

"What does that even mean, the Force will guide me?" he asks himself quietly.

Focusing on what he's learned from Tenzin about meditating, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, putting his fists together in the meditation pose. Feeling with his senses, he tries to imagine the man that spoke to him, brow furrowed in concentration, but he was finding nothing.

"Look deeper...?" he mutters quietly.

Instead of looking at all of his surroundings with his senses, he tries to focus on himself, thinking about how it feels whenever he does use the Force. This goes on for a long time as he tries to feel whatever it was that showed him the vision, but he still doesn't feel a thing. Eventually, he opens his eyes and stops meditating, grumbling angrily to himself.

"How am I supposed to talk to this guy, if I don't even know how to find him?" he says to no one in particular. "Is it like the Avatar's last life type thing or what?"

He looks to the side with a dull expression. "Korra won't be any help with that..." he mutters. Which was true, since she barely had any spiritual training or experience whatsoever, despite Tenzin's teachings.

"Hey Caran!" Korra's voice suddenly said, and he looks behind him. "I was wondering where you are!"

Walking up with Korra was Luon, much to his surprise, and he quickly scrambles to his feet. "Oh- hey Korra. I was just meditating," he says quickly. "What are you doing here Luon?"

"Thought I might spend some time here on Air Temple Island with you guys," he replies. "Mako and Bolin are staying at Asami's mansion, so I thought I'd take up Korra's offer in their stead."

"Well, it's nice to see you again." Caran tells him. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing squirt." Korra says, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you haven't taken a break since I left."

"I have!" he replies defensively. "And do you really have to call me squirt in front of him?" he whines.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with that? It's just who you are squirt," she tells him with a smirk.

Caran moves to respond, opening his mouth before closing it in frustration, looking away glumly after being unable to respond. Luon laughs lightly at the interaction between the two.

"I don't suppose you know how to contact your past lives?" Caran asks.

She blinks at the question before frowning. "No, not really..." she says, her expression becoming glum.

Caran shrugs. "Figured as much, so I'll have to get another form of help."

"Help with what?" Luon questions.

"I saw some strange man in a vision when I was knocked out at the arena, and I'm trying to figure out how to contact him," he answers.

Luon frowns I'm confused bewilderment. "So... you get visions, and you were wondering if you could contact this person like the Avatar spirit?"

"Pretty much," he says with a shrug, not yet realizing Luon's confusion.

"It's complicated, I'll explain it later." Korra assures him.

Caran sighs. "I'm gonna go talk to Tenzin," he tells them tiredly.

"Aren't you sure you should take a break? Maybe hang out with Jinora and the kids while you're at it?" Korra suggests in concern, but he waves her off.

"I'm fine sis, I gotta figure this out!" he replies, walking away.

Korra sighs sadly, crossing her arms. "He's so stubborn."

"I can see that," Luon remarks with a raised eyebrow. "So... What was the whole deal with his... vision stuff or whatever?"

"Oh right," she replies, and the two start walking back down the hill to roam around the Temple grounds. "Well, he was born with some sort of strange power that nobody knew about. Basically it allowed him to pick things up with his mind, sense things around him, and also sort of... predicts something moments before it happens."

"Really? That's kinda weird. How'd he get bending like that?" he asks.

"To be honest, none of us even know if it is bending, but it probably is." Korra admits. "Ever since I found him, he's just... had it."

"Found him... oh, so he's adopted?" Luon realizes.

"Yep. He knows that so it isn't sensitive or anything," she replies.

"How'd you find him?" he asks curiously.

"It was back in the South Pole when I was six," she tells him. "The thing about training to be the Avatar is that the White Lotus was very strict, and annoying... and barely let me go anywhere beyond the prison known as the compound," she explains with a dull expression, showing her annoyance with it. "And they said it was all for my, 'protection.'"

She emphasizes with air quotes, and Luon snorted in amusement. "Sounds pretty dumb to lock you up like that."

Her gaze brightens up. "I know right?! I couldn't do anything!" she exclaims. "So one night I managed to escape the compound with Naga, and ran out into the snow. It was wonderful..." she trails off with a small smile.

Luon coughs for her to continue, and she blinks, glancing at him sheepishly. "Sorry. But basically when we were out there, I found Caran abandoned inside a large metal object. Later we realized it was actually some sort of flying ship from the stars."

Luon stops and stares at Korra in bewilderment. "Wait, what?!" he exclaims. "A metal ship, that flew in from the stars?!"

She nods her head. "Yeah, from the stars. The ship sunk beneath the ocean after I returned with Caran in my arms, so we weren't able to figure out more, except his name."

"Are you being serious? A ship from the stars? As in there are other worlds with people?" Luon questions doubtfully.

"Yes, a ship from the stars," she says firmly. "Tenzin and Katara agreed on that."

"Wow..." he trails off. "That's hard to believe."

"I guess," she sighs in resignation. "But that's what happened."

"So would that mean this Messenger dude is from the stars too?" Luon asks.

"I think so. I mean, he seemed pretty well trained, and he has the same bending as Caran, which he called the Force. So it probably means there's more people out there with it, they just haven't come here," she theorizes.

"Huh," he replies thoughtfully.

"Alright, I've talked a lot." Korra suddenly says. "What's your story? I just realized I barely know anything about you!"

"Yes you do," he says with a frown.

"Aside from being friends with Mako, Bolin, and that prissy, rich girl," she demands with a frown.

Luon gapes at her before bursting into laughter. "Prissy rich girl? Haha! What's your problem with Asami?"

"Nothing!" she says defensively, turning slightly red from embarrassment. "She just seems... Well she seems like the usual, boring, prissy rich girl, that's all!"

"We took self-defense classes Korra, she's a lot cooler than you think," he tells her.

"If you say so," she says doubtfully, crossing her arms. "But you dodged my question! I want to know more about you!"

"Only if you tell me more about you," he replies with a grin.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Alright, cool. Well you know that I take self defense classes, and that I work at the probending arena," he starts off.

"How good of a fighter are you?" she suddenly asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised you'd ask that?" he mutters to himself before obliging. "I'd say I'm pretty good of a fighter," he says proudly.

"Bet you can't beat me," she challenges.

He stares at her with an impassive look. "You're the Avatar, of course you'd be a better fighter than me. But without your bending, I bet I could do pretty well against you," he says confidently.

"Wanna bet?" she challenges.

"Maybe," he shoots back with a smirk.

"Oooh! Are you guys gonna fight!?"

Korra and Luon helped in surprise, jumping slightly as they turned to see Jinora, Ikki and Meelo standing very close, eager grins on their faces. Ikki was bouncing on her feet.

"I wanna see you guys fight! It'd be so fun to watch!" Ikki continues.

"Beat each other up!" Meelo adds eagerly.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Korra demands.

"Korra, I think the two of you would make a great couple!" Jinora says with a wide smile.

Korra and Luon both widened their eyes and glanced at each other, quickly looking away with a massive blush on their faces.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Korra laughs nervously.

"That- that's ridiculous, we're not uh-" he coughs. "-not a couple."

"Yeah, you guys are crazy." Korra adds.

"I don't think so, the way you two challenges each other was so cute!" Jinora replies confidently.

"Bleh," Meelo groans in disgust. Korra and Luon only become even more embarrassed.

"Ooh! Maybe we should set up a date!" Ikki exclaims.

"Okay that's enough, why don't you guys go find Caran or something, I'm sure he'd like some company! Okay? Bye!" Korra says quickly, slamming her foot into the ground and launching the three kids into the air, sending them flying.

Lion gapes in shock and worry after seeing her do that, but sighs in relief when they start to float back to the ground further away, giggling to themselves.

"Oh spirits..." Luon said uncomfortably.

"Sorry about them, they just..." Korra trails off in embarrassment. She coughs a few times before grabbing him by the arm. "Let's scram before they start chasing us."

Luon widens his eyes and doesn't complain when she starts to pull him away, quickly running after her actually. "Yeah, I'm good with that!"

* * *

Tenzin was sitting in his office, having just listened to Katara's message on the telephone. She'd called him back, and with some reluctance, confirmed that she did actually know about the Force, and the man in Caran's vision, and told him that she would be coming to visit.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead at the knowledge of his mother actually knowing about Caran's powers, and keeping them secret from them. He didn't understand why she would keep that secret, especially from Caran, and what more she knew about his man. Who was he, and why did nobody else know about him?

The door then opens and Caran enters the room. "Hey Tenzin, I have a question."

"What is it?" he replies.

"Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to contact the man in my vision? He said to 'look for him,' but I don't know how," he asks.

Tenzin turns to look at him. "Hmm. That sounds like some kind of spiritual connection similar to the Avatar to contact him, but I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure how to go about it."

Caran sighs in resignation. "Okay. Thanks Tenzin."

"Wait," he calls before Caran could leave. "My mother replied to my call... and she said she is coming to visit."

Caran widens his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Tenzin says with a nod. "Somehow, she does know about the Force, and this man you've seen."

"What did she say about him?" he asks eagerly.

"She didn't tell me much, only that she would explain once she arrives." Tenzin informs him.

Caran frowns in disappointment, but still nods his head, hopeful to learn more about this, and leaves the room. As he turns around a corner to head outside, he gets startled by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, who seem to pop out of nowhere.

"Hey Caran!" all three of them yell in his face, happy grins on their faces.

Caran yelps in alarm, waving his arms and stumbling away before falling on his back. "What in spirits name is your problem?!" he exclaims in bewilderment.

The three kids laugh in amusement, but Jinora offers him a hand, which he accepts, although not without giving her a suspicious look. "Sorry Caran," she replied, not sounding too sorry.

He can sense her unapologetic feelings pretty easily. "Uh huh, sure," he deadpans. "Why does everyone keep making me fall over?" he complains.

"Cause it's fun to scare people!" Meelo exclaims viciously.

"Can you come play with us? Korra said you'd like the company! do you think she and Luon would make a good couple? Does Korra still like Mako? Can you do some more of that cool bending? Huh? huh?!" Ikki asks quickly in rapid succession.

Caran stares down at her with wide, hesitant eyes, glancing at Meelo and Jinora, the latter of which has an annoyed expression on her face.

"Uhhh..." he mumbles nervously before frowning. "Wait, Korra told you that I needed some company?" he asked.

"Yeah! Do you want to play some airball with us?" Meelo exclaims.

"I'm gonna kill you Korra..." Caran mutters to himself, too quiet for the others to hear.

"Meelo, Caran's not an airbender." Jinora tells him with a frown.

He stares at her in confusion. "He's not? But we've seen him airbend! Daddy teaches him!" he protests.

"That's actually for something different," Caran corrects him, and he crosses his arms with a pout. "And... I've gotta train some more, so I can't really play at the moment..." he trails off apologetically, meaning to move away.

"Can I come with?" Jinora asks hopefully.

Caran goes to decline, but thinks about it before shrugging. "Sure, I guess."

Ikki gasps. "Can I come too?!" she pleads.

"Me three! Me three!" Meelo exclaims, raising his hand in the air.

"Sorry, one Airbender limit!" Caran says quickly with wide eyes, not sure if he could handle all three extremely hyperactive kids.

"Awww," they both whine sadly.

"Maybe next time guys," Jinora tells them with a smug grin, and they pout, shooting her glares.

As they walk away, Jinora thinking about what types of questions to ask him, a lot of which pertain to the Force, when Ikki gasps again, both excited and mischievous.

"Caran did you know that Jinora likes you?!" she yells.

Both of them whip around to stare at Ikki with wide eyes, while Meelo started laughing.

"Ikki!" Jinora exclaims angrily, and the two quickly rush off, although their faces were a bright red from blushing.

* * *

Later that day, Chief Beifong along with Officer Saikhan has overseen a raid on Cabbage Corp, uncovering Equalist equipment, machinery, anything that connected to them. It was enough to declare that the company was secretly helping the Equalists.

"Looks like our intel was good." Lin comments.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity." Saikhan adds in agreement.

At the entrance of the building, a crowd of reporters had gathered around while the Company owner Lau was being led out by Saikhan, followed closely by Lin. "This is an outrage, I'm innocent!" Lay protests.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." Saikhan retorts.

Cameras from the reporters begin to flash, and Lin stops to give them a brief word, reluctantly however.

"Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?" one reporter questions.

"The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp." Lin informs them.

"No, not my Cabbage Corp!" Lau wails, crying a little bit.

"Chief Beifong, What are your thoughts about these strange new powers that the Avatar's Brother and this Equalist Messenger possess?" another asks.

Lin frowns. "I currently have no comment," she says firmly.

"Do you believe they may be connected?" someone else suggests.

"Are there any concerns about the Airbending family keeling his bending secret? Is there a danger he could pose for the City because of his power?" another reporter asks.

"I have yet to form an opinion on these new powers, but I do not believe the Avatar's brother is a threat to the City and the people. No further questions!" Lin declares, storming off before anyone else could ask her more.

* * *

The next day, Korra, Caran and Luon we're stopping by the police station on their way to Asami's mansion, entering the building.

"Glad you finally stopped killing yourself to join us." Korra remarks as they sit down on a bench inside the station.

"I was getting tired," he replies.

"That's an understatement," Luon says, and Caran gives him a look while Korra nods in agreement.

"Hey, guys," a dull, depressed voice says. The three look up and are surprised to see Tahno sitting nearby on another bench. He looked terrible, hair hanging in his face with bags between his eyes.

"Tahno?" Korra says in surprise.

"I feel kinda bad for him." Caran says quietly to Luon, who can't help but nod in agreement, and he three move over to Tahno.

"Listen. I know we're not exactly 'best friends,' but I'm sorry Amon took your bending." Korra says regretfully.

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." Tahno says glumly, showing his grief. He looks over at them, an intense look in his expression. "You gotta get him for me."

Korra, Caran and Luon all nod, their faces hard. Tahno glances over at Luon. "Hey... I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk."

Luon frowns, unsure of what to think before nodding his head. "Thank you. And... it isn't too bad, living without bending."

"Guess you'd know best," Tahno scoffs, but without an bite, not meaning it as an insult.

"I guess I do," he replies.

The trio looks over at the sound of voices, seeing Tenzin and Lin approaching while in discussion with Hiroshi Sato. "Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Lin says.

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done," he says firmly.

Tenzin looks over at Tahno. "We're ready for you now."

Tahno stands up and gives the group a casual salute, and a small smile. "See you around, Avatar. Luon," he says.

* * *

The trio all look around in awe and wonder at at the expensive and luxurious items covering seemingly every inch of the Sato estate, although mostly on Caran and Korra's part, those two gawking. Luon was a little more used to it, but he'd never been fully at Asami's house. The butler led them to the pool, where the other three were hanging out. Bolin was poised to dive off the statue's head, and on the opposite side of the pool Asami was sitting at the edge, dipping her feet while Mako stands in the water beside her.

"Earthbending bomb!" Bolin yells. He jumps into the pool, causing a big splash that hits the other two.

"Luon, Avatar Korra and her brother have arrived," the butler announces politely.

"Hey guys." Mako says with a wave.

"Glad you made it." Asami tells them with a smile.

Bolin burst up from the water with a grin. "Welcome to paradise!" he says happily, floating on his back while Pabu perched on top of him.

Korra moves over to sit on a lounge chair, and Luon stands close to the waters edge near Mako and Asami, arms crossed as he looks around. Caran was looking around with wide eyes at the place, walking around slightly before sitting on a chair beside Korra.

"This place is nuts!" he exclaims.

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra remarks.

"Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako says, wading through the water.

"Oh you don't say?" Luon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him." Asami admits sheepishly. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Try telling that to Tenzin." Caran says sarcastically, and Korra snorts in laughter.

Bolin suddenly jumps out of the water beside Korra and Caran, causing the two siblings to jump slightly in surprise. "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this," he tells them, before standing up stiff, with an impassive expression.

"Fetch me my towel, good sir," he says.

Caran and Korra both stare at him inquisitively in confusion, while the butler grabs a towel.

"Yes, Master... Bolin," the butler replies, and Caran can sense the annoyance oozing from him.

"Master Bolin. I love this guy!" Bolin grins, gesturing to the butler, before holding his arms out straight. "Now pat me dry."

"As you wish," he replies, and whips out the towel straight. He quickly and efficiently dries off Bolin, who moves into different poses so that the butler can dry him off everywhere.

"Don't forget Master Pabu." Bolin adds.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir," he replies tiredly.

He loops the towel over Pabu, who is still on Bolin's head, and speed-buffs the ferret, causing Pabu's fur to spring out. Bolin grins, and the butler turns away to place the towel back. As soon as his back was turned, Bolin jumps back into the water. Caran and Korra both watch him jump back into the water in bewilderment, while the Butler slumps over angrily, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Wow." Caran remarks dumbly.

"Don't you think you're messing too much with the guy?" Luon asks Bolin with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not! He's a butler, it's his job, and he's a cool guy!" Bolin replies uncaringly, and he lets out a sigh.

"My mom would beat you to the spirit world if she ever witnessed you doing that," he remarks.

"Oh yeah, she's one tough lady." Bolin admits, looking uncomfortable at the idea.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asks Asami, who waded closer to them. "Let me guess: shopping, makeovers?" she asks with false excitement.

Caran rolls his eyes. "Korra, you don't need the Force to notice the sarcasm," he says in amusement, and she glares at him.

Bolin pushed Mako underneath the water, but perked up on hearing that. "Ooh! I vote makeovers!" he exclaims, before Mako pops back up and shoves Bolin underwater in retaliation. Luon chuckles in amusement.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami says with a grin as she emerges from the pool.

* * *

Asami led the group from the pool afterwards to the racing track, where they got to watch as two racers drove along the course at high speeds, tires screeching and sometimes leaving dust trails. Everybody watched in fascination, Korra and Caran especially, having been in the South Pole all their lives.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asks.

"Way cooler than a makeover!" Korra agrees without hesitation.

"Told you she was cooler than you thought," Luon told her with a smirk.

"I never even knew stuff like this existed!" Caran adds in amazement.

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Satomobiles," she explains, before looking at Korra. "Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog." Korra replies.

"You want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asks.

Korra looks at her eagerly, eyes brightening up. "Let's do it!"

ooo00ooo

In one Satomobile, Korra pulls her goggles down to cover her eyes, helmet on her head. Asami sits in front of her, a Future Industries worker in the other vehicle. Asami looks over at their opponent, and he looks back at her with a smirk. A referee waves the white starting flag, and both cars take off past him. The challenger, driving the red car, cuts Asami's car off on a turn they both take in a skid. However when they hit the straightaway, Asami smirks and guns the engine, passing her opponent.

In the stands, Luon, Caran, Mako and Bolin all cheer for the two girls excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Woohoo!" Bolin exclaims.

Asami continues to gain on the other racer, but he notices by glancing back, and moves his car to block her. Asami narrows her eyes before she shifts gears and works the pedals to get more speed. She drives closer to the inside of the track and creeps up behind the other driver. The wheels scrape up against the road's border, sending up sparks and smoke, but it continues to overtake the red car. Korra looks at the scraping wheel with concern, then over at the other driver as she passes him. He guns his car forward, but his front wheel collides with the Asami's rear wheel, pushing the red car off balance and into a spin. The challenger cries out in alarm and falls behind as Asami and Korra continue onwards. Korra looks back at the spinning red car, then at Asami with a huge grin on her face. Their car crosses the finish line, followed shortly by the still-spinning red car.

Asami smiles and pulls the car into the pit-stop, and Korra hops out once the car stopped, pulling her goggles off.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it." Korra admits excitedly.

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." Asami says, fluffing up her hair.

Korra removes her helmet, still grinning. "I gotta admit I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy," she admits, before widening her eyes in alarm. "No offense!"

"It's all right," she replies with a small laugh. "People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self defense classes since I was this high," she says, gesturing to show how short she was before. "My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

Korra nods her head. "Yeah, Luon told me about how you two shared the same self-defense classes. Your dad's a smart guy."

"Thanks." Asami says with a smile, before it starts to turn more mischievous. "So, what's the deal with you and Luon?"

"What deal?" Korra asks in confusion.

"You know..." she trails off. "You guys a couple yet?"

Korra widens her eyes in alarm. "W-what?! No! We just met each other about a week ago. What gave you that idea?" she demands, face turning a little red.

Asami smirks at her. "Oh come on, I've known Luon for a long time. He likes you, but I don't know if he'll admit it yet."

Korra scoffs. "That's ridiculous, you're probably just seeing things," she says dismissively.

Asami sighs, but keeps her smile. "If you say so."

* * *

Back at the mansion, the butler opens the door to find the group returned from the racetrack. Bolin quickly rushes inside, in desperate need of a restroom while Mako slaps his forehead in embarrassment.

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through! Beep, beep!" Bolin exclaims, dashing inside so quickly that he actually leaves a trail of smoke behind him.

"Really..." Luon groans, before noticing a clock on the wall, and widens his eyes in alarm. "Oh spirits, I gotta go or else my mom is gonna kill me! See you guys later!" he exclaims, rushing back out the door.

"Bye Luon!" Asami waves, and the rest wave goodbye as well.

"Would she really?" Caran asks Asami.

She shrugs. "His mom is one tough lady," she explains.

Korra glances in the direction Bolin ran off too. "Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" she asks.

"We have a ladies' powder room upstairs. First door on your right," Asami tells her, and Mako puts a hand on her shoulder, coming to stand behind her. "You can freshen up in there."

"Thanks." Korra replies.

ooo00ooo

Korra finishes up, washing her hands in the sink. She then shuts off the water and dries with the towel, before noticeing a powder puff beside the sink. With soe confusion, she lifts the puff by its handle, and raises it to her face. She hesitates, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the unfamiliar object, gazing at it like an enemy. Then, deciding to just go with it, she closes her eyes and roughly slams the whole thing into her face.

A cloud of powder explodes outwards to completely cover her upper body, sending Korra into a coughing fit. She emerges from the bathroom still coughing and waves the floating powder from her face. Once it was all gone, she opens her eyes with a gloomy expression, and heads back to rejoin the others. As she walks away, she overhears Hiroshi's muffled voice coming from behind a closed door.

"No, no, I assure you. Everything is going exactly as planned," he says.

Korra frowns suspiciously, and she looks around to make sure no one is watching before sneaking to the door to peak through the keyhole. Inside, Hiroshi was sitting at his desk, on the phone with an unknown individual.

"Mhhm, yes. Luckily the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time," he continues. "Trust me. By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike."

Hiroshi slams the handset down on the phone, and Korra jumps up with alarm. She widens her eyes in a panic at what this could mean before running back down the hall.

In the main hall, Caran, Mako and Asami are watching as Bolin poses for the butler, who is squirting perfume at Bolin. Caran rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh, before yelping in surprise as Korra runs past, grabbing his arm and yanking him along roughly without even looking at them.

"Ah! What the-" he yells in shock.

"You're leaving?" Asami asks in surprise and confusion. "But I-I thought-"

Korra turns around as she continues to walk towards the door, still dragging Caran with her. "Sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!"

"We're doing what now?!" Caran exclaims incredulously, and she dashes out the door, dragging him along with her.

The rest of the three stare out at their retreating forms in surprise.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location; Republic City**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Amon sets the phone back down on his desk after finishing his phone call with Hiroshi Sato, the Lieutenant standing by his side with a questioning look on his face. "Well?" he asks respectfully.

"The plan will be set into motion soon," Amon says, and Lieutenant nods in satisfaction.

Amon then turns his head to the corner of the room, his masked face still looking as impassive and terrifying as ever, especially in the dimly lit room.

"Are you ready to do your part... Messenger?" he questions. "Without failure?"

The Messenger growls, moving a little bit closer to the light, and out of the shadows. His Equalist mask was not currently on, revealing his face. He reaches up an arm to lightly touch the bruise surrounding his left eye from the elbow Korra gave him.

"The Avatar and her brother succumb easily to their emotions," he says. "After all, emotional heartbreak, is one of the greatest ways to break someone."

"Then they will be compromised emotionally after they realize how you... betrayed them?" Amon asks.

"You can count on it." Messenger promises darkly.

* * *

 _Uh oh, something bad is coming soon! :O_

 _This chapter was more of a way for everyone to know each other better and strengthen their friendships, especially with Korra, Luon, Caran, and Jinora._

 _Glad you guys continue to enjoy my stories! :D_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Aftermath

**3rd person POV...**

During the night, after Korra had listened into Mr. Sato's message, she brought Caran with her to inform Tenzin and Lin about her suspicions. They were standing in the city between a few skyscrapers, a Metalbender Police airship floating above them.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin summarized.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin questioned.

"Well I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra says firmly.

"You serious Korra? I mean, the guy seems pretty nice." Caran says doubtfully.

"I know he does, but I also know what I heard," she replied.

Lin brings a hand to her chin and hums thoughtfully. "He does have the means... and he has a motive."

"That's right." Tenzin says in agreement.

Korra and Caran looked between the two, surprised. "A motive? What is it?"

Tenzin sighs sadly. "Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in."

"That's terrible." Korra says sorrowfully, and Caran nods in agreement, a little sad about it as well.

"It was tragic," he agrees, before becoming stern again. "It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin decides with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, you guys think Mr. Sato is an Equalist?!" a voice exclaims in disbelief, and the four look over to see Luon nearby, staring with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lin demands angrily.

"Walking back to my apartment Chief!" he exclaims quickly, holding up his hands. "But seriously, you actually believe he's working with those punks?" he demands.

"Luon... I heard him talking on the phone, and it was pretty suspicious." Korra says apologetically. "Something's not right!"

Luon scoffs, crossing his arms. "He's the last person I would expect, even with what happened to Asami's mom."

"It is possible..." Caran says with a shrug. "But I gotta agree with him, it is hard to believe."

"Nonetheless, it's best we get to the bottom of this." Lin says determinedly. "If he is working with the Equalists, then we have to know."

"Well... if we're trying to figure out if he's lying or not, I could help with that." Caran offers.

"What?" Luon asks in a deadpan with a raised eyebrow.

"Using the Force?" Tenzin questions.

He nods his head. "Hmm hmm. I can sense emotions from people around me, remember?"

"I remember," he replies.

"Well that's quite useful," Lin remarks. "Sounds kind of like what..." she trails off, frowning before looking away. "Nevermind."

"Let's do it!" Korra says eagerly, ignoring Lin's strange behavior, although Tenzin looked knowingly at her with a sad gaze.

"Wait, you can 'sense,' other people's emotions?" Luon asks in surprise.

"And sense things around me, especially living things." Caran adds.

"Huh," he says in response, and he nods along quietly, a little surprised.

* * *

The next day, Korra, Caran, Luon, Tenzin and Lin all arrived at the Sato mansion in their search for answers, with Luon not looking to happy. Korra was a little nervous, and Caran could sense the tension so much it was like he could cut through it with a knife. The doors are opened by the butler, whose eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected visit of Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin. The group enters the mansion with impassive expressions on their faces, and Mako and Asami notice the procession with confusion, coming down the stairs.

They walk by, but Mako stops the three before they could follow Tenzin and Lin. "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" he asks.

Luon scoffs, and when the two look at him in confusion, he gives Korra a pointed glare and gestures for her to go on.

Korra glances away briefly before replying. "I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but... I think your father might be involved with the Equalists," she admits.

"What?" Asami exclaims angrily in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

She storms after Tenzin and Lin, and Mako turns around to glare at them. "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" he demands angrily.

"Maybe we could calm down...?" Caran suggests, trailing off as Mako storms away too.

"Did you really expect anything different Korra? The very idea is plain idiotic." Luon says in disapproval.

"Well what if he is working with the Equalists? What then?!" she challenges.

He shakes his head in disbelief, and then walks away, following after Mako and Asami.

Korra watches them go, and then looks down sadly with disappointment. Caran sidles closer to her, lightly grabbing her arm. "I'm still not sure about this whole idea of Mr. Sato being an Equalist, but I'm not mad at you," he tells her comfortingly.

"Thanks Caran," she replies, managing a small smile of gratitude.

ooo00ooo

In Hiroshi's office, he was sitting at his desk while Lin and Tenzin stood before him.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you," she says calmly.

Before she could start however, the door bursts open to reveal a furious Asami storming into the office. "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!" she exclaims, standing by his side.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about?" Hiroshi exclaims in bewilderment, while the rest of the group files into the room. As Caran entered however, he stopped briefly, rubbing his head with a grimace before shaking it off. "I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals," he continues.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra." Mako says with a glare.

"He's like the furthest thing from an Equalist." Luon adds in support.

Korra glares at them defiantly, and then turns to face and point at Hiroshi. "I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!" she says accusingly. Caran glances around the room nervously, feeling off and uncomfortable, but then starts putting his focus onto Hiroshi, trying to reach out with the Force in order to sense his intentions.

Hiroshi laughs heartily in amusement. "This is all just a misunderstanding. Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious."

The whole time he was speaking, Caran was frowning in concentration in an effort to sense something... but there was nothing. He rubbed his forehead again with a small sigh, crossing his arms and holding himself, feeling uncomfortable. Korra glanced at him in a small amount of concern, and Tenzin and Lin also spare him a look to gauge his reaction, before sharing a look with each other. They then return to facing Hiroshi, a stern expression on Tenzin's face.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" he requests.

Asami gives a loud, angry sigh, and looks like she's about to speak, but Hiroshi holds up a hand to settle her. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries," he says confidently.

With the all-clear given, the group leaves the room, Asami and Mako glaring at them as they leave, and Luon wasn't making eye contact with them. Once they were in far enough from Hiroshi's office, the four stop and turn to Caran with a questioning gaze.

"Well? What did you sense?" Lin asks.

"...Nothing," he replies, an unsettled look on his face.

"Really?" Korra asks in surprise and confusion.

Lin and Tenzin share a look. "Hmm... if that's true, then it would seem Mr. Sato is-"

"No!" Caran cuts them off. "I mean there was nothing to sense! I couldn't feel the room at all, or anyone in there!" he explains with wide eyes.

The three widen their eyes in surprise, looking at each other in concern. "You couldn't sense anything? How is that possible?" Korra asks in bewilderment.

Caran shakes his head. "I don't know. It felt so... weird in there. Like it did when Amon... when he briefly took my bending away but... cold," he widens his eyes upon saying the last word.

They all notice the change in his expression. "What is it Caran?" Tenzin asks.

"Whenever I hard those dark dreams I told you about, or when the Messenger was around... I would feel cold," he explains, shivering slightly. "What if the Messenger... is here right now?"

Korra gasps lightly in shock, and Tenzin widened his eyes, while Lin narrows hers.

"How can you be certain of this?" Lin questions.

"I don't know, but that's what I felt." Caran explains. "Cold, emptiness. I've never felt it before."

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Korra says, looking unsettled. "Why does the Force have to be so confusing?"

* * *

Later in the late evening, when the sun had just gone down, Metalbender Police airships, as well as their forces were surrounding Future Industries factories, searching through the contents for any sign of Equalist activity. Trucks and forklifts are scattered about, while Metalbenders search through stacks of boxes. Korra has Naga sniffing around, and Caran was with her, glancing around and trying to sense anything out of the ordinary with the Force, although with some difficulty, not used to sensing for inanimate objects. Lin broke open a crate with her cables to look inside, and other police officers were doing the same.

After a thorough search of the factories and warehouses, the police force couldn't find any evidence, and had to conclude that Hiroshi and Future Industries had nothing to do with the Equalists. Korra and Caran ride forwards on Naga, stopping beside Lin and Tenzin and hopping off.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra says, disheartened.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent."

Asami, Luon and Mako walk over to them, and Asami puts her hands on her hips as she confronts the others, looking angry.

"Okay. You did your search. Now you can all leave," she says irritably.

Lin stares Asami down, frowning lightly and grunts, not going anywhere. Mako catches Korra's gaze and then steps off to the side, and she follows him to where they can converse apart from the others. Caran, Asami and Lin watch them from the background, the former looking a little nervous.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." Mako says.

"No, I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying!" Korra replies firmly.

"Why are you doing this?" he demands, before pointing accusingly at her. "Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

Korra gasps loudly in shock before clenching her fists, glaring furiously at him. "What? Don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with it!" she exclaims.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako threatens with narrowed eyes.  
Korra stares her down, lowering her gaze briefly and closing her eyes before reopening them, her expression determined. "I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is."

Mako just grunts at her, then walks away to join Asami. She glares at Korra even as Mako puts an arm around her and leads her away. Korra closes her eyes again and sighs before walking off back to Caran and Luon.

"I think you're starting to become obsessed with this Korra." Luon states irritably, and Korra growls quietly to herself, Caran looking between them nervously, wanting to come to his sisters defense, but also still seeing it hard to believe Hiroshi as an Equalist. Luon then raises an eyebrow. "But seriously, what is it between you and Mako with jealousy?"

Caran and Korra gape at him, before the former starts to snicker, while the latter becomes flustered and angry. "J-jealous?! Of course I'm not jealous! He's just being a jerk!" she huffs.

Luon rolls his eyes. "Well anyways, I've got to head out, back to my apartment. Mom would have my hide, and I'm already late enough as it is."

"Ok, see you later then." Caran says.

"Yeah, see ya," Korra adds, glancing away.

Luon gives them a small wave and walks off, hands in his pockets. But not before giving one last glance at the two, narrowing his eyes. Once he had looked away, Caran also returned a glance, an unsettled look on his face. Something he's been starting to notice just seemed... off, about Luon. He didn't know why.

ooo00ooo

A little ways away from the group, a man was pulling the factory's large door closed. He turns around to look at Korra with intense eyes, and then heads in her general direction, unnoticed by anyone. Tenzin and Lin are still nearby in conversation, while Korra and Caran were petting Naga. The worker purposefully walks right past Korra, not quite looking at her, and Caran finally frowns, sensing something off.

The man discreetly puts a folded piece of paper in Korra's free hand as he goes past, and Caran glances at him in surprise. Korra's fingers tighten around the paper reflexively, and her eyes go wide with surprise.

"What is it?" Caran asks her.

She quickly brings the paper up to examine it, then looks around to see where it might have come from.

"It's a message. who gave it to me?" she questions.

"That guy," he replies, pointing out the worker. They both watch as he boards a truck, surrounded by several of his fellows in identical uniforms. The truck drives off before they could confront him, so they quickly turn their attention back to the paper he handed them. Korra opens the paper, and they read it, then rush over to Tenzin and Lin.

"Uh guys, I think you should hear this." Caran says, getting their attention, and Korra opens the note. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."

* * *

At Midnight, the group of four walk underneath the Silk Road Bridge at the appointed hour. They all looked around, and Caran frowns, sensing someone nearby.

"I think he's over there," he says, pointing too behind a pole.

They head over in that direction, hearing a man's quiet whisper. "Psst! Over here."

He comes out from behind the pole, clad in a heavy coat and hat, making an effort to keep his face a little hidden. "Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war. And I certainly didn't sign up to work for that- that madman who calls himself the Messenger."

Caran's eyes narrow at the mention of the name, although he senses something off about the man's reasoning, not sure if he's being completely honest.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin demands.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists," he reports, which Caran senses to be truth.

"Are you serious?" he whispers in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Korra exclaims angrily.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon," the worker adds.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin tells him with a frown.

"That's because he has a secret factory," he replies.

"Where?" Korra asks.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion," he says seriously, with narrowed eyes.

The four of them all gasp in shock at the information, having not expected something like that to be so well hidden and unnoticed. The worker then looks at Caran with a frown, getting his attention.

"And you kid, I'd suggest you watch yourself around that Messenger," he warns him.

"I know, he's really dangerous," Caran replies.

The worker shakes his head. "You don't understand; the Messenger is not looking to simply capture you. He wants you dead."

Caran and Korra gasp in surprise, and she reflexively grabs onto his arm protectively, keeping him close.

"He does't care how he does it," he says, before looking unsettled. "I don't even know if he's as loyal to Amon as he claims to be."

This time, Caran can sense complete and absolute truth from the statement, unlike before. But it scares him, that somebody wants him dead, and he shifts closer to Korra. Tenzin and Lin both develop a hard gaze at the fact that Messenger is much more deadly than they realized.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Luon walked down the streets of Republic City, headed for his apartment for the night. His hands were in his pockets as he walked, the chilly air whipping around him, and he was deep in thought about what's been happening lately. As he walks by a dark alley in the more ghetto part of the city he used as a shortcut, he stopped, getting the sense he was being followed.

Moments later, Equalist soldiers jump out of the shadows, surrounding him, and he gets into a fighting stance, alarmed, looking around warily at the Equalists. Emerging from the alley after the soldiers, was a masked figure in a hood, walking with his hands behind his back, staring at Luon.

"I believe it's time for the next part of your... mission, Luon," he states coldly.

Luon only narrows his eyes at him.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

After the discussion with the worker, who Caran still isn't sure about, the group were on board a Metalbender airship, headed for the Sato estate. Korra sat next to Caran, an arm around his shoulders as she took a deep breathe, sharing a concerned glance with him. The fact that somebody out there, as wild and dangerous; and now unpredictable as Amon wanted nothing more than to kill him, was terrifying. She refused to let anything happen to her brother.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Tenzin says, from where he and Lin are discussing at the balcony. "If we're wrong-"

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye." Lin says bitterly. "But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon," she says, eyes narrowed in determination.

ooo00ooo

Inside the mansion, Bolin, Mako and Asami were all sitting in chairs and relaxing. Bolin had a large fruit tray set in front of him, and Pabu on his shoulder. He lowers a bunch of grapes into his mouth, while Asami leans over to Mako and shows him a record sleeve.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a team of Metalbenders rush in, all of them in ready bending stances. Bolin yells out briefly in surprise, jumping out of his chair as Tenzin and Lin walk in, the latter with a stern expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Asami exclaims angrily as the phonograph cuts out.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden beneath the mansion," she tells her.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house!" Asami retorts angrily. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asks her.

"In his workshop, behind the house," she replies bitterly.

ooo00ooo

Out back, the Metalbenders cautiously approach the workshop, covering each other's backs and spreading their line of vision out across the large grassy yard.

Walking behind them, Korra close to his side was Caran, who was frowning, unable to sense anyone inside. The Metalbenders burst through the door and move around the workshop, ready for any sort of attack or trap. There are plenty of tools around, but no Hiroshi Sato, unlike what Asami claimed.

"Dad? Hello?" she asks, confused at not seeing him there.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived," an officer reports

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin says with narrowed eyes. She walks towards the middle of the room with her hands behind her back, and then turns around, facing the group. She raises an eyebrow at Caran. "What do you think?" she questions.

He blinks in surprise that she would ask him, and a few of the others are surprised too, but he quickly responds. "I uh, I never sensed anyone in here. Or anyone else leaving. Just us," he admits.

She frowns, humming to herself. She then lifts up her left leg, and the bottom of her metal boot retracts to reveal her bare foot. She then stomps down on the floor, feeling for vibrations. Caran can sense the effect happening, which feels strange but interesting, due to how similar it feels to using the Force, just in a different style. Lin then retracts her foot and opens her eyes.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountain side," she says.

"What? There's no tunnel!" Asami exclaims in annoyance.

Lin ignores her and looks down at the empty patch of floor. She then rips a metal square out of the floor, revealing a dark tunnel heading down into the ground. Everyone looks at the tunnel, eyes widening, and Asami looks completely devastated and confused. Mako's eyebrows are raised, while Korra simply stares grimly, and Bolin has a hesitant expression.

Caran grimaces, rubbing his forehead as a cold chill echoes from down there, whispering almost inaudibly in his mind. Korra and Tenzin take notice, widening their eyes briefly at what this means.

"Caran, what do you sense?" Tenzin asks.

"...cold," he replies uncomfortably. "He's down there."

Everyone looks around at each other in surprise and worry, not needing an explanation to understand who he was referring too. Lin narrows her eyes and glares down the tunnel fiercely, while Korra pulls Caran closer to him.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispers to Asami.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation," she says helplessly.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra tells her gently.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious. We still don't know the full extent of what the Messenger is capable of," she orders the officers, who nod in understanding, expressions just as fierce. They all file down into the tunnel, and Mako, Asami, and Bolin all move to follow after them, Asami looking determined and hurt.

However, Lin wasn't having any of it. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

Officer Song salutes while Lin goes to follow the other Metalbenders.

"You stay here Caran," Korra tells him firmly, pushing him towards the others.

Before he could protest, Lin does it for him. "No, he's coming with us."

She gapes at him, the rest of the teenagers just as surprised. "What? No way! That crazy freak wants to kill my brother, you heard what the guy said!" Korra exclaimed.

"If you're letting him go, then why not us?" Mako demands.

Lin glares at them firmly. "He's the best chance we have against the Messenger. They have the same bending ability, and he'll be able to sense where he is, as well as any traps which I can't find. I can only use my seismic sense to a certain extent with these boots," she explains, leaving no room for argument.

"But-" Korra goes to retort, before Caran pulls on her arm.

"Korra, I'll be fine, this is something I need to do, and I'm ready for it," he says, trying to hide his fear. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay close to you."

Korra looks between him and Lin with a glare, letting out a frustrated sigh before nodding reluctantly. As they walk down the stairs, Korra looks back at her friends, Mako front and center, as she, Caran and Tenzin follow Lin.

Inside the tunnel, it was dark, the only lighting coming from red lamps that cast the tunnel in an eerie glow. The group was heading down on an elevator platform, and Korra was leaning against a railing, making sure Caran was within two feet of her at all times. They exited the platform on the bottom level, and walked forwards, Metalbenders at the ready for action.

They then emerge into a brightly lit, massive room covered in crisscrossed metal bracing. Near the entrance, two massive banners bearing Amon's face hang from a rafter. Caran shivers, feeling the cold flowing around him much more clearly now, and he rubs his arms together. Korra notices his every move, and keeps him close to her.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin comments.

Against the walls on either side, were huge mechanical tanks that resembled a humanoid shape, with large metal domes and claws, propped up on two large legs with wheels for feet. And the size different between them and regular people was huge.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra says uneasily.

They look around, the Metalbenders starting to make a circle around Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Caran. The latter takes a few steps forwards, frowning at the tanks in confusion. Moments later he widens his eyes in alarm, backing up quickly.

"There's people in those things!" he exclaims, much too everyone's shock.

As soon as he said the words, a massive metal wall pops up from the floor behind them and completely cuts off the whole end of the room with the exit. Most of the lights go out, plunging the room into shadows. The coldness surrounds Caran even more, as a sickening laugh echoes throughout the room, making everyone widen their eyes, feeling a hint of fear. Korra shoves Caran behind her, glaring into the darkness with narrowed eyes.

Lin rushes at the large wall and tries raising it. To her confusion and horror, the wall doesn't move.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Bei Fong." Hiroshi's voice yells out.

Green spotlights start flipping on from the tanks as they power up, making everyone cover their eyes from the glare. The tanks move to surround them as Hiroshi continues to speak.

"It's solid platinum. My mechatanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure," he says smugly, full of pride.

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying. no-good Equalist. Come out here and-" Korra yells angrily.

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending?" he asks mockingly. "No. I think I'll from inside here, where my odds are a little more... equal."

"That source was a set-up. You lured us down here!" Lin shouts furiously.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi says smugly.

"I knew I sensed something wrong about him!" Caran exclaims. "But why couldn't I sense anything from you? There was nothing!"

Hiroshi laughs. "Oh, you poor child. The reason you could not sense my intentions in that office are because I have a wonderful defense, provided to us by the Messenger. A Ysalamir, a creature from another world capable of repeling any Force energy!" he says.

Caran and the others gasp in shock, having not believed that to be possible.

"Quite a creature to aid in our equality!" he continues. "And I believe you two are well acquainted?"

In between the mechatanks in the middle, a couple of feet behind them, a red glowing sword snaps harshly into view, showcasing the Messenger. Caran backs up in fear, and Korra stands in front of him protectively.

"Messenger," Lin states dangerously.

He simply laughs in amusement, striding forwards in-between the mechatanks. "Oh please. Call me by my real name."

He raises an arm and pulls off the Equalist mask, shocking everyone by the face they see. Korra gasps, shocked and heartbroken tears filling her eyes. "Luon?" she whispers in disbelief.

"Oh don't feel so down Avatar," Luon sneers, eyes glowing yellow. "I know I don't."

"How could you?!" she demands, and Caran was left breathless, staring at Luon with wide eyes.

"You think I ever cared about you?" he asks with a mocking laugh. "You were so easy to manipulate! Both you and your brother are so emotional all the time, it was that simple! All I want is your Force-wielding brother dead!"

Caran's shock and disbelief at the betrayal turns to one of anger, while Korra is in a state of heartbreak. "So this is why you always leave a the strangest moments? Not to mention you having the same black eye that Korra gave, because that was you!"

"Oh, you actually do pay attention?" he mocks. "The only thing I didn't enjoy was your stupid airbending rats! They're next on my hit list!" he declares.

Tenzin widens his eyes in alarm and rage before narrowing them. "Over my dead body!" he exclaims. He then thrusts his arms forwards at Luon with a yell, sending a powerful burst of air. Luon widens his eyes in brief surprise, unable to properly avoid the blast, and is knocked backwards.

This sends everyone into action. Hiroshi pushes one of the control levers, and his mechatank shoots out a grappling claw. Lin, Tenzin, Korra and Caran all jump out of the way, and the other mechatanks move in. One smashes a claw down toward a group of Metalbenders, but they dodge and shoot out their whips to entangle the mechatank. Two other Metalbenders tangle up another of the vehicles, while Lin dodges another grappling hook attack and leaps up into the air above it. As she arcs through the air, she deploys large metal wrist blades out of her armor. As she lands on the mechatank, she punches at the cockpit's main window and drives the blade in as far as it will reach. The mechatank continues backing up as the Equalist panics, sending him smashing into scaffolding.

Caran charges furiously at the Messenger, and his eyes turn gold for a brief moment, much to Korra's alarm. "Caran!" she yells, but is distracted when Hiroshi shoots a claw at her, having to flip to avoid it.

Luon gets back to his feet, only for Caran to raise his arm and unleash a burst of the Force, sending him flying back. However, Luon stabs his saber into the ground, slowing down the Force push before growling, getting to his feet. With a roar, he leaps forwards, slashing his saber downwards, but Caran senses the attack coming, rolling out of the way before yelling, unleashing another Force attack, using his fury and anger at Luon's betrayal to do so. Unfortunately, Luon flips over the attack, and retaliates, sending Caran flying against the wall painfully.

Korra shoots constant flames at Hiroshi's mechatank, distracted as she looked around wildly for her brother. The rolls forwards in her distraction to attack, but then is pushed back by a burst of air that comes from over Korra's shoulder. Tenzin runs forwards, sending strong blasts of wind at Hiroshi, passing by Korra along the way.

"I've got this, go help Caran!" he exclaims.

She nods, looking around and spotting Luon advancing on Caran, who was laying against the wall. Tears blurring her vision, she charges forwards in a blind fury towards her former friend and yells, unleashing a massive stream of fire. Luon looks over before yelling in rage, getting thrown away by the fire blast. Korra stops by Caran, who winces, groaning in pain from hitting the metal wall.

"Caran! Are you okay?!" she asks worriedly.

He looks up at her, fear in his eyes before looking off to the side in alarm. Korra widens her eyes in realization, and turns around as Luon comes in, swining his saber. She dodges to the side with a yelp, the saber slicing the wall a few inches above Caran's head, and he cries out in fear, covering his head. Korra then grabs Luon by the arm and then kicks him away, immediately launching herself at him, delivering fiery punches and kicks, knocking his weapon away while he attempts to dodge.

"You were my friend Luon!" she screams. "I cared about you! Why would you do this?!"

Luon growls and then catches her next punch by her wrist, shoving against her. "You still owe me for giving me a black eye!" he snarls. He then slams his head into her face, and she cries out briefly in pain, before getting kicked back. Caran then jumps onto his back with a yell, wrapping his arms around his neck. He growls and then gras his forearm, throwing him over his head and onto the ground. Before he could do more, Korra slams her fist into the ground, creating a boulder and then kicks it at Luon.

The boulder sails straight for him, slamming into him and knocking him away onto his back painfully. Korra helps Caran to his feet, but look behind them in horror to see the Metalbender police all being electrocuted unconscious, followed by Lin being knocked out after slamming painfully into a wall. Tenzin was facing off against Hiroshi, continuously pummeling him with air blasts.

"We've got to help them!" Caran exclaims.

They rush forwards to Tenzin and Hiroshi. Upon getting close enough they immediately add in the Force and Korra's fire, bouncing the tank around to the point it is uncontrollable for Hiroshi. His pince-nez glasses are knocked off his face, and Hiroshi growls, eyes widening with wild rage. His mechatank sends grappling-claws at Korra, but she dodges with a series of backward flips that carry her out of the claw's continuing path. She Earthbends a chunk of the floor into the air and fires it back at Hiroshi. Caran increases its velocity with the Force, and Hiroshi's mechatank is sent rolling backwards against the wall.

However, Caran looks to the side in alarm as Luon comes sailing towards him, yelling. Before he could react, he was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown violently across the room, slamming against the wall. He bounces off painfully before hitting the floor, rolling a couple of times, groaning before falling unconscious.

"Caran! No!" Korra yells in horror, before whirling around towards Luon, who smirks at her. She jumps into the air, fire covering both of her fists, but before she could go further, another grappling claw shoots out from Hiroshi, slamming her against the wall, where she shares the same fate as Caran, falling beside him.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouts in worry.

He shoots out a swirling sphere of air that catches her and lands her softly on the ground. Seeing her safe, Tenzin turns back to the mechatank's and Luon, and dodges another grappling-claw attack. With a determined gaze, he runs for the two tanks charging for him, as well as Luon, who has his saber back in his grip. Luon raises an arm and chucks the boulder Korra used, and the mechatanks shoot more claws. However Tenzin easily flips over them, using his airbending to create a spinning scooter of air that he soars forwards on, knocking more attacks out of the way.

Luon growls and jumps forwards, intending to slice his saber through Tenzin. However the Airbending master flips to the side in a dodge, twirling around and slamming a gust of air into Luon's back, causing him to go flying. More grappling hooks cause him to jump into the air to avoid them, but Hiroshi shoots a small device out, which turns into a bola with three ropes. Tenzin is unable to dodge it, and upon making contact with them, he is electrified. He yells in pain, but falls to the ground, being shocked unconscious.

Hiroshi's tank comes to a stop, and the front opens to allow him to climb out. Hiroshi steps down onto the factory floor and looks at all the defeated enemies. Lin, Tenzin, Caran and Korra, all lie unconscious on the ground. The Lieutenant steps forward to join him, followed by Luon, who scowls down at Tenzin.

"Forgive me if Amon receives Tenzin without a head," he says darkly.

"No, Amon wants him alive. You'd do best to remember that Messenger," the Lieutenant warns him. "We can just as easily use the Ysalamir against you."

Luon narrows his eyes at him, which glow yellow as he tries to contain his rage. However he relents, not wanting to do anything just yet.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run." Hiroshi says proudly. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

The three oversee as the rest of the Equalists start loading their captives into the trucks, tying them up and gagging them. Luon then turns his head slightly with narrowed eyes before backing away, unbeknownst to the others.

Peeking their heads out from behind a crate, Mako and Bolin glance around before widening their eyes in horror at the sight of everyone defeated and unconscious. "Oh no." Bolin says grimly.

"Korra was right!" Mako says, feeling a sense of guilt. "We gotta do something, quick!"

As the Equalists continue their work, the brothers sneak closer, stopping to hide behind a large cylindrical tank. After pausing to make sure they haven't been spotted, they run out to the others. Bolin gets Tenzin and hauls the Airbender up onto his back, audibly struggling with the weight, while Mako lifts up Korra on his own back. Then they both lean down and each grab one of Caran's arms.

As they start to sneak away, Luon suddenly falls to the ground in front of them, looking up with glowing yellow eyes and activating his blood red blade. "Where do you fools think you're going?" he says dangerously.

They widen their eyes at him in shock and horror. "Luon?!" they exclaim in disbelief.

Behind them, Hiroshi sends a crackle of electricity through his gloves, getting their attention. The Lieutenant is beside him, fighting sticks at ready.

"Not so fast, boys," he threatens.

Bolin drops Caran's arm; who groans, starting to wake up, starts gesturing with Tenzin's arms. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow. What a really, swell, scary, factory you have here under your giant mansion," he says nervously.

Mako glares at Hiroshi and Luon, feeling a sense of betrayal and anger. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover.

"Yes, it was." Hiroshi agrees.

Mako looks at Luon with anger. "And Luon, we've been friends for years! How could you do this?" he demands.

"Oh, it was as easy for me as it was for you to ditch your former teammate Hasook," Luon said with a smirk. "You might as well accept I was never your friend."

Bolin and Mako stare at Luon, upset and angry, and heartbroken.

"And the most difficult part about my cover?" Hiroshi asks, regaining their attention. "It was watching my daughter... traipse around with a Firebending street-rat like you!" he exclaims furiously.

Hiroshi sends another shock through his gloves, and steps towards the brothers, Lieutenant and Luon doing the same.

"Dad, stop!" a voice yells out, and Hiroshi turns around with wide, shocked eyes to see Asami several feet away. She looks at LUon with wide, horrified eyes and then closes eyes, turning her head away, and then looks back at them, filled with grief. "Dad, Luon... Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could..." Hiroshi starts to say, walking slowly towards her. Korra groans lightly, slowly waking up like Caran, and they watch with lidded eyes.

"But now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders... They took away your mother, the love of my life!" Hiroshi exclaims with passionate anger. "They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together."

"I don't believe this," Luon mutters to himself, disgusted.

Asami has a stunned and horrified expression, averting her gaze. "We can help people like us everywhere. Join me, Asami," he says, holding out his glove to her with a hopeful expression.

She just stares, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, before slowly moving towards her father. She looks at the glove with fear, wonder, and glances at Luon with a heartbroken gaze. He only looks back at her coldly, and she shuts her eyes tightly to stop the tears, before reaching out a trembling hand. Mako, Korra, and Bolin all watch. Asami then takes the glove, and slips it on, a stern look on her face.

"No." Mako whispers in despair.

Caran slowly widens his eyes, able to sense her true intentions, and Luon narrows his, the rage building.

"I love you, Dad," she says sadly.

Asami closes her eyes and turns her head, then shoves her gloved hand against Hiroshi's chest and hits him with a massive burst of electricity. He screams and then falls to the ground unconscious. As soon as he's down, the Lieutenant rushes over and tries to attack Asami with his sticks, but she gives a high kick that pushe his first blow out of the way. She stops his second attack by grabbing his wrist, and twists him around in a move that both brings him to his knees and shocks him with the glove. He collapses to the ground with a scream of his own.

Mako and Korra stare with stunned, slack-jawed expressions, but before anything else could happen, Asami widens her eyes, clutching at her throat as she is choked by an unseen force. She glances at Luon with terror in her gaze, the others also doing the same.

"What a pathetic weakling," he says coldly, his clenched hand outstretched.

"Let her go!" Mako yells.

Suddenly, Caran struggles to push himself up, and with a furious yell, he thrusts his arms out, unleashing a massive burst of the Force. Luon is sent flying up towards the ceiling with a furious yell, slamming against the roof and falling back to the ground. Asami is released from the choke, falling to her hands and knees and coughing, desperate for air. To make matters worse, two of the mechatanks turn to view the commotion.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako yells.

With Korra, Caran, and Asami stumbling to their feet, Mako and Bolin both grab hold of Lin's arms while also supporting Tenzin, and rush for a hole in the floor. They all drop through, leaving Bolin as the last person. The tanks fire more electrified bolas, and Bolin jumps down, covering the hole behind him with a boulder.

* * *

The scene cuts to outside, where the Metalbender airship is flying away from the Sato estate. Within, Asami watches through the windows as her home shrinks away. She looks devastated, and clutches a pole for support. Korra and Caran were sitting down on a bench, looking defeated, hugging each other tightly to offer support.

Both were devastated at learning Luon was the Messenger, but Caran was more angry, and also... terrified. Not only was Luon much stronger than he was; as well as terrifying, with more powers than he knew of, but he also had a creature that could completely block his powers!

"What do we do now?" he asks Korra quietly.

She sighs, blinking away her tears. "I don't know Caran... it's just- just, awful," she trails off into a whisper.

Mako approaches the two, a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now."

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra says in reply.

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" he asks.

Korra offers a small smile. "Of course it does. And Asami's welcome too."

"Thank you so much." Mako says gratefully.

"After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako," she tells him, glancing over at Asami in concern.

Mako nods, then turns around and approaches Asami. He puts his arm around her, and she shifts to look at him before snuggling against his chest. Korra watches for a moment, then turns away. She hugs Caran tighter against her, who snuggles against her side, both seeking comfort in each other.

* * *

 _ **Equalist Hideout; Republic City**_

 **3rd person POV..** **.**

Amon, Hiroshi, and Luon marched calmly through the halls of their hidden underground hideout beneath Republic City. The latter had a look of content satisfaction on his face, and was carrying a small cage.

"That went exceptionally well," he said.

Hiroshi looks over to glare at him. "My daughter chose those benders over us, over me! Not to mention, Tenzin, Chief Beifong and the Avatar escaped our grasp! How could you believe that went well?" Hiroshi demands.

"I could care less about your daughter," he replies dismissively, and Hiroshi scowls furiously at him.

"Calm yourselves my friends." Amon reprimands calmly, but sternly, in a way that let them both know there would be trouble if they didn't listen. "Things may not have turned out exactly as we wished them too. However, it is only a matter of time before we reach our goal."

"As long as we get my daughter back, and make sure these benders pay for what they have done." Hiroshi says determinedly.

A devious smirk forms on Luon's face as they continued down the hall, headed for a certain destination. "Oh they will. After all, such a betrayal is sure to cut deep."

The three stopped before a locked metal door, and Luon opens it, allowing the group to enter the small and enclosed prison cell. A beaten figure occupied the space at the far end of the wall, trapped to a bench with chains around his wrists. He slowly looked up at them as they entered.

"How could your friends ever hope to trust you again... Luon?" Messenger asks with a wide grin on his face, his eyes gleaming yellow.

The real Luon musters the hardest glare he could at his imposter, as well as Hiroshi and Amon, feeling betrayed by the former. He'd come to see him as a fatherly mentor figure over the years due to his friendship with Asami.

"If you think Asami and Caran won't figure out the truth," he hissed, coughing briefly. "You are a fool."

Messenger laughs mockingly at him. "You are probably right! But they'll be gone before they figure it out!" he says gleefully.

Hiroshi sends him a brief glare for the comment, upset about the lack of respect for his daughter. Luon glares at the Messenger before shifting his gaze over to Hiroshi. "To think I once believed you were a good man..." he trailed off, erupting into more coughs.

Hiroshi looks down at Amon, his gaze softening and tinged with a small amount of regret. "I know you think I'm a horrible man for this Luon. What I'm doing... but this is for us, for the greater good, and for justice!"

"Justice for what? The actions of a few?" Luon seethed.

"These... benders, they took away my wife! They constantly mocked and belittled you at the Arena! They use their power to oppress people like us!" Hiroshi says through gritted teeth. "They must pay for all the crime and injustice they have caused!"

Luon glares at him, lowering his head back down to glare at the floor. "I'd rather die than help the Equalists hurt my friends," he says seriously.

Hiroshi's gaze hardens to one of anger, and he sighs in frustration.

"That can be arranged." Messenger suggests with a smirk.

Hiroshi snaps his head to look at him. "Absolutely not!" he exclaims.

"Why? Going soft for your old buddies?" Messenger challenges, mocking him.

Hiroshi glares at him, gritting his teeth. "No," he replies. "But he is right, Asami would find out the truth. She knows him too well, and if his body were ever to be found-"

"He's right. We can't simply kill you, so we must keep you contained." Amon says, for the first time since entering the room, and steps forwards towards Luon. "It's a real shame though. You have great talents Luon, talents that could serve our cause and lead the world towards true equality. Would you not take the chance to do good in the world?"

"You already know my answer," he replies quietly, glaring at Amon.

"Very well then." Amon says, moving to leave the room. "If that is your wish, then we shall oblige by it."

"And if you think Caran will be able to sense you, he won't." Messenger says smugly. He sets the cage in his hands on the ground and opens it, allowing a small, lizard like creature to walk out around the cell, much to Luon's confusion.

Hiroshi then follows after Amon, and they both exit, lastly followed by the Messenger. Before leaving the room, he turns to give Luon one last grin. His face and skin then morph slightly, turning from Luon's face into a green, lizard like humanoid creature, which has Luon widening his eyes in shock and revulsion. The creature then reverts back to show Luon's face, still smirking menacingly at him, his eyes glowing yellow, the only difference between Luon and the imposter.

He then slams the prison door closed, locking it, leaving Luon to himself in the cold, dark and empty space. He was shocked at what just happened with the Messenger, and horrified.

What was he going to do now, since his friends most likely thought he was a traitor, and pure evil?

* * *

 _Plot twist, inside of a plot twist huh? I wonder how many of you actually believed that Luon was truly the Messenger? Oh this makes things a lot more difficult for everyone. Poor Luon, who knows if he'll ever be rescued from the clutches of the Equalists, or the truth revealed?_

 _Thank you guys for you continued support of this story! Reading your reviews is awesome!_


	13. Chapter 13 - What is the Force?

_**Republic City**_

 **3rd person POV...**

While Lin and other members of the Metalbender police were off to the raid on the Sato mansion, Saikhan and a few more officers were also busy as well.

Police vehicles raced down the streets at midnight at high speed, headed for a certain location. They passed by surprised civilians and bystanders along the way, the number of people decreasing as they entered the poorer parts of the city. They eventually came to a stop outside of a small apartment home, officers piling out of the vehicles. They approached the home with caution, which looked abandoned, no power or lights visible inside, and a window was even broken, the glass scattered amongst the ground.

Saikhan and an officer stopped before the door and then shared a look, nodding their heads. Moments later, they kicked open the door and then rushed into the apartment, several officers scanning the room for any threats, spreading throughout the house. From what they were finding, nobody was home, but there seemed to be broken objects and overturned furniture scattered throughout. Slash marks adorned the walls, looking charred, but still hot to the touch. Everyone had now come to associate these marks as belonging to the Messenger's glowing red sword.

Two officers headed up the stairs, arms out at the ready for any possible fight. Walking down the hallways, they saw more signs of an invader in the house, but most of the rooms looked okay, not being too heavily beat up. Coming to the last room however, they saw that the door was closed. Both officers stopped before the door, taking a moment and then smashing it down, rushing inside. What they saw horrified them.

Lying on the ground in front of a bed, was a woman that was in her early forties or late thirties. A large hole, still smoking was in the middle of her chest, and it was immediately clear that she was dead. Her eyes were lifeless, but the last expression on her face was one of absolute terror.

"Geez..." one of the cops muttered in horror.

Footsteps from outside the room had the cops whirl around on the defense, but it was only Saikhan entering the room, and they calmed down. He glanced around the room, before laying eyes on the dead woman.

"Oh no," he said grimly.

The dead woman was Luon's mother.

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island; Republic City**_

 **Caran POV...**

Ever since we learned that Luon was the Messenger, and basically much stronger in the Force than I was, many of us were obviously upset, but Korra and Asami were crushed. It was understandable for Asami, since not only was her father an Equalist, but also one of her best friends. And for Korra, I'm not entirely sure since we didn't know him for too long, but I feel like I could sense some feelings of attraction towards him, and she warmed up to him quicker than the rest, maybe even easier than Bolin.

I was furious that he could do this too us, and that he used Korra in such a way, only to betray us in the end. Korra may be very protective of me, but at the same time I feel very protective of her too, and anybody who hurt her made me angry. Ever since the whole thing happened, me and Korra haven't spent a moment away from each other. Naga seemed to pick up on our distress as well, because animals always seem to have a sixth sense for how others are feeling, something humans don't seem to have. So she was spending every moment she could in an attempt to stay closer to us as well, which was cute, and very much appreciated.

Until they moved over to stay at Air Temple Island, Asami, Mako and Bolin were staying at the Sato estate, mostly to get their things packed; again. After dropping them off, we had returned to the island, completely exhausted. Pema and the kids had rushed out, in a panic and concerned over Tenzin's state and the rest of us after hearing what happened. Jinora was worried for me and Korra, which we were grateful for. Ikki and Meelo were still too young to fully understand the situation, but even they understood something bad happened.

Right now it was probably 2:30 in the morning, since the whole fight underneath the Sato mansion happened at like 1:00am. I was in Korra's bed, fiddling with my crystal while she was getting changed into her nightclothes, and Naga was lying at the foot of the bed, sleeping away. Neither of us really wanted to sleep alone this time, after what had happened.

I took comfort in the Force energy the crystal gave off, allowing it to soothe me with every dim pulse. The crystal itself gave a continuous, dim whitish green glow, while humming gently. I don't know whether or not I'm the only one who can hear it or not, but it just feels... I don't know. Hopefully Katara may have more answers about what the Force is, and who it is I saw in my visions.

The door opens, and Korra walks out in her nightclothes, hair down with a tired look on her face. She gets into the bed beside me, and we both give the crystal another look. Although I can still feel Korra's sadness and grief over Luon being the Messenger.

"You think Katara knows what it is?" she asks me.

I give a tired shrug. "I don't know. Why she didn't say anything from the beginning is still confusing."

"Guess we'll find out when she gets here," she sighs.

I slip the crystal necklace around my neck and tuck it away, wrapping an arm around Korra, and she does the same. "I'm... sorry about Luon," I say quietly.

It takes a few moments for her to respond. "It's... it's not your fault Caran. We never could've seen it coming, and he... played us all," she says bitterly, eyes glistening. "He's just a lying, no good, evil piece of trash."

We don't say much after that, but I snuggle against her side for comfort, and she holds me tightly against her. We take comfort in each other, falling asleep with me resting my head in the crook of her neck while she kept her arms around me, the blankets pulled up over us.

* * *

"Caran, wake up!"

I yelped in shock as I was suddenly shaken awake by Korra, who was standing beside the bed. She was already dressed up, wearing her blue water tribe coat, her warrior's wolf tail set up, and her bear pelt.

"Ah spirits I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed, sitting up and shoving her away. I groaned tiredly, rubbing my face. "Why do you do that?" I demand.

"Katara's here!" she replies, ignoring my irritation.

I blinked in surprise, my previous annoyance forgotten. "Huh?"

"You've been asleep for a while, it's already past noon!" she continues, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bed. I stumbled slightly before finally ripping my arm from her grasp.

"I get it, I get it, please just chill out!" I pleaded with her.

"Sorry, but you woke up late!" she argued.

"Can I at least get ready for the day then?" I asked.

She gives me a look over and rolls her eyes but nods. "Fine," she replies.

"Thank you!" I say, part pleased and part exasperated. She leaves the room snickering to herself while I grumble at my big sister.

* * *

I quickly got dressed into the proper clothes, wearing my blue water tribe tunic, and a fur coat over it since winter had started, and a thin layer of snow already covered the ground. Exiting my room, I looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but found no one. Shrugging to myself, I decided to head to the dining hall to get something to eat. Since this was an Air Nomad island, we never got to eat any meat, much to me and Korra's disappointment, and the only times we got to eat meat were whenever we went into the city. Still, food was food.

However upon entering the room, I was surprised to find a large group of people gathered. eating their lunch. This consisted of Korra, Tenzin, Pema, the airbender kids, and lastly, Master Katara. They were laughing about something, but Korra looked over upon my arrival, waving me over.

"Finally, you took forever little bro!" she said.

"Yay, Caran's here!" Ikki exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

I blinked, overcoming my surprise and quickly rushed over as the rest of the group looked over at me. Katara stood up from her seat, a gentle smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again Caran," she said warmly, and we shared a quick hug.

"Good to see you too Katara," I replied happily.

We both sat down at the table, with me sitting between Korra and Jinora. An air acolyte came up out of nowhere, depositing a plate of food in front of me, and then moving away to do something elsewhere. Well, you certainly can't say the acolytes aren't committed.

"So, how has your training been going with Tenzin?" she questions.

"It's alright, I'm learning more stuff," I admitted, taking a bite of my food.

"That's good to hear. And you Korra?" she continues.

"Well..." she trails off hesitantly, rubbing her neck with a sheepish smile. "I still have no idea how to air bend," she finally admits with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it in time," she reassures her.

"But let's be clear, I am the air bending champion on this island!" Meelo exclaims proudly, raising a fist into the air, blowing a burst of wind at the ceiling.

"No you aren't, I'm better!" Ikki retorts challengingly.

"Oh really? I guess you can also snowbend?" he challenges.

"Snowbending isn't a real thing," she frowns in response.

"Only waterbenders can bend snow, because it's just frozen water," Jinora adds in, sounding exasperated.

We listen to the argument between the siblings rush back and forth, Tenzin sighing and rubbing his head, and Katara looks on with some amusement. Me and Korra share a look, and both roll our eyes.

"Kids, no arguing at the table, especially not in front of your grandmother," Pema interrupts firmly, sending Meelo a stern look. "And no airbending while eating your food Meelo!" she scolds.

"Awww!" Meelo whines, and Ikki crosses her arms with a hum, grinning triumphantly. Jinora lets out a quiet, slightly annoyed sigh, and I have to wonder if that's how Korra feels about me sometimes. I think the other way around though.

"Sorry mom. Sorry Gran-Gran," she apologizes for herself, and the other two.

"That's quite alright my dear." Katara replies with a smile, turning back to the rest of us. "How are things in the city going? I've heard that there's been a lot of trouble recently."

Tenzin sighs in exhaustion, rubbing his forehead. "Things are rather difficult right now, with the Equalists growing more and more dangerous every day. Not to mention Tarrlok is getting much more radical in his ideas."

Katara frowns in concern. "That's unfortunate. I'd thought with Master Paku and Chief Arnook's change of heart in tradition all those years ago would've had a better impact on those from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Apparently not. Tarrlok just a jerk," Korra grumbles bitterly.

"Absolutely a jerk," I say, nodding my head in agreement.

"And with Hiroshi Sato being revealed as an Equalist, especially with his status, lots of the citizens are in disarray, and more and more people are favoring them," Tenzin adds grimly.

"I knew that man was untrustworthy!" Meelo declares, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in a displeased expression, head held high.

"You knew? How did you know about that? you've never met him!" Ikki exclaims with a frown.

Before Meelo can retort, Pema stands up with a frustrated sigh. "Ok, that's enough you two. Let's go eat outside."

"Mom!" they both whine, pointing at each other. "It was his/her fault!"

"Then you can both share in the punishment." Pema retorts just as easily. "So let's go."

They grumble sadly to themselves, but pick up their plates of food and zoom outside, Pema following after them to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Jinora on the other hand, was reading a book, although I saw the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Do you always read books when eating?" I asked her, noticing that she does that a lot.

"Not always, but books are fascinating," she replies without looking. I look at Korra, and she shrugs. I hide a grin, imagining the idea of Korra reading a book at dinner... or any time really. Not possible.

"So, I believe you all have some questions for me." Katara says, getting straight to the point.

We all grow serious, nodding our heads, and Jinora even puts down her book to listen in. They all then glance at me, even Tenzin, much to my surprise. Whatever.

"Umm... did you know what my powers really were?" I ask her.

She nods her head slowly. "Yes, I did," she answers.

"How long have you known?" Tenzin asks her.

"Ever since our travels during the Hundred Year war, which is when we first learned about it," she admits. Which makes sense, considering my vision.

"So that means Aang knew what it was as well?" Korra asks.

"Me and Aang, along with the rest of Team Avatar knew about it," she says. "Even high ranking members of the White Lotus knew about the Force."

"They did?" we all say in surprise.

"B-but, how? None of them had an answer for what Caran's powers were!" Tenzin says in bewilderment.

Katara shakes her head. "That's because none of the White Lotus today know about it. Grand Lotus members, such as Iroh, kept the secret quiet, but they never passed it on, so we followed their example."

We all take in her words, mulling it over. So the White Lotus from the Hundred Year war, kept these things secret?

"Is the Force related to spiritual energy?" Jinora asks curiously, and I blink in surprise. I hadn't really though of it in that way before.

"That, I'm afraid I'm not sure of." Katara admits sadly. "Considering that you are from another world Caran, there's no way for us to be certain."

"Oh," I reply quietly.

"Something you should know however, is that the crystal you wear, also contains Force energy," she adds.

"It does?" Korra asks.

I shrug lightly. "Well, I guess that's not too surprising. I mean, I can feel it after all," I admit, slipping the crystal necklace off and looking at it intently. "Do you know what kind of crystal it is?"

Unfortunately, she shakes her head. "That I do not know, but I could sense the Force energy within it when we first found you."

I nod my head, looking at the crystal again before setting it down on the table in front of me. "About the Force... I had visions earlier," I start to say. "About you and Aang, back during the war."

"Visions of us? As children?" she questions with a frown.

I nod my head. "Yeah, and there was someone with you in those visions. I man in strange robes, with long brown hair that ran past his shoulders, as well as a a beard and mustache," I explain. "Do you know who that is?"

She stares at me in surprise, looking hesitant, and I could sense from her that she does know. Tenzin, knowing her well enough, could see it as well.

"You do know this person," he states.

She glances between all of us, seeing our questioning, and pleading gazes to know, and sighs. "I do know who you described, although the last we saw of him, he wished for us not to reveal his existence to the world."

We all share surprised and confused looks with each other, but Jinora leans forwards, an eager look on her face. "Who is he?" she asks.

"His name was Qui-Gon Jinn," she answered. "And he too wielded the Force like you Caran."

"Woah..." Korra breathed out. "That's incredible."

"What was he like?" I ask curiously.

"Qui-Gon was a good man, and very wise. Whenever we had a problem, or were in tough times, he always had some words of wisdom for us. I'd say he was even more wise than Iroh," she says, chuckling lightly. "Although our time together was short, we sort of came to see him as another mentor for us, and Aang respected him greatly."

"How well could he use it?" I ask her anxiously. "Is there any possible way I could learn from him?"

"He was a skilled master of the Force, but I doubt he still lives anymore, considering its been far too many years since he left," she answers, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

I look down glumly, and Korra glances at me in concern, deciding to answer for me. "Well, there's also another person who can use the Force," she says.

Katara widens her eyes in surprise. "Another?"

"Yeah," she says, nodding her head, and her expression darkens considerably. "He's working for the Equalists."

"We've had a few run-ins with him, and he is a very dangerous individual, able to best any of us with apparent ease." Tenzin explains grimly.

"He... was one of our friends, Luon." Jinora added sadly.

Korra looks down, her expression looking bitter on the outside, but I could feel a lot of emotions coming from her, including anger and heartbreak. My blood boiled at the mention of his name. I was still furious over how he hurt us, and messed with me and my sister, and probably will always be.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Katara replies regretfully. "But another Force wielder being here... where could he have come from?"

"We don't know." Tenzin answers.

"Whenever I've fight him, he always wins, and I can't beat him, so obviously he was trained!" I add with a scowl.

"Qui-Gon was an exceptional fighter, and he was also a teacher himself to another student, although I'm not sure how much," she replies.

"Did he use a glowing sword that pops out of a metal hilt?" Korra asks.

"How do you know about that?" she asks, slightly surprised.

"Because... Luon, also has one," I tell her. "His is colored red."

She frowns, and I can sense her confusion and slight curiosity at the description of Luon's weapon, but most definitely there was concern. "Has the blade ever touched any of you?" she questions worriedly.

"No, thank the spirits it hasn't. Whatever his blade is made out of, it seems to cut through anything." Tenzin replies.

"A blade of plasma." Katara says immediately, much to our surprise. "Qui-Gon carried one with a green blade, and he called it a lightsaber. It is the standard weapon of a Jedi."

"Jedi?" Jinora asks. "What's a Jedi?"

"That's what Qui-Gon was," she answers. "Out there, beyond our world lies a whole universe full of other worlds like ours. Qui-Gon told us that there are thousands of Force-users, who serve as Peacekeepers. They all carry such a weapon as that."

I gape at her in shock, Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora also staring wide-eyed.

"T-thousands?" I say quietly. "There are thousands more like me?"

"There are," she says with a small smile, nodding at me. "In a way, their role amongst their people is not too different from the role you carry Korra."

"Wow." Korra replies in bewilderment. "I- I don't know what to say about that," she admits.

"That's so cool!" Jinora exclaims in excitement.

"I never could've imagined..." Tenzin says quietly. "If only we could contact some of these Peacekeepers, to help train Caran..."

"I would've assumed that this Luon you speak of is one of them, but I realize that isn't the case anymore." Katara deduces.

Korra grimaces again at the mention of Luon, and I scowl quietly to myself. "Yeah well, he's about as far from a peacekeeper as you could get," I say angrily.

Katara looks at me with an unreadable expression, but I can sense the way her mind is thinking about something... dreading a possibility. "Caran, when you've come into contact with him before, what could you feel about him?"

I look at her, a little confused by the question but answer her. "It's... scary," I admit. "Whenever he's nearby everything just feels, cold. Dark, and overwhelming. Do you know what this means?"

"I'm worried about the possibility of what he actually may be," she replies. "Because if what I'm thinking is true, then we are in a lot of trouble."

Tenzin eyes her cautiously. "Mother, what do you mean?" he asks.

She closes her eyes and sighs lightly before looking up again. "Qui-Gon once told us that Jedi are not the only ones who can use the Force," she starts t say, and we listen intently. "There is another group that uses it, but in a much worse, much darker way. He told us that the Force has two sides, the light, and the dark. And while the Jedi practice the light side of the Force and use it for good, the dark side of the Force is practiced by Sith Lords."

"Sith Lords?" I comment.

"Luon doesn't exactly seem like 'Lord' material to me." Korra adds with a frown.

"He may be one, or he may not," she says. "But based on how you've described him Caran, he uses the dark side of the Force, and has trained as one."

"So that's why the Force feels so cold around him?" I ask her.

"I believe so," she replies. "Qui-Gon told us that the Sith have been extinct for millennia."

"The appearance of Luon proves otherwise." Tenzin says in concern.

"Well, how do we fight him?" I questions seriously. "I have to figure this out, and I've been training with the Force more, but I don't know how! Especially because of that lightsaber weapon of his!"

"One touch from that and we're history. We can't exactly enter a sword fight with him." Korra adds in agreement.

Katara looks at us with understanding, but also a seriousness I haven't seen in a while. "What you need is a teacher Caran," she says. "Something none of us are able to do unfortunately. all the spiritual lessons I taught you were only possible because of my knowledge of the Force, but that was the extent of it."

I look down sadly in frustration at the reminder.

"However," she says, regaining my attention. "There is something else I brought, but it may help give you a fighting chance... if you learn how to use it."

"Like what?" I ask hopefully.

"Like you, Qui-Gon was also capable of receiving visions. And before he left, he gave us..." she says, reaching into her coat, pulling something out. We all gasp in shock when she reveals a metal, cylindrical hilt; a lightsaber, and lays it on the table in front of his. "...his own lightsaber."

"No way!" Jinora exclaims. "That's so cool!"

"He, gave you his lightsaber?" Korra asks incredulously.

"Why'd he do that?" I ask.

"He told us to hold onto this weapon, and never use it until the time was right," she explains. "I suppose, that means he saw you too."

"But how? That was seventy years ago!" I exclaim in bewilderment.

"Something he enjoyed saying, is that anything is possible if the Force wills it," she replies with a small smile.

I look down at the lightsaber on the table, itching to reach out and touch it, although not sure if I should. Katara notices, and offers me a gentle, reassuringly smile. "It's yours now, I have no use for it."

Looking at her, I nod my head determinedly and reach a hand out, slowly picking it up. It was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Holding it in both hands, I feel along the black and silver hilt, noticing the red circle which I assumed to be the button that activates it. I move my finger to press it...

"I'd suggest not turning that on." Katara says quickly. "At least, not without plenty of space."

I blink at her, developing a sheepish expression. "Hehe, sorry, makes sense.

So I stand up and back a few feet away from the table, the others all watching me. Jinora was practically shaking in eager excitement, her thirst for knowledg always big. Taking a deep breath, I notice the open area at the end of the hilt, which I assume is where the blade comes out, and point it away from me and everything else. I then click the red button, and out of nowhere, a loud snapping hiss sounds, followed by a green glowing blade springing forth from the lightsaber. It was so sudden I almost dropped it!

"Woah!" I say in surprise, the saber wobbling slightly before I recovered, holding it firmly.

"Wow, that's quite the sight." Korra says in awe.

"It's so cool!" Jinora says excitedly.

"It's so much different than Luon's blade. It seems... calmer." Tenzin observes.

I look it over, also feeling it through the Force as well. "Yeah, you're right. It feels more... gentle too," I add. I wave it around, listening to the hum caused by the movement of the saber, and experimentally twist it in my hand, making the blade twirl slowly. The think had no weight to it either!

"This thing is weightless!" I remark.

"Really cool!" Jinora adds excitedly.

"Kinda wish it was blue though..." I admit.

"Yeah, if only there were blue blades because, _water tribe_." Korra says with an amused smirk, making a gesture with her hands.

Katara chuckles lightly at us. "That reminds me a lot of my brother," she says with some amusement.

Having seen enough, I turn off the lightsaber, watching in fascination as the blade shrinks into nothing, with no scratch or cut mark on the hilt whatsoever. "Thank you so much Katara," I say gratefully.

"You're very welcome Caran," she replies. "I'm sure you'll make great use of it."

"Is there anything else you know?" Korra asks curiously.

To my disappointment, she shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Qui-Gon was very open and inviting to us, yet at the same time secretive of the Force and the Jedi."

"Well that sucks," I remark.

"At least we have more answers Caran." Tenzin reminds me, and they rest of them all stand up from their seats as well.

The sudden sound of heavy footsteps approaching the dining hall from the hallways gets out attention, and an air acolyte walks into the dining room. I quickly hide the lightsaber in my coat, and the acolyte gives a short bow to Tenzin before speaking. "Master Tenzin, officer Saikhan is here to see you."

Tenzin raises an eyebrow in confusion but nods. "Very well, send him in."

The acolyte bows respectfully and exits the dining hall. Moments later, Saikhan walks into the room, taking off his officers cap, a sullen expression on his face. I can sense that whatever it is he has to say won't be pretty.

""You have some important news Saikhan?" Tenzin questions.

"The news is... not too good," he replies. "Last night, while you, Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra led the assault on the Future Industries secret factory, the rest of the force received a call about a murder," he says, and we all widen our eyes in surprise.

"Murder?" Korra exclaims.

"Jinora, could you step out of the room for a minute?" Tenzin asks firmly.

Jinora frowns, but nods reluctantly, understanding the severity. When she leaves, Saikhan continues. "The victim had a stab wound, caused by what we now know as the Messenger's glowing weapon."

"I hate him," I seethed quietly.

"That's awful!" Korra said regretfully.

Tenzin however, was frowning. "What made the victim so special to Luon? Why would he bother with that?"

"The victim, was Luon's mother, sir," he reports.

We all gasp in horror and disbelief, eyes wide at the knowledge, and after overcoming the horror, I was furious. He'd even go as far as to kill his own mother?! He's just... pure evil!

* * *

 _Poor Luon's mother. He'll be devastated when he learns this, and so will everyone else._

 _Also, you like the addition of Qui-Gon haven't been on Reylea at some point during Avatar: The Last Airbender? I'm gonna be expanding on some of that more, and we may get some Qui-Gon spirit action going on as well!_

 _Thanks for you guys' continued support and love of this story! I love reading all your reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14 - Visions

**3rd person POV...**

After learning that Luon murdered his own mother, everyone had reacted with shock, horror, sadness, or anger. Korra and Caran were especially upset, though Caran was more angry, adding this to the list of reasons to hate Luon even more. The idea that somebody would kill their own mother just because they could was horrific and evil, and it just proved how much of a monster Luon was, and that he was just heartless, only intent on doing bad.

Later that evening, Caran and Korra were out near the edge of the courtyard, the former holding Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Naga was lying nearby, head perked up as she watched the two siblings look over it, as a way to distract them from the bad news.

"Well, turn it on squirt." Korra says.

"I know, I know, hold on Korra," he replies.

He then takes a few steps back and holds the hilt out, pointing the blade emitter away from him, and pressed the red button. Immediately, the glowing green blade sprang out of the metal hilt with a sharp hiss, which softened to a gentle, constant hum. He waved the lightsaber around slowly, staring at the green blade in awe.

"This thing is so cool." Korra comments in fascination.

Caran nods his head, humming in agreement. "And the blade is, weightless," he replies, giving the lightsaber an experimental twirl. "I can't even feel anything except for the hilt."

"How would the Jedi even make these? I don't see how it could work, unless it was some fort of firebending, or energybending or... I don't know." Korra says helplessly in confusion.

He shrugs in reply, just as clueless as she is. "Who knows. This other-worldly stuff is weird."

"Definitely," she replies in agreement.

"Alright, now I wanna see how well it can cut stuff!" he declares.

"Okay, how?" she asks him curiously.

"By having you throw rocks at me genius!" he says sarcastically.

She rolls his eyes at him. "Fine, whatever. But don't blame me if you get hurt during this," she teases him.

"Oh you gonna try that?" he retorts, grinning and holding the lightsaber by his side. "Come at me sis!"

Korra allows herself a small smirk, before moving into action. She stomps the ground to kick up a few small rocks, and then shoots them in his direction. Caran narrows his eyes, his face contorting in concentration, and swings the green lightsaber. He manages to slice through one of the rocks, the others passing by on his side. They look at the sliced up rock rock with wide eyes, noting how the area where the blade cut was glowing orange and smoking slightly. Naga makes a whining sound, looking at the broken rock with interest and confusion.

"Wow, that is dangerous!" Caran exclaims.

"Glad I never let Luon's lightsaber cut me," Korra mutters to herself, grimacing at reminding herself of him, and gives the rock a wary look. "Are you sure this is safe for you?" she asks in slight concern.

He looks up to gape at her in disbelief, before laughing. "You, asking if this is safe?" he says teasingly, and she blows a raspberry in annoyance. "Besides, I'll be fine, it's not like I'm aiming for you or myself, just these rocks. And if I am in danger, I'll probably be able to sense it coming," he reasons.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Probably?" she asks doubtfully.

He grumbles. "Ok, not all of the time, but usually I sense things coming at me. We'll start of slow, how about that?"

She considers for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "If you say so. Think fast!"

Korra suddenly thrusts out her hand, and a rock shoots out of the ground at Caran. He widens his eyes in surprise before ducking underneath the rock, only to see another flying towards him. Raising his lightsaber in front of him, he manages to slice the rock in half again, both pieces falling harmlessly on either side of him. Korra starts to send a few more rocks at a faster pace, and Caran attempts to either slice or dodge them, using the Force to try and predict where they would be coming.

Neither of them, not even Naga noticed the bird that was watching them, colored a creamy white and green, perched in a nearby tree.

* * *

After their training session with each other to try and get more familiar with the lightsaber, the two siblings retreated back to their room, where they were going to get themselves ready for the night, and then go to bid Katara goodbye. She would be leaving late at night to head back to the South Pole, having more things to do down there, and then the next morning, Asami, Mako and Bolin would be coming over. Entering the room, Korra yawned and stretched her limbs, headed for the bathroom, while Caran put the lightsaber down on the desk, next to his Force crystal.

As he was walking away from the desk however, he felt something coming from behind him and frowned. Turning back around, he focused his senses on the strange feeling and narrowed them at the lightsaber and his crystal, the latter of which he noticed was giving off a dim glow again. Why would it do that?

"That's weird," he says to himself, heading back over to the desk.

"What's weird?" Korra asks, coming out of the bathroom. Her hair was let down from its usual wolf-tail, and she was casually dragging a brush along it, looking over at him. Whatever Force energy he usually felt from the crystal whenever he fiddled with it, seemed to have increased exponentially.

"My crystal, it started glowing when I put the lightsaber next to it, and now it's bursting with Force energy," he tells her.

"You got an idea why?" she asks curiously.

"I don't know," he replies, just as confused. He then reached a hand out, intending to pick up the lightsaber. Upon touching it however, he's instantly thrust into something that both confuses, and terrifies him.

In an instant, his current surroundings on Air Temple Island disappear, along with Korra, being replaced by an enormously vast and dark empty chamber. Caran stood on a long metal walkway, stretching across over a huge, seemingly bottomless pit, connected to the walls far away on either side. Dotting the massive chamber in several areas were more long and skinny walkways, as well as tall, strange white energy beams. His surroundings had changed in an instant, accompanied by the sound of a lightsaber igniting, and cold mechanical breathing, causing him to let out a cry of surprise and confusion.

Caran whips his head around in a panic to look at the massive chamber, his eyes wide with terror, and he breathed heavily. An echoing voice then got his attention, sounding like a wild, raging scream.

 _"Kenooobiiiii!"_ the growling scream echoed around him.

He turned to look at the end of the walkway, spotting a male figure sprinting down the walkway towards two other people, who were much further down. The first man running held a glowing blue lightsaber, and one of the other two men held a green lightsaber, and both wore tan colored robes. The last figure looked like a monster, clothed in black, with red and black skin, and horns sprouting from his head. He carried a red lightsaber, but this one had two blades instead of one, and he was fighting the man with the green blade.

Caran widened his eyes upon seeing the lightsabers, and started to run towards them, when another voice echoed softly around him.

 _"Have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"_ a man's voice questions.

The walkway Caran was running on the tilted violently to the side, the whole room seeming to collapse. Caran screamed in terror as he started to fall down into the black pit, an evil, echoing shriek audible around him. Instead of falling however, he suddenly collapsed onto a stone bridge, finding himself in a new place in the late evening. He looked around quickly, scrambling to his feet as he heard yet another voice.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ a man's scream echoes in his mind, his voice filled with horror and anguish.

 _"...to cut yourself off from emotion and love completely, doesn't help..."_ another man's voice says quietly.

Caran glanced at a domed stone structure next to him, noticing a blazing fire in the middle. Surrounding the fire were lots of people, many of them clad in robes with a hood over their faces. In the middle of the flames, Caran thought he could see the faint silhouette of a man's body. Another voice then echoed around him again as he watched the fire, scared and not knowing what to do.

 _"This planet is... a conduit, through which the entire Force of the universe flows,"_ the same man's voice says again.

He gasps in surprise as he recognizes the voice, having heard it from the vision he saw of Qui-Gon Jinn during his first battle with the Messenger. Was he speaking to him again?

" _You're a Jedi aren't you?"_ a young boy's voice echoes, laced with curiosity and awe.

A lightsaber igniting behind him made Caran whip around anxiously, seeing his location having changed yet again. He was standing in a barren field, with no light as it was night out, not even the moon. He then yelped in alarm as he saw a random man charging at him, a weapon raised over his head to strike at him. Caran raised his arms to protect himself, but then a blood red blade was stabbed through the assailants chest from behind. The man screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground beside him, dead in an instant.

He barely hears as another voice echoes around him, almost unnoticeably quiet. _"...I control my own destiny..."_

Caran looked up at his savior and gasped in shock, spotting Luon standing there, his face glowing red from the lightsaber, but eyes gleaming yellow. Behind him were a few more figures, garbed in black clothes, although he couldn't make them out more. What terrified Caran the most was that surrounding him and Luon were dead bodies, some that he could recognize. Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Jinora... and Korra... all laying lifeless, with smoking holes in them. He choked back a sob.

Luon's head then whipped up to glare at Caran, who stumbled back in a panic, eyes wide in pure terror. Luon smirked sickeningly and stormed towards him, his cold yellow eyes blazing. Terrified, Caran turned around to run, not paying attention to the next voice that echoed around him.

 _"...achieve a power, greater than any Jedi..."_

Once he turned around to run however, Caran found himself in a small, dark hallway, walls appearing broken and made of metal. But in front of him on the floor was a sight that made his breath catch in disbelief.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" a six year old Korra calls out, holding a baby Caran in her arms. "Hello! I have your baby!"

After no response, she then sighed, glancing down at baby Caran, while the present version watched the scene numbly, beyond trying to comprehend anything at this point.

"Guess your mommy and daddy left you." Korra says sadly. "That's not right."

Baby Caran looks back up at her with wide eyes, awe and wonder filling the curious orbs.

 _"Caran."_ Qui-Gon's voice says behind him, and he whips around in surprise.

There was nobody behind him, but he was now standing in the middle of a swamp, the sunlight dimmed with thick trees surrounding him, the ground wet. He moves forwards, not knowing where to go while Qui-Gon's voice continues to speak.

 _"Feel the Force around you. Your focus, becomes your reality..."_ his voice echoes.

Caran turns around a large tree, dashing forwards quickly. He then comes to a complete stop, backing up in alarm as a blue lightsaber sprang from behind the tree. A man stroke out, holding the lightsaber with a fierce expression on his face, eyes narrowed. He wore a dark cloak, golden armor seeming to be underneath it, and his hair was long, colored a dark brown. As he marched towards him, Caran stumbled back in a panic, wary and uncertain of this new person. He then tripped over a root, falling onto his back.

As soon as his back hit the floor, he grunted, realizing he was back in his room on Air Temple Island, and looked up at the lightsaber still on the desk with wide eyes. Qui-Gon's voice then echoes around him for one last time.

 _"Your teacher will arrive soon, Caran..."_ his voice says clearly, fading away. He breathed heavily, attempting to comprehend what exactly had just happened to him.

"-ran! Caran, what's wrong?!"

A pair of hands grabbing his shoulders in a panic brought Caran back to a state of reality, and he yelped in a brief moment of terror, trying to wrench his arm away from whoever was holding him.

"Woah, woah, Caran it's me! Korra!" she exclaims quickly, holding his wrists to keep him from moving to badly.

Caran focused his eyes to find Korra kneeling on the ground beside him, staring at him with a look of deep concern and worry etched onto her face. He stopped fighting her, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"Caran, what happened? Please tell me you're alright!" she pleads.

"I- I'm good... I'm- I'm okay now, I'm fine," he manages to say.

"Oh thank the spirits, I was so worried!" she exclaims in relief, pulling him in for a tight hug before letting go again, looking directly at him. "What happened? One moment you were just reaching out for the lightsaber, and then next you were screaming, falling onto the ground!"

He looked at her in bewilderment. "I- what?!" he asks. "You, you didn't hear him?"

He doubted that she saw any of the crazy stuff he did, otherwise she would've mentioned it already, but Qui-Gon's voice was clear as day after he dropped back into the real world. However she just gave him a look of confusion.

"Hear who?" she questions.

"Qui-Gon!" he replies.

She widened her eyes. "What?! What do you mean you heard Qui-Gon?" she demanded incredulously.

"You- You had to have heard it just now!" he insists.

"Caran, there was no voice," she retorted. "What I want to know is why you were screaming when you touched that thing!"

Caran looked around the room, shuddering with a bit of fear as he remembered the things that he saw. He couldn't have imagined things like that! Just then, quick footsteps from outside headed for the room, and the door was then opened as Tenzin and Jinora stormed in, followed by Katara, and they all looked around in alarm, focusing on Korra and Caran.

"What happened? We heard screams!" Tenzin says sternly, a hint of concern in his tone.

"Caran was going to pick up the lightsaber when his crystal reacted to it," she starts to say. "But once he touched it, he screamed and fell on his back."

Tenzin and the others frown in concern and confusion. "That doesn't make any sense... you held it earlier, but why did you even scream in the first place?" he asks.

"You seem really scared. Are you alright?" Jinora observes, a worried look on her face.

"I'm ok now..." Caran replies quietly. "But... I think I saw some sort of, crazy vision."

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise at this information. "You had a vision?" Korra asks.

"What did you see in your vision?" Tenzin questions quickly.

Caran flinches, shuddering as he remembers some of the things he saw, and shook his head. "It- it was a lot, but it went by so fast I- I don't know..." he took a shuddering breath. "But some of it was... it was awful," he says quietly, eyes watering up slightly as the horror and fear he felt in those moments, especially when seeing everyone dead, got to him.

Korra gently pulls him to his feet and leads him over to the bed, sitting him down and moving beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around him in a tight side hug. Everyone watches sadly, and Tenzin glances at the lightsaber before turning to Katara.

"Why would Caran receive a vision just from touching Qui-Gon's lightsaber?" he questions firmly.

Katara sighs. "I'm not sure Tenzin. I know very little about the Force, much less about Force visions. We'd have to get an answer from someone else."

"I also heard Qui-Gon." Caran suddenly says still quiet, and everyones breath caught.

"Really?" Jinora asks in wonder. "What did he say?"

"He spoke to me, using my name..." Caran says, and Katara widened her eyes. "I saw... three people with lightsabers fighting in a massive.. room, I don't know how to describe it. But the things I was seeing kept switching and switching, it was almost instant."

"Is it possible that Qui-Gon's spirit is trying to contact you?" Jinora suggests.

Caran shrugs helplessly.

"I don't know if that's possible. From what we know only the Avatar can show themselves as a spirit to the incarnations after them." Tenzin says with uncertainty. "Then again, we know so little about the Force and the Jedi, that many things could be possible."

"I also saw you Korra." Caran added.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Me?" she asks in bewilderment.

He nods his head. "Yeah. When you first found me on that ship."

Korra widened her eyes in disbelief. "No way..." she breathed out.

"Is there anything important that Qui-Gon may have told you?" Katara questions thoughtfully. "What could you hear from him?"

Caran furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to remember what he heard from Qui-Gon's voice, all the while trying to ignore the horrifying scenes he saw that were full of death.

"Well first, I think he asked about training a boy..." he starts off. "And he said some things about the Force too, and the universe, I- I can't remember exactly."

"What about the last thing you said you heard, when you fell on the ground?" Korra asks.

"Oh yeah. That's when he called me by my name," he tells them, before slowly widening his eyes. "He said my teacher would be arriving soon... oh spirits," he breathed out.

Everyone gasped in shock, eyes completely wide. Even Katara was gaping, a million thoughts racing through her head all at once.

"Someone's going to come here to train you?!" Jinora exclaims in shock.

"Who could possibly be coming to train you... surely, not a Jedi?" Tenzin says quietly.

"I believe that a Jedi may be coming here soon." Katara says seriously. "I can't think of who else could possibly teach Caran what he needs to know."

"Why now? How would they possibly know about you?" Korra asks incredulously.

"How should I know? I mean, Luon got here who knows when, so maybe there are more people out there that know about us!" Caran replies tensely.

"This is a really big thing to learn." Katara adds in. "If a Jedi is indeed coming to teach you, then we should make sure to prepare ourselves for their arrival. The last Jedi to come here was Qui-Gon, and he's been gone since the end of the Hundred Year War."

"How will we know when he or she arrives?" Tenzin questions.

"I'm not sure," she admits grimly. "But I'm almost certain this is the start of something big. I have to return back to the South Pole in order to prepare the White Lotus if they land there."

"Why would they land down at the South Pole?" Korra asks in confusion.

"That's where Caran's ship crashed, so it's reasonable to assume the next ship would arrive there as well," she reasons.

"But what about Luon..." Caran says quietly. "He's still out there, with the Equalists."

Tenzin sighs. "He's right. Despite this stunning development, we can't leave Republic City. Every day more and more people are siding with the Equalists. I fear that a civil war may break out soon."

"And here you will stay for now." Katara nods in agreement. "But until then, we will wait and see what the future has in store for us."

Everyone agreed with the plan, although Caran glanced down to the side, hiding his worried and fearful face. The sight of Luon in the dark, standing over the dead bodies of everyone terrified him, and he was afraid of that happening. Yet he didn't want to share it, out of this same fear, which gave him a sense of guilt and shame.

* * *

 _ **An unexplored region of space; Deep in the Unknown Regions**_

 **3rd person POV...**

A T-6 shuttle floated along through space, its occupant sitting in the cockpit with an astromech beside him. The continued search of the Unknown Regions for the Avatar, if the myth was even real, was slow and ongoing, taking up much of his time. After traveling through and mapping out the Unknown Regions in his starfighter, he had started to get low on fuel, and so returned back home to refuel, decidedly choosing instead to take a shuttle this time.

His astromech droid was getting even more cranky the longer they searched through space, which he quickly tuned out, ignoring it. He remained focused on his task, knowing that while the Avatar's existence was a mere myth, Ahsoka couldn't help but keeping worrying about it, the Force telling her as much. So whether the Avatar was real or not, the concerns she was feeling were real enough to him to keep up the search. And the signature of that pulsing, distance planet sized object filled with the Force had caught his attention, and he could slowly sense himself getting closer to it.

This things signature was very strange, pulsing like a star that twinkled in the night sky, but despite being extremely weak from the distance, he could tell it was planet sized. That fact confused him to no end. Not to mention when he had felt that brief spike in the dark side, it let him know that something was definitely in play to be investigated, what it was he wasn't sure.

He then opened his eyes wide, a look of surprise on his face as he felt a massive wave of the Force crash over him, coming from the direction he could sense the dim signature of the planet, its exact location still far from being discovered. This Force wave was strong, and he could clearly sense that this had come from a Force user out there somewhere, who had awakened something in them. Yet it was also acting like a beacon, calling out to the galaxy, and he had to worry about who else could have sensed it.

Determined, Jarik continued to focus on the Force, allowing it to guide him so that he would be able to locate and protect this Force user, and whoever the Avatar was from harm.

* * *

 _Wow, that chapter and that vision was intense! The Force is growing stronger in Caran now that he is more aware of its true nature, though he still has much to learn._

 _I how much you guys managed to catch or recognize in that vision...? ;)_

 _Glad you all still continue to enjoy my stories! Your support means a lot, and reading your reviews is very fun and motivating! :D_


	15. Chapter 15 - New Team Avatar

_**Air Temple Island; Republic City; Reylea**_

 **Caran POV...**

The next morning after Katara left back to the South Pole, and my unexpected vision, Korra and I were waiting on the docks with Jinora and her siblings, watching as a simple boat sailed up to the island. We waved upon seeing Asami, Mako and Bolin, and Ikki was especially excited.

"You're finally here!" she exclaims happily. "Welcome to Air Temple Island! Your new home!"

A ramp is lowered from the ship by the air acolytes once it comes to a stop, and they all walk off the ship, bags slung over their shoulders. Pabu is perched on Bolin's shoulder.

"Yes, welcome to my domain!" Meelo adds with a gleeful grin.

"Considering how rowdy he is, he's not wrong," I mutter quietly to Korra, who snorts in amusement.

Bolin looks down at Meelo with a grin, bending forwards slightly. "Well aren't you sweet, little monk child?" he says casually.

Pabu scurries off of Bolin's shoulder and squeaks, rushing between Meelo's legs to scamper over to Naga. Meelo bends down and looks between his legs curiously to watch the Fire Ferret, much to my amusement.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" he asks, standing back up and pointing at Pabu, who is currently sniffing Naga's snout, our polar bear dog doing the same. I swear, those two somehow managed to develop the most adorable friendship ever.

That is a Fire Ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom," Jinora recites with a smile on her face, her finger raised into the air like a teacher. However by the look on Meelo's face, it seems like he doesn't even care for her answer, ironically.

"Wow, how many things do you read about?" I ask her, a little surprised by how specific and informed her answer was.

"Quite a lot," she replies proudly.

Ikki suddenly pops up between me and Jinora with a loud gasp, and squeals loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. "He's cuuute!" she squees.

I wince at the high pitched sound blasting into my ears, shying away from her slightly as she dashes forwards, while Jinora plugs her ears with her fingers, a dry expression of annoyance on her face. Meelo grins again and blows himself forwards with airbending to float onto Naga's neck. Ikki chases after Pabu, who hisses at her before scampering away between Naga's legs, dashing around her, while Ikki follows relentlessly in excitement.

"Yip yip! Fly, sky bison, fly!" Meelo exclaims cheerfully, pulling on Naga's ears. She doesn't budge, barely even reacting to his antics, and I cover my mouth with a hand to muffle my laugh. Korra also watches in amusement, her arms crossed.

"Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us with the move," Mako says, approaching us.

"Yes, they've been amazing! Such tireless workers," Asami praises, lifting a hand for emphasis.

I look over when I hear a few grunts, only to widen my eyes in shock, gaping at the massive mountain of cases and luggage that two acolytes are trying to carry down the ramp.

"What the heck?!" I exclaim in bewilderment.

Oh, I thought you were only bringing a FEW things..." Korra says, stunned.

In the middle of her sentence, the giant pile of luggage almost topples over onto us, causing her to raise her voice in alarm. I yelp in surprise and quickly raise a hand and use the Force to help balance out the cases so that they don't fall, stumbling back a step. Luckily, I keep them from falling, and acolytes manages to re-orientate themselves, walking away with the absurd amount of luggage.

"Trust me, it could have been worse," Mako replies.

No problem. Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome," Korra reassures them.

"Uh, do I want to know what 'worse,' is?" I ask hesitantly.

"Nope," Bolin replies casually.

I frown uneasily in concern before shrugging in acceptance. With that being said, we turn around and lead them over towards the monastery, and Naga playfully chases after Pabu, who squeaks constantly. Ikki hums happily to herself, striding forwards with her arms outstretched, and I notice Meelo grinning widely up at Asami.

I nudge Jinora to get her attention and gesture over to Meelo. "Hey, get a load of that," I mutter with a smirk.

She looks over and groans. "Oh that is so embarrassing!" she grumbles, rubbing her face in frutsration.

"You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asks Asami when she realizes he was staring at her.

Asami smiles at him and turns to face Mako, who is smirking in amusement. "Looks like I have some competition," he remarks.

Once we reach the front of the massive staircase, we come to a stop, and Ikkir turns around to face the group, arms outstretched. She was just bursting with uncontainable excitement.

"And now for the grand tour!" she exclaims. She then starts to point out different areas, and the teens look where she points instantly, following her along. It was really funny to watch, to be honest. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there, and that's the temple Grandpa Aang built, and that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat!"

She manages to say all of that in one breath faster that I could blink, something that me and Korra have groan used to at this point. Finished with her speech, Ikki proudly shows off a wide smile, white teeth gleaming.

I have a couple questions," Bolin asks, and Ikki drops her smile. Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" he asks rapidly, and I share a look with Korra.

"Oh, here it comes," I mutter to her.

"I swear, if there was a Sozin's Comet for speaking, she's juiced on it constantly," she replies, and I snort in muffled laughter.

Ikki has a hand on her chin, frowning in thought for a couple seconds before quickly replying, a grin on her face. "Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two!"

Asami, Mako, and especially Bolin, all stand there dumbfounded for several seconds, Bolin with his eyes wide in stunned bewilderment. Mako then clears his throat, and glances around.

"So where are we going to be staying?" he asks awkwardly.

"You're a boy, boys have to stay on the boys' side!" Meelo says, pointing in that direction.

"So Caran, does that mean we'd be roommates with you or something? I'm gonna be honest, it still feels like I barely know you," Bolin says casually, eyes gleaming with interest. "Although I am curious to know more about that weird 'Force' thing you have."

I cough into my hand, looking up at him sheepishly. "Actually, me and Korra share the same room," I admit.

"What?" Bolin asks in bewilderment, frowning. "But you're not a girl."

"Caran is Korra's brother, so he doesn't count!" Meelo replies cheerfully.

"We've shared the same bedroom since we were kids, so we stick with it," Korra explains with a shrug.

"I still am a kid," I tell her.

"Well, I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory," Jinora suddenly tells the two brother's. She starts walking away, and Mako and Bolin share a glance before shrugging, following after her.

"Well, I'm a boy, with a boy sibling!" Bolin declares.

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?" Korra suggests, looking down at him.

Meelo backs away, turning to face Asami and raising a hand in farewell, a wide grin on his face. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman!" he says dramatically, dashing after the others.

"Caran, Ikki and I will take you to your room this way," Korra tells Asami with a smile, walking towards the girls dormitory. Ikki grins happily and sidles up to me and Asami follow after Korra.

"Yay! Now I get to spend some time with Caran!" she squeals eagerly, and I stiffen before groaning quietly. Korra takes notice and giggles at my predicament.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

While walking through the hallways in the dormitory towards Asami's room, Ikki continued to pester Caran constantly about things like the Force, his lightsaber, and other bizarre things. Korra made sure to keep herself and Asami a couple feet ahead, no doubt laughing to herself at his predicament, while he was stuck with her.

He tried his best to keep his cool and answer her rapid fire questions with a reluctant smile. However, every time he tried to do so, she would just burst out with another question. Luckily for Caran, she soon stopped as they came up beside the older girls, and then she did something that he thought was absolutely brilliant.

"Asami, did you know Korra also likes Mako?" she asks innocently.

Korra stops in her tracks as her eyes grow wide open in horror, and gapes nervously at Asami. Caran also widens his eyes in shock, before he bursts out laughing, hugging his sides. Inside Korra's head, it was basically a firestorm of rage and nervous terror.

Poor Asami was so confused and uneasy. "Oh, uh, no, I wasn't completely aware of that," she admits.

Korra scowls, and then grabs Asami's elbow, pulling her away. She stops them before a set of doors and opens them, gesturing inside with a pleasant smile. Once Asami walks through, she quickly slams the doors shut before Caran and Ikki could enter either.

"Hey!" Ikki cries out angrily.

"Come on sis, really?" Caran protests, although he's still in between laughs.

"Run along, you two!" she yells through the door.

Ikki lets out a pitiful whine of sadness before scowling, thrashing her arms around like a cat in frustrated anger before crossing them, her head held high.

Inside the room, Korra sighs and rubs the back of her head awkwardly in embarrassment, turning around towards Asami. She manages to smile to hide her nervousness.

"So... here's your room! I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to..." she trails off, remembering the mansion.

"I think it's really charming," Asami says with a small smile. "And the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father... and Luon," she says quietly in sadness. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Korra looks at her sadly, fiddling with her hands nervously, unsure of how she should say it.

"Umm... did you hear the, uh, police news... about..?" she stutters.

"I did..." Asami replies in a whisper, closing her eyes, and a small tear ran down her face. "I just... I don't understand why... or how he could do such a thing... to his mother," she continues, trying to keep from sobbing.

Korra looks at her sadly, feeling an aching pain in her heart as she also thinks about Luon, remembering how nice he seemed. But it was all just an act, so he could try and get to her brother. She moves to say something, when a knock is heard in the door.

Frustrated, she turns around with a glare, finger pointed. "Ikki, Caran, I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-"

The doors slide open to reveal Tenzin in the hallway, staring impassively at them with a no-nonsense demeanor. A little bit behind him was Caran, a small grin of amusement on his face.

Korra stops in shock, her face contorted into a horrified scowl, Asami also surprised. She quickly wipes away her frustration and shock, developing a sheepish expression.

"Uh, Tenzin! Come right in!" she says, practically squeaking.

"Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island," Tenzin says formally.

"Thank you for having me," she replies gratefully.

Tenzin returns to bow and turns to Korra.

"Bei Fong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there, along with your brother," he informs her.

* * *

 ** _City Hall, Republic City_**

 **3rd person POV...**

"It was an honour, serving under chief Bei Fong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police," Saikhan says into the microphone.

Tenzin, Korra and Caran stood behind him off to the side, along with the other council members and the police force in front of City Hall. A large group of people were gathered in front of them, making Caran feel a little anxious at the number.

"Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution. Councilman Tarrlok!"

Tarrlok bows politely as reporters take a bunch of pictures, and Caran makes an irritated face, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Korra was fairing no better than he was.

"That is why, for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him," Saikhan announces.

Korra, Caran and Tenzin are all shocked, and whip their heads around to look at Saikhan in disbelief. Through the Force, Caran could sense the smugness oozing from Tarrlok, and looks over at him to see a smile on his face.

"What a piece of crap," he mutters angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency!" Saikhan declares firmly, slamming his fist on the podium.

"What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra whispers angrily to Tenzin.

"He's just full of his stupid, smug attitude," Caran adds.

The three of them turn their heads to glare at Tarrlok, who pays no heed to the staring.

*:*:*

Later, the group went to confront Tarrlok, demanding answers. All three of them know that with Tarrlok in charge of he police force, the Equalists would only grow stronger and more popular.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal!" Tenzin accuses.

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok replies mockingly, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hmph!" he says disbelievingly, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes.

Tarrlok then takes notice of Korra, and grins at her. "Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force," he says, placing a hand on his chest in a false gesture of good will.

"Huh, forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project," Korra states with crossed arms, glaring at him. Caran stands by her side just as firmly, narrowing his eyes at Tarrlok, not liking all the things he was sensing from the man.

"Yeah, so buzz off," he adds.

"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past," Tarrlok says while offering a charming smirk, completely ignoring Caran. He rolls his eyes in irritation.

"Don't hold your breath, bub," she retorts, before pointing a finger at him. "Y'know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Bei Fong, and now you're playing the new Chief of Police too!"

Caran nods in agreement as Korra storms up to him. "Well I've got news for you, you need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar," she declares firmly.

"Now isn't that a fact," Caran says.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar," he replies calmly, and Korra blinks at him in surprise. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" he questions mockingly, smirking down at her condescendingly.

Korra's eyes twitch and she looks down helplessly in anger, while Caran glares furiously at Tarrlok, fuming.

"I... didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way," he says scathingly.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to my sister like that you scumbag!" Caran spits furiously. Korra glances at him in surprise.

"Caran-" Tenzin says uneasily. Tarrlok turns to frown down at Caran in irritation.

"You know, you're nothing but a big selfish jerk who manipulates others to your advantage! You don't care about anybody, and all I can sense in your mind is just a black pit of moronic trash!" he seethes, marching forwards and glaring up at Tarrlok, who was now glaring right back in cold fury.

Korra blinks at Caran in shock, having never heard him speak like that to anyone in his entire life.

"You should take care to watch your tongue boy," Tarrlok replies coldly. "Such a big mouth for such a young child."

"A child who's about ready to kick your butt to the spirit world," Caran retorts.

"Really?" he replies with a condescending smirk. "As if you could. You think you're so special because you hold the... Force, was it?" he asks, causing Caran to blink. "Considering that you yourself are nothing but a liar, along with the rest of your associates for hiding that bit of knowledge. Not too mention the fact that one of your own friends turns out to have the same powers, and is more than capable of smashing you into the ground. You're nothing but a child."

Caran blinks again several times, his anger fading away quickly to be replaced with frustrated embarrassment and an aching chest at the thought of Luon.

"That's enough Tarrlok!" Tenzin says fiercely, while Korra glares at him in response to his words to her brother.

"Hmph," Tarrlok comments with disapproval, turning around to walk away. "What kind of Avatar and her brother could ever be so bad at their duties?" he asks mockingly.

Tenzin steps forward and lays a hand on both Korra and Caran's shoulders reassuringly. The two siblings glare at Tarrlok's retreating form with hatred in their eyes, and draw closer to each other for comfort.

* * *

After the conference for Saikhan to be inducted as the new Chief of Police, Caran, Korra and Tenzin were all flying back to Air Temple Island on Oogi, soaring over Republic City. The two siblings were frustrated, Korra feeling more self-demeaning than Caran, who was just angry.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me! I've memorized nearly all the practice forms but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" she exclaims helplessly, looking down bitterly. "I'm a failure."

Caran whips his head up to look at her. "No your not, Tarrlok's just being a moronic idiot!"

"Caran's right... well, besides the second part. You just need to work through this airbending block," Tenzin adds.

"Amazing advice, I'll get right on that!" she deadpans sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished yet," he replies calmly. "You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

"No, of course I haven't!" she exclaims bitterly. "Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too. Even Caran's already gotten visions from a dead spirit, and he's not even the Avatar!" she says angrily, before glancing over at him. "No offense."

"None taken," he replies with a sigh.

"The Force is something else entirely, and there is still much we do not know," Tenzin agrees. "However that is not the point. You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps, something you mistook as a dream?"

"Maybe..." she replies, unsure. "I had a few weird hallucinations... but I hardly even remember them."

Caran frowns thoughtfully. "Sounds like something I've had before," he says to himself.

"And did you see any of the previous avatars in these visions?" Tenzin asks with wide eyes, looking over his shoulder at her intently.

"I saw Aang... it seemed like he was in trouble," she says. "What do you think it means?"

"Hm. I don't know," he admits. "But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

"If you want, I could try and help you out with this Korra," Caran offers. "Aside from the obvious, I've occasionally gotten strange dreams too."

"Thanks Caran," she replies with a small, grateful smile.

"What kind of dreams have you been seeing Caran?" Tenzin asks curiously.

"Well... some time after we first got here I did see some sort of, large temple I think, when I was sleeping," he explains.

"Like an Air Temple? Or an Avatar temple?" he questions.

Caran shakes his head. "No, but it was... really big, and there were lots of people around it, weird people as well. I think it might've been a Jedi temple," he theorizes.

Korra gasps in surprise. "Really?"

"I don't know what else it could be," he says with a shrug.

"That's very interesting... Jedi are beings deeply connected to the Force, that much is clear I would say," he suggests thoughtfully. "But I don't think it is a good idea for the both of you to help each other in meditation."

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

"Korra?" I called out, walking through the bushes in the late evening.

I came upon a cliff ledge, where I found her sitting at the edge, looking out at Republic City in the distance. Sensing her distress, I walked over and sat down beside her in the snow, and she gave me a brief side glance.

"Hey squirt," she says with a small smile.

"You alright?" I ask her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replies, although only half-heartedly.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong right? We help each other," I say gently, scooting closer.

She sighs quietly. "It's just... how can I be a good Avatar when everything seems to go so wrong? I can't airbend, Luon is a deranged killer, and I can't even figure out how to talk to Aang!"

"Tarrlok is just a big jerk, you shouldn't listen to him," I say with a frown, my anger flaring at how he insulted her earlier.

"I know, but he is right. I can't be a full Avatar if I don't know Airbending," she replies glumly. "And I'm not saying this to be mean, but if you can have some form of contact with Qui-Gon, then I should definitely be able to talk to my own past life!"

"Well I didn't exactly do it on purpose," I remind her.

She looks down sadly at the reminder. "I know," she sighs. "Just... what am I supposed to do?"

I lean against her side, and wrap my arms around her in a hug. "You have me. We can figure it out, right?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles down at me fondly and wraps her own arm around me, hugging me tighter. "Yeah, you're right squirt. I don't know who I'd blame for back home without you."

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly, looking up at her irritably. She only snickers, pulling me tighter while messing up my hair playfully. I slap her hands away in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Korra POV...**

While Caran's words of encouragement certainly helped me, I still wasn't sure what to do, or how I was supposed to be a good Avatar. Pretty soon though, he fell asleep against me, slumped over into my lap, which looked really adorable. Leave it to Caran to always have some way of cheering me up, if only a little bit.

I subconsciously stroked his back while switching my gaze between him or the city, failing to keep my worries at bay. I looked up at the statue of Aang, framed in light from the city behind it. How am I supposed to contact him, when I can't do anything spiritually? How am I... supposed to live up to his legacy and be a good Avatar either?

Caran's presence unfortunately wasn't enough to stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks, as I quietly sobbed to myself. I gently held Caran with my hands while he slept quietly in my lap to try and keep myself calm, grateful that he was here for me. Even if he was asleep.

"Korra? You out here?" Mako's voice calls, getting my attention.

I glance behind me and wipe the tears from my face, when Pabu suddenly peeks his head out of the bushes. Bolin hollars my name while Pabu scampers up to my shoulder, and starts licking my face as well. Caran shifts and mumbles a little bit, stirring at the sound of Bolin's voice.

"There you are," Bolin says, and I glance back to see he, Mako and Asami come out of the bushes and over too me. Pabu scampers back over to him, and up to his usual perch on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say reflexively in response, wincing at it.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us," Mako insists softly.

Bolin suddenly lets out a super long, horrified gasp, causing us too look at him. "Ohhh noo!" he breathes out.

"What?" Mako asks him in exasperation.

"Is he... are you crying because C-Caran's... you know... dead?" he whispers with wide eyes in a panic.

We all gape at him, and I'm even shocked out of my depressed state for a moment.

"What?" we all ask in bewilderment.

"Bro, why would you even think that?!" Mako exclaims.

"No he's not dead, just sleeping!" I explain, gesturing to the sleeping Caran in my lap.

The noise causes him to let out a tired moan as he wakes up, yawning a little bit. "Huh- whaa...? What happened?"

"Oh thank the spirits," Bolin sighs in relief, turning a little bit red. "Ok, I kind of feel like an idiot."

Asami and Mako both sigh, while I turn my attention to Caran. "Hey squirt, you fell asleep."

"Sorry..." he mumbles, sitting up to lean against my side groggily.

"Anyways, Korra... are you sure you're alright?" Mako asks again softly.

I look down with a depressed gaze, and Caran glances over at me in concern, having heard the question, which seemed to wake him up completely. I let out a defeated sigh, struggling not to let the tears start flowing again.

"How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever! I just feel... alone," I manage to say, closing my eyes.

"No you're not!" Caran insists.

"That's nonsense, you are amazing!" Asami adds firmly.

"Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid!" Mako points out.

"And he wasn't alone! He had his friends to help him," Bolin says, a grin forming on his face. "Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team, the new Team Avatar!"

"We got your back Korra, and we can save the city, together!" Mako says, and the three of them join hands in the center of a small circle.

Caran glances at me with an eager grin on his face. "If this squirt is willing to do stuff, then his older sister should be willing to do it as well right?"

A smile starts to form on my face as I stand up, Caran following after me. I give each and every one of them a happy and grateful look, as me and Caran join our hands with them in the center of the circle.

"Yeah, let's do it!" I exclaim, feeling much more confident now.

With the five of us, we _are_ the new Team Avatar.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Meelo descends like a comet in the center of our circle and stands on top of our hands, unleashing the loudest and biggest fart I had ever heard. We all stared forwards in shock and bewilderment, grimacing in disgust at the absolute unexpectedness of what just happened.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Meelo cheers happily, letting out one last toot before slumping over sheepishly. "What are we doing?"

Unable to help ourselves, we all laugh hard at the situation, considering that was probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Bolin stands confidently, staring out at the city while the others get themselves ready behind him. "Get ready, Republic City. You, are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar!" he says, pointing a finger out.

Bolin pats his bicep in satisfaction, a grin on his face while the others look at him in amusement. Asami then walks forwards, and Equalist glove already on her hand.

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits," Mako remarks with a smile.

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon," she replies with a smirk, making the glove spark briefly.

"I got a better one," Caran challenges, holding up Qui-Gon's lightsaber.

The teenagers aside from Korra narrow their eyes at the hilt before looking shocked upon realizing what it was, or at least what it's similar too.

"Is that... one of those glowing swords like what Luon has?" Asami asks in amazement.

"Yup," Caran confirms happily. "Katara gave it to me, because there was apparently someone just like me named Qui-Gon that they were friends with during the Hundred Year War."

"Really?" Mako asks incredulously. "But... I've never heard anything about that."

"He asked the White Lotus to keep him a secret before he left," Korra explains a shrug. "Dunno why."

"That is awesome! Can we see it turn on?" Bolin exclaims eagerly. "Oh, and why was there someone else with the Force here before?!"

"We'll tell you later, it's a long story," Caran says.

"Alright! Let's ride!" Korra declares excitedly.

She hops onto Naga, followed by Caran directly after her. Asami and then Mako also get into the saddle after the two siblings, followed lastly by Bolin, making it a tight fit, despite the animal's size.

"Naga away!" Bolin cheers.

However, Naga rears up with a roar before leaning forwards quickly, causing everyone to slide off of the saddle and onto the ground with surprised yelps. Naga shakes her head playfully, but also in reluctance, and Caran sighs, sensing she didn't want to go, at least not right now.

"All right, scratch that," Korra says in embarrassment, standing up. "Any other ideas?"

Asami flips her hair with a thoughtful frown, before her eyes light up with an idea. "Hmm, I think I have the answer."

*:*:*

A garage is opened, allowing Korra, Caran, Bolin and Mako to look in from on the other side. Inside the garage, Bright headlights shoot or, making them squint and cover their eyes for a moment.

A car then revs its engines and proceeds to drive out of the garage, tires screeching and black smoke billowing from the exhaust. Asami speeds the car around and drifts to a stop in front of the four, wearing her racing goggles.

"You think this'll do?" she asks casually.

The four all stare at car in surprise and awe before quickly jumping into it. Mako gets into the passenger seat, while Bolin and Korra both get into the backseats. Caran moves to follow before frowning, noticing a problem.

"Uhh, there aren't enough seats," he explains.

"That's fine squirt, just sit on my lap," Korra tells him.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow in exasperation, but Korra just grins back at him. "Come on, you're still small enough little bro!"

"Fine," he grumbles.

He climbs into the back seat and sits in Korra's lap, to where she wraps her arms around him with a teasing glint in her eyes. He stares ahead dully in brief irritation, falling victim once again to her teasing him about being shorter.

 _'Just wait til I hit my growth spurt big sis,'_ he thinks to himself.

"Ah... sibling love..." Bolin says dreamily in amusement, winking at Mako.

"Yeah we never did that," Mako replies immediately, before turning to Asami with a grin. "You know, I like the new Team Avatar style," he says in approval.

Asami allows herself a small smirk before shifting the gears and speeding the Satomobile off and into the city. The car carrying Team Avatar drives down the streets of Republic City at a mostly casual pace as they wait for something to happen, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"So, how are gonna find any Equalists to bust?" Caran asks.

 _"Unit 216, cancelled at 1058 at Army Tower. Come back to the station. Over,"_ the radio suddenly says, getting everyone's attention.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars," Asami informs them before becoming sad. "I guess now I know why."

"Huh," Caran remarks, his questions now answered.

 _"Calling all units: Level 4 alert! Jailbreak at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted!"_ the radio says, and the group listens intently. _"Chi-blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous, last seen heading east!"_

"Whoa," Bolin says, and the group all share looks of concern with each other.

 _"I repeat, Level 4 alert! Equalist jailbreak! The Messenger is possibly among them! Be cautious!"_

Everyone widens their eyes in surprise and alarm, glancing at each other worriedly. Their expressions then become determined, and Caran fingers the lightsaber he had attached to a clip on his makeshift belt, readying himself.

Suddenly at the intersection in front of them, a truck followed by motorcycles shoots past at a high speed.

"Chi-blockers!" Bolin shouts.

"That's them!" Mako exclaims.

"And Luon," Caran mutters to himself.

"Let's get 'em!" Korra says determinedly.

Asami narrows her eyes dangerously in fierce determination and speeds the car off after the Equalist entourage. Team Avatar follows them quickly, and the Equalists start speeding up, having taken notice of them.

The Equalists start to drive on the wrong side of the road, causing cars to swerve out of the way to avoid getting hit. Asami quickly turns the wheel to avoid to stray cars as best as she can while still keeping up. She narrowly scrapes the Satomobile along the side of one car before correcting herself. Up ahead, the Equalists barrel pass another street, just as a truck comes to a stop behind them.

"Korra, Bolin! Give me a ramp!" Asami yells.

Caran scoots to the middle of the back so that Korra could stand up, and she along with Bolin get into bending positions.

"Now!"

At Asami's order, they both swing their arms to create two ramps from the ground, which Asami immediately drives up. She shoots off the ramp and and across the street before the car lands on the other side with a few bumps, causing the group to let out brief helps of surprise.

Luckily the team is perfectly fine, and Asami quickly speeds up closer to the Equalist entourage. Mako stands up in his seat and starts generating lightning. Pointing his hand out, he shoots a bolt of lightning that strikes an Equalist motorcycle, causing one of its tires to get blown out and fall to the ground.

Bolin also adds to the assault, bending tiny earth rocks from the ground and he hurling them towards the Equalists at a rapid fire rate. Another Equalist motorist does his best to dodge a couple of the rocks, but one manages to take out his back tyre. The motorcycle spins out of control and he falls to the ground, and Asami swerves the car quickly to avoid the fallen Equalist.

A third Equalist on a motorcycle looks back at the commotion in alarm. He shares a look with his two buddies and thumbs a switch on his dashboard with a click, causing black smoke to spew out of the exhaust. The other to motorcyclists do the same, and they maneuver their vehicles just in front of Team Avatar's car so the smoke is blown onto them.

The group starts to cough as the smoke slams into their faces, while Asami pulls down her goggles to block out the smoke, narrowing her eyes in determination.

"How are we supposed to see now?!" Bolin exclaims in a panic, in between coughs. Caran waves some smoke out of his face, before smiling to himself.

"I can still sense them!" he says excitedly.

Closing his eyes to block out the smoke, he stands up in the seat as well, wobbling a little to keep his balance before Korra lays a stabilizing hand on her shoulder.

Stretching out with the Force, he feels for where the three Equalist motorcyclists are, soon detecting them ahead. Thrusting our an arm, he then waves it to the side, using the Force to grab part of the motorcycle that he could sense, and shove it to the side. Ahead of them, one of the three motorcyclists suddenly swerved for no reason with a surprised yell, crashing to the ground and skidding across the road.

Passing by it, the group notices with wide eyes before grinning, realizing what happened. "Nice job squirt!" Korra congratulates.

A moment later the smoke clears up, and they notice the Equalists had made a sharp turn during their distraction with the smoke.

"Help me out, we've gotta make this turn!" Asami exclaims.

Korra narrows her eyes and waves a hand in front of her in a sturdy motion, causing a rounded ramp to burst out of the ground just before them. Asami immediately speeds the car onto the ramp, turning with it and causing those still standing to stumble into their seats uneasily, but they had made it!

"They don't know we made the turn!" Asami tells them. "Okay, get ready..."

She changes gears to speed up, and quickly drives forwards to smash the car into the two remaining motorcycles. However the two chi blockers jump into the air and somersault onto the car, unhurt.

Mako stands up and firebends at one of the Equalists, but a bola is thrown around one hand to restrain him. The second Equalist jumps into the backseat and rapidly chi blocks Bolin's, causing him to groan in pain. Caran quickly shoves him away with the Force, sending him straight to Asami's waiting glove, which shocks him into oblivion.

The first Equalist pulls Mako forwards with the bolas around his wrists, but Korra quickly yanks him backwards, causing the Equalist to fall into the passenger seat, and letting Asami electrocute him as well. Mako shoves the unconscious chi blockers off the car, and Asami speeds forwards to the van.

Caran suddenly glances up in alarm, sensing a cold presence nearby, and widens his eyes upon seeing Luon standing calmly on top of the van, glaring down at them with yellow eyes. He then activated his red lightsaber and brings his arm back in pareparation to throw.

"Guys watch out!" Caran yells in a panic.

Everybody all look up in shock at Luon before he throws his saber. It spins through the air straight for them, forcing the team to duck in their seats to avoid being hit. The end of the blade slashes part of the windshield, but otherwise does no damage, as it is returned to Luon's hand through use of the Force.

Luon then thrusts an arm out to the side, and a nearby sign post is ripped out of the sidewalk and flung towards their car. Asami swerves desperately, just barely managing to avoid the obstacle, before having to swerve again as a motorcycle parked on the other side of the rode is thrown towards them.

"We need to get a clear shot at him!" Korra yells.

"I think I have an idea!" Caran replies, getting up in his seat and moving to stand on the hood quickly, but carefully.

He crawls over the windshield and balances himself before stretching out an arm towards the van, hoping to use the Force.

"Caran look out!" Korra exclaims in alarm.

Caran glances up in surprise and alarm as Luon jumps off of the van and towards him with a yell of his own, lightsaber about to strike. Thinking fast, he panickingly pulls out Qui-Gon's lightsaber and holds it in front of him. The glowing green blade shoots out with a hiss, just in time to block Luon's blood red blade.

Luon widens his eyes in shock, having not expected it at all, while both lightsabers spark and press against each other in the blade lock.

"What?!" he growls in disbelief.

"Surprised huh?!" Caran retorts, managing a small smirk.

"Hey creepo!" someone yells, causing Luon to glance up before being shoved away from Caran by a fire blast. He stumbles to a crouch on the Satomobile's hood, keeping a hand on it for balance as the fast winds blow through his hair and clothing.

He looks up to see Korra standing in her seat, ready to shoot more fire, with Mako doing the same from the passenger seat. Caran was crouching slightly to steady himself against the wind blasting in his face from the still ongoing car chase, but Qui-Gon's lightsaber was still firmly held in his grip.

Luon scowls angrily, seeing all of his opponents right in front of him, before briefly glancing to the side with his eyes, and at the van he just came from. Smirking, he returns his gaze to Team Avatar, who look on in confusion.

"Until next time then," he declares mockingly.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he raises an arm and shoots a hook and cable which snags onto a tall building on he side of the street. He was immediately yanked off and away before the group could react, disappearing from their sight in an instant.

"What the-" Bolin yelps in surprise.

"We'll get him later! We need to stop his van!" Asami yells out.

Nodding, Korra and Mako get back into their seats while Caran gets a feeling of what will happen in the next moment. He then jumps over the windshield, allowing the momentum to return him to his seat, much to Korra's surprise, although she quickly shrugs it off, holding her hands on his shoulders, glad he was okay from that intense moment.

Asami drives the car alongside the van as close as she could, having an idea with the lightsaber Caran was holding. Understanding the unseen and unspoken meaning, Caran leans out of the side of the car and slashes at the van's fires with his lightsaber.

The van immediately loses control and flips onto the road, skidding across the surface and knocking over a lamp post before coming to a stop. Asami maneuvers the car to avoid it before coming to a quick but easy stop beside the van, while Caran deactivates his lightsaber.

The members of the new Team Avatar all share excited and pleased looks with each other, and Korra ruffled Caran's hair with a proud grin.

*:*:*

A few minutes later after the successful mission, reports has quickly gathered in a swarm, taking photographs of the line of ties up Equalists seated on the road, with Team Avatar standing guard behind them.

A police siren is heard and a couple of police vehicles then pull into the road, and Caran turns to them before smirking smugly in amusement, and nudges Korea's shoulder. Looking over, she also smirks when she sees Tarrlok leave one of the vehicles. The council member storms towards Korra with a few officers, not looking too pleased, while she and Caran step forwards to meet him.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" he demands.

"Oh, hey, Tarrlok! Nice of you to show up, finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you," she says smugly, gesturing to the Equalists as an officer picks up one of them for arrest.

Tarrlok frowns angrily in response. "What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

Korra raises an eyebrow at him patronizingly while Caran grins wider. "Hm, that's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time! If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away," she says casually.

"And if you must know Tarrlok, the Messenger was a part of this group as well. And while I'll admit he did escape, you wouldn't have been able to fight him if it wasn't for me being there," Caran adds in satisfaction.

Tarrlok glares down at Caran before angrily pointing a threatening finger at them. "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way," he growls.

He swipes his hand away angrily, and as he storms away from them, the reporters continue to take pictures while officers load up the criminals into their vans to transport to prison.

The rest of Team Avatar comes up to stand behind Korra and Caran, all of them watching Tarrlok's retreating figure with smug grins, happy that they could one-up the council member.

* * *

 ** _Equalist Sewer Hideout; Republic City_**

 **Luon POV...**

I let out a quiet groan, glaring at this lizard stalking around my cell every moment I spend here, as a way to vent my anger and sense of helplessness. The door then opens, and I slowly lift my gaze warily to see the Messenger walking inside, smirking down at me with my own face.

I shuddered at the sight, feeling uneasy with seeing my own face on someone else, looking so evil.

"How is my favorite prisoner doing today? Comfortable?" he asks mockingly.

The chains cuffed around my wrists and ankles connecting me to my bench, which is all I sit on during the day, and sleep on at night, rattle as I shift them. I grimace in pain at how my skin was rubbed raw from the constant and uncomfortable pressure of them. I glare at the Messenger as best I could, knowing he knew full well I wasn't.

"Of course not," I mutter bitterly. "You know it would save us both a lot of time if you would just kill me."

"Oh... oh no," he replies with false sympathy, acting as if he was sorry and regretful. "Why would you wish that? Are you so broken and hopeless, knowing your friends won't find you?"

"If you think they won't ever find me, why keep me alive?" I retort, voice cracking a little. I was so thirsty... and hungry.

"Your death would only warn Caran that something is not as it seems," he sniffs in distaste. "Despite the ysalamir blocking his gaze from you."

I don't respond to him, choosing to instead just look downwards.

"You know, it's come to my attention that the boy has managed to acquire a lightsaber of his own..." he says in displeasure.

I glance back up at him with a small smirk. "So He has the same glowing weapon you have? Good for him."

He glares down at me, eyes shimmering yellow. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

I scoff at him. "Why do you think I know? You already forced your way into my memories before," I spat angrily.

He stares at me for several long moments, his face blank before a small, sinister grin comes to his face.

"I did, that's true, so my disguise could be perfect," he says smugly. "And while I do believe you, it wouldn't hurt to just make sure again now... would it?"

Nearby, the ysalamir lizard slinks into a hole in the wall that closes behind it, meaning the Messenger could now use his powers as he pleased.

I slowly widen my eyes in horror as he approaches me, reaching out a hand towards me head. I attempt to shuffle back, away from his hand, but it was no use, not from the chains.

"No, please," I plead in a panic.

He doesn't care, and not a moment later I feel a painful pressure squeezing down on my mind. Shutting my eyes tightly in pain, I let out pitiful whimpers as I try to resist it again, but it's like a massive spike just driving into my brain, causing immense pain.

The pain got worse, and worse... until it was sheer agony. Despite trying to hold it in, I could no longer hide the screams of agony that streamed forth from my mind.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

The Messenger walked out of Luon's cell, the teenager being forced unconscious from the pain and pressure. The ysalamir was soon brought back into the cell afterwards, hiding it from the Force once again.

Messenger knew that Luon did not know about the lightsaber or about the Force, but that was mostly just a way for him to vent his frustrations about the Avatar's brother, which he had no problem with.

Soon though, he came across Amon standing in the hallway with his hands behind his back, Lieutenant standing behind him.

"What is this I'm hearing about the Avatar's Brother also possessing a lightsaber of his own?" he questions sternly.

Messenger frowns at him. "How he acquired such a weapon is, frustratingly unknown to me."

"I thought that the Avatar's brother does not know about space travel? You said there's no place in the world that someone could gain a weapon like yours," Amon recalls in displeasure.

"He does not," Messenger growls firmly in reply. "The saber must have been on the planet for some time. One of his mentors must know about it somehow."

"And what if he somehow manages to defeat you Messenger?" Lieutenant demands.

Messenger scoffs. "That child may have a lightsaber of his own, but he is far from knowing how to use it properly. And if he does become a dangerous great, which I very much doubt, then I have... others, to summon for assistance."

Amon and Lieutenant share a brief look before the Equalist leader stares at Messenger for some time in silence.

"Very well," he finally says. "But know that if this ever becomes a problem, I will not hesitate to deal with it as I see fit," he warns.

"Yes Amon," Messenger says with a deep frown.


	16. Chapter 16 - When Extremes Meet

_**Republic City Hall; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom. But the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down," Tarrlok says. He was standing amidst the council with a firm stance. "The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists, or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their own homes by nightfall."

Tenzin's frown had steadily grown deeper the more Tarrlok talked about his proposed law, but at the last proposal he couldn't stand it.

"This is going to far Tarrlok. You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few!" he argues.

"That kind of cowardice, will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands," he retorts. "We must pass this law. All in favor?"

The Fire Nation councilwoman looks at the Earth Kingdom councilman, and she raises her hand. He soon follows suit, and the Southern Water Tribe representative also raises his hand in approval of the law. Tenzin looks around in frustration to see all of them with their hands up, and throws his hands down dejectedly with a sigh. Tarrlok smirks at him victoriously.

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island; Republic City**_

 **Caran POV...**

"...and then he was blown away by a fireball from Korra! We were both about to attack, me using my lightsaber, before he decided to use a grappling hook and get out of there!" I recalls excitedly.

"The sounds so cool! I can't believe the lightsaber worked for you!" Jinora says happily.

"Was there any doubt before?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not!" she quickly replies sheepishly. "But it is a new thing, so you can never really know if it would work for sure."

"I suppose you're right," I admit with a shrug. "But it was weird, holding something that carries no weight yet can block something just like any other sword."

"Do you have any experience with swords?" Jinora asks me.

"Not really," I reply with a shrug. "I think I did pretty well though all things considered."

"Well despite what you think, I think that you should get some instruction on how to use a sword," she says. "Especially since we know that Luon is trained in that kind of stuff."

"How am I gonna do that?" I ask her in confusion. "Even if there's a Jedi coming here, there isn't exactly anyone here right now to teach me."

"You don't need a Jedi to know how to use a sword!" Jinora smiles at me. "Possibly even a weightless one!"

Then she suddenly whips a large, thick bound book from seemingly out of nowhere and starts flipping through pages, making me blink in surprise. I stare at her in bewilderment for a moment before shrugging, deciding it's just a 'Jinora thing.'

"Uh, what's that?" I ask her.

"This is a book about sword fighting styles, with the teachings of Master Piando himself!" she tells me.

"Wait, really?" I ask, moving closer to get a good look at the book as she kept flipping through pages. "Where'd this come from?!"

"Sokka and Zuko both helped to transcribe and then publish this book after Master Piando passed away," she explains. "It's got all the sword fighting skills you could ever need!"

"That's so cool..." I saw in awe.

Jinora keeps flipping through the pages and then comes to a stop on one, where there were several sketches of a person shifting their sword through several different stances. She holds the book up and points at the page excitedly.

"This has some really good stuff that I think would help!"

"Wow... thanks Jinora!" I say gratefully, taking the book from her and looking at the notes written down.

"It's nothing Caran..." she replies, almost shyly.

"OooOoOOhHHhH! ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE WITH EACH OTHER?!" Ikkir suddenly screams.

I yelp in alarm, fumbling from the book and just barely managing to keep hold of it while Jinora also jumps in fright, before whipping around to glare at the offenders.

"Ikki! Meelo!" she exclaims angrily.

"Are you two in love?! Huh? Huh?!" she exclaims eagerly, jumping up and down.

"That's gross," Meelo scoffs before looking eagerly up at me. "Can I use those sword fighting skills?!"

"Uhh..." I say hesitantly, widening my eyes as I glance nervously between the two.

"Ugh! What is you two's problem?" Jinora demands.

"We just wanna know if you're in love!" Ikki exclaims.

"You mean you want to know," Meelo mutters.

Me and Jinora quickly glance at each other and scoot a few steps away casually, fumbling awkwardly with red faces.

"Oh, no we're not- there's nothing going- together like that just- we're just friends- yeah, friends!" we both say quickly, our voices jumbling together and causing the two younger kids to giggle.

"Could you... excuse me for a moment?" Jinora asks me quietly.

I give her a nod, and she smiles happily at me, before rounding to glare at her siblings. With a frustrated yell she charges for them, and they both yelp in alarm before whipping up air scooters and shooting away, laughing all the while. Jinora quickly makes her own scooter and chases after them, leaving me standing in their wake, bewildered.

"What... just happened?" I ask myself with wide eyes.

"Who will ever know squirt?" Korra suddenly asks, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I yelp in surprise again, stumbling away from her for a moment and then dropping the book, which lands on my foot. I groan in slight pain and irritation while Korra just laughs at me.

"Ahh! Korra! What would you do that?!" I demand irritably.

"I never knew you could be so frightened that easy squirt," she teases me.

"I was just startled by Ikki and Meelo a few moments ago-" I suddenly stop, and narrow my eyes at her. "Wait, you had those two scare us didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replies innocently, although there was a smirk on her face.

"Yes you did!" I accuse, pointing a finger at her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she says carelessly, picking her nails. "Anyways, me and the rest of the team are about to do some more night patrolling. Wanna come?"

I glance between her and the three Airbending kids, who were still chasing each other around, and look back at her with a shrug.

"Alright, sounds cool to me."

* * *

The five of us have been waiting out in the streets of Republic City for some time now, without hearing much on the police scanners. To pass the time we had gotten ourselves some sandwiches to eat, casually standing around when the radio crackled to life.

 _"All available units, please respond to the 5600 block of Dragon Flats borough! Equalists have taken to the streets; consider them armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution!"_ an officer reports urgently.

"I call front!" Bolin exclaims eagerly.

He jumps into the passenger seat of the car, and I go around to the other side as Mako gestures Korra towards the back.

"After you," he says.

"What a gentleman, thanks!" she replies with a smile.

He boosts her up into the back, and I climb into the car after her, sitting in Korra's lap again with a dull expression. Mako got in next to us, sharing a brief smile with Korra for a moment. I sense some suspicion from Asami and notice her narrowing her eyes at the mirror for a moment, as well as how Mako felt. Oh boy.

Less than a moment later Asami hits the gas pedal, and the car tires screech as the wheels begin rotating before the car shoots off like a bullet. We start heading in the direction that the officers had spoken in the radio, but upon cresting over the hill we saw something that made no sense. A large section of the city suburbs was suffering from a blackout for several blocks, and a few police zeppelins were hovering overhead with search lights.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asks, and I frown in confusion.

"Unless I'm wrong, which I'm usually not, I can't sense any Equalists fighting or something like that," I add uneasily.

Speeding down towards where the searchlights were concentrated, Asami pulls the car to a stop, where we can see a large crowd of people behind a police barricade. Getting out of the car, I look around with wide eyes in confusion to see how all of the metalbending police officers were gathered to contain the angry crowd, who was shouting and jeering at the officers. However the one important thing I noticed was how nobody here was armed, or even looked remotely dangerous. There were even kids in the crowd!

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous!" Asami observes in surprise.

"Sure doesn't look that way," Korra says angrily.

"I can't sense any Equalists here either," I add. "None of these people are bad."

The whine of a microphone gains our attention and we turn towards the noise. Looking up, we could see Chief Saikhan standing on top of an armored police truck, holding a microphone in his hands to address the crowd.

"All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately!" he orders sternly.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" a man retorts, and everyone cheers in agreement.

"Disperse, or you will be arrested!" he exclaims.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" a woman shouts angrily. She was holding a baby, and a young girl was standing beside her, most likely her daughter.

"What they hack are they doing?!" I exclaim in bewilderment.

"This is... very stupid!" Bolin adds.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!" the young girl says excitedly, pointing towards us.

The people near her widen their eyes in surprise and turn to look over at us, before she moves forwards. The police all tense up and step forwards to push her back if necessary, but all she does is step towards the barricade.

"Please, help us. You're our Avatar too!" the woman pleads.

Korra looks reasonably upset and worried for the crowd, which I can full-heartedly relate to. The treatment of these people is outright horrible, and I have no doubt that Tarrlok is behind this ridiculousness. Hardening her stare, she takes a few steps forwards and shoves two officers aside to address the crowd.

"Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this!" she says firmly.

She starts marching away so the rest of us move to follow her. Sensing something, I glance up to see Saikhan looking down at us in irritation, and make an obnoxious face at him in reply, causing him to growl in frustration, shaking his head. Korra leads us over to a nearby tent, where the devil himself was talking to an officer. Oh sorry, I meant Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Korra demands.

Tarrlok looks over at us and frowns in displeasure. "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here!"

"We're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals!" Korra retorts angrily.

"If anything, the only criminal act I'm seeing is you disrupting these peoples lives!" I add firmly.

"You're just a child, I wouldn't expect you to be able to see the full picture," he growls dismissively, jabbing a finger at the crowd. "This is an Equalist rally. There's nothing innocent about it."

"They're not Equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back!" Asami argues.

"You know well enough that I can tell whether or not these are Equalists!" I tell him irritably.

"They are the enemy!" he snaps, turning to the cops. "Round up all these Equalists!"

We turn to look at the crowd in alarm as the police officers all begin stomping forwards to all the people. They use their metal bending to take off the barricade supports, and then move them towards the crowd. The cops all perform a metalbending gesture simultaneously, and the barricades start encircling groups of people, trapping them. Another earthbending move has the groups of people being lifted into the air on large blocks of earth, and everyone starts screaming and attempting to flee.

"Stop!" Korra yells in a panic, rushing forwards.

I dash after her, and together we both use her bending and my Force powers to lower all of the floating earth back to the ground, where people immediately move under the boards to escape.

"Hey, let me go!" Asami suddenly cries out in alarm.

We whip around to see Tarrlok yank her back with a water whip and shoves her towards two officers, who quickly move to restrain her.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok exclaims.

"What? You can't do that!" Mako protests.

"Actually I can. She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator," he replies smugly.

"Let her go!" Mako demands furiously.

Tarrlok frowns at them and then gestures to two more officers. "Arrest him, and his brother!"

Immediately, metal cables twirl around the two brothers to restrain them, and they're yanked back towards the officers just like Asami. I glare furiously at Tarrlok, and me and Korra both stomp towards him.

"Tarrlok!" she roars.

Korra bends two slabs of large rocks into the air and raises them overhead threateningly while I whip out my lightsaber, letting the green blade snap to life with a sharp hiss. Some of the officers and people nearby gasp in surprise at the sight of it, backing up nervously, but I hold my lightsaber out warningly, both me and Korra glaring at Tarrlok. He glares back at us with a heavy frown on his face.

"Unless you and your brother want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those weapons away and go back to the Air Temple!" he says threateningly. "Otherwise I'll have the metalbenders restrain you both with their cables!"

"I'm betting I can beat that!" I challenge, twirling my lightsaber briefly.

"Oh perhaps your weapon could, but then you'd be declared an enemy of Republic City just like all of these Equalists," he retorts, smirking at me.

"Korra, Caran, listen to him! It's not worth it," Mako insists.

After a few moments, me and Korra both drop our glares and relent. She slowly lowers her hands to let the slabs slam back to the ground, and I deactivate my lightsaber. Asami, Mako and Bolin are all forced towards the open police truck.

"We'll be alright!" Bolin calls out to try and reassure us.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin! He can get you out!" Korra tells them.

Our three friends are quickly loaded into the police truck, and they give us sad looks before the doors are slammed shut on them. My face contorts to one of sadness and worry, and so does Korra's.

"So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up," Tarrlok ays, and we whip around to glare at him. "You had a good run."

"This isn't over Tarrlok!" Korra snaps, jabbing a finger at him.

"Oh, I believe it is," he replies smugly. "Take them away!"

The police vehicle speeds off and drives away, leaving dust trails behind. Me and Korra watch it go helplessly, and I scowl at Tarrlok one last time before he walks away with a satisfied smirk, the rest of the police forces dispersing.

* * *

When everybody was arrested, and the officers dispersed, me and Korra were left with no real mode of transportation. So we decided to use Asami's car... which ended up being a complete disaster since Korra has no idea how to drive. I had to use the Force several times in order to make sure we didn't crash into anything to severely, and eventually just left the car parked against a lamppost.

Inside the police station we had been attempting to get something, anything, out of the officers but they kept blowing us off. The current officer at the desk we were attempting to talk to just shuffles up his papers and then walks away, completely ignoring us.

"Hey!" Korra exclaims, slamming her fists on the counter in frustration. "Ugh!"

"I came as fast as I could," Tenzin says, having approached from behind. "Are your friends all right?"

"I don't know, these knuckleheads won't tell us anything!" she explains, jabbing a finger at the officers.

"I'm willing to bet Saikhan and Tarrlok ordered them to ignore us," I add irritably, crossing my arms.

"I'll take care of this," he reassures us.

Just then heavy footsteps walk nearby, and we look over to see Saikhan walking past us. He glances over us, widening his eyes in alarm for a moment, and quickly tries to speed walk away.

"Hey you!" I call out.

"Saikhan, a word please," Tenzin says firmly.

Saikhan lets out a frustrated sigh and turns around, not looking pleased. "Councilman Tenzin. I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No it cannot," he retorts. "Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business," Saikhan replies firmly.

"Your so-called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists!" Korra points out angrily. "They should be released too!"

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They will be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat," he says.

"Ha!" I scoff. "I fail to see how kids under ten years old are Equalist suspects!"

Saikhan moves to respond when Tenzin speaks up again. "Those people are titled to due process under the law!"

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok," Saikhan tells him.

"Oh I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning," Tenzin replies.

"So Tarrlok's ignoring the law now too? Why am I not surprised?" I remark sarcastically.

"Councilman Tarrlok is not, _ignoring_ the law," he retorts irritably. "The Council votes on the laws in Republic City, and we enforce them."

Saikhan glares at us, then Korra leans over the counter and grabs him by the chin angrily. "You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!"

"Calm down, Korra, I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient," Tenzin says calmly, pulling her back. We start to exit, but after a moment Tenzin falters in his steps, whipping around.

"But you really are the worst!" he exclaims, pointing. "Ever!"

The three of us all storm out of the police station, but before exiting I also turn around and smirk at Saikhan. I raise my hands and extend them in a mocking manner, backing out of the doorway.

"Water Tribe..." I whisper confidently, and Saikhan glares harder at me.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting at a table in the Air Temple's library, going over the book Jinora had given me earlier about Master Piando's sword fighting techniques. Korra was currently trying to fall asleep, but I wasn't able to due to all of the chaos and absolute crap that had happened earlier tonight. And with the threat of Luon still out there, I had to be at the top of my game if I wanted to face him again. While last night's chase was exhilarating, and I had surprised Luon, Jinora was correct in the fact that he most definitely had a lot more experience with a lightsaber than I did.

Flipping through the next page, I observe the sketches of the person wielding a sword, and follow his movements across the paper. After a few moments I stand up and take out my lightsaber, intending to do the same. The green blade lets out a soft hum, the glow lighting up the otherwise mostly dark room. I start slowly going through the motions with my lightsaber, slashing downwards and then redirecting the momentum back in an upwards attack. Working with a completely weightless blade still feels very weird, so trying to make sure I don't accidentally cut myself with it keeps taking up a lot of my focus. I'd hate to be ending my life early just because I wasn't pay attention when swinging a blade that can cut through anything.

I was attempting to follow along with a move that involved me twirling my lightsaber when I faltered, sensing something strange. Lowering the green blade, I glance off to the side down the hallway that heads more towards Tenzin's study. Shrugging, I deactivate my lightsaber and give the book one last look, before following along. Last time I felt something weird like this I was having those weird vision things or whatever. So what could this mean?

Walking quietly down the hallway, I come to a stop before a set of two sliding doors that would lead into Tenzin's personal study. I raise a hand to open the doors before faltering. Should I even be doing this? This is Tenzin's personal study, and he'd probably go all out on me if he found me in here, besides it's probably nothing. Maybe I'm just going paranoid...

Am I?

"Ah screw it," I grumble to myself, opening the doors.

I step into the room, noting all of the different books and scrolls and artifacts lining the shelves on the walls, no doubt related to Airbending. Stretching out with the Force, I try to focus on whatever it was that I was feeling. After some moments I think I could sense something over to the side, although I wasn't sure, so I step over in that direction. My gaze is drawn towards a cube looking thing lying on the shelf. The cube was a silvery brown color, with blue stained glass in the middle of each side.

Raising an eyebrow, I pick it up curiously, looking over the cube to see what's so special about it. For all I can tell though it's just some, strange cube...

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I yelp in alarm, fumbling with the cube before grasping it firmly and whipping around to face Tenzin, holding my hands behind my back with an innocent smile.

"Heyyyy Tenzin, how're you doing?" I ask sheepishly.

He raises a disapproving eyebrow at me. "Any particular reason why you're in my study?"

"No, no reason, just passing by," I reply innocently.

"Hm hmm," he says with a sarcastic nod. "And I suppose you holding that cube behind your back is pure coincidence?"

I chuckle sheepishly at him for a few moments before dropping my expression with a defeated groan, holding it back out to him. He snatches the cube from my hands with a brief glare, and carefully places it back on the shelf.

"Sorry Tenzin," I apologize.

"Ask me before you come snooping around my study next time," he replies sternly.

"So uh, what is that thing anyways?" I ask curiously.

"It's an artifact that was passed down to me from my father after he died," he explains. "I'm not sure what it is called precisely, but I've heard him mention it as a 'holocron,' of sorts."

"What's a holocron?"

"I believe it is related to ancient Airbenders," he theorizes. "Sadly, not all of the knowledge about Airbenders survived their purge at the start of the Hundred Year War."

"Well that stinks," I reply in agreement.

Then without warning I suddenly grimace in pain, holding a hand to my head, as flashes of some strange vision flash through my mind. I see a crazy wild-eyed man, Sokka in pain, Toph attempting to shoot a cable, Aang reaching out to someone with a scowl, but is unable to move, and Korra...

"Caran! Are you alright?" Tenzin asks in concern, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine... but," I start to say, looking up at him nervously. "I think Korra might be in trouble!"

"Korra? But she's supposed to be in bed!" he exclaims in confusion before faltering, furrowing his brow. "But if she isn't..."

* * *

 **Korra POV...**

I slowly blink my eyes open, my vision slowly clearing up. Raising my head slightly, I narrow my eyes in a pained glare upon seeing Tarrlok standing just outside of the truck that I was in, ready to shut the door. Not to mention I was bound by ropes!

"Where are you taking me?" I demand.

"Somewhere where no one, not even your obnoxious brother, will find you!" he scowls in reply. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra! You'll never see it again!"

Seething at him, I open my mouth and let out a roar of fire blowing straight towards him. He just barely manages to miss, shutting the door just in time, and I let out a yell of rage. He then slams his fist against the door for good measure.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" I scream furiously.

He doesn't pay me any mind and starts up the truck, driving out of the city while I keep yelling in fury and helplessness.

Where's Caran when you need him with the Force?!


	17. Chapter 17 - Out of the Past

_**Republic City Hall; Reylea**_

 **Caran POV...**

When we received the call the next morning I was right with Tenzin on the way to City Hall, worried for Korra. What was she doing last night that got her kidnapped?! Not to mention Naga had gone missing too! How could I have not sensed it all earlier?!

Entering the court room it was immediately evident that there was some damage done through the use of earthbending. Several rows of seats were destroyed, the ground was cracked and imploded in several areas, and signs of an Equalist attack were evident due to the bolas and shock gloves laying round. Yet as i watched police forces and camera crew analyze the scene I couldn't help but notice how everything just seemed... off. At the front of the room, Tarrlok was sitting on the steps with a waterbender healing his arm, Saikhan taking notes nearby.

"What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?" Tenzin immediately demands once we approach them.

Tarrlok slowly stands up, pulling his sleeve down and the waterbender walks away. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help the small amount of satisfaction I felt at seeing Tarrlok look so beat up.

"As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends," he starts to explain.

As I was listening to him talk, I focused on the Force with my senses to determine whether or not he was being truthful. For some reason it's harder than it normally should be but, I think I can manage it. So far he felt truthful.

"She asked me to release them and... that's when the Equalists attacked," he says, and I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "I tried to protect Korra."

Lie.

"We were outnumbered. Then I was electrocuted."

True.

"When I came to, the police had arrived but Korra was gone."

True.

"I'm so sorry."

Lie!

I glance at Tenzin with a frown, and glare at Tarrlok. I really wanted to say something, so... so badly, but there was nothing I could say after the story he gave that the others would believe. Tenzin might believe me, but there's no proof otherwise so he'd have to go with what Tarrlok says. When his eyes met mine for a brief moment, they narrowed at me, raising my suspicion even more. With a frustrated growl I turned around and stormed off, Tenzin looking at me in concern.

"Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar!" Tarrlok declares.

* * *

I was furiously swing my lightsaber around on Air Temple Island, trying to replicate the sword techniques I've been reading up on in Master Piando's book. I don't believe a freaking word of what Tarrlok is saying about how Korra was kidnapped, but she's in the hands of the Equalists, then my fear for what would happen to her is overtaking my suspicion of him. The idea that Amon was removing her bending right now or worse, Luon torturing her for his sick enjoyment, would not get out of my head.

The sound of a tree crashing to the ground startled me from my thoughts enough to realize that I had accidentally cut down one of the trees in my rigorous training. I balked nervously for a moment at how Tenzin might react before scowling, giving the tree one more slice for good measure. I don't care what Tenzin thinks about one of these trees, Korra is in danger! But how am I supposed to find her?!

"AHHH!" I yell angrily, shutting the saber off and throwing it onto the ground.

I collapse to my knees and press my hands against my forehead anxiously, unable to sense Korra anywhere in the city. Is there a ysalamir lizard or something next to her to prevent me from finding her?! What am I supposed to do?

 _Look deeper young one. Look for me. The Force will guide you._

The words of Qui-Gon Jinn came back to me in that moment, from the first vision I had of him. I slowly lower my hands and glance at the lightsaber I threw. Sighing, I used the Force to call it back to me and then set it down on the ground in front of me, entering a meditative stance. Taking a deep breathe, I close my eyes and start to open myself to the Force.

Look deeper. What does that mean?

Look deeper...

The Force will guide me...

Look... deeper...

 _I found myself in a circular room, with large windows on every wall. A massive city seemed to be the only thing outside of the window's, but my attention was more on what was in the room, which left me stunned. Sitting in twelve different chairs scattered around the room was the strangest assortment of people... or creatures, I had ever seen. Some appeared human, but they had horns on their heads, while others looked more like bugs or fish. One had an extremely tall neck like an eel hound, and another had a massively long beard, yet a singular tail like a snake!_

 _There were only three people in the room who appeared remotely human to me, and one of them sat in one of the twelve chairs. The other two were standing in the middle of the circle, one seeming quite familiar. It then struck me who this actually was, and I widened my eyes in amazement._

 _"He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was, a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon states grimly. I recognize the title in surprise, realizing that's what Luon must be. A Sith Lord!_

 _These must be Jedi... are they like the leaders of the Jedi or something? Jedi Masters?!_

 _"Impossible," one Jedi with a weirdly tall head says. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium!"_

 _"I... do not believe the Sith could've returned without us knowing," the human sitting down says with a doubtful look._

 _Having heard those two statements I can't help but roll my eyes. They sound just like the White Lotus masters! The small green troll creature looks at the guy who spoke with a look I couldn't determine._

 _"Ah, hard to see the dark side is," he says, sounding old. And talking backwards?_

 _"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery," the man says. "We will discover the identity, of your attacker. May the Force be with you."_

 _Qui-Gon and the younger Jedi beside him both bow to the twelve Jedi, leading me to assume that these definitely are the heads of the Jedi, probably the best of the best. Geez... they are so weird! Qui-Gon's companion moves to leave, but he still stays there, getting everyone's interest._

 _"Master Qui-Gon. More to say have you?" the green troll asks._

 _"With your permission my master," Qui-Gon says. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."_

 _"A vergence, you say?" the troll asks in intrigue._

 _I listen in as well, interested and curious about what he could be talking about. What boy could he mean, and why is this important?_

 _"Located around a person?" the man questions with a furrowed brow._

 _"A boy, whose power in the Force radiates higher than I've ever seen or felt in my life," he replies. I attempt to listen more, but everything becomes fuzzy and blurry, and I lose sight of it as the sound of them speaking continues to mumble..._

I open my eyes, blinking in stunned surprise and bewilderment at what I just saw. I glance around quickly to see that I'm back on Air Temple Island, still in the meditative position I was in previously.

"Woah... Did I actually connect with you Qui-Gon?" I ask quietly, staring up at the sky in wonder. "But... what does it mean? Could you help me learn more about Luon?"

 _The Force will guide you..._

Frowning slightly, I try to think of some other thing before resorting the meditation again. I've got to connect to Qui-Gon!

* * *

 **Korra POV...**

I kept banging on the metal box, kicking it even and attempting to use my strength to break the box open. However nothing I was doing was working, and I have a bad feeling that this box is made of platinum, being a really strong metal.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" I call out desperately, continuing to bang on the box. "Caran!?"

I quickly start to lose faith in breaking open the box, and slowly come a stop while panting heavily, sweat running down my cheek. I then collapse to the ground in defeat, struggling to hold back the tears of helplessness. "Please..."

 _I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something._

 _If you want, I could try and help you out with this Korra._

Tenzin and Caran's encouraging voices come back to me in my mind, and I contort my face into one of determination. I'm the Avatar, and I'm sure not ging to let a simple box from stopping me. Maybe I really can connect with Aang...

I change to sitting in a lotus position for meditation, bringing my fists together. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and then begin to focus on these visions and brief images of Aang I've been getting. I try to focus on Aang... on something deep within me...

 _I see the back of an Airbender's head, and when he turns around with a concerned before firm look I widen my eyes in surprise. It was Aang! The sound of footsteps gets my attention, and I look behind me to see none other than Toph Beifong approaching with a few metalbender police!_

 _"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you I have this under control," she says._

 _"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true we're not dealing with a normal criminal," he replies firmly._

 _Toph sighs and waves her hand, gesturing for him to follow. "Fine. Follow me, Twinkletoes."_

 _"Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?" he asks in exasperation._

 _"Afraid not," she replies. He shakes his head before following after Toph._

 _Inside of a restaurant, Aang, Toph and the rest of the police come to a stop before a table, where a man was calmly eating his food. Two waiters were standing on either side of the table, and Toph jabs an accusing finger at him._

 _"It's over. You're under arrest, Yakone," she declares._

 _"What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace," Yakone replies calmly, a dark look on his face._

 _toph then metalbends a spool of wire out and catches Yakone's wrist, making him slightly lose his hold on his chopsticks. She then yanks him up and overturns the table in the process, and a another cop moves forwards to handcuff him._

 _"What's the big idea?" he demands angrily._

 _"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are," Aang says firmly._

 _"Take him away," Toph orders._

 _Two officers take Yakone away while he glares at them. "I've beaten every trumped-up judge you yahoos have brought against me, and I'll beat this one too," he says smugly._

 _Aang watches him grimly as the cops take him away..._

I open my eyes in surprise, stunned by what I just saw.

"Whoa. I finally connected with you, Aang," I say with a smile, before becoming confused. "But what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice."

I take in another deep breath and return to meditate. Hopefully I'd get more answers this time.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Tenzin was busy on the phone in his study when the door opened, allowing Lin, Asami, Mako and Bolin to all walk through. Tenzin widens his eyes in bewilderment and quickly moves to end the phone call.

"I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything," he says, weirded out, and then puts the phone down to stand up. "Lin, what're you- you- you should be in the hospital! And you three! You should be in prison!" he exclaims, pointing at the teenagers in exaggeration.

Bolin waves sheepishly while Asami smiles smugly, although Mako looked worried. Lin was as dull and stern as ever.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra," she deadpans.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asks.

"I've been on the phone all morning but nothing yet," Tenzin informs them, walking around the desk to stand before them.

"We need Naga. She can track Korra," Mako suggests urgently.

"I'm afraid her polar bear-dog is missing as well," he replies grimly.

"What about Caran? He should be able to sense her around the city," Lin states.

"Caran is out somewhere on the island, practicing rigorously with his lightsaber. Unfortunately he hasn't been able to sense Korra at all. If the Equalists have her then it's very likely they're using a ysalamir," Tenzin explains.

"A ysala-whatsit?" Bolin asks in confusion.

"A ysalamir, the lizard my dad got from Luon that blocks the Force," Asami states angrily, becoming concerned. "Is Caran doing alright?"

"For the moment he's fine, just angry and upset," he tells them.

"So, where do we start then?" Bolin asks.

"My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin theorizes.

"Underground. Just like my father's secret factory," Asami remarks with a dark look. "Figures."

"Yeah, yeah. That makes sense," bolin adds in agreement, bringing a hand to his chin. "When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

Mako thinks for a moment before his eyes light up. "I know where to start looking. Come on!"

The teenagers all rush out urgently, and Lin turns to glance at Tenzin. "Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too. And where Luon is hiding as well."

"Let's bring them all home, Lin," Tenzin replies determinedly. "And hope we don't run into Luon.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

I was meditating again when I felt something. Grasping onto it, I was then pulled into another vision.

 _I was back in that circular room where all of the Jedi Masters were sitting in their seats. Qui-Gon was still standing before them, and I realized this was the same moment again._

 _"It is possible that he was conceived by the Force," Qui-Gon was saying._

 _"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force," the man says, furrowing his brow. "You believe it's this boy?"_

 _"I don't presume..." Qui-Gon starts._

 _"But you do!" the green troll interrupts. "Revealed your opinion is!"_

 _"I request the boy be tested," he then replies._

 _The Jedi all look to one another for several moments, coming to a decision. They then nod in agreement and turn back to face Qui-Gon._

 _"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" the troll questions._

 _"Finding him was the will of the Force, I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here," Qui-Gon says confidently. "First the orphaned boy I was led to find on Chandrila, and now this."_

 _There was silence for a few moments, and the man sitting down sighs in reluctant agreement._

 _"Bring him before us, then," he says, sounding a little bit annoyed. I probably wouldn't like that guy at all._

 _Qui-Gon then bows before the council, and was following his companion outside when the vision changes. Now Qui-Gon was walking along a bridge open to the sights of the city at sunset, and it was absolutely breathtaking. Strange flying cars and fast airships of some kind were zooming by in all directions, nearly covering the sky. There wasn't a speck of green or wildlife in sight, just city! And I thought Republic City was huge!_

 _"The boy will not pass the Council's tests Master and you know it. He is far too old," Qui-Gon's companion says._

 _"Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you," he replies. Was Anakin the boy he referred too?_

 _"Don't defy the Council Master, not again," his companion says anxiously._

 _"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon states resolutely, but kindly._

 _"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code," Obi-Wan says, making me think. What kind of code did he mean, and was it something all Jedi had to follow to be accepted?_

 _"They will not go along with you this time. They were already upset enough when you went to Chandrila without their permission," Obi-Wan continues._

 _"Perhaps, but I do not regret my actions. I do foresee that young Jarik will also become a fine Jedi," Qui-Gon says, stopping at a ledge and looking towards Obi-Wan._ _"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."_

 _The vision then shifts to show the circular chamber of Jedi Masters again, and this time it was at night. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before the council, along with a young boy a few years younger than me standing in between them. Is this who they meant?_

 _"The Force is strong with him," the Jedi with a tall head says._

 _"He's to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon asks_

 _"No. He will not be trained," the man says, leaning back in his seat. His expression seemed firm but uncaring._

 _"No?!" Qui-Gon asks in disbelief, face contorting to frustration as he uncrosses his arms. The boy seemed to glare angrily at the man, although it was a little subdued._

 _"He is too old," he states._

 _Hearing this, I couldn't help but gape at him in bewilderment. I mean, too old? What kind of nonsense is that?! How can you be too old to be trained as a Jedi? What does that mean for me?!_

 _"He is the Chosen One. You must see it!" Qui-Gon insists, resting his hands firmly on his belt._

 _"Hmm... Clouded, this boy's future is," the green troll says grimly._

 _Are Jedi also capable of seeing the future? Could I do that? but seriously... why would he be too old to be trained as a Jedi? Is this just because they can't sense his future or something, if that's even possible? I'm starting to not like the Jedi as much as I should..._

 _Qui-Gon appears to reluctantly accept this response with a grim look, before becoming resolute. "I will train him then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."_

 _I look on with interest, liking how Qui-Gon was taking this. It seems he isn't going to let some dumb rules ruin someone else's future, which I think is really cool. If only I could ever meet him... but he's most definitely passed on at this point._

 _"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second," the green troll states._

 _"The Code forbids it," the man says firmly._

 _What's the Code anyways? Some sort of Jedi code?_

 _"Obi-Wan is ready," he replies._

 _"I am ready to face the trials," Obi-Wan adds, stepping forwards._

 _"Our own council we will keep on who is ready," the troll tells them._

 _"He is headstrong, and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable," Qui-Gon reasons confidently. "There is little more he can learn from me."_

 _"Young Skywalker's fate, will be decided later," the troll decides._

 _"Now is not the time for this," the man says, leaning forwards. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."_

 _"And draw out the Queen's attacker," the tall-headed man adds._

 _"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior," the man tells them, and Qui-Gon nods in understanding. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."_

 _The green troll is about to say more, but instead he looks right at me, and the familiar voice of Tenzin comes out of his mouth._

"Caran!"

I open my eyes, jumping slightly to see Tenzin... along with the rest of the team, _and_ Chief Beifong?!

"Oh! What the... aren't- aren't you guys in jail?" I ask them dumbly.

"Chief Beifong broke us out!" Bolin adds happily.

I gape at her incredulously. "So... you committed a crime?"

"Of course not!" she snaps irritably. Same old, I guess.

"What've you been doing out here?" Tenzin asks me.

My eyes gleam in fascination and awe, and I get up to my feet and start explaining. "Alright, crazy thing is, I was having a vision, and it was really interesting! It was about Jedi, and Qui-Gon was there too!"

"He was?" Tenzin asks in amazement, and I nod my head eagerly.

"Yeah!"

"This is all really fascinating," Lin interrupts. "But I think it's best we get a move on in order to rescue your sister."

"You know where Korra is?" I ask hopefully.

"Generally. We have a good guess on where the Equalists are hiding her beneath the city," Asami explains.

"You probably can't sense her because they're using a ysalamir," Tenzin adds.

I nod in understanding, calling my lightsaber back to my hand and then returning it to my belt, staring up at them determinedly.

"Then what're we waiting for?"

* * *

Much later we had all flown Oogi into Republic City, landing in an empty yard at Mako's direction. It didn't take me long to realize that this is the are we first fought the Equalists in when Bolin was kidnapped. Jumping down from Oogi's saddle, I tried stretching out with the Force and came back with nothing, although I sort of expected that.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley!" Mako exclaims.

Mako starts running in that direction and we quickly follow after him. However it didn't take long before we came across an intersection, unsure of which way to go.

"Which way?" Asami asks.

"Hmm. This way kinda smells familiar," Bolin offers, stepping forwards.

Lin stomps her foot on the ground to use her seismic senses and look for anything nearby, A few moments later she came out of the position and pointed to the right. "There's a tunnel nearby."

We all follow her direction and come across an empty canal, swiftly jumping to it. Mako points towards the end of the canal, where a gate blocked the entrance into a dark tunnel.

"There!" he exclaims.

We all rush up to the gate, and Lin bends down to analyze a few patterns in the dirt and snow left over. "Motorcycle tracks," she says.

"Korra has to be in there," Mako says firmly. "Somewhere."

Stepping forwards, I let the green blade of my lightsaber snap to life and then slash it along the gate a few times, before blowing the broken pieces off with the Force. Turning my lightsaber back off, I start heading inside.

"Caran!" Lin scowls, probably about the sound.

"Hey, I'm going to get my sister, and I'm not about to let some stupid gate stop me!" I retort, before pausing momentarily. "Besides, I can't sense anyone nearby anyways."

The rest of them glance at each other before shrugging, following me inside.

*:*:*

We had moved down the tunnels for not too long before we came across several more different tunnels, all split up. Mako was using a flame for some light, while I was using my lightsaber, the orange and green light warping around each other.

"Oh brilliant," I grumble irritably.

"Let's try this way," Mako decides, stepping forwards.

"And what if Korra's not down there?" Asami asks uncertainly.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her," Mako replies fiercely in determination.

"Let Caran decide," Tenzin tells them.

I step forwards and take a momentary breath before closing my eyes. Stretching out with the Force, I try to sense for any sign of Korra, Naga, or other forms of human life within the tunnels. After a few moments, I reopen my eyes and look back at them.

"I can't make out much yet, but I'm sensing more people down this tunnel," I tell them, gesturing to the one Mako decided on.

"Then that's what we'll do," Lin declares.

Our group begins to walk down the tunnel that we chose, although Asami and Bolin hang back a little bit, the former feeling a bit upset. From what I can sense, there seems to be some emotional tension in her about how Mako feels about Korra, since I can sense he has more feelings for her than he's letting on. Well, those won't amount to much since Korra's already past her crush on him. She was more into Luon until...

The sound of motorcyle engines behind us has us all glancing around in alarm, where we could spot headlights approaching fast.

"Hide!" Lin orders.

I swiftly turn off my lightsaber while Mako extinguishes his flame, and we all rush for the side of the wall to take cover and allow the motorcyclists to pass by. It almost seemed as if they were about to drive straight into the wall, when it suddenly opened up to allow them to pass through. Bingo.

Once the wall had closed back up, we rush out from cover and all approach the wall. I step forwards determinedly and move to grasp my lightsaber when Lin stops me in my tracks.

"Uh uh, not this time," she says sternly. "It's too close to their attention."

I grumble angrily to myself but concede to her point, allowing her to step forwards. She closes her eyes and reaches her hand upwards to touch the wall, feeling along it for a few moments. She then pauses in the middle and she rotates her hand to the right. The sound of metal turning lets us know she succeeded, and then she pushes her palm upwards to make the wall flip upwards. Lin then gestures into the passage, and we run inside as the wall flips shut.

Moving forwards, we stop at the edge of the entrance tunnel to see a large brightly lit room, with an Equalist walking around with a clipboard. He directs another Equalist in a tram cart, which was carrying supplies.

"That tram goes to the training camp," he orders, and the tram moves off to carry out the assignment. Another tram then approaches from a different tunnel entrance, allowing a woman to step off.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir," she reports, and the two walk away.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra," Tenzin determines.

"I still can't sense hr," I reply with a frown. "Only an... and empty space! I think that's it!"

"Great!" Bolin whispers excitedly.

"We need to get down that tunnel," Lin states.

All of us then rush for the tram that the woman drove at Lin's direction and pile into it, with Asami at the helm. We start heading into the tunnel determinedly, and the thought of being so close to rescuing my sister made me anxious.

"Hold on Korra..." I whisper quietly to myself.

At the end of the tunnel we could see two Equalists standing there, and figured that this tram would probably be unscheduled. So at Lin's direction we all got off the tram before it exited the tunnel, and hid in the dark while the two Equalists investigated it, a red light blaring.

"It's empty," one comments.

"Yeah. I can see that," the other replies snarkily.

"Y'know, that's kinda funny," I whisper to the others, Bolin snickering in agreement.

A moment later, Lin shoots out her cables to wrap around the Equalists and drag them into the tunnels screaming. We quickly knock them unconscious with a few hits, and then exit the tunnel, leaving them tied up at the base of the stairs to the next level. Lin turns to Bolin and Asami, gesturing to the Equalists.

"You two. Keep an eye on them," she orders.

She then retracts her boot and slams her foot into the ground, sensing the vibrations. A moment later she straightens back up and looks at the prisons. "My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Mako asks.

"I don't see her yet," she replies.

"I can't sense her still, just an empty area nearby," I add. "They might have her not touching the ground."

"That is possible," Lin says in agreement.

We all follow Lin up the stairs and enter a hallway lined with prison cells. At the end of the hallway we spot two Equalists, who also spot us, immediately going on the offensive. They whip out a pair of bolas and throw them in our direction, but I quickly leap into action with furious speed. Running forwards and whipping out my green lightsaber, I slash through the bolas and then roll along the ground, coming up with my arm thrust out to blow them into the wall with a Force push. We continue on our way, although Mako moves to the Equalists to try and interrogate them.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?!" he demands.

Tenzin, Lin and I walk forwards to see one of the cells full of people in matching uniforms, Lin's expression contorting to one of shock. I realize these are the metalbender officers that were captured, and Lin swiftly bends the bars to the side to open the cell. They all look up dejectedly in surprise, but still depressed.

"Chief Bei Fong?" one asks quietly.

"I'm too late. That monsters already took you bending, didn't he?" Lin asks bitterly.

The cop nods his head, and she eyes him sadly. "I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Do you know anything about Avatar Korra's whereabouts? She's been captured too," Tenzin asks.

The cop shakes his head. "I'm not sure about her, but there is a high-valued prisoner just down the hall."

"That's gotta be her!" I state determinedly and start rushing down the hallway, grinning when I could see a large, heavily locked door at the end of the corridor. Tenzin rushes after me while Mako continues to interrogate the Equalist.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?" he exclaims angrily.

"Mako just stop! We found her!" I say happily.

"Really?" he asks in surprise, dropping the Equalist and rushing after us.

Upon reaching the door I could sense the empty coldness emanating from the room, and felt a little bit weaker, but not out just yet. I couldn't sense anything inside, so this had to be where they're keeping Korra! Wasting no time I turn on my lightsaber and stab it into the door, cutting it out as fast as I could. Once I was finished I pulled my lightsaber back out and kicked the door down. The three of us prepare to move inside inside, only to stop in shock. Chained to a bench, was someone other than Korra...

It was Luon!

"Luon?!" Mako exclaims in shock.

"What?" Tenzin breathes out.

Luon slowly looks up at us with a weak gaze, and I was so stunned by this that I couldn't even be angry. I should be furious with him! But... why would Luon but in a cell? He groans in obvious pain and weakness, slumping back over.

"I... I don't understand..." I whisper in stunned confusion.

"No," a familiar voice says. "I wouldn't expect you to anyways."

We look over in shock to also see Luon... only this was the Messenger, standing at the end of the next corridor, staring us down with glowing yellow eyes. He starts to march over, but my eyes were as wide as could be, glancing between Luon and Luon, absolutely baffled.

"What- what the- how?!" I stammer in fearful confusion.

"You never were Luon!" Tenzin realizes.

"What have you done to him and Korra!?" Mako demands.

"Oh, to your friend Luon? He's not beat up too horribly," the Messenger states casually, smirking sinisterly. "But would it surprise you to know that the Equalists never kidnapped the Avatar?"

"I don't believe you!" I exclaim angrily, holding up my lightsaber. "What have you done to my sister!?"

He chuckles darkly in amusement. "Stupid boy. Could you not sense the deception in that waterbender's story? You must be more foolish than I thought."

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asks.

"Because he has Korra. He fooled us all!" Tenzin realizes furiously.

"Such a shame you'll never be able to reach them in time," Messenger says in mock pity. "We'll soon have both of them, and all of you!"

His glowing red lightsaber snaps to life with a sharp hiss, and I narrow my eyes at him angrily. With a yell I charge forwards with my own lightsaber, while Tenzin tries to stop me, reach an arm out.

"Caran wait!" he cries out in alarm.

"Come on, we have to get Luon!" Mako tells him, but I wasn't paying attention.

Reaching the Messenger I slash my lightsaber at his head, but he blocks it again before moving to retaliate. I just barely managed to lean my head away to avid his strike when he kicks in the gut, causing me to stumble. Shaking my head angrily, I slash upwards and swing a fast onslaught of attacks, but to my irritation he blocks them all easily, even chuckling while he did so! He then raises his lightsaber overhead and slams it down onto mine, getting us into a blade lock.

"You think you're a match for me boy?" he jeers.

"Caran, come on we have to go!" Tenzin yells.

I blink in surprise and glance back to see Mako helping to carry Luon away, having probably melted the chains with his fire, while Tenzin was waving me over urgently. Glaring at the Messenger, I separated and then thrust an arm out with a yell, blowing him back a few feet. I deactivate my lightsaber and start to run in Tenzin's direction, following after the rest of the group... when I suddenly couldn't move! I widened my eyes in fear at finding myself able to do nothing at all! I couldn't even talk!

"Caran!" Tenzin exclaims in alarm.

I hear the swinging hum of a lightsaber, sensing it just about to cut me down before a huge burst of air throws the Messenger away from me with a furious yell. Right as that happened I could suddenly move again! I wasted no time in running after them as fast as possible, now feeling a new sense of fear in the Messenger's power. We all run down the stairs back towards the tram just as the alarm began to blare, orange lights flashing throughout the entire base.

"Let's go, people!" Bolin yells.

We all cram into the tram along with Lin and the metalbending officers, and Luon groans again, causing the others to realize he was with us.

"Is that _Luon_?!" Asami yells in bewilderment.

"We'll explain later, just go!" Mako shouts.

Just then the sound of a lightsaber activating draws our attention to the stairs, where the Messenger was throwing it directly for us. The others all cry out in alarm and shock, but I use the Force to throw the lightsaber to the ground harmlessly, causing him to growl in rage. Asami wastes no time and speeds the tram out of there and down the tunnels. As we were speeding along a light shined on us, and we glanced back to see another tram chasing after us, filled to the brim with Equalists. The Messenger was standing at the front of the tram, red lightsaber held at his side while his eyes glowed a sickly yellow.

"He's still coming!" I yell out nervously.

Bolin then gets to his feet with a determined frown and faces the other tram. Raising his arms, he gets into an earthbending stance and then clenches his fingers, yanking his arms down. The earth walls of the tunnel collapse with a loud boom in front of their tram, muffling the Messenger's yell of outrage.

"Try to cut through _that_ , evil magic guy!" Bolin taunts gleefully.

"Evil what?" I ask incredulously.

He shrugs helplessly in response. "Eh, I'm trying to think of a nickname y'know? Like- _mustache guy!"_

Bolin's joy was interrupted as he pointed ahead of us towards the end of our tunnel, spotting even more Equalists at the end waiting for us. The Lieutenant was among them, crouched on a tram blocking the exit and holding out a baton, which sparked with electricity.

"We got more company," Lin says grimly. She then glances up and gets into an earthbending stance, waving her arms and creating a makeshift rail. "Hang on!"

The tram moves up the make shift rail with a screech, and Lin earthbends a hole in the ceiling. We come out into an empty tunnel, and the tram slides along the ground for several feet before stopping, letting us disembark with a shake of our heads. Lin then creates a hole in the ceiling, revealing daylight.

* * *

 **Korra POV...**

 _I continued to watch as the court case against Yakone played out, and now the verdict was about to happen._

 _"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict," the Bailiff announces._

 _I watch eagerly as Sokka gets to his feet with a kind expression on his face._

 _"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind," he adds, grinning. "Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong, single-handedly developed the skill," he says, gesturing to her._

 _"The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders, and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone, guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison," he states firmly with a hard look, banging the gavel._

 _Yakone's attorney balls up the paper in his hand in frustration, and then looks at Yakone when he stands up. Moments later, Sokka yells in pain as his arm is bent slightly backwards. He begins to close his eyes and spasm, along with the rest of the council as they too, begin to spasm in the seats. Toph moves to metalbend a cable at yakone, but with a mere glance she also spasms and groans in pain. Aang was reaching out in a desperate attempt to stop him, but he too was unable to do anything, only glare angrily while Yakone laughed. Everyone in the room was spasming in pain!_

I had a pained expression on my face as I felt everything that Aang felt, breathing rapidly.

* * *

 _Yay! Luon has finally been rescued from his prison! And Caran has finally made some contact with the spirit of Qui-Gon, receiving visions just like how Korra is with Aang! Now things are going to get possibly even more nerve-racking in the next chapter..._

 _Thank you all for continuing to support my stories! Really means a lot, and I love reading all of your reviews! :D_


	18. Chapter 18 - Reunion—And Sorrow

_**Republic City Hall; Reylea**_

 **Caran POV...**

After returning the officers to their homes, we had stopped just outside of Republic City Hall to talk to Luon, who was now more conscious. Tenzin got him a drink of water, to which he accepted gratefully. The signs of abuse on him were evident, and it looked like the Equalists kept him in the worst conditions, only providing enough that he would stay alive.

"How are you feeling?" Mako asks in concern.

"I feel like absolute crap," he mutters.

"At least your sense of humor is still intact," Asami adds with a bitter smile of relief.

"I can't believe you're not bad!" Bolin exclaims happily, before faltering. "I mean- not in a bad way, y'know? I'm glad yu're not bad! It's just that-"

"It's fine Bolin," Luon replies with a soft smile, although it was more of a grimace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you," I say regretfully. "If I had known, I would've tried sensing for you as soon as possible."

"It's not your fault Caran," he reassures me. "Amon and the Messenger kept me from your sight with that ysalamir. You could never have known."

"Speaking of which, how is the Messenger able to look exactly like you?" Lin questions.

Luon sighs, and I can sense a flicker of fear in him. He was obviously uneasy and still shaken by his experience.

"Because he's not human," he says, disgruntled.

We all widened our eyes in shock, a few quiet gasps going around at hearing that. We knew he wasn't from our world but... he's not even human at all?!

"Not human?" Bolin asks in bewilderment. "But he looks just like one! Well... you, to be specific," he adds sheepishly.

"That's because he can..." Luon replies hesitantly, taking a breath to steel his nerves. "He can somehow change his form at will."

"How can he do that?" Tenzin asks, completely baffled like the rest of us.

"I don't know. But I've seen his true form," he tells us. "He... he actually looks like some sort of lizard creature."

"A lizard, creature?" I ask incredulously.

Luon nods uneasily. "He had green skin and yellow, reptilian eyes. It was horrible..."

We all glance at each other in shock at this information, worried and uneasy about the whole deal when he speaks up again. "Where's Korra?"

Our looks all darken angrily at our newfound knowledge of Tarrlok being the culprit from her disappearance.

"That jerk Tarrlok kidnapped her, and then lied to us by framing the Equalists," I say angrily.

"What?" he asks in alarm.

"He has a lot to answer for. It's about time we confront him," Lin states fiercely.

"I never liked him anyways," Luon scowls. "His stupid bills kept taxing my mother of all of our money."

"The only reason I could never stop him from passing those bills is because the Council is in it for the money too," Tenzin grumbles irritably.

"If you're confronting Tarrlok, then I want in!" Luon declares. He attempts to stand up before wincing in pain, groaning quietly.

"I don't think that's a good idea in your current state," Asami points out in concern.

"Come on Asami-" he tries protesting.

"She's right. You'd only be a hinderance in this situation," Lin interrupts firmly. "Wait out here."

"Fine," Luon grumbles, sitting back down behind one of the columns with a frown.

"Sorry dude," Bolin says sympathetically.

Satisfied, we all marched into Republic City Hall and into its large courtrooms, where the rest of the Council members were. Tenzin takes charge to greet them all, and they turn to face us, being present. All except for Tarrlok...

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice," Tenzin says in satisfaction.

"Chief," Lin greets Saikhan stiffly, a frown of displeasure on her face.

"Lin," Saikhan replies with a hard look.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" a voice questions, and we turn around to see Tarrlok approaching calmly, fixing his suit cuffs.

I glare angrily at him, the rest of our group just as unhappy as me, but Tenzin takes charge by jabbing a finger accusingly at him. "We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!"

Tarrlok steps back in surprise, and already I can sense his nervousness and alarm. "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained. Equalists attacked and took her!" he protests.

"You're lying!" I snap furiously. "I can sense you lying right now! Where's my sister!?"

"And we're supposed to take your word for it boy?" Tarrlok scoffs scornfully, but I could still sense him being nervous. "You're grieving for your sister, and therefore not thinking rationally. I've told the truth!"

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night," Tenzin retorts. "You planted the evidence, didn't you?!"

"That is a ridiculous accusation!" Tarrlok exclaims angrily.

"It's true! He took her!"

When the Page yells out from behind a column on the floor above us, we all looked up in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave," she explains uneasily. "I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok roars furiously. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar."

"Hah! Sounds familiar!" I taunt, causing him to glare at me.

Lin crosses her arms with a frown. "Why did you wait until now to fess up?"

"I was terrified to tell because..." she replies hesitantly, and I could sense her fear, before it explodes outwards. "Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

We all widen our eyes and gasp in shock, whipping around to face Tarrlok. He was glancing between us all with wide eyes, nervous, angry, and fearful. I put a hand on my lightsaber with a hateful look, glaring furiously at him with specks of gold flickering through my eyes. He bloodbent my sister!

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra!" Tenzin demands.

He and Lin both get into their bending stances, and we all make ourselves ready for a fight. Tarrlok continued to stare at us fiercely with wide eyes. Having had enough time of waiting, Tenzin and Lin both thrust their arms out to shoot air and a metal cable, but before their attacks could connect their arms were forcibly bent awkwardly, making them groan in pain. Tarrlok was waving his arms, and the rest of us were quickly experiencing the same thing, being forced to the ground.

It felt like my very blood was on fire, as my arms were twisted and my back forcibly hunched over. I tried to fight it, my lightsaber falling out of my hand as I managed to look up at Tarrlok furiously. He waves his hands with an angry look, and I groaned as I felt a painful rush of fire traveling to my head. All around me, everyone else had collapsed to the floor unconscious, all except me. Clenching my hands tightly into fists, I use all of my fury towards Tarrlok to call the Force to me, picking up my lightsaber and slowly force myself back to my feet. He widens his eyes in shock and backs up in alarm.

"What?" he asks in disbelief and fear.

"Where... Is... KORRA?!" I scream furiously, stomping towards him, powering against my own body to get closer and activating my lightsaber.

He backs up fearfully, eyes wide as I raise my lightsaber overhead and prepare to swing it with all of my might, my gaze burning into his with outraged gold. I let out a yell and try swinging my lightsaber, but before I could get close he finally thrusts his arms to the side, throwing me through the air to crash against a concrete pillar.

I groan in pain, I faintly recall that I heard a snap somewhere upon my impact before closing my eyes.

* * *

 _"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."_

 _I could see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan facing off against a monstrous looking figure, who activated a lightsaber with two red blades. They whipped out their own lightsabers, both green and blue, and the_ _monster glares at them._

 _"Noooo!"_

 _I see people around a fire at night, in some circular stone structure._

 _"I foresee that he will become a great Jedi."_

 _"There has been an awakening... have you felt it?"_

 _All I see is darkness... but then a humongous, terrifying figure peers at me._

 _"The dark side... and the light!"_

 _Horrible laughter..._

* * *

 **Luon POV...**

"Where... Is... KORRA?!"

I heard Caran screaming in fury, followed by a cry of pain from him not long after. I struggled to my feet and forced myself to move towards the entrance, a hand on the wall for support. I then saw Tarrlok runnjng out of the Hall in a panic, but no one was chasing him... what did he do?!

"Hey, stop!" I call out, and he whips around to look at me in alarm.

I stumble a little bit before running towards him in an effort to stop him despite my current state. I was suddenly halted quite painfully in my tracks, unable to move. I widen my eyes in horror as I see Tarrlok waving his arms at me.

He was bloodbending!!

He then gestured to he side, and I felt agonizing pain streak through me before I was thrown back against a column, rolling down a couple of steps. I let out a groan, weakly looking up to see Tarrlok running away.

Angrily cursing him in my head, I slowly pull myself to my feet and make my way to the inside of City Hall. I kept a hand on the wall to support myself, wincing in pain every so often from my already injured body. Upon reaching the court room, I found everyone inside unconscious on the ground, some stirring a little.

I rush over in concern towards the person closest to me, Chief Beifong, and kneel beside her.

"Chief Beifong, wake up!" I exclaim, shaking her shoulders. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah..." she grumbles, wincing as she sits up. "I'm not chief anymore though."

I look at her in confusion, deciding to save that conversation for later, as there were much more important things needing attention right now.

"What happened?!" I ask.

"Tarrlok turned tail and ran, but knocked us all out with bloodbending," she says angrily, moving towards Tenzin. The rest of the group was slowly coming too now, and she slapped Tenzin across the cheek.

"Wake up," she says firmly.

Tenzin wakes up with a gasp, and I see Mako helping Asami up as she holds a hand to her head. I help Bolin to sit up, and he flails his arms around disoriented.

"Uuugghhh, man. I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender," Bolin comments, and I sigh in exasperation. "So weird.

"Bolin, that really happened," Asami states."He knocked us out.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaims in shock, looking around nervously. "Where is he? _(looks around)_ Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force," Sailhan tells Tenzin and Lin, and I notice he's wearing the Chief's cap. Seriously, what happened?

"Wait a second," I stop sudddenly, looking around wildly. "Where's Caran?!"

We all look around in alarm, and a groan from the side of the room gets our attention, revealing Caran lying on the ground beside a column, struggling to move.

"Caran!" Tenzin exclaims in concern, and we all rush over to him. "Are you alright?"

Caran groans in pain again, getting into a sitting position with some support from Tenzin, shaking his head. While he answers, Tenzin moves to grab his arm to pull him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine- AGH!" he shouts in pain. "Let go!"

Tenzin quickly does so, alarmed and confused. "What? What's wrong?"

Lin shoves forwards and kneels down beside him, carefully pulling his arm out and examining it with a hard gaze. Caran whimpers in pain again, and she sighs, gently letting go of his arm.

"His forearm is broken," she reveals grimly.

"What?" Mako says in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Asami asks in concern, leaning beside him as well and tenderly taking hold of his forearm.

"I- I tried going after Tarrlok, the rest of you were kno- knocked out," He stammers, flinching nervously at every movement. "He threw me against the column."

"I hate that guy! I can't believe he did that!" Bolin exclaims angrily.

"How were you not knocked out?" Tenzin asks in surprise.

"I don't know... I just kept pushing through it," he tries to explain, hissing in pain at another move from Asami, who quietly apologized.

"I'm gonna kill him," he mutters in cold fury.

I blink in surprise and a little concern, having never seen this side of Caran before. Glancing around I could tell the others were just as worried.

"Not with that arm you won't," Lin states, bypassing his behavior for the moment.

"How are we gonna fix it?" Mako asks.

"For the moment we don't have a water bender on our hands," Lin states, unpleasantly reminding us of he missing person. "Asami, wrap his forearm up with your jacket. Make sure it's tight!"

Asami doesn't complain, and takes off her jacket to reveal a scarlet colored sweater underneath. She swiftly fastens it all around Caran's arm, and he hisses in pain, shutting his eyes tightly and struggling to keep from crying out. Asami eyes him sympathetically.

"Don't move your arm for any reason," Lin says firmly. "Not until we find a waterbender to heal it."

Caran glances uneasily at the makeshift protection for his broken forearm before nodding, standing to his feet with help from Tenzin and Asami. I notice his lightsaber lying on the ground and pick it up, handing it to him, which he accepts with a mumble of thanks, holding his arm against his chest.

"Alright. We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail," Lin states.

"It could lead us to Korra," Tenzin replies in agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Having come out of her vision from Aang, Korra was sitting against the wall with a look of uncertainty, but also realization.

"Aang, this whole time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok," she says quietly.

The sound of a door opening has Korra standing up in her box. Tarrlok storms down the stairs, a furious scowl plastered across his face.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you!" He says angrily.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?" she asks mockingly, a smirk on her face. "And I know how you bloodbent me without a Full Moon. You're Yakone's son!"

Tarrlok pauses angrily, a dark look on his face. "I was his son, but in order to win Republic City I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly," he says in disgust.

"My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you... you ruined EVERYTHING!" he snarls, swiping his hand aside. "You and your demonic adopted brother."

Korea growls angrily at how he insulted Caran. "You have no right to talk about my brother like that! Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go! Where ever I am, Caran can sense my location!"

"If he could've sensed you, he would've found you already," He retorts with a smug smirk, heading back up the stairs. "Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life, and you're coming as my hostage.

You'll never get away with this!" Korra yells furiously, banging on the box.

Tarrlok closes his eyes as he continues up the stairs, but upon reaching the top and opening them, the sight that greeted him was shocking. Standing in the room just a few feet away from him was Amon, the Messenger, and the Lieutenant, along with three more Equalists.

"Amon!" he exclaims in surprise.

In her confinement, Korra gasps when she hears that. The Lieutenant readies his kafi sticks while the Equalists swing their bolas around.

"It is time for you to be equalized," Amon states coldly.

"You fools," Tarrlok replies with a smirk. "You've never faced bending like mine."

Tarrlok raises his arms and begins bloodbending with a few simple gestures. The Lieutenant and the Equalists all fall to the floor immediately, groaning in pain. The Messenger also was sent to his knees with a groan, scowling as he furiously pushes himself back up. However Amon was unaffected, and begins walking forwards.

"Huh?" Tarrlok says in confusion.

With a scowl, Tarrlok repositions and bends his hands again, causing Amon to stop in his tracks. He was frozen briefly in his steps, but then slowly restarts his pace, calmly approaching Tarrlok. The Messenger was back to his feet as well, stomping towards them both with heavy steps, pushing himself against Tarrlok's bloodbending.

"What- What are you?" Tarrlok demands in a terrified whisper, backing away.

"I am the solution," Amon answers calmly.

He then lunges towards Tarrlok and grabs him by the arm, twisting it and bringing Tarrlok to his knees. Grabbing him by the back of his neck next, he raises his other arm and extends his thumb, letting it descend. Tarrlok stares upwards with wide, terrified eyes.

From down in the basement, all Korra could hear was Tarrlok screaming, making her shudder fearfully.

Having taken his bending, Amon let's Tarrlok drop to the ground unconscious, and the Messenger finally reaches him. The rest of the Equalists all pull themselves to their feet with pained groans, Tarrlok's bloodbending no longer affecting them. Amon lifts Tarrlok onto his shoulders and turns to face the Messenger and the Lieutenant.

"I'll take care of him. You five retrieve the Avatar. Don't underestimate her," he warns them. "Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it."

"My pleasure," the Messenger says with a growl.

Korra looks around wildly in fear and desperation, before glancing upwards. Noticing the bars at the top of the box however, she gets an idea, rubbing one of her armbands with a determined look.

The Equalists all surround Korea's box downstairs, surrounding it with bolas at the ready while the Lieutenant and the Messenger approach the box. The Lieutenant whips out his kafi sticks with a twirl, letting electricity spark at the ends.

"It's payback time," he declares.

The Lieutenant jabs his kafi sticks into the metal box and unleashes a powerful voltage of electricity. Korra screams in apparent agony from inside the box, while Messenger smirks in amusement at the scene. The electrical current was so strong that the lamp above it was also swinging around before the lightbulb blew up. What the Equalists didn't realize was that Korra was not touching the container at all, and was hanging from the bars using her armband. Finally after a few long seconds, the Lieutenant removes his kafi sticks and steps back.

"Open the box," he orders. Two Equalists do so to reveal Korra laying still at the bottom of the box. "Tie her up."

The moment the last word left his mouth, Korra kicked her foot outwards to release a tremendous blast of fire exploding outwards. The Equalists were knocked back, and the Lieutenant was slammed against the wall from the impact. Korra dashes out to see a few more Equalists throw their bolas at her, but she rolls underneath them and slams her fist into the ground, releasing a tidal wave of stone that smacks them into the ceiling.

She was then thrown violently into the far wall, and looks back up in alarm to see the Messenger snapping his lightsaber to life, the red glow illuminating his mask in the darkness.

"I'll let your brother know you said hello!" he exclaims, dashing forwards and slashing with his lightsaber.

Korra yelps in alarm, rolling underneath his swing and then getting to her feet, twirling around the thrusting her arms upward towards him. A pillar of earth shoots out from the ground and slams him against the ceiling, and she immediately bolts up the stairs.

Outside of the small building, Amon was depositing Tarrlok into the truck when he heard the commotion, and turns around. The door is burst open by Korra slamming into it, and as she shoots out maids she opens her eyes to see Amon staring back at her. Coming to a stop, she eyes him fearfully as he steps forwards, about to make a move.

Raising her arms, Korra lifts a ton of snow from the ground and transforms it into massive spikes, sending them hurtling towards him. Amon doesn't flinch as a few land nearby, and then dashes forwards through the cloud of snow, avoiding the spikes and sprinting. Korra turns around and makes a run for it as Amon emerges from the snowy cloud, arms behind him in his sprint

Reaching the edge of the steep hill, she runs down it and swipes her arms, using her waterbending to speed down the mountainside faster than he could follow. Amon comes to a stop at the top of the mountain and watches her go in displeasure, Lieutenant and Messenger joining him not long afterwards.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her," Amon states in clear disappointment and displeasure.

The Messenger scowls angrily at the reminder, glaring at the point she was last seen with glowing yellow eyes.

"She heard your plan about electrocuting the box, and hung from one of the bars with her armband," he growls.

"Yet you should've been able to stop her," Amon retorts, turning to glare at the Messenger. "You've said that you can handle the Avatar and her brother with ease, yet you have managed to prove yourself incapable. First with Luon's escape, and now with the Avatar"

"Do you doubt my strength Amon?" Messenger challenges.

"Only when you seem to fail at your task," Lieutenant comments with a smirk, and Messenger glares at him.

"You dare-?!"

"Lieutenant, make sure that Tarrlok is secure," Amon interrupts.

"Of course sir," Lieutenant says, walking away smugly.

"Now Messenger, I have half the mind to discontinue our alliance right now, considering your recent failures," Amon states.

"Do that, and then I'll reveal your dirty little secret," he threatens, smirking when he senses Amon's surprise. "Yes, I know you are a waterbender, not to mention a bloodbender. It's be a shame if your followers found you out for the fraud you are."

"Then you know I'm not to be trifled with," Amon growls warningly. "If you move against me, I will not hesitate to end you painfully with it."

"Then it seems we are at a mutual understanding," he replies.

"Perhaps, but if you continue to be ineffective against the Avatar and her brother, then I'll eliminate you regardless," Amon states coolly.

" _If_ the Avatar and her pathetic brother Caran somehow grow to be too much for even me, then I'll call in assistance," Messenger tells him.

"What kind of backup?" he demands.

"From one of my own order," he replies with a grin. "From Vyra Ren, the current Master of the Knights of Ren."

* * *

Korra was continuing down the mountain slope at high speeds with her makeshift snowboarding, glancing back occasionally. Looking forwards, she swiftly evades a few rocks sticking out of the snow, but then trips over a tree root. She flips over with a startled cry, tumbling across the snow and then slamming into a tree, being knocked unconscious.

It was sometime later and snow continues to fall, almost covering her entirely at this point when Naga appears. She approaches Korra and sniffs her, whining in concern. Korra slowly comes to as Naga licks her face, wearily raising her gaze.

"Naga, you came looking for me..." she says quietly. Korra pets Naga, who licks her in return. "Good girl."

Groaning, it takes all of Korra's remaining strength to pull herself up and slip into Naga's saddle. Naha bends as close to the ground as she could to help Korra mount her, and then starts trekking off once she was settled. Korra was slumped over into the saddle the entire time, unconscious as Naga carried her back towards the distant lights of Republic City.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

We were still soaring above the city on Oogi, looking for any sign of Korra when a familiar howl reached my ears, and a wide smile bursts across my face.

"That's Naga!" I say happily.

Tenzin immediately angles Oogi in the direction of the howling, and I reach out with the Force to try and sense her. It didn't take me long, and I could sense Naga down in the streets, howling up at the sky.

"Down there!" I exclaim, pointing with my good arm.

We head down and come in for a landing, and as soon as Oogi's feet touch the ground I immediately jump out of the saddle, despite Lin's protests, and rush over to her. Everyone else does so as well.

"Korra! Oh, thank goodness!" Tenzin says in relief.

I rush up to Naga and stand beside Korra, grabbing her hand with a look of intense concern on my face. She looked so exhausted, and felt cold.

"Korra..." I whisper softly, she gazed down at me with lidded eyes.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asks.

Mako then comes in and shoves is to the side, much to my disbelief and anger.

"Give her some space!" he demands fiercely, carefully pulling her down from the saddle.

"I was so worried. Are you all right?" he asks softly.

"I'm fine," she replies tiredly.

I rush up beside her again and grab her hand. Mako glares at me in irritation, but I ignore him completely.

"I said give her some space!" he reminds me.

I whip my head up to glare furiously at him, causing him to falter in his gaze.

"Do you even know who I am?!?" I exclaim angrily.

"Hey squirt," Korra says softly, and I turn away from glaring at Mako, watching her as she lays in his arms.

"I'm so happy you're alright..." I manage to say in relief.

* * *

 ** _Air Temple Island; Republic City_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Later that night, Korra and Caran were both confined to a healing dormitory to recover, and Caran was not willing to leave her side for an instant, disregarding his broken forearm despite winching in pain from it every so often. The rest of the group was gathered together to discuss things, and to catch Luon up on all that had happened.

"Tarrlok's more insane than I thought," he remarks, sitting in a chair at the order of Lin. He was still injured, but he insisted the siblings be looked after first.

"Tell me about it, the guy's a nutcase!" Bolin exclaims, and Pabu chirps from his shoulder.

"I never got the chance to say this but, I'm sorry about your father Asami," Luon says sadly.

"Thanks Luon," she replies. "I still don't know if I'll be able to get over it though..."

"Hey, you're tough," he says encouragingly, and she smiles gratefully. "I hope my mom is doing alright. She must still been freaking out."

Everyone freezes and glance at each other nervously, which Luon immediately takes notice of.

"What's wrong?" he questions.

"Um, Luon..." Asami starts hesitantly. "I- I don't think there's any easy way to tell you this, but..."

"Tell me what?" Luon asks in confusion.

"Well, when you were captured, and the Messenger was disguised as you, he... he..." Mako trails off nervously, and Luon slowly widens his eyes.

"Where's my mother?!" he demands, voice breaking a little bit.

"The Messenger killed her after you were captured," Lin states grimly, giving him a sympathetic grin. "I'm sorry Luon."

Luon stares at them all with wide eyes, shocked and horrified, in a state of disbelief.

"No... no- that can't be true! You're lying!" he chokes up in denial, tears threatening to fall.

Everyone can only watch him sadly, Asami's eyes a little ready as well, having been acquainted with Luon's mother too. Luon brings his hand to his head and begins quietly sobbing, grieving at the loss of his mother.

* * *

 _Man that's so sad, poor Luon. :(_

 _Also some big reveals in this chapter. Namely what the Messenger has mentioned... :O_


	19. Chapter 19 - The Equalists Strike

**_Author's Note:_** _I'm working on a picture of all of my characters in this story, including one of Luon since his description isn't the greatest. (lol) Once I post it, it will be found on my DeviantArt page._

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island; Republic City**_

 **3rd person POV...**

After Caran and Korra were taken to the healer's wing, a few doctors and a waterbender came in to check up on the two. Korra was still unconscious, but was otherwise deemed ok, just weak and in need of food once she woke up. They then worked on Caran's arm, setting it and allowing the waterbender to use his healing properties to speed it along for a fast recovery. Throughout the ordeal he was flinching in pain, struggling to not let the tears fall from his eyes, eventually letting out a relieved sigh when the waterbender was finished with his work. After that, the doctors departed to allow the siblings to rest.

Luon would've been in there with them, but the news of his mother's passing had hit him hard, and he was grieving by himself, away from anybody else. Caran felt bad for him, but at the same time it might've been better if he and Korra didn't meet until they were both alert and healed, considering she might freak out at the sight of him. With these thoughts in mind, he fell asleep on his bed, which was situated beside Korra's.

It was later in the night that he could sense someone else nearby, which woke him up. He didn't move, but lifted his eyelids to watch as Mako sat down beside Korra, obviously extremely worried. He laid a hand on Korra's own, all the while Asami watched glumly from the doorway, feeling heartbroken. Caran glanced at her as well, then back to Mako. He was wondering how Korra was going to let him know that she doesn't really share the same feelings with him that she once did anymore.

* * *

Tenzin walked into his bedroom, where his wife Pema and all of his children were sleeping together. He quietly sits down in a chair beside the bed, and lays a hand on Pema's pregnant stomach. As if able to sense his presence, the family all wake up from their slumber and gaze back up at him, a soft smile on Pema's face.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?" Jinora asks in concern, sitting up in bed.

"Yes, she's fine, sweetie," Tenzin replies.

Ikki sits up too and stretches out her arms towards Tenzin, who picks her up from the bed. "I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back," she says softly.

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise," he reassures Ikki, giving her a hug.

"What about Caran? I heard that he broke his arm," Jinora asks worriedly.

"He did, but the waterbenders have healed him well. He'll be fine," he tells her.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

I slowly sit up in bed, stretching my arms with a large yawn, blinking gloomily for a few moments. The morning sunlight filtered in through the window, making me wince from the brightness before my eyes adjusted. I then glance around and spot Korra on her bed, also waking up with a few muffled groans.

"Korra?" I ask her worriedly.

"Caran?" she mumbles, looking around sleepily before noticing me. "Hey squirt."

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

She stretches her arms over her head before slumping over, hair partially covering her face. "I feel beat. I'm also really, and I mean _really_ hungry."

I shake my light lightly in a small amount of amusement. "I swear you could be a guy with that appetite."

"Hey, nothing wrong with my eating habits," she says defensively.

I shrug my shoulders, and slip out of the bed to stand up. While doing so I had moved to grab the bedpost with my left arm, and then flinched with a small hiss as pain shot up my arm. In response to the pain I quickly pull my arm back and cradle it gently, the throbbing pain settling down again. Apparently it's not perfectly healed like I had thought... guess I shouldn't be surprise, it was broken.

"Ow! Dang it..." I mutter, gritting my teeth.

"What's wrong?" Korra asks worriedly, moving over to my side. "Are you alright?"

"As good as I can be," I reply helplessly. "I hurt my arm yesterday when we were looking for you."

"How bad is it?" she asks, reaching over to check.

"The doctors already looked at it last night," I attempt to reassure her. "Another waterbender helped in healing it."

She scoffs in response. "Bogus. If anyone's gonna heal you properly then it'll be me."

I roll my eyes but hold out my arm. "Yes big sister."

She looks at my arm with an analytical gaze, taking it into her hands for a moment before standing back up. She then brushes her hair out of her face and gets the small bowl of water on the bedside table, using her waterbending to pull out the water. She lets it flow over her hands with a blue glow and then applies them to my arm. I let out a breath of relief as her healing abilities immediately soothe the pain I was feeling and mend the injuried bone even better than the doctor did, bringing it back into its near fully-healed state.

"Thanks," I tell her gratefully.

"Anything for you squirt," she replies with a smile, ruffling my hair after putting the water back into the bowl.

I smack her hand away in response, rolling my eyes. We both head to do our own things in order to get ready for the day and to find something to eat, since I was pretty hungry myself. And if I was hungry, Korra was dying of starvation. She finished her preparation by pulling her hair back and tying it into her usual wolf-tail style, grinning once she was done.

"Now for some food!" she states eagerly.

"I'm sure Pema's probably got something cooked up for us already," I tell her.

"Then why are we waiting here? Come on!" she exclaims, dashing for the door.

I quickly follow her, and we walk down the hallway for the family dining hall, where I could sense everyone was gathered. I then sensed Luon also there as well, faltering briefly with a cautious glance at Korra.

"Hey Korra?" I ask her.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"While you were gone, we infiltrated the Equalist's hideout in our search for you and came across... well, we found someone you might be surprised at seeing," I tell her uneasily. "Actually, I think you might be a little alarmed."

"What do you mean?" she asks in confusion as we enter the dining hall.

"Please, just don't freak out, okay?" I plead with her.

She raises an eyebrow at me but turns to say hello to everyone else in the room, which consisted of Tenzin, Pema, Lin, and the rest of Team Avatar. Luon was sitting at the edge of the table a little further from the others, a glum look on his face as he sulked, barely picking at his food.

"Hey everyo-" she starts before stopping in shock, widening her eyes.

Everyone glances up at our arrival, widening their eyes in alarmed realization as well as we all glance between her and Luon. He slowly raised his head at the noise, his face contorting into surprise and nervousness upon seeing us there.

"Agh! What the-" Korra exclaims in horror, whipping out a pair of fireballs into her hands.

"Wait wait wait, Korra please stop!" Tenzin quickly interjects in a panic.

"Wh- it's Luon!" she cries out, and he flinches heavily.

"It's not what it looks like, trust me!" I tell her urgently, pulling on her to lower her arms. "Luon was never actually our enemy."

Korra glances between me, Tenzin and Luon with wide eyes, breathing heavily for a few moments before slowly extinguishing her fire. "I... I don't understand."

"We'll explain everything Korra," Tenzin reassures her. "Please, sit down."

The only spots left at the table were between Bolin and Luon, so she was obviously quite hesitant. I gestured for her to follow and then sat down at the table beside Luon so that she didn't have to at the moment. Staring at Luon for a few more moments, she finally sits down beside me, unable to keep her wary and fearful gaze off of him. If it was possible Luon seemed even more depressed, looking down at the ground again. His eyes were already bloodshot from grieving over his mom, and his hair was unruly and unkept.

"Ok... so why exactly is he here right now?" Korra asks warily.

"Believe it or not, Luon... was never actually the Messenger," Mako answers.

"But-"

"The Messenger was impersonating him," I interrupt. "We didn't realize it until we found him locked up in one of their cells. After that the Messenger attacked us, proving that he wasn't really Luon."

"...how though?" she asks in confusion. "He looks exactly the same!"

"We already knew that the Messenger wasn't from our world, but it actually goes far beyond that," Lin states calmly. "The Messenger is actually not even a real human."

"What?" Korra breathes out incredulously.

"According to Luon he's able to change his shape, and look like any person he chooses," Lin continues. "His real form is supposedly some sort of green reptile creature."

There was a long period of silence as Korra gazed at Luon and the others, before finally asking one more question.

"So... we never really were fighting Luon?" she asks quietly.

"No, and I'm glad for that," Asami says softly, glancing at Luon with a sad gaze. She was sitting beside Luon, with Mako sitting on her other side as well.

"I can confirm it sis," I reassure her.

She nods in acceptance, finally relaxing and looking over at Luon with a concerned look. "Hey... sorry for thinking that you were the Messenger."

"It's fine Korra, I wouldn't blame you..." he mumbles in response, picking at his food again.

"Are you alright?" she asks, noticing his mood.

He doesn't answer for a few moments before nodding his head slightly, and then gets up from his seat. He walks out of the room while we all watch him worriedly, feeling sad for him. Mako then gets up as well, moving to follow him.

"I'll go talk to him," he offers.

Once he was gone as well, Korra turns to me in confusion and concern. "What's wrong with him? Is it something I did?"

I sigh sadly in response. "No, it's not you. Last night everyone told him about what happened to his mom."

She widens her eyes in realization and glances at the door where he left with a sad gaze. "Oh. That's so awful what happened to him. But what about his dad?"

"His father died almost ten years ago, so its just been him and his mom ever since," Asami tells her glumly.

Korra lowers her gaze sadly. "I feel so bad for him."

"It is a terrible tragedy," Pema says sadly in agreement, looking at Korra. "Well, I think you two need to start eating! Korra, you must be especially hungry right?"

"Y-yeah, I am," she admits.

*:*:*

Digging into the meal we all greatly enjoyed it, especially Korra. She was wolfing it down a drinking large gulps from her soup, a happy expression on her face as the previous discussion is temporarily forgotten. She pauses in her snacking to take a moment to breathe.

"The food tastes amazing, Pema," she says gratefully with a content sigh. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful that you're home safe," Pema replies warmly.

She gets up from her seat at the table and moves to clear up our plates, and Asami stands up as well, moving to help her. "Let me help."

While the two were clearing the plates of food away, Tenzin and Lin turned to face Korra.

"Korra, I realize that you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened," he tells her sympathetically.

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son," she reveals.

We all widen our eyes in surprise upon hearing that. From what I knew about it, Yakone was a dangerous criminal who was infamous through his insane power over bloodbending.

"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon!" Lin realizes.

"Wish I could've gotten to him," I mutter bitterly.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asks.

"Amon captured him... and took his bending," she says grimly.

"What?" he exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah. He and the Messenger showed up outta nowhere," she explains, before lowering her voice. "They almost got me, too."

I scoot closer to her and offer a small hug of comfort, which she gratefully accepts.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame," Tenzin theorizes grimly.

We all share concerned glances with each other, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

After breakfast, Korra wanted to find Luon so that she could talk to him, and get everything straightened out. I thought it was a good idea, and so led her to Luon's current location. I could sense him through the Force, since his whirling emotions and grief made him stand out like a giant light bulb in a dark room. Mako was no longer with him, and I could sense some tension between him and Asami, which meant things weren't going to well. Either way, we eventually found Luon to be in his guest room with the door closed.

"Should we knock?" I ask her quietly.

"Probably," she replies with a shrug, moving forwards and knocking her knuckles against it softly a few times. "Hello, Luon? Can we come in?"

There was no answer for a few moments, so she tried again. "We know you're in there, we just ant to talk. It's just me and Caran."

"Fine," we finally hear him mutter.

We share a concerned glance before she slides the door open, and we step into his room. The shutters to the window were down, leaving the room dimly lit, which changed once we opened the door ourselves. Looking around, we quickly spotted him sitting on the bed against the wall, hugging his legs to himself while staring dully at the mattress. Korra cautiously approaches with me not too far behind, and he offers us a brief glance.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asks quietly.

I glance between them before slowly backing out.

"I think I'll let you guys talk in private," I suggest.

"Alright, see you later then squirt," Korra replies.

I leave the room and close the door behind me, glancing at them both in concern before doing so.

*:*:*

 **Korra POV...**

Once Caran left and closed the door, the room became darker again. It was still lit up due to the sunlight peeking through the blinds, but it wasn't much.

"It's pretty dark in here," I comment. "Want some light?"

"Sure," he replies with a nod.

I move over to the window and then pull up the blinds, allowing the sunlight to spill into the room. Luon winced slightly, but otherwise gave no response. I bit my lower lip nervously and threaded my hands together, unsure of how I was supposed to do this.

"So... how are you feeling?" I ask, grimacing at the stupid question.

"I'm fine," he answers. "How about you?"

"I'm good, thanks," I respond, thinking for a moment. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. It's awful, and it should never have happened."

"Well it did... so that's that," he replies glumly.

"Did the Messenger do anything... horrible to you? Any injuries? I can heal them for you if you want," I offer.

"He didn't do anything that can be healed with waterbending," he mutters bitterly in reply.

I glance at the floor uneasily before moving forwards and slowly sitting on the bed beside him, pulling my legs up as well. He glances at me for a brief moment before staring at the mattress again. We sit together in silence for a moment.

"What was she like?" I ask quietly. "Your mom."

"She was... tough. She'd make sure to discipline me whenever I did something stupid," he recalls with a mirthless chuckle before sighing. "But she was also kind, caring... and the sweetest mother you could ever ask for."

"Sounds kind of like my mom," I remark with a small smile. "Except for the, tough disciplining though. That's my dad."

Huh," he comments.

"You know... I can't say I understand what you're going through, because I don't," I admit uneasily. "But, when I first saw Caran fighting Amon, and watched as Amon performed the move to take his bending, I was devastated, and terrified."

He doesn't move much, but I could tell he was listening intently.

"All I could think of was how I failed to protect my little brother, and how he lost something special to him forever," I continue.

"But it wasn't forever," he responds, sounding bitter. "He still has that special something."

I wince at his response, knowing that my last couple of words triggered that from him, considering he was right. Caran's Force powers could replenish themselves, but the life of Luon's mother can't be brought back.

"Well, it's just that... I'd never undermine how much your mom cared for you and how much you cared for her, but I just want you to know that the rest of us, we care about you as well," I tell him softly. "Asami, Mako and Bolin, Caran, we all care for you, and none of us want to see you like this. I care a lot too."

"I know," he replies quietly. "And I'm grateful for that, but my mom is still... she's still gone. And I swear to the spirits I'm gonna kill that freak the moment I'm able to," he growls out dangerously.

I look at him in concern, noting how upset and angry he was.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I reply uncertainly. "But something I have learned is that it's okay to show our weaknesses, and not let them control us. I learned that the hard way."

"What are you saying?" he demands.

"Luon, I just want to see you happier. I'll always be here to help you through this- all of us will, since we couldn't help you before," I promise him. "But only if you'll let us."

He glances at me with uncertain eyes and then stares back forwards, emotional torment running through him at a fast pace. He eventually starts to break, covering his head with his arms as choked sobs attempt to spew forth. I scoot closer and wrap my arms around him in a comforting hug, kind of like how I've done to Caran in the past whenever he's needed it.

I've never been good with knowing how to talk to people and make them feel better, but I hope this helped Luon know that we're all here for him.

I'll lose my bending to Amon before I let him be abandoned again.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

While Korra was attempting to hopefully reconcile with Luon, I couldn't help but sneak back into Tenzin's study while he was out back in the city for his work. That holocron thing in his study keeps grasping at my attention, and I just had to get another look at it. Approaching the shelf it was on, I pick it up in my hands again, turning it over curiously. It looks like it's made of some sort of glass and metal material, but what really gets my attention is whatever I'm feeling coming from inside it. If this thing is in any way related to the Force... I could probably figure it out, right?

Curious, I fish my crystal necklace out of my pocket and hold it up to the holocron, wondering if that could do anything. I think I can spot a brief flicker of light from the crystal the closer I hold it to the holocron, and I can sense something prickling at the edge of my vision through the Force. However, besides that I couldn't see or sense anything really spectacular about it. Shrugging to myself, I put both items back into my pockets and walk out of the room, heading over towards the living space where everyone else was hanging out.

Entering the living area, I glance around to see Bolin playing around with Pabu, but Asami and Mako were keeping their distance from each other. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I catch a sense of the hurt that Asami was feeling and decide to steer clear of their business, heading over towards the couch. I sit down and pull out the holocron, fiddling with it absentmindedly while the others, aside from Bolin, remained silent. This was kind of awkward...

"So... how's Pabu?" I ask Bolin, grimacing sheepishly at the feeble attempt at conversation.

"He's great! I'm trying to teach him how to fetch my money pouch for me!" he replies eagerly, turning towards Pabu with a smile. "Ready Pabu? Go get it!"

He tosses his pouch of money a few feet away from him, and gestures towards it with a grin. Pabu squeaks for a moment before scampering towards the pouch, grabbing it with his little paws.

"Yes!" Bolin cheers happily. "Now bring it back Pabu!"

However to Bolin's horror, Pabu begins ripping into the pouch and chewing it, tearing the thing to shreds.

"No Pabu! Bad fire-ferret!" he exclaims, scrambling over to stop him.

I bring a hand to my mouth to hide my laugh, unable to keep myself from grinning at the sight. Just then, the door to the room opens up, and I look over to see Korra and Luon walking in, the latter looking a bit better now.

"Hey guys!" Korra greets us.

"Hey," Luon adds.

"Luon! You're doing better," Asami notices with a smile, her bitterness forgotten for the moment.

"How're you feeling bro?" Mako asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Luon replies.

The two of them sit down on the same couch as me, with Korra sitting in the middle. Everyone dissolves into quiet but casual chatter, not knowing what else to do, while Bolin continues to feebly teach Pabu more tricks. The entire time though I can sense Mako anxious about his feelings to Korra, feeling a little bad for him. Once again, how is it going to be broken to him that Korra doesn't feel that way anymore? Especially now that I can sense her's and Luon's feelings for each other, although I'm not sure they realize it.

Tuning out the conversation, I turn my attention back to the holocron, looking it over in my hands with a critical gaze. I also try and probe it with the Force, like I might do to a planet, or to see if someone's lying, but I just don't know how to go about it.

"What's that Caran?" Korra says.

I look up to see she's taken notice, a few of the others looking over curiously as well.

"Oh, well I don't know really, but Tenzin called it a holocron," I admit with a shrug.

Korra narrows her eyes at me suspiciously. "Wait a minute. Did you take that from Tenzin's study?"

I grimace, offering her an innocent smile. "...maybe?"

"You've got some guts Caran," Luon remarks with an amused grin, shaking his head.

"Is Tenzin okay with you handling it?" Asami asks.

"Maybe not, he did say it was an airbender artifact from Aang," I sigh in defeat, before perking up again. "But I just feel like there's something different about it. I can't really explain why."

"Different? What do you mean?" Mako asks curiously.

"Maybe Qui-Gon gave it to Aang!" Korra suggests eagerly. "Like how Katara had his lightsaber?"

"Wait, who in the what now?" Luon asks.

"Some guy that fought with Team Avatar in the war! He has the Force like Caran!" Bolin explains.

"Maybe," I say thoughtfully, looking at it again.

Curiously, I begin to probe the holocron more intensely with the Force, in an attempt to figure out why I kept feeling something from it. Then out of nowhere, the corners of the holocron suddenly click and pop out, making me almost drop it in surprise. The rest of the group all noticed the strange movement as well, widening their eyes.

"Woah, what was that?" Bolin asks.

"I don't know," I answer with a shrug.

"Can you make it do more?" Korra asks me.

"I can try," I reply, getting up from the couch.

Focusing on the holocron again with the Force, trying to get it to do whatever it was that it did just moments ago. I frown in concentration, fiddling with it in my hands while trying to move some secret mechanism, or whatever was in this thing, when I sense something responding. With a click, more pieces of the holocron unfold, turning it into a completely different shape with twice as many sides. When it floated into the air before us I backed away in surprise, all of us staring with wide eyes.

* * *

 _ **Republic City; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

A knock on the door of the Southern Water tribe council man's house got his attention with some confusion. He was in the middle of getting ready for the upcoming council session, but nonetheless he approached the door. He opens it to find three men standing there, one of them looking off to the side, wearing suspiciously black clothing.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he questions with a frown.

"Yes you can..." the first man muses. "Your time has come to an end."

The man turns his head to face him, and the councilman widens his eyes in surprise and fear at the sight of the glaring yellow eyes. The Messenger then quickly raises his arm, clenching his fist. The councilman feels his throat close up and begins to gag, clawing desperately at his throat for air as he was lifted into the air by unseen hands. The Messenger looks on coldly, choking him more harshly and then clenches his fist completely. The councilman falls to the ground as he was knocked unconscious from the lack of air.

Turning towards the other two, Messenger regards the Equalists with an unimpressed gaze, sensing how they were unsettled a nervous by his actions. He then gestures towards the councilman with a jabbing finger.

"Load him up," he orders.

*:*:*

A few houses down in the same neighborhood, the Fire Nation councilwoman was rushing around the house, packing up her things urgently.

"Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere," she asks her husband.

"No, dear," he replies impassively, reading the newspaper.

She fishes through her purse and then pulls out her keys, jingling them around in relief. "Ooooh! Found them."

"Good, dear," he replies, still just as dull.

"Don't wait up for me. This council session will probably go late into the night," she tells him.

Somebody then knocks on the door, and she glances over in confusion.

"The door, dear," her husband says.

She opens the door to see a pair of suspicious-looking pair of exterminators. One of them faces her with a wide grin, sporting a thin black mustache, an eyebrow rasied in an attempt to look charming.

"We're here to fix the spider-rat problem," he says, holding up his equipment.

"I didn't call an exterminator," she replies in confusion.

Amon's Lieutenant then quickly thrusts his equipment forwards before she could react, and delivers a high-powered voltage of electricity. She doesn't even have time to scream in pain before being knocked unconscious, falling to the ground.

"Dear?" her husband asks.

*:*:*

After landing Oogi, Tenzin walks across the roof of the Republic City Hall building, heading for the entrance. On the dome above him, a trio of workers glance down at him as he passes by, giving each other confirming nods.

Tenzin continues moving for the door before widening his eyes in alarm. He quickly ducks out of the way of an electric bola, and then flips over several more, popping up to face the trio of Equalists hopping down from the roof. He thrusts his hands forwards to release a powerful gust of wind, but the Equalists quickly tie up his wrists with their bolas, pulling them taught to hold them their. The third jumps for him with his foot held high for a kick, which Tenzin swiftly evades with a fierce glare.

Whipping around to face him, the Equalists attempts for several more jabs, all of which Tenzin ducks out of the way easily. He then creates a massive tornado of air, blowing the Equalist away to slam against the wall. Rising upwards on his air tornado, he twirls around and brings the other two Equalists with him, who go spinning around with terrified cries. Reaching a high level, Tenzin then flings the two Equalists away and onto another building far across the street, gracefully descending back to the ground with a fierce look.

The Council Page opens the door to the roof, yelping as a stray gust of air blows on her. Looking forwards, she spots Tenzin and quickly runs up to him.

"I'm so relieved to see you," she exclaims in relief.

"The other council members. Are they all right?" he asks urgently.

"I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!" she says in a panic.

Tenzin widens his eyes in horror. "This can't be happening..."

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now," the page says.

Moments later, an explosion from the city gains their attention with great alarm. The two rush to the edge of the roof to see what it is, spotting bombs and explosions going off in many different streets. Above the city, a fleet of Equalist airships continue to drop their payload.

"It is a tragic day indeed!" the council page cries out.

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island; Republic City**_

 **Caran POV...**

Everyone stands up to look at the holocron as it then gets a bit weirder. Somehow, from whatever it was doing, a strange blue transparent image of a man popped up from the holocron, which now had a blue glow in the middle. He was wearing a long brown cloak, with reddish-brown looking hair. He almost reminded me of Qui-Gon...

"Woah..." Asami says quietly in bewilderment.

 _"This is Master Obi-Wa...Obi-Wan Kenobi,"_ the man suddenly starts saying, the weird glowing effect flickering and stuttering for a moment.

"Is this some sort of radio or something?" Mako asks.

"Wait a second, I've seen that guy before!" I realize with wide eyes.

"You have?" Luon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, in my dreams! I think he was Qui-Gon's student or something!" I explain.

"This is insane," Korra comments.

 _"I regret...I regret to report that both our Jedi...Jedi Order and...re...public, have fall...fallen,"_ his image stammers.

We all widen our eyes in surprise, confusion and alarm, glancing at each other uneasily. He has to be a Jedi, none of us are doubting that at all. But... the Jedi Order has fallen? What does that mean, and how could that have happened?

 _"...dark shadow of the Empire rising...This is Master Obi-Wan..."_

An Empire? What is all of this? I look at Korra nervously, her looking just as confused and worried as I was.

 _"This message is a warning, to any surviving Jedi...surviving Jedi..."_

"Would you technically count?" Luon asks warily.

"Maybe? I don't... I don't know," I say helplessly.

"But what about the Jedi that Qui-Gon told you was coming?" Korra asks in confusion.

 _"...dark shadow...is a warning..."_

This is probably far off, but could this be a reference to the Messenger? To the... to the Sith? What Katara told us about?

 _"This, is a warning,"_ Obi-Wan's blue figure, message or whatever, says rather seriously all of a sudden before flickering out, leaving us in absolute silence.

"I don't know about you guys, but that was kind of freaky," Bolin admits with a shiver.

"So, this Obi-Wan person was the student of Qui-Gon?" Asami recalls questioningly.

"I'm gonna be honest, none of this stuff is making any sense to me," Mako admits, crossing his arms.

"I don't really know much either, but whenever this kind of stuff has happened to me there's always been some sort of reason," I remark.

"Then, what could he mean by a warning?" Korra asks.

"I guess maybe a warning about the Messenger... or worse," I trail off uneasily.

Not a moment later, the sounds of distant booms echoes through the room, and the ground even vibrates for a brief moment. We all whipp our heads around in alarm, wondering what was going on.

"What was that?" Mako exclaims.

"It sounded like it came from Republic City!" Korra replies nervously, and we could hear more explosions again. "Come on!"

We all follow her to rush outside, but not before I grab the holocron from the ar and stuff it back into my pocket. We exit the building and run out into the courtyard where Lin and a few White Lotus sentries were standing. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were also outside, but were heading back into the building, most likely from Lin's order.

"What's going on? We heard explosions!" Korra asks urgently.

"Republic City is under attack," she replies firmly.

We all look out in the direction of Republic City and widen our eyes in horror to see a ton of Equalist airships raining bombs down into the city, causing large explosions to happen. I could sense people's terror even from here!

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Hiroshi Sato stood on the commanding deck of the lead Equalist airship, holding a photo in his hand. He gazes at the old family portrait with a small amount of grief, seeing his wife and Asami from when she was younger smiling happily alongside him. Hardening his gaze, he put the picture back into his waistcoat and walks forwards to stand at the window next to Amon and the Messenger.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long," he remarks with calm eagerness.

"Yes. The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own," Amon states coldly in satisfaction.

There was silence for a few moments as the three gazed out at Republic City, before the Messenger turned around and began to make his leave.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to with my own enemies," he says.

"Please do take care this time Messenger," Amon replies firmly.

"Oh I plan to Amon," the Messenger reassures him coldly, a dark glint in his golden eyes.

* * *

 _Things aren't looking too good right now! The Equalists have no begun their assault on Republic City, and the Messenger is determined in his quest. Everything dissolves into complete chaos and action next chapter..._

 _I don't know how well I did with the 'Korra-bringing-Luon-out-of-his-depression' moment, but I hope I did alright! :O_

 _Thanks for continuing to support my stories, it really means a lot! Your reviews are always so exciting and fun to read! :D_


	20. Chapter 20 - Turning the Tides

**_Author's Note:_** _A picture of Luon is posted on my DeviantArt page! :)_

* * *

 ** _Republic City; Reylea_**

 **Caran POV...**

After realizing that Republic City was under attack by the Equalists, the six of us got onto a boat and arrived in the city as quickly as possible. Reaching the docks, Mako ties the boat up loosely and we jump up, rushing up to the street.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asks.

"It's right around here somewhere," Korra replies.

"Over here!" I tell them, pointing it out.

We run over to the car, and I take a moment to sigh at the ridiculousness of Korra's parking. Since she has no idea how to drive, she accidentally figured out a way to 'park,' by slamming it against a lamppost, damaging both it and the car.

"Wow. Nice parking job," Asami says sarcastically.

"Doesn't get better than this," Luon adds dryly.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left us alone with the car!" she says defensively, staring silly at them. "I made it very clear that I don't know how to drive!"

"I don't think there's anything more frightening than you behind the wheel," I remark, making a face.

She glares at me. "Thanks squirt."

"All things considered, you did a great job," Bolin says optimistically, before picking up one of the many parking tickets attached to the windshield. "But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?"

Marching forwards, Mako snatches the ticket from Bolin and then grabs the rest from the hood. He crumpled the tickets together and then destroys them in a quick burst of fire, causing Bolin to gasp in shock.

"Relax. The city's under attack. The police have more important things to worry about," Mako says.

"This'll come in handy," Asami says, flexing her hand with the shock glove.

"Once again, how are we going to fit? There's even more of us now," I point out.

"Well, I suppose three people could squeeze into the back..." Luon says thoughtfully.

"And once again, you get to sit on my lap Caran, alright?" Korra reminds me.

"I was afraid of that," I say with a sigh.

Asami gets into the driver's seat, while the rest of us find our seats. Korra sits on the left side behind Asami, and I sit with her as she says, allowing her to wrap her arms around me. Luon scoots into the middle beside us, leaving Mako and Bolin. Mako attempts to get into the passenger seat before Asami stops him.

"Why don't you sit in back with Luon... and Korra?" I hear her say spitefully. Her bitterness with him is also very prominent to me.

"I think I will," he replies, sounding miffed.

Mako comes back to sit on the other side of Luon, while Bolin shrugs and gets into the passenger seat eagerly. Luon And Korra both look at Mako in concern, while I give him a glance, already knowing the issue.

Teenagers, honestly.

Technically I'm not a 'teenager' yet because I'm still twelve.

"Everything all right?" Luon asks him.

"Yeah. Everything's terrific," he replies bitterly, crossing his arms.

Turning on the engine, Asami lets the car run for a moment before driving outwards and into the street. Along the way she almost rams into another car that was racing by, but manages to swerve out of the way in time.

"CAR!" Bolin cries out, before realizing we're fine. "Oh, we're good."

* * *

As we continue racing down the streets to where most of the conflict should be, I sense Tenzin's panic and fear through the Force, much to my worry.

"Tenzin's in trouble!" I exclaim in alarm.

"Where?" Asami asks, not bothering to ask how I know anymore. We all knew about the Force.

"I think he's by the police station!" I tell her.

Asami wastes no time in turning us in the direction of the police station, and drives at full gas to get there as fast as possible. She swerved around cars and completely ignores a whole bunch of driving laws, but the further we go the less populated it gets, meaning more people are running away from the conflict.

Turning around the corner, we then spot the police station, with several trucks around the entrance, and a bunch of mecha-tanks as well. From our viewpoint we could see hem loading up the officers, Tenzin's air nomad clothing clear among them. Asami speeds up with a furious scowl on her face, and Korra and Bolin use their earthbending to create a ramp, which she drives straight towards.

"Jump!" Asami shouts.

Immediately, we all leap from the car as it hits the ramp and goes flying through the air, crashing into two of the mecha tanks and destroying them. Using the Force I leaned up higher than the others, something that I'd been practicing, and fall back to the ground towards one of the other tanks. Landing in a roll, I pull out my green lightsaber and dash forwards.

The rest of Team Avatar also runs onto the offensive, going for their own targets, and I allow myself a grin at the sight.

One of the mecha-tanks faces me and unleashed a few electrical bolas, but I quickly slice them apart. Evading another bola, I dash forwards and slice my lightsaber across its legs, completely cutting clean through them. The tank clatters to the ground in a few pieces, completely disabled.

Nearby, Mako was caught by the grapple hook of another mecha-tank, which delivers a shock of high voltage energy. Groaning in pain, Mako grits his teeth with a furious scowl, grabs the metal cable, and then redirects its electric charge into the tank itself, shorting it out.

I make my way towards the next tank, nimbly running past its slow and lumbering attacks, and swipe upwards to cut off one of the arms. When it swivels around to attack me with its other arm, I duck underneath it and cut that off as well, before using the Force to blow the tank against the wall, disabling it.

I watch as Korra charges for the last tank with large amounts of water trailing from her hands, and jumps into the air. She disabled the tank by bending water into its exhaust pipes, and then Bolin knocks it over with a large boulder once she lands on the ground.

"This is awesome!" I exclaim giddily.

I'm feeling a lot more epic than I ever have before. I just destroyed two mecha-tanks single handedly! Take that Equalists!

While us benders - or Force wielders - dealt with the tanks, Luon and Asami rushes for the footsoldiers by the truck. A group of Equalists were loading an unconscious Tenzin into a truck to be taken away, and begin closing the door.

Luon grabs the handle to keep it from closing, and they look over in surprise at the sight of him. Asami then appears from behind Luon and shocks one of the Equalists, knocking him unconscious. Luon intercepts the next Equalist who tried to attack her, grabbing his forearms and then kicking him in the chest, and delivering a furious punch to the head to knock him out.

Several more Equalists charge forwards, but Luon and Asami both work together flawlessly to fend them off. She flips over one and twists his arm back, shocking him, while Luon ducks underneath the punch of another and swipes him off his feet, and then redirects another Equalist, banging his head into the truck.

Before I can look on more, the last mecha tank changes for the four of us, and we scatter as it shoots several electrically charged bolas. A quick barrage shoot in my direction, and I slice them apart with my lightsaber in quick succession, sensing them hurtling towards me. After doing so I blink in surprise, shocked I actually did that so successfully in the blink of an eye.

Out of nowhere, Tenzin then leaps into the fight and faces the mecha-tank head on. Using his airbending, he knocks the tank off of its feet and then delivers a powerful gust of air that blows it all the way onto another building far above us.

"Wow," I remark dumbly.

 ***:*:***

 **3rd person POV...**

From above, in the safety of Amon's airship, Hiroshi views the conflict through a telescope, scowling angrily to himself.

"Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those _benders_ ," he says with venom.

"We will capture them before long. And you will have your daughter back," Amon reassures him.

"Messenger said he was going to deal with them! Why wasn't he there?" Hiroshi demands.

"If he follows along with the plan, then he should be carrying it out right now," he replies calmly.

 ***:*:***

 **Caran POV...**

With the mecha-tanks now defeated, we take a moment to check on Tenzin, gathering together in a group.

"Are you all right?" Korra asks in concern.

"I'm fine," he replies, giving us a gratefu look. "Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"I can't believe I really just did all of that. It was awesome!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Korra admits, slugging my shoulder lightly with a grin. "Makes you wonder what a fully trained Jedi can do."

I rub my shoulder with a grimace, rolling my eyes at her when Mako gets our attention.

"Uhhh, guys? Look," he warns us.

Mako points down the street, where we have a clear view of Air Temple Island all the way from here. We also have a clear view of the Equalist airship descending down toward it, and widen our eyes in alarm.

"Oh no," Tenzin breathes out in horror.

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island; Republic City**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Lin stares upwards with angry, narrowed eyes as the Equalist airship descends toward the island. A hatch opens on the bottom of the ship, and several Equalists descend on a zip line towards the island. The White Lotus sentries rush to defend against them, while the Equalists pull out their bolas.

From the courtyard, Lin and Tenzin's family watch the event unfold, and she turns towards he others.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm," she orders, however Pema then cries out in pain, much to her annoyance. "Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?"

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ikki asks in concern.

"The baby's coming!" she exclaims in a panic.

Lin widens her eyes in alarm while Jinora lets out a worried gasp.

"Oh no!" she says.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo adds.

A pair of air acolytes move forwards to help escort Pema inside the house, and the rest of her kids follow worriedly. With the family safe inside for now, Lin turns back to face forwards, spotting the Lieutenant leading a party of Equalists along. She waits for them in the middle of the courtyard, and narrows her eyes when they come to a stop.

"I've been waiting for a rematch Beifong," Lieutenant says with a smirk.

"So have I," she retorts, getting into a bending stance.

Two Equalists rush forwards, but Lin reacts first by whipping out her cables and grabbing them, fling them into the air and smashing them together. She then throws them away as the rest of the Equalists charge forwards. Using her earthbending, she brings up a few boulders and pillars to use against the Equalists, throwing them away or launching them into the air. She dodged a few thrown bolas and swipes with her cables at the offender, sending them flying.

The Lieutenant then dashed forwards with his kali sticks, and she throws a boulder at him. He easily dodged the boulder and swings his sticks at her, but she rolls underneath the swipe and pops back up with a thrust of her arm. A pillar of earth erupts from underneath the Lieutenant and launches him into the air, but he uses the momentum to flip through the air and land gracefully back on the ground, charging for her again.

Lin then attempts to subdue the Lieutenant with her metal cords, but he allows them to wrap around his kali sticks and then electrifies them. She yells in pain as the elctricity throws her to the ground, and the Lieutenant approaches to deliver the decisive blow, a few Equalists behind him.

"Stay away from my Dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora suddenly shouts.

They all look up to see Jinora flying down on her glider straight for them. Landing in front of Lin, she closes the glider and then twirls around, smacking the Lieutenant with a blast of airbending that sends him flying. She grins at her success, watching as he soars over the roof, while the other Equalists stand there in surprise for a moment.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin says in alarm.

Ikki then joins in on the fray, riding an air scooter. With a scowl on her face. She blows past several Equalists before they can react, sending them sprawling.

"Get off our island!" she exclaims.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Lin orders, getting back to her feet.

"Taste my fury!" Meelo suddenly cries out.

He jumps down from the roof and lands on the face of one Equalists, farting in his face. He adds to it with a blast of wind, blowing the Equalists to the ground.

"Meelo, be careful!" Lin says in a panic.

Finally recovering from their confusion, the Equalists all charge for Meelo with their bolas, expecting him to be easy to take out. However Meelo surprises hem, blast away a few with gusts of air, farting all the way as well. He then swirls air around him and then blows it outwards, yelling like a deranged lunatic.

"Never mind," Lin deadpans with a sigh.

With all of the Equalists subdued or knocked out, a few more White Lotus sentries rush over to them, and Lin looks over to face them.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement," she orders, and then turns to the kids with a smile. "Nice work, kids."

However, Jinora was looking upwards, pointing a finger in warning. "Look out!"

From up above, a black figure leaps down from the airship and lands a few feet away in the courtyard with a resounding thud, even cracking some of the stone. He looks up with a yellow-eyed glare, revealing him to be the Messenger. Lin widens her eyes in alarm, and the Lotus sentries look over as well.

"Kids, get inside now! I mean it this time!" she exclaims.

The White Lotus sentries all converge towards the Messenger, sending blasts of fire and earth in his direction. However the Messenger evades the attacks with ease, and then activates his lightsaber to slice through and approaching boulder. Dashing forwards, he then slashes on sentry across the chest, killing him before he could even scream. In the same move he brings the saber down on another sentry, slashing his throat, and then yanks the final one toward him with the Force, impaling him on his lightsaber.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all gasp in horror, eyes widening in complete terror as the Messenger faces them, and Lin moves forwards in front of them protectively.

"If you don't wish the same fate, then you'll surrender now," Messenger threatens coldly.

"I'll die before I let you near these kids you monster!" Lin snaps.

"That can be arranged," he growls in response.

Lin pulls up a large boulder and kicks it towards the Messenger, but he jumps over it and dashes forwards. She jumps up on a pillar and then falls down with her arms raised, slashing her cables down in a wide arc. He leans out of the way of the cables and then thrusts his saber in her direction.

Lin moves away just in time and brings out one of her wrist blades, twirling around him and then slashing at his unprotected back. Before her hit could land though, his hand whips out to grab her wrist and then twists her arm, causing her to cry out in pain before being smashed in the face with the metal hilt of his lightsaber.

"Say goodbye," he says with a smirk.

"No!" Jinora cries out.

Lin looks up at the Messenger with a glare, refusing to show the fear she felt. Chuckling, he raises his lightsaber to deliver the finishing blow, however he wouldn't get to complete it.

Oogi was flying into the courtyard quickly, and Caran leaps from his back with a yell, and thrusts out his arm. He delivers a powerful blast with the Force that sends him flying with an angry yell, tumbling across the ground. Tenzin And Korra both jump off next, followed by the rest of Team Avatar, much to the relief of the kids.

"Dad!" Jinora exclaims happily.

"Always with the last second rescue," Messenger growls, getting everyone's attention as he gets to his feet.

"I still can't get over seeing your face look so evil!" Bolin whispers to Luon.

"How do you think I feel?" he replies, glaring at the Messenger.

Caran whips out his green lightsaber and then shares a glance with Korra, who gives him a nod. Facing the Messenger, they both charge forwards on the offensive.

The Messenger gestures with his arm and throws a leftover boulder from Lin at the pair, but Korra punches through it. Caran then jumps into the air and brings his lightsaber down onto him, but the Messenger casually raises his blade to block it. Caran attempts to follow up with a slash at his head, but his attack is easily deflected, and he's shoved to the ground.

Korra then leaps in with a fiery kick, knocking him back, and she starts swinging her fists at him, which were wreathed in fire. The Messenger swiftly ducks out of the way of her attacks, and then blows her back with a Force push. Caran jumps in with his lightsaber and swipes it towards his head, but the Messenger blocks it again.

"You have no training runt," Messenger scoffs.

The Messenger twists the blades together and begins shoving him back, and Caran grunts nervously. He attempts to shove his lightsaber aside, but Messenger twirls the two blades and disarms him. Caran backs up fearfully as the Messenger advances quickly.

Luckily, Tenzin jumps into the fray with a blast of air, knocking him back. The Messenger skids across the stone and looks up to see Korra join Tenzin, slamming her foot into the ground. A crumbling shockwave travels along the ground towards him, but he rolls out of the way as an earth pillar strikes up where he was moments before.

Mako and Bolin come in next to join Tenzin and Korra, shooting out bursts of fire and earth. The Messenger growls angrily and slashes through the rocks with his lightsaber, and then uses the Force to tear through a fireball. Mako then switches tactics and quickly generates a streak of lightning, shooting it at the Messenger. Unfortunately he raises his red lightsaber and bats the lightning attack to the ground, much to their surprise.

"What the heck?" Mako says incredulously.

"Pathetic," Messenger scoffs.

He begins marching towards them, and the four benders ready themselves when Caran, having retrieved his lightsaber, dashes up beside Korra and thrusts out both arms. Messenger is unable to react in time and is thrown against a nearby post, glaring at them with a seething hatred.

"Together?" Caran asks the others.

"Abso-freaking-lutely!" Bolin exclaims.

Caran, Korra, Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin, all step forwards and unleash their own type of attack against the Messenger. A stream of water, air, fire, and earth, as well as the Force all push against the Messenger. He yells furiously and thrusts his arms out to block the attacks with the Force, catching them all in midair.

"Oh come on!" Bolin shouts incredulously.

Both sides struggle against each other, pushing back and forth, and the Messenger snarls, taking heavy steps forwards. However Tenzin retaliates by drawing his arms back and then delivering a massive gust of wind, which breaks the barrier between them. The Force and the elements all slam into the Messenger, sending him hurtling off the side of the hill and further down to the island like a cannon shot.

The blast had also sent up a thick cloud of dust and smoke, obscuring their vision of him. Tenzin quickly blows it away, and they look around wildly to see any sign of the Messenger, although there's nothing.

"Did we get him?" Korra asks Caran.

He frowns for a few moments, and then shakes his head nervously. "I... I can't tell."

The rest of the assembled group that didn't partake in the fight, consisting of Lin, Luon, Asami, and Tenzin's children, quickly join them.

"That was amazing!" Meelo roars, lumping his fists into the air.

"And scary..." Jinora mutters uneasily, glancing back at the dead White Lotus sentries.

Tenzin and Team Avatar all take notice of the dead sentries, and widen their eyes in horror at the sight.

"Oh no...!" Asami says, covering her mouth.

"Don't look you three, please," Tenzin tells his children, forcing them away, and then sighs in relief. "At least you're all right.

Caran looks at the dead sentries, feeling a little sick at the sight. Korra notices and turns him away, pulling him close to her side. The sight is really unsettling for her too, as she's never seen a dead person before, and she's willing to bet the others haven't, especially in such a violent way. Well, except for Lin, and maybe Tenzin.

"We caught the bad guys," Meelo states proudly.

Tenzin widens his eyes and whirls on Lin angrily. "You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would have been toast if not for your kids," she replies, smiling. "You should be proud. You taught them well."

Jinora smiles up at Tenzin reassuringly, and he games at her for a moment before looking down softly at his kids, a small smile on his face as well.

"Go on, be with your wife," Lin urges.

*:*:*

Tenzin could hear the newborn baby crying from the hallway, and quickly rushes into the bedroom with wide eyes.

"Pema!" he says

Lying in the bed, Pema looks up at his entry with a soft smile. "Tenzin..."

"I'm here, Pema," he reassures her, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Our new son," she says happily, revealing the baby to him. Tenzin looks down fondly at the baby and takes the infant into his arms.

"Well hello," he says, looking over to see his kids at the door. "Come, meet your new brother."

"A brother? Well it's about time!" Meelo exclaims excitedly.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all dash into the bedroom and sit on the bed as well, smiling down at their new little brother. The baby gazed back up at them with wide, curious eyes.

"Welcome! I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super-great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it!" Ikki says excitedly.

"What're you going to name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asks.

"We already chose a name," Pema admits, looking up at Tenzin.

"Rohan," he reveals with a smile.

From the doorway, Lin and Team Avatar watch the scene, soft smiles on their faces. Korra smiles tenderly and wipes away a stray tear, looking down at Caran fondly when he glances up at her. It still doesn't seem so long ago that he found Caran in that crashed ship, looking just like the newborn baby Rohan, only with blonde hair.

Glancing out the window, she then remembers the seriousness of the situation and steps forwards grimly. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming."

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it, Daddy?" Ikki asks nervously.

Tenzin looks back at his family in concern, feeling more apprehensive than ever.

*:*:*

 **Caran POV...**

When we walk back outside to the open courtyard, the sight of two more Equalist airships makes my heart drop a little. Everything just seems totally bleak and suffocating now, and the cloudy skies don't do anything to help that feeling. Not to mention that I can still feel the lingering darkness, which I've come to associate with the Messenger. It's almost as if I can feel him waiting for me... taunting me, his laugh echoing through the air.

"I can still feel him," I murmur quietly, holding myself nervously.

It doesn't take very many guesses for everyone to figure out who I was referring too.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asks.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible," he says firmly. "If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you," Lin states.

"But-" he starts to protest.

"No arguments," she interrupts with a firm glare. "You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin," he replies, turning to face us. "Korra, Caran, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"We're not giving up!" Korra says indignantly.

"I'm not asking you to. And with the Messenger still out there, we need more time to be ready to face him fully. Caran isn't fully trained yet, and it took all five of us just to simply push him back," Tenzin reasons, and I nod my head in uneasy agreement.

"That's true... I wish I knew when the Jedi would get here," I say quietly.

"We have to hold out hope that they will," he replies. "I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

"What you're saying is... we need to be patient," Korra says glumly.

"You're learning well," he says, laying a hand on her shoulder.

*:*:*

Three sky bison were sitting in the courtyard, saddled up, packed, and ready to go. Lin, Pema and the kids were all sitting in Oogi's saddle, while the remaining air acolytes filled up the space on the other two air bison. Korra and I watched them get ready, along with the rest of Team Avatar and a few White Lotus sentries. Me and Korra move forwards to give Tenzin a hug, unsure of how things are going to turn out.

"Stay safe, both of you," he tells us softly.

"You too," Korra replies.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now," Lin urges.

Tenzin separates from us and then jumps onto Oogi, grabbing the reins and snapping them. "Oogi, yip yip."

The sky bison take off, and we watch them go as two Equalist airships break away and begin following them. Another airship descends over us, shooting out a heavy cable that sticks into the ground. We watch with scowls on our faces as Equalists zip line down to the ground to face us, whipping out their bolas. The White Lotus sentries immediately assume defensive positions in front of us, facing down the Equalists.

"Go. We'll hold them off!" a guard says.

"Everyone, climb on!" Korra urges.

She mounts Naga and sits in the saddle, and I sit behind her. Luon climbs on next, followed by Mako, Bolin, and finally Asami. It's a really tight fit for us, but luckily Naga is just big enough that all six of us are able to remain on top. I wrap my arms around Korra's waist as she snaps the reins, urging Naga forwards.

"Let's go girl," she says.

Naga begins galloping off away from the Air Temple as the Equalists begin their attack. I glance behind us sadly as I catch a glimpse of the sentries being surrounded, and soon the trees block my view as we run along a side cliff. We continue galloping forwards along the cliff, headed towards the docks, and all the while the sense of the Messenger's darkness continues to press around me.

"Moustache guy!" Bolin suddenly shouts in warning.

We all look up to see the Lieutenant sliding down the cliff side above us, flipping into the air gracefully. As he descends towards us with his kali sticks in hand, Naga growls, jumping up to meet him. With a swipe of her paw in midair, she sends him hurtling down to the trees far below, and continues off at a run upon touching the ground.

"Nice one, Naga!" Korra praises her.

I then sense the dark side converging heavily behind us and look back, widening my eyes fearfully.

"Uh, guys?!" I call out.

Everyone looks back in alarm as they also spot what I noticed. Running along the cliffside pathway at a surprising fast pace is the Messenger, red lightsaber activated. What's most shocking is that he's actually sprinting at the same speed as Naga, and gaining!

"It's my evil twin!" Luon exclaims.

"How can he run that fast?!" Bolin shouts incredulously.

The Messenger leaps up and then starts running along the cliff walls for a moment, pushing off of them and then throwing his lightsaber. It begins hurtling towards us with a swiping hum, and I quickly pull out my lightsaber to bat it away just in time, staring in shock. Keeping up the same pace, he recollects his lightsaber from the air and then thrusts his arm out with a yell. A tree in front of us suddenly topples over and blocks the path, causing us to cry out in surprise and alarm.

Luckily, Naga pushes off the ground and leaps over the tree trunk, landing on the beach and running towards the pier over the water. However the Messenger also jumps over the tree and continues running after us, now in a straight sprint.

"He just doesn't give up!" Korra exclaims. "Naga, dive!"

Naga howls for a moment, and then without any hesitation plunges off a pier into the bay. Korra instantly waterbends a protective bubble around us and we begin swimming back towards Republic City. Glancing back, I sense that the Messenger had stopped at the spot where we jumped off into the water, remaining there for a moment. I shiver slightly and look forwards as we continue swimming through the murky depths.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Oogi continues to fly through the air away from Air Temple Island, the two Equalist airships still in quick pursuit after the airbender family.

"They're gaining on us!" Lin exclaims.

"Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin says, snapping the reins.

One airship then shoots out a line with a net at the end, trying to capture the group. Noticing the net, Lin whips out her metal cables and snaps through it. Coming to a decision, she tethers herself to a second line shot out from the airship and casts a wistful glance back at the airbender family. They gaze at her sadly, varying mixtures of emotion on their faces. Jinora is hugging Ikki, while Meelo is holding onto Pema, who is holding Rohan. Lin's shuts her eyes sadly, before her face hardens with determination.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back," she says.

Surprised, Tenzin whips around to face her incredulously. "Lin, what are you doing?!"

Running down the length of Oogi's tail, Lin leaps into the air. Retracting her metal cable, she begins pulling herself up onto the roof of the airship. Landing with a roll, she stand back up and gets into a firm earthbending stance, stomping her foot against the metal plating. Pulling up a section of the roof, she grits her teeth and then begins running forwards, ripping off a massive hole in the airship. An explosion occurs due to the exposed roof, and the airship begins to sink out of the sky.

As it does, Lin runs across the roof and propells herself over to the other airship with a piece of metal. Coming up in a roll, she takes a stance again and begins to do the same thing. While beginning to tear open a section of the roof, a hatch opens up behind her, and two Equalists look out and climb up onto the roof. They immediately throw a pair of bolas at her, trapping her before she realizes, and tumbles onto the roof. The bolas then delivering an electrifying shock, causing her to yell out in pain before falling unconscious.

From their position on Oogi, the airbender family watch as the Equalist airship turns away, forlorn and saddened expressions on their faces.

"That lady is my hero," Meelo says with a sigh.

"Yes, she is," Tenzin adds softly.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

Me and Korra both stand at the foot of the sewer, staring out wistfully at Air Temple Island. It's now run over by the Equalists, with two airships grappled to the island, and another one hovering nearby.

"What do we do now?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know Caran," Korra replies with a sigh. "I don't know..."

"Guys, we should keep moving," Luon says gently.

He slings an arm around Korra's shoulders and begins to gently lead her away, and I follow after them, the rest of the group and Naga following. As we do so, I hang further towards the back and slowly pull out the holocron, fingering my crystal necklace as well.

 _"Qui-Gon... when will my teacher be here?"_ I think to myself.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

It's now the dark of night in Republic City, and rain is falling heavily. In the courtyard of a now conquered Air Temple Island, Lin is forced down onto her knees, her wrists bound with cuffs made of platinum. She looks up to glare at the three figures before her, namely Amon, the Messenger, and the Lieutenant.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending," Amon says coldly.

"I won't tell you anything, you monsters!" she growls furiously.

"Very well," he says uncaringly.

He walks behind her and holds his hand to the back of her neck. She closes her eyes sadly in preparation, and Amon raises his hand up, laying his thumb onto her forehead. She opens her eyes in silent shock as her bending is removed, and slumps to the ground unconscious. The Messenger watches with cold indifference, aggravated that he hasn't been able to kill any of his opponents yet.

* * *

On a naval warship out in the ocean, with several more battleships of the United Forces First Division behind it, stood General Iroh. He keeps his gaze out on the waters in front of him as an officer rushes forwards, holding a piece of paper in hand.

"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar," the officer reports. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?

Iroh glances at him for a moment, and then returns his gaze forwards with a firm glare on his face, determined. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together."

"As you wish, General Iroh," the officer says with a nod, rushing back to relay the order.

* * *

 ** _Unknown location; Hyperspace_**

 **3rd person POV...**

*:*:*

 _Qui-Gon... when will my teacher be here?_

 _Look deeper young one. Look for me. The Force will guide you._

 _Caran... this is not the way._ _If you give in, darkness will destroy you._

 _It is long past my time to help Reylea._

 _Time it is, to take up the mantle of Watcher._

 _*:*:*_

Jarik opens his eyes with a frown, looking out into the blue depths of hyperspace as it flashes by. He could sense something, and hear the voices. Two of the voices he recognized, Qui-Gon among them, yet some remained a mystery. Still, he could sense that something very grim has happened on the world he was looking for.

The world of the Avatar, which he now knows is called Reylea.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Love Square?

**_Republic City; Reylea_**

 **Korra POV...**

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government. He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar and her brother on the run!" Hiroshi declares.

From where me and Mako are standing behind the crowd, I let out a scoff and cross my arms, glaring up at Hiroshi. I'm not running!

"Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world everyone is finally equal!" he continues.

Hiroshi was currently giving a speech to a large crowd of people, with the Lieutenant and the Messenger standing behind him. The area surrounding the stages was lined with Equalist chi-blockers to guard from any attacks. And right now they might need to go into action if Hiroshi keeps running his mouth any more.

"The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream but we will prevail!" he declares confidently.

Hiroshi opens both his arms out, and the crowd cheers and raises their arms up in support. I turn towards Mako and give him a brief nod, doing my best to keep myself calm. Hiroshi is just annoying!

We star heading away from the rally and head through the bushes and foliage, back towards our secret entrance. Coming across a large boulder, I earthbend it to the side and then jump down. Mako follows after me, and I seal the entrance once again with the boulder.

Now that the coast is clear, Mako and I both pull off our masks and start walking through the sewer tunnel back to the hideout.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? 'The Avatar and her brother are on the run,'" I repeat mockingly. "I'm not running from anyone!"

I come to a stop and then get an idea, bashing my knuckles together eagerly, a grin on my face.

"Let's go back up there and knock some heads. They'll never know what hit 'em!" I exclaim.

I turn around and start heading back towards the exit when Mako responds.

"Korra, we can't start a fight there, especially with the Messenger present," he reasons, and I come to a stop with a frown. "Besides. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon and the Messenger will be the one who's running."

I let out a defeated sigh, knowing that he's right. I'm just being impulsive again.

"I hate this being patient stuff," I complain.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

For the last few days, Team Avatar has been hiding out in the sewers with a group of homeless people. Most of what they've been doing has been mainly reconnaissance and sneaking around, with not too much action going on aside from ambushing a few Equalists to steal their uniforms. Caran however, was busying himself with the holocron, trying to figure out more about how it worked. He did manage to open it just before the attack happened, but since then he's been struggling to get it to do more.

So while Bolin was playing with Pabu, Asami and Luon sitting nearby to watch, Caran had the holocron in his hands, eyes narrowed intensely at it. He brings a hand up and holds it close to the holocron, frowning as he reaches out with the Force. He feels its energy react to his call and watches as the crystalline mechanism swivels and slides into place, but nothing happens. He attempts to bring up that message from before, recorded by Obi-Wan Kenobi, by focusing in on his memory of it, but to no avail. Sighing in frustration, he lets go of the Force with it to allow the holocron to close back up, and pockets it.

"You're not able to get it working?" Asami asks him.

"Apparently not," he replies with a grumble. "Why did the Jedi have to make things so complicated?"

"Guess you can ask them when they arrive," Luon says with a shrug.

"Maybe," he says, a little doubtful.

Looking over at the entrance to their hideout, the three watch as Korra and Mako return. Standing up, they head back over to greet them, and Caran immediately senses the bitterness steaming from Asami.

"You two were gone a while," she states, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"We were doing reconnaissance," Mako replies defensively.

"Whatever," she replies, turning her head away dismissively.

Luon glances at her in concern, Korra looking a little confused as well, while Caran fiddles with his hands nervously. Before anyone could respond, Gommu suddenly pops in between the group with a wide grin on his face, causing Caran to jump with a startled yelp.

"Welcome back!" he exclaims, dancing between Korra and Mako before hugging them both. "Hope you worked up an appetite 'cos dinner is served!"

"Yes!" Bolin says cheerfully.

As Team Avatar gathers around the makeshift table, Gommu stirs up a large pot of some sort of soup. He takes a few bowls and spoons it out, passing them around to the others. Caran takes his bowl with a hesitant look, glancing down at in a small amount of disgust. Beside him, Korra pays it no mind and talks to Gommu.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days," she says gratefully.

"Honored to oblige!" he says cheerily. "My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so called 'Equalist policies.' We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree! We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

Caran takes a spoonful of the gruel and hesitantly takes it into his mouth, frowning for a moment. He shrugs in response, not finding it too bad. Weird and not great of course, but not bad either.

"Not bad," he mutters to himself. Hearing Gommu's words, Caran perks up thoughtfully, finding a good amount of truth in them.

"You are a wise and noble hobo," Bolin replies, eating his own spoonful of gruel. "Mmm... This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had! Seriously."

"I culled it from the finest dumpers the city has to offer!" Gommu says with a grin.

Caran widens his eyes, the spoon halfway to his mouth for another bite, and he hastily, but carefully sets it down. Nearby, Asami's reaction is much worse, as her eyes go wide in horror, and she then spits the gruel in her mouth back into the bowl, her face turning a shade of sickly green. Sitting beside her, Luon glances over with an amused look, smirking as she places her bowl on the ground behind her.

"Not, a word," Asami threatens him quietly with a glare.

Luon snickers to himself but continues eating, while Pabu scampers forwards and starts licking up the gruel from the bowl Asami placed on the ground behind her, squeaking happily.

*:*:*

After the strange dinner, Caran sought out Asami before she could move off by herself, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turns around to face him with a questioning look, and he glances around them to make sure no one was listening, and then faces her.

"Could we talk for a moment?" he asks her.

"Yeah, yeah it's no problem," she replies. "What's up?"

He hesitates for a moment before answering. "I just wanted to let you know that... if it's any comfort, Korra doesn't realize the problem between you and Mako."

Asami widens her eyes in surprise, confused and a little wary. "How did you-"

"I can sense it," he replies, tapping his head. "Your emotions have been pretty clear through the Force."

"Oh... right," she realizes, a little embarrassed, before turning glum again. "Well, doesn't mater anyways. The two are all lovey-dovey with each other."

"Uhh... can you keep a secret?" Caran asks her.

She frowns in confusion but nods her head. "Sure. What kind of secret?"

"Korra... doesn't actually have romantic feelings for Mako anymore," he reveals, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "She's more into Luon now."

"Wait, really?" Asami asks quietly in surprise. "You're sure about that?"

"Yeah. And since neither of us really grew up in a 'social setting,' we're both completely oblivious to noticing when someone likes us, in that way," Caran tells her.

"Then how do you know it?" she asks him.

"I only noticed it because of the Force. Otherwise I'm just as clueless," he explains with a shrug. "I'm just not sure how's she's gonna tell Mako she isn't into him when she realizes that he likes her."

"Well, I'd say that has to be Mako's problem," Asami states. "If she doesn't like him, then he can't really change that."

"I guess," Caran replies, unsure.

"Does Luon know?" she asks.

"Maybe. I can't tell if they both realize how they're acting with each other, or if they - Luon at least - are just playing it off," he admits.

"Don't worry. I'll try and see if I can... give them a proper 'nudge,'" Asami reassures him with a smile.

*:*:*

Later that night, everyone was gathered around in a group to sleep. Asami and Bolin were in their sleeping bags dozing off, while Caran and Korra were leaning against Naga, who was also asleep. Caran was leaning against Naga's side next to her forearm, eyes closed as he slept while Korra sat next to him, unable to do more than stare and think, occasionally glancing at Caran.

"Can't sleep either?" Luon asks.

Korra looks over to see Luon approaching, and he sits down on the other side of Korra as she responds.

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach," she admits quietly.

"Me too," he says in agreement.

"It's so crazy. A few months ago me and Caran were in the South Pole where I was practicing for my firebending test," Korra says with a fond smile, before becoming grim again. "Now I'm in the middle of an all out war."

"I know. We didn't even know each other then," Luon says in agreement, glancing at her nervously. "If I'm gonna be honest with you, at first I thought I could never imagine a life without my mother in it. And while I still miss her... it isn't so bad. You're in it."

Korra glances over at him, slightly gaping as he continues, giving her a fond smile. "You're the most loyal, brave and selfless person I've ever known."

"I think you're pretty incredible too," Korra admits sheepishly, trying to hide her blush. "I mean, withstanding being a prisoner of the Messenger, and other things? I don't know if I could ever do that."

"I wouldn't consider myself really 'withstanding' him," Luon replies quietly. "They never asked questions... just kept me locked up. Framed me to look like a monster..."

"I'm, really sorry that all of that happened to you Luon," Korra says sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Korra," he tells her.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be. If I ever lost Caran..." she trails off, looking at his sleeping form in concern.

"You won't," he says firmly. "I don't think I speak for myself when I say that none of us would let that happen."

"Thank you," she replies, looking up at him with a grateful smile, blushing a little bit. "Everything you said about me... I can say the same for you. You're really brave, and such a great friend."

Korr and Luon both stare at each other fondly, small hints of a smile on both of their faces, and begin leaning closer to each other. When they're a few inches away Korra suddenly backs up, looking more hesitant and nervous.

"I should probably try to get some sleep," she says.

"Me too," Luon replies in agreement, also nervous and a little embarrassed. A small part of him couldn't help but feel disappointed though... "Good night."

"Good night," she replies.

Korra watches him stand up and go, and then leans against Naga's side. She sidles up to Caran again, the instinctive need to protect her little brother still there as long as the Messenger is a threat as well. As she begins to fall asleep, Caran carefully opens an eyelid to glance at her, having heard the whole conversation. He could sense their emotions no problem, and felt really touched and a little emotional about what was said, especially with Korra's concern for him. CLosing his eyes again, he shifts slightly to snuggle up against both Korra and Naga, allowing himself to fall to sleep.

Across the hideout from his own sleeping bag, Mako had also noticed Luon and Korra's conversation, feeling a little bitter and confused. He was originally planning to go talk to her, but then Luon had walked over before he could. Uncertain and confused, he tries to nod off to sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island...**_

 **3rd person POV...**

What was once a peaceful monastery and home for the airbending family, was now the headquarters of Amon's Equalist revolution. Airships patrolled the skies above the island, while dozens of Equalists lined the grounds. Below the main staircase was a stage, where Amon was standing, along with the Messenger and a few others. They both watch as the Lieutenant deposits a police officer on the ground in front of them, pulling off his blindfold. The officer looks up fearfully as Amon approaches.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity," Amon states with cold satisfaction.

He moves behind the officer and then raises his hand, slowly lowering his thumb down onto the officer's forehead. Within moments, the officer's bending is gone, and he slumps to the ground with a groan, falling unconscious. Amon glances up at the Lieutenant afterwards.

"Next," he orders.

The Lieutenant nods and then turns around to bring forward the next prisoner, one of many dozens, probably hundreds of benders that have lived in the city. The Messenger watches the procedure with triumphant satisfaction, pleased with the outcome. This is all a part of his plan... although Amon doesn't know it. For the Messenger, the goal was never to help the Equalists, never to defeat and kill the Avatar, not even to destroy that Force-wielding brother of hers. That is just a special treat.

The real goal behind his plan is to let Amon and his Equalists think they're doing the right thing by eradicating the existence of bending from the world. What this is actually doing, is removing any potential powerful enemies, leaving Reylea completely defenseless in the face of an attack from beyond. With the Avatar and bending gone, the final goal will be achieved for the Messenger.

Nobody on Reylea will be able to stand in the way of his lord and master, Supreme Leader Snoke, from conquering the planet for his own. Everyone's bending power will be gone, leaving them helpless. The Knights of Ren and their Supreme Leader will gain control of Reylea, and seize the tremendous power it carries. Once that is accomplished, Snoke will harness that power. And then no one... not Luke Skywalker, not even Jarik Shan and Ahsoka Tano Shan, will be able to ever defeat the Supreme Leader.

The universe, will be theirs.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

I slowly blink open my eyes, looking around groggily as I sit up. Yawning, I stretch my arms behind my head and then rub my eyes, attempting to wake myself up. Once I do open my eyes, all of my exhaustion instantly fades, replaced with complete shock and confusion.

Somehow... I'm no longer in the hobo hideout in Republic City. Surrounding me is some sort of misty, strange looking place, covered with large trees and rocky terrain, mountains in the distance. And unless my eyes are deceiving me, some of these mountains, or landmasses, were floating in the air!

"What the..." I say to myself in bewilderment. "Am I in the Spirit World?"

"Not exactly my young friend," someone says.

I whirl around behind me, widening my eyes upon spotting a tall man a few feet away. His face is very kindly, smiling gently down at me with long brown hair, a beard and mustache, and he is wearing long brown robes with his hands clasped in front of him. What's stranger is that his body seems to be giving off some sort of blue glow, looking a little transparent. Even still, it doesn't take me more than a second to realize who I'm facing.

"Qui-Gon..." I breathe out in awe.

"It's good to finally meet you young Caran," he replies with a chuckle.

* * *

 _Yeah, shorter chapter I know, sue me._

 _Even still though_ _, there is so much to think about within this chapter! We've got some more insight into the relationship troubles between Team Avatar, and a love feud going on. Would it be considered a... 'love **square**?' Because it's mixed up with Korra, Luon, Mako, and Asami. So technically it isn't a love triangle, although maybe it is since nows it's mostly between Korra, Luon and Mako._

 _Qui-Gon has also finally met Caran in person, contacting him through the Force! And the true, ultimate plan of the Messenger has finally been revealed... and it doesn't sound good. Reylea desperately needs a new Watcher to look over it._

 _Thanks for your continued support guys! I love reading your reviews, it's so fun! :D_


	22. Chapter 22 - New Knowledge

_**Author's Note:** Now some of you may not have noticed, but if you have you'll see I made some slight changes to the story. You can see now that it's labeled with "V1," and that my bio page lists a trilogy of it. I decided to change it this way because the story is now becoming so big that labeling it a "side story" doesn't really make sense. :P_

 _Also, a lot of important things are revealed in this new chapter, and I'm hoping that it'll be exciting to learn about, and be a good idea to work with! If I'm being honest, I'm not too sure about Caran's interactions with Qui-Gon in this chapter, because it just feels... unrealistic. Qui-Gon seems like too much of a plot device here instead of more like a mentor figure I was going for. And I really dislike what seems to me like "unrealistic interactions" between characters._

 _However that could be just me, maybe you guys are more happy with the way it goes in this chapter. I couldn't figure out any way to make the conversation feel better (in my opinion), but I hope the rest of you are able to enjoy it!_

 _Now on with the chapter! :D_

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

The surrounding landscape is very strange, with large mountains and weird plants everywhere. Not to mention that several large landmasses are actually floating in the air! The craziest and most shocking thing however is the sight of Qui-Gon in front of me, in some weird way.

"How... how are you here?" I ask him.

"Simply put, I am here because you are here," he replies.

I make a face at him, confused. "What does that mean?"

"You're beginning to further your understanding of the Force Caran," he explains. "As every day passes, you become more attuned to your potential. Your efforts to understand my holocron are also assisting in that regard."

"Your holocron?" I ask in surprise.

"When I left, I gave the holocron to Aang. I knew that one day, a Jedi would return to your world, and here you stand," he says with a smile.

"But, I don't think I can really classify as a Jedi," I point out.

"You'd be surprised. I think you fit the role perfectly," he disagrees. "I can assume there are many things you'd like to know."

"Yeah... I have a lot of questions," I admit, glancing around.

Looking at the strange landscape, I stare in wonder at the sight of the unfamiliar plants, mountains, and the floating land masses. Along with that I can feel tremendous energy flowing around the place, making my skin tingle. Some of it felt a little cold, and dark clouds hovered on the horizon, many of the plant life being a crimson red color.

"Where are we?" I finally ask, starting out simple.

"A planet unlike any other. It can be best described as a conduit, through which the entire Force of the universe flows," he says.

"I've heard you say that before," I notice.

"Perhaps you did," he remarks. "I used the same phrase to describe this place when my former student and his companions journeyed here as well."

"Obi-Wan?" I ask.

"Indeed. However, a darkness is beginning to fall over this place," he says grimly. "Dark forces are growing in strength."

"That's probably the Messenger," I suggest. "We think he's a Sith."

Qui-Gon frowns thoughtfully. "I don't know much of this Messenger, but I do know of his kind. And he has no allegiance to the Equalists, that I can tell you."

"But he's working with them," I point out. "I think it seems pretty clear who he's with."

"Whatever agreement he struck with the Equalists, he has no intentions of keeping it," Qui-Gon replies firmly. "He is there because his master seeks control over your planet."

"His master?" I ask with wide eyes. "The Messenger, has a master?"

"A powerful wielder of the dark side. And the Messenger is carrying about his will," he says.

Hearing that the Messenger has a master, I suddenly recall a memory from when I was in a short coma, after Amon attempted to take away my powers. I had seen several strange images, but one of the scariest things I saw was an old man, who radiated with a chilling coldness. He was sitting in some sort of throne, and reaching out towards me with an evil grin. I blink away the memory, unsettled by it.

"I think I've seen him..." I say quietly.

"And what did you feel when you saw him?" he asks me.

"I felt... cold. Afraid. He was reaching out towards me... it was awful," I answer uneasily, hugging myself at the feeling.

"Then you have felt him," Qui-Gon says. "Caran, beyond the threat that the Equalists may pose, the real danger lies with the Messenger. He's aligned himself with them in order to rid your world of bending, not for the purposes of equality, but for conquering."

I widen my eyes in alarm, and he continues.

"If bending is taken away for good, then the greatest defense you have against the Messenger and his master, will be gone. Their armies will invade the planet, and not even a fully realized Avatar will be able to stop them," he finishes grimly.

"What do they want with us anyways? We don't even have space travel! I can't think of a reason for why they would bother!" I exclaim incredulously.

"They seek control of Reylea, because of how strong in the Force the planet is. Few places in the universe are filled with such power in the Force," he says.

"Reylea?" I ask in confusion.

"The name given to your planet," he explains.

"Oh," I reply in understanding. "So, what do you mean by the world having the Force like that?"

"The Force has existed for a long time, and as such, there have been beings born from its power. Some of these beings infused Reylea with tremendous amounts of power," he says. "For a Force user, being in the presence of Reylea increases their strength far beyond what could be originally be thought possible."

"So Reylea makes a Force user stronger?" I ask, thinking I'm getting it.

"Indeed. It can be much the same as how Sozin's Comet gives firebenders the strength of a hundred suns," he offers as a comparison. "Only, when a Jedi or Sith is strengthened by Reylea's energy, they can become far stronger than any firebender fueled by Sozin's Comet."

I gape at him in disbelief. "Seriously?! That's crazy!"

"Is it?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never felt that powerful, and I've lived here my whole life!" I explain.

"Exactly the problem," he states, much to my confusion. "Reylea is full of the Force, and yet you cannot tap into it's potential. You're unable to recognize it, because it's always been there."

"Ok... I guess that makes sense," I comment. "But how am I supposed to recognize it?"

"Feel, don't think," he advises. "Think about the lessons you've been taught, on how to feel your surroundings. Focus on it. The Force will be your guide."

I take in his words thoughtfully, trying to understand them. Looking out at the strange landscape, I attempt to feel the strangeness of it, stretching out through the Force with my senses. I can definitely sense the lingering presence of it... and an unsettling chill far in the distance, where the horizon seemed dark.

"I'm not entirely sure how yet," I admit quietly. "But I'll try my best."

"I know you will succeed Caran," Qui-Gon says confidently.

"So the most important thing for us to do is to stop the Messenger, and the Equalists, from removing bending from the world," I summarize with a nod. "One thing that I'm a little confused about is what this 'Dark Lord,' plans to do if he beats us. Sure, Reylea can strengthen his powers, but wouldn't he be of the type of bad guy that wants to rule everything? The energy boost can't exactly help him beyond us."

"Unfortunately the solution is not that simple," he replies grimly. "Reylea received its power in the Force from powerful beings. Yet it can also be taken away, if one knows how to do so. That is what the Dark Lord seeks to accomplish."

"Great," I say glumly, my expression drooping.

"Beyond that however, there is also something else about Reylea you should know, adding another reason to why the Dark Lord wants it," he says.

"Like what?" I ask curiously, growing nervous. "Is it related to my sister being the Avatar?"

"Not exactly, no," he reassures me. "Due to possessing such great power, Reylea was split across multiple planes of existence, something of which you already recognize."

"Yeah, there is the physical world, and then there's the Spirit World. the Avatar is the bridge between the two," I recall knowingly. "I'm guessing the Spirit World is where most of the Force energy comes from right?"

"You would be correct in that regard. Much of Reylea's power does indeed come from the Spirit World, and from its inhabitants," he agrees with a nod. "However, that is not the only other realm that the Force extends to."

"Wait, you're saying that there are more?" I ask in surprise.

"Many more," he states. "In total, there are sixteen different realms, all separate from each other, and yet connected in their own ways."

"Sixteen?" I exclaim, gaping at him.

"Sixteen," he confirms with a nod. "Reylea is one, and the Spirit World is another. The realms also include places such as Xadia, a realm of a different type of Force power known as magic, and Mortis, the conduit that breathes the Force throughout the universe. These places were hidden away in different realities to ensure that their power would not be misused."

"That's crazy. How can there be so many different realms, and no one ever accidentally crosses it?" I ask him.

"The pathway between realms is challenging, and in most cases often non-existent, separated from each other by what is known as the Ethereal Divide. However as I'm sure you know, the barrier between Reylea and the Spirit World is weakest on the winter and summer solstices," he explains, and I nod my head in understanding.

"Yeah. Aang once used the solstice to talk to Avatar Roku," I recall.

"Indeed. The reason that's possible is that each realm, while existing in different realities, all take up the same spot. They're constantly moving against each other, more so during the solstice than any other point in time. Some realms are more connected than others, which is what makes your world, and the Spirit World so special," he says.

"This is a lot to take in," I admit, rubbing my forehead. "I mean, learning about there being fourteen other realms, possibly being powerful like a Sozin's Comet firebender, and that some Dark Lord wants to conquer it all for his own gain..."

"It is a lot, that is true," Qui-Gon remarks with a good-natured chuckle. "I can only imagine how you must feel about all of this."

"...it's kinda crazy," I say in agreement.

"You'll get the hang of it. It'll be much easier to understand the more you learn about the Force," he says.

"Yeah, about that... I've been meaning to ask you this for a while," I add, rubbing the back of my head. "When exactly is my teacher going to be here? You said they were coming."

"He is on his way even now," Qui-Gon replies.

"It's sure taking him a while," I mutter.

"Traveling across the galaxy is no simple feat, and it takes time. And since Reylea's location was lost, he has had to find it again."

"Lost?"

"I was unable to give my knowledge to another Jedi before I passed on," he explains.

"Oh..." I say in realization. "So then how does he know?"

"He can tell you once he arrives," he replies.

"Typical," I reply with a sigh, and he chuckles in response. "Who is he anyways?"

"His name is Jarik Shan. He's powerful, knowledgeable, and a gifted man," he says. "You will find him to be a great teacher I'm sure."

"That sounds cool. I can't wait to meet him," I say excitedly.

Qui-Gon then looks around with a frown, and a low rumble echoes through the ground, causing a small but noticeable vibration. In the distance, a glowing blue light flares brightly across the mountains, and I look around nervously.

"What's happening?" I ask in alarm.

"Our time is up I'm afraid," he says.

"What? Why?" I ask incredulously.

"I can only interact with other beings in the physical world for so long," he explains regretfully. "You also have somewhere to be as well it would seem."

"I still have so many things I want to ask!" I protest.

"You will receive your answers, but you must figure them out on your own, otherwise you might never learn," he says. "And Caran, when you wake, please do not inform your friends about the things we've discussed. At least, not until Jarik arrives."

"Why not?" I demand, confused.

His glowing blue form starts to fade away, and the rest of the landscape starts fading as well.

"Until next time Caran," Qui-Gon says, fading away.

"Wait!" I plead, reaching a hand out towards him.

Then Qui-Gon disappears, and the world fades away into nothing.

*:*:*

I sit up straight with a gasp, looking around to find myself back in the sewer caves, still lying against Naga. Nearby, I notice Korra and the rest of Team Avatar sitting at the table, and Korra glances over at me with a grin.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," she teases.

I blink my eyes warily a few moments, rubbing my head, something that Korra takes notice of instantly.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asks.

I'm about to tell her and the rest of the group about my encounter with Qui-Gon, and all the things I just learned. As I'm opening my mouth, Qui-Gon's request pops back into my mind, about how he doesn't want me to tell anyone about it. I falter for a few moments, having an internal battle over whether or not I should tell them. Eventually, I decide to withhold it for now, trusting Qui-Gon on his request. He's gotta have a good reason for it, right?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... just, tired," I offer in reply with a small smile.

"Dude, how are you not tired?! You've been sleeping for like, 14 hours!" Bolin exclaims incredulously.

I shrug helplessly in response, a sheepish smile on my face while Luon gives Bolin a look.

"Bolin, you can't really be talking, you once slept for 24 hours straight," he deadpans.

"Hey, I will have you know that I had a very good reason!" he retorts with a frown.

Luon and Mako both roll their eyes while Korra and Asami giggle in amusement. I get up from the ground, patting Naga's neck as I head over to the table, and she growls happily at me in response.

"Anyways, we're about to leave in a few minutes, so you should get something to eat," Korra tells me.

"Alright," I reply.

"HEY BOYO!" Gommu suddenly exclaims. I yelp in surprise, jumping back as he pops out of nowhere. "Have a good serving of street gruel! It'll wake ya right up!"

He thrusts a bowl of soup in my face, forcing me to take it while he begins sauntering off with a happy grin on his face. I gape at him incredulously, glancing between him and the bowl.

"How in spirits name do you keep sneaking up on me like that?!" Caran exclaims incredulously.

* * *

 _ **Yue Bay; Republic City**_

 **Caran POV...**

Later, the six of us move cautiously towards the exit of the sewer line right beside Yue Bay, where the United Forces should be coming in to help us fight back against the Equalists. Mako and Luon both wait by the exit, looking around for any sign of trouble before waving us forwards.

"Coast is clear guys," Luon states.

He moves forwards, and the rest of us follow after him and up the stairs to the top of the docks. As we move however, I take notice of the way Mako seems to be staying a little bit out of the way of Luon, much to my confusion. Shrugging it off, I continue following up the stairs until we reach a platform overlooking the bay. We kneel down beside the railing, and Bolin pulls out a telescope, looking out across the foggy bay.

"Once the united Forces arrive we need to be ready to help in any way we can," Korra says.

"They're here," Mako announces.

Bolin gasps and quickly flips his telescope, realizing he was looking through it the wrong way. Looking out across the water, I can see the silhouette of several large warships approaching, but I'm not smiling. Something feels wrong... and I can feel a nagging sense of danger.

"Guys... something doesn't feel right," I warn them uneasily.

Korra also widens her eyes upon realizing the same thing, and looks up at the sky. "He's right. Where are the Equalist airships?"

Getting to his feet, Mako snags the telescope from Bolin and rushes over towards the side, looking out at the docks.

"I'm not seeing any mecha tanks either..." he says in concern, looking back at us.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luon says grimly.

Turning my gaze towards the United Forces fleet, I close my eyes and reach out with the Force, laying my hands upon the railing. I stretch out with my senses, searching through the water... seeking for signs of danger... and gasp in horror.

"There's mines in the water!" I exclaim.

Moments later, a large explosion goes off against the side of one of the warships, proving my point. All around the entire fleet, underwater explosions go off, sending water into the air and causing a lot of damage against the ships. Korra wastes no time in running off the side of the platform and into the water, blasting off towards the ships. We watch her go, unsure of what we could possibly do to help when another sound gets our attention.

"Do you guys hear that?" Luon asks uneasily.

"What now?" Mako mutters.

It sounds like a buzzing wasps nest, but over a hundred times louder than one, vibrating through the air. We all look in the direction of the city, and Mako raises the telescope to look for the source of the sound. Even without a telescope, I could clearly see the flying machines twisting between skyscrapers and soaring directly for the fleet.

"Oh no..." Asami breathes out in horror.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" Bolin exclaims.

We watch in dread as these new air vehicles soar out into the harbor and over the United Forces fleet. There, they begin dropping things from the sky, which turn out to be bombs that explode on impact. Some of them drop into the water, but instead of sinking to the bottom they shoot forwards and slam into the sides of the warships. I widen my eyes in horror.

"Korra's out there in the water!" I say fearfully.

None of the others respond, and I know exactly why. We aren't waterbenders. What can we possibly do?

Many of the warships are now listing over onto their sides or sinking, massive plumes of smoke rising from the points of impact. Some of the naval soldiers attempt to shoot back, using their fire cannons or throwing earth disks. They hit a few planes, and the Equalist pilots jump out with a parachute once they do. My angst over the situation and the possibility of Korra being hit is temporarily relieved when I see her burst out of the water on a massive waterspout.

"Go get 'em sis," I mutter to myself.

Korra bends a large spike of ice out of the water, catching a flying Equalist off guard. The Equalist crashes into the spike of ice, sending his plane tumbling through the water. Unfortunately it also slams into Korra's waterspout, causing her to lose control of it and fall back down. Moments later a torpedo is shot out of the water, and then slams into another Equalist plane, destroying it instantly. I tighten my grip on the railing apprehensively, terrified for what could possibly happen. So much so that I don't even notice the cold feeling rushing down my spine... until he speaks.

"Oh, how they fall," someone comments.

We all whip around with surprised gasps to see the Messenger standing on a platform above us, several feet away. He isn't even looking down at in our direction, but is rather observing the battle in the water with a thoughtful, most likely satisfied look on his face.

"They should've never even tried," he continues.

"Messenger," Luon growls angrily.

Mako steps forwards and begins generating lightning with his fingertips, shooting it towards the Messenger with a yell. However the Messenger just looks in our direction, as if noticing us for the first time, and doesn't look impressed. Raising his hand almost casually, he actually catches the lightning bolt. The lightning disappears with a bright blue glow, almost as if absorbed by him, and he shakes his head down at us while we gape in shock.

"I thought you would've learned by now," he states with a frown.

I then recall Qui-Gon's words the me, about how the planet affects people who use the Force.

 _For a Force user, being in the presence of Reylea increases their strength far beyond what could be originally be thought possible._

 _They can become far stronger than any firebender fueled by Sozin's Comet._

Remembering that, I stare at the Messenger with a growing sense of unease and uncertainty. What if he already has all of that strength in the Force with him now? It looked like he was giving it his all in every single one of our fights but... what if he's just been pretending? The Messenger seems to notice my worries, since he fixes his gaze on me.

"Now do you see it?" he asks, a sinister smirk slowly crossing over his face. "This is where your world ends. This is how bending is gone forever."

"That's never gonna happen!" Luon exclaims determinedly.

"What he said!" Bolin adds in agreement, quickly nodding his head.

I go a little bit pale at how he mentions the world ending. He's gotta to be referring to his master's invasion of the planet, which will happen if he gets rid of bending for good. And judging by the way the Messenger is looking at me, I'm getting the feeling that he somehow knows that I know about it.

"I would prepare for the apocalypse but, there will be no way to stop it," he comments casually.

He then starts walking away, disappearing from the edge of his platform, and I sense the cold chill disappearing from my mind. Mako glances at the rest of us, and then back up at the platform with a scowl.

"Come on, we could still catch him!" he exclaims.

"Mako-" Asami starts.

He rushes forwards, and I quickly followed after him as well, Bolin trailing behind me. Luon and Asami follow afterwards, and we make our way for the stairs leading up towards the top of the platform. I forgo the stairs in favor of using the Force to simply jump up there, and raise my lightsaber. Much to my surprise however, he's just vanished. I lower my lightsaber in complete bafflement, unsure of where he could've possibly gone. The rest of the team comes up behind me in fighting positions, only to realize that he's gone.

"Where'd he go?" Bolin asks.

"He's gone..." I tell them, deactivating my lightsaber.

"What? how could he have gotten away without us seeing?" Mako asks incredulously.

"I don't know, but he's gone," I say helplessly.

"This guy is getting weirder every time," Bolin remarks.

"Yeah..." Luon says quietly.

Sensing something wrong, I look back in the direction of the fleet and widen my eyes in alarm. I couldn't see it, but I just knew that General Iroh was at the top of the crows nest on his ship, shooting fireblasts at approaching aircraft. However, one of the planes managed to get through his fire barrage and released a bomb right in front of him. He was unable to avoid shooting it, causing a massive explosion that knocked him right off.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" I exclaim, rushing towards the railing.

The others gasped, having figured out what happened really quickly, and rushed over beside me as well.

"Is he ok?!" Asami asks worriedly.

I close my eyes and reach out with the Force, hoping to sense something. I hone in on Korra out there, and quickly figure out that she managed to get to Iroh. Opening my eyes, I spot a torrent of water shooting away from the battle zone, and allow myself a small smile of relief.

"Korra has him, he's ok," I tell them.

"That's the first good news today," Luon comments, and the others sigh in relief.

* * *

Back at the hideout, we brought General Iroh in to sit beside a tent, while Korra used her waterbending to heal his injury. While that was happening, the rest of us were standing around and listening to Iroh as he spoke.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high speed aircraft," he states.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us," Korra admits grimly.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin says in agreement.

"And then there's the Messenger," I add bitterly, crossing my arms.

Iroh glances down with a thoughtful frown, and then looks back up at us. "Amon and the Messenger are winning so far. We're not out of the fight yet."

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin exclaims happily, before bringing a hand to his chin. "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them," he informs us, getting to his feet. "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

Korra and I share a knowing look with each other, and she grins while I just roll my eyes in exasperation.

"I know just the man for the job," she states happily.

*:*:*

Gommu holds up two wires with an intense gaze and then plugs them into the telegraph, turning towards Iroh with a smile.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" he asks.

"Commander Bumi, Second Division of The United Forces," Iroh states.

"Tenzin's brother?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes. Bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet," he replies.

"Ready, sir," Gommu informs him.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear," Iroh says.

Gommu types in the order through the telegraph, and then sends it through once he's finished. After that, we dig up a map of Republic City, and General Iroh continues the next step in laying out his plan.

"Now comes the hard part, we need to ground those aircraft. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to re-take the city," he says.

"They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range," Mako says, pointing at the map.

"Everyone get ready," Iroh says. "We leave at dawn."

"It's time to take down my father," Asami adds with a dark look on her face.

Everyone begins filing out, and I start following after them. Upon exiting the tent, I look back at Korra questioningly upon sensing something from her.

"Wait," she says, stopping everyone. "I'm sorry but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako and Luon both ask.

"Why not?" Asami asks.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking," I plead with her.

She gives me a regretful look before continuing, a firm glare on her face. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

"That's not a good plan, we need to stick together," Iroh replies in disagreement.

"Yeah, and besides, remember the last time you faced him in a duel?" I remind her uneasily.

"I know," she says with a grimace. "But I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms."

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone," Iroh states.

"She won't be, I'm going with you," Mako declares.

"So am I," Luon adds.

The two glance at each other, a brief look of annoyance on Mako's face before it passes. They both come over to stand beside Korra, who looks at both of in concern. Seeing the three of them together brings me a sense of deja vu, and I suddenly recall an old memory from a while ago, back when I was in a coma. I saw Korra, Mako, and another person, who has to be Luon, all at the mercy of Amon, who took Korra's bending. I blink in alarm, glancing at them nervously, getting bad feeling.

"You guys don't have to do this," she says softly.

"Yes, we do," Luon replies firmly.

"I want to come to," I tell them firmly.

"Caran-" Korra begins protesting.

"I know what you're gonna say, but please trust me on this when I say I know what I'm doing," I try reasoning with her. "Besides, if you're gonna be fighting Amon, then the Messenger is going to be involved as well."

Korra tries to formulate an argumentative response, but is unable to come up with something quickly. Iroh has a hand to his chin, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Hmm... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I," he decides, before turning towards me. "I've heard about what you can do, as well as what the Messenger can do. Do you think you'll be able to face him?"

"No," I admit, glancing down uneasily. "But I'm really the only one here who can counter him, and I have an idea of what I'm going to do."

Iroh nods in satisfaction. "Very well. Good luck."

*:*:*

"I don't think we planned this out properly when deciding to let you come with us," Luon remarks, frowning at me.

He, Korra, and Mako were all dressed up in stolen Equalist uniforms to help with going undercover on Air Temple Island. Unfortunately for me, I'm way to small to fit into any of these uniforms, and they certainly aren't going to have fighters as small as me there either.

"Yeah, you're right," I admit glumly, before brightening up. "Well, I could actually sneak in through the forest. Jinora's brought me through there a few times, so I know my way around!"

Luon raises an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms with a thoughtful hum, while Korra slides up to me comically, an inquisitive expression on her face. I look at her weirdly with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," she says casually, a smirk slowly forming on her face. "I just couldn't help but hear that you and Jinora have walked through the forest a few times... alone?"

I gape at the knowing grin on her face, sensing the implication that she was making and scoff loudly, shoving her away. "Oh shut up!"

Korra laughs in amusement, and Luon allows himself his own small chuckle of amusement as well. I grumble irritably with a sigh, slouching over and turning a little bit red from blushing.

"If Amon doesn't kill you I will," I mutter.

"Sorry squirt, but it's just so easy!" she snickers.

Getting an idea, I smirk devilishly at her.

"Yeah, like how you're the most _loyal, brave, and selfless_ person ever known?" I ask her, turning to Luon. "And how you're also pretty _incredible_ too?"

Korra and Luon's laughter dies down almost instantly, and they slowly widen their eyes in horror, glancing at each other before back at me, faces turning red.

"What?! Wha- did you-" Korra sputters. "Were you listening?!"

"Every word sis," I state triumphantly.

Luon coughs nervously into his hand. "Well I gotta, I gotta go say goodbye to the others. See ya!"

He quickly rushes off, flustered and full of embarrassment, leaving Korra with me. I slide up to her comically as well, a knowing smirk on my face while she shuts her eyes with a grimace, putting her head in her hands. Bolin then walks over to us, most likely to say goodbye.

"Korra, Amon is a nasty dude," he tells her. "Be careful."

"I will. Good luck," she replies, giving him a hug.

They then separate, and Bolin turns to me. "I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea how you're gonna fight the evil creepy dude, but I'm cheering for ya man."

"Thanks Bolin," I tell him.

We both share a quick hug ourselves, and once we separate we turn to Naga, who walked up beside us.

"If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga," Korra states, hugging Naga's head. "Take good care of Bolin for me."

I add my own hug to Naga's head as well, and she whines happily before giving Bolin a massive lick to the face, the latter looking unamused at the action. We both smile sheepishly back at him. We then head over towards Mako and Luon, who were giving each other their own goodbyes, and meet up with them. Asami heads away, while we all give Mako a sympathetic look as he watches her. She and Iroh both mount Naga with Bolin, and then we start heading off in our own separate directions.

"Good fortune and success to you valiant heroes!" I hear Gommu say.

Once we exit the sewer pipeline, we walk up towards the water, and Korra starts bending it apart, allowing us to walk through into the ocean. She bends a water bubble over us, allowing us to breathe as we walk beneath the surface level of the water.

*:*:*

The four of us emerge onto the shore of Air Temple Island, right beside the edge of the temple grounds. Once we're up, Korra, Luon and Mako all pull on their Equalist masks, and I follow behind them as we brush through the foliage, getting a clear view of the monastery. Up above its spire is an Equalist airship, where Amon is currently boarding.

"There's Amon!" Korra says.

"Looks like he's going for a field trip," Luon remarks in disappointment.

"We need to get into the Temple. Then, when he returns..." Mako starts.

"We ambush him," Korra finishes, turning to me. "Do you know if the Messenger is here?"

Frowning, I concentrate my senses on the island and start probing around, attempting to find any lurking sense of the dark side, that would showcase the Messenger's presence. At first I can't sense anything, but I do feel a small, wavering sense of a cold chill. It's not too prominent, but it's possible that could be him nearby.

"Maybe, it's hard to tell," I tell them, reopening my eyes. "If he's here, then he's keeping his presence slightly hidden."

"Something tells me that's not a good sign," Luon says.

"I don't think he knows we're here either though. If I can manage to keep myself hidden, maybe you guys too, then we could surprise him," I suggest.

"You think it's possible to surprise him?" Korra asks uncertainly.

"Either way, we should try and take this opportunity to take him out," Mako declares.

"If we attack the Messenger, then the Equalists will know we're here. Then we won't be able to ambush Amon," Korra points out.

"I think the Messenger is more important to stop than Amon is right now," I suggest, remembering Qui-Gon's words.

"What makes you think that? Sure he has the Force, but..." Luon trails off.

"Just a feeling..." I offer as explanation, glancing to the side. "Something's not right about him."

Korra eyes me in what feels like suspicion for a few moments, before nodding. "Alright, let's do it."

"I'll meet you guys at the temple," I tell them.

"Good luck bro," Korra tells me.

I give them a nod before moving into the trees. I start heading up the side of the mountain, hidden by the small forest and foliage while I also observe the other's progress. Once they reach the courtyard, I keep myself crouched low due to the smaller bushes, and stare in concern upon spotting the Lieutenant. I'm too far away to hear, but the three freeze up as the Lieutenant calls something out, confronting them. They engage in conversation, and upon sensing his suspicion I prepare myself to move forwards incase he attacks.

Thankfully, he walks away after a few more tense moments, and I see them all visibly slump over in relief before skidding quietly up to the stairs. I continue running through the forest up and after them, noticing that they're heading for once of the secret entrances. I reach it just before them, leaning against the wall as they appear.

"Well that was close," I remark.

"We had it handled," Korra replies.

Rolling my eyes, I lift open the hatch and gesture for them to go through. Sensing an unnatural chill nearby, I remain for a moment and glance around warily, eventually moving through the hatch. Climbing up and into the stairway, I'm just walking into the monastery before widening my eyes with a gasp, quickly scrambling back inside the hole.

"What's wrong?" Korra asks quietly in concern.

I gesture to the side with wide, terrified eyes before hiding myself behind the wall, doing everything I can to hide myself in the Force.

"You three!" a voice growls.

The three of them all go stiff in recognition in terror, glancing behind them as the Messenger approaches. I peek out from behind the wall, noting the irritated glare on his face. I duck back again to keep him from seeing me. Realizing that they don't have any protection from the Messenger sensing their identity, I breathe heavily in a panic, before getting an idea. I attempt to stretch out my senses and cover them as well, hoping to hide their presence in the Force. Through my desperate panic I don't notice that I'm somehow using a lot more energy than I normally would've, drawing from some powerful source that I can feel in my gut, yet isn't me...

"What exactly are you doing in here?" the Messenger demands.

"W-we were just transferred here sir!" Mako says quickly.

"That's absurd. Everyone is supposed to know by now that you're needed at the arena! Not here in this monastery!" he snaps.

"I understand sir. The Lieutenant just briefed us about the rally a moment ago," Korra answers as well.

There's silence for a few moments, before the Messenger says something that makes my blood run cold.

"Then why would you be in here?" he says slowly. "You were just outside."

"You, must mistaken sir-" Luon starts slowly.

"Liar!" Messenger snarls.

I hear the sound of a lightsaber snapping to life with a harsh hiss, followed by the sound of something slamming against the wall, along with a pained grunt. I struggle not to yelp in alarm, just managing to keep my hold on shielding our presence in the Force. I can only assume it's being held at someone's neck, threatening their lives.

"Now you will tell me exactly what you are doing-" he starts to say.

He's suddenly cut off by a strange beeping noise, making everyone go silent. I dare to peek my head out just a tiny bit and see him glancing at something on his belt. He currently had Luon shoved against a column, his lightsaber held against his neck. Korra and Mako were standing a couple of feet away, extremely tense and nervous. I finger my lightsaber, ready to pull it out if anything happens, but the Messenger seemed to distracted by whatever was beeping on his belt.

"It appears to be you're lucky day," he finally says, releasing Luon with a harsh shove. "You better be out of here and on your way to the arena when I get back."

"Y-yes sir!" they all say quickly.

The Messenger turns off his lightsaber and begins to walk away, reaching for his belt. As he starts leaving, he suddenly comes to a halt with narrowed eyes. I gasp quietly in alarm and pull my head back as he starts looking in my direction, suspicious. I hear his footsteps begin approaching my position slowly, and begin hyperventilating in terror, afraid that he's somehow sensed me.

"Sir?" Korra asks, the alarm audible to me.

I glance around desperately, spotting the secret hatch. Thinking fast, I quickly rush through and close it as gently as possible. I wait outside with my head against the wall, listening for any sound of him. Unfortunately I can't hear anything through the wall, and opt to waiting as tensely as possible. After what feels like hours, the hatch opens, and a figure pops out. I whip out my lightsaber with a started yelp, but they raise their hands placatingly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's me, Korra!" she exclaims.

"Oh, right... sorry," I reply, taking a deep breathe.

I deactivate my lightsaber and then step through the door after her, glancing around nervously.

"Is he gone?" I ask her.

"Yeah. He decided whatever that beeping thing he had was more important than investigating the hatch," Korra says.

"That was way to close," Luon says, sounding exhausted.

"Tell me about it," I mumble to myself.

"Let's hide in the attic," Mako suggests.

We make our way for the ladder and start climbing up it, entering the attic. Once we do, Luon glances over to one side and stills.

"Uhh... we're not alone up here," he states.

We all look over, surprised by the sight of Tarrlok imprisoned in a cell by himself, looking disheveled and sitting glumly against the wall.

"Tarrlok?" Korra asks in surprise, and the three pull of their masks.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me," Tarrlok replies sarcastically.

"We had no idea you were here," Korra admits.

"Are there other prisoners on the island?" Luon asks.

"No. I'm the only one," he states.

"And what makes you such a special prisoner?" I ask sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"I'm Amon's brother," Tarrlok says, closing his eyes.

We all gasp in complete shock, having not expected a revelation like that at all.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

The Messenger glances around with narrowed eyes, making sure that nobody is nearby. Once he's satisfied, he morphs himself into his original form of a clawdite, and then accepts an incoming transmission on his communicator.

The hologram of a twi'lek woman with yellow skin and black dark side tattoos shows up. She's dressed wearing a dark outfit, consisting of battle armor that showcases brute force, yet flexibility at the same time. The Master of the Knights of Ren looks up at the Messenger with cold eyes, a sinister glint in them.

"Vyra Ren," he greets.

 _"I do hope that you have good news to report for us Messenger,"_ Vyra states.

Messenger scowls at her but holds his tongue, nodding his head.

"I do. Our Supreme Leader will be pleased," he says confidently.

Vyra's eyes gleam with interest.

* * *

 _Quite a tense chapter! There's more to come for sure! :O_


	23. Chapter 23 - Endgame

_**Republic City; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"The plan to remove Reylea of bending is going very well. Amon and his so called Equalists don't suspect a thing, and they're playing right into my hands. Once we rid Republic City of bending, the rest of the world will be next," the Messenger reports.

 _"That is good to hear. Once you've secured the planet of its defenders, let us know so we can begin the invasion to seize Reylea,"_ Vyra orders, and he nods in understanding. _"And... what of the boy?"_

"Boy?" Messenger asks with a furrowed brow.

 _"The Avatar's brother,"_ she states with a frown. _"Why have you not dealt with him yet?"_

"He's just a child," Messenger comments. "He is of no threat... and I do admit I enjoy toying with him."

Vyra's eyes gleam with anger, as she steams silently for a few moments before replying, her voice deadly quiet, with a misleading sense of politeness.

 _"Messenger, when our Supreme Leader wished for us to recover the child, we failed. His ship crashed on Reylea,"_ she begins to start, and Messenger grumbles quietly to himself. _"Our master felt that boy had potential, which is now lost thanks to his upbringing. It is why he now seeks the grandson of Vader instead, since you FAILED to bring him the boy called Caran."_

"Oh please, this boy can barely grasp a tiny understanding of the Force, much less Reylea's energy!" the Messenger retorts with a scoff. "If it weren't for this planet he probably wouldn't have any connection to it! What makes him so special?"

 _"Our Master saw what he would grow into!"_ Vyra roars, and Messenger flinches in surprise. _"Every day, he grows stronger and stronger, and YOU, are too ARROGANT to see it! Even now, with his growing strength and connection to the Avatar, he draws Jarik Shan to Reylea!"_

The Messenger widens his eyes in shock and disbelief, feeling a small amount of fear for the first time in years.

"Shan is coming here?" he asks uneasily.

Vyra begins to calm down, taking a breath before glaring up at Vyra.

 _"Supreme Leader, senses it,_ " she hisses angrily. _"You must kill him. Eliminate the call that the boy unknowingly sends out, before Shan arrives. Otherwise, seizing the planet will be that much harder._ "

"Fine then. I will kill that boy, if our master wishes it so," Messenger states with a firm nod.

 _"Good. Do not make it so that I have to come there myself to finish the job for you,"_ she threatens him dangerously. _"Our master will not tolerate any more failure."_

"I understand," he says.

With those final words, the Master of the Knights of Ren cuts the transmission, leaving the Messenger all to himself. He steams in his fury for several moments, growling in anger before glancing upwards. The thought of Jarik Shan coming to Reylea makes him nervous, although he'd never admit it to anyone. Knowing what could possibly happen it he fails, he begins to plot the demise of Caran, something he'd been putting off for quite some time.

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island; Republic City**_

 **Caran POV...**

The reveal to us that Amon was actually Tarrlok's brother was shocking, and almost impossible to believe. Yet I could sense with absolute certainty that he was telling the truth.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was," Tarrlok continues.

"What?" Korra asks in bewilderment.

"Did you know this all along?" Mako demands.

"No. Not until after he captured me," he admits.

Korra, Luon and Mako all glance at me, and I nod my head in confirmation.

"He's telling the truth," I tell them.

"That's insane," Luon says quietly.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asks.

"It all began with my father, Yakone," Tarrlok begins to explain.

He tells us about how Yakone escaped prison and changed his appearance, before settling down in the Northern Water tribes. He talks about how Yakone met and fell in love with a woman, eventually having two boys named Tarrlok and Noatak, with Noatak being the oldest

We listen intently as Tarrlok goes deeper into the tale. When they were kids, Noatak was always looking out for his younger brother, and the family was happy. But once they discovered their talent for waterbending, Yakone's darker side resurfaced. He ruthlessly has them practice waterbending, holding a bitter disgust of Tarrlok for being unable to properly grasp the skill as well as Noatak. We were all appalled by the tale, but it only gets worse.

When Tarrlok was seven years old, Yakone took them both on a 'hunting trip,' where he revealed his true identity to them. He then began to teach the brothers how to bloodbend under a full moon, eventually advancing to the level of bloodbending without the moon. Noatak seemed to excel at it, while Tarrlok was not as good, and didn't enjoy it at all. The truth was kept from their mother.

Eventually, when Yakone made the brothers bloodbend each other, Tarrlok refused after feeling what it felt like. Furious, Yakone snapped and went to beat him, but Noatak stepped in and bloodbended Yakone. It's probably at this moment where Noatak turned into Amon, as Tarrlok said he had made a comment about how the Avatar's ability to take away bending was the most powerful thing in the world. He suggested to Tarrlok that they run away, but when he asked about their mother, Noatak left him in disgust.

Tarrlok and Yakone tried to find him, but they never could, and returned to his mother sadly. They supposed he had died in the storm, and with his hopes gone, Yakone passed away a few years later.

The story has left us all shocked and saddened, and I now feel extreme sympathy and sadness for Tarrlok. Sure he did bad things but... his childhood was messed up, and he suffered a lot more than any of us realized. Me and Korra were sharing a look, having the same thoughts.

We could never imagine the idea of our parents, Tonraq and Senna, ever abusing us or forcing us to be weapons for them. Yet Tarrlok's father did...

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard," Korra says quietly.

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you and your brother," he apologizes.

His apology was completely sincere, and any hate I still held for him was gone. All I can sense in him right now is sincereity and regret.

"I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be," Tarrlok says, holding his head as if horrified. "And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Luon asks.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip," he explains.

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending," Korra deduces.

"I don't know how he does it but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak," Tarrlok says.

"He must have had a lot of practice," Luon remarks with a frown.

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asks.

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll re-direct with his mind. That's how he has been able to challenge any bender," Mako states in realization.

"But he couldn't beat me," I point out, getting their attention. "Amon used his technique on me, but I'm still fine."

"If he's using bloodbending to take away bending, he must be using it to block a persons chi," Luon theorizes. "Kind of like a chi-blocker, except he keeps it blocked permanently."

"That would make sense," Mako agrees.

Hearing Luon's theory about how Amon takes away bloodbending, brings an idea to my head. Sure, he never could took away the Force, because it isn't a bending ability like the others. But if my chi is still closed because of Amon... what if that's hampering my ability to achieve the full power I'm capable of from Reylea?

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast," Korra continues, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her eyes then light up with an idea. "But there's another way to beat him!"

"How?" Mako asks.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us but finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters..." she starts to explain.

"At the rally," Mako realizes.

"We could take away his true power!" she says.

"And undermine this whole revolution!" Luon finishes with a smile.

When then turn to look at Tarrlok, who still looks grim and lost, but is satisfied that we came up with a plan to stop Amon.

"Thank you, for your help," Korra says gratefully.

He nods in response, before looking over at me.

"Before you leave, there is something else I need to tell you all about, you especially Caran," he states.

"Is it about the Messenger?" I theorize.

"Yes. I'm still not sure all about this power you call the Force, but I know more about the Messenger. Above all else, you have to stop him, even more so than Amon," he states firmly.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"I overheard the Messenger once, talking to someone. I'm not sure who, but I do know that he has no interest in supporting Amon whatsoever, he's just using him as a way of getting rid of bending from the world," he warns us.

"For what purpose?" Luon asks.

"He's calling an army here. An army from beyond our own atmosphere, for the sole purpose of conquering us all," Tarrlok reveals, unsettled.

"What?!" Mako exclaims, and the others share his shock and horror. But I already know this.

"For his master..." I say quietly. "He has a master."

All of them look at me quizzically, confused and worried by my meaning.

"The Messenger has a master?" Luon asks.

"How do you know this?" Tarrlok questions.

I look at them hesitantly, glancing down at my feet with a sigh.

"I- I can't tell you yet," I admit.

"Why not?" Korra asks with a frustrated frown.

" _He_ told me not to tell you," I reply firmly, looking back up at her. "At least, not until the Jedi he says will teach me arrives."

After a few moments, Korra begins to grasp what I mean, the others realizing as well not long afterwards.

"When did you talk to him?" she asks me.

"This morning," I reveal.

"Talk to who?" Tarrlok asks, confused.

"It's complicated," I admit.

"The details of this can wait, we have to get to that rally in order to expose Amon," Luon decides.

"He's right. We should get going," Mako says in agreement, although with a moment of hesitation.

We start to make our way towards the trapdoor when Korra suddenly stops, and I stop beside her as well, the both of us glancing back at Tarrlok with a sad gaze.

"We can't just leave him here," she insists.

"Go. Amon and the Messenger can't know anyone spoke with me," Tarrlok states, getting unand standing at the bars. "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Me and Korra glance at each other, and then give him a nod of confirmation. Luon and Mako were both glancing at Tarrlok with some sympathy as well. We may still be angry at the horrible things he's done to us, but in the end, he didn't turn out to be a really bad guy like we thought.

* * *

 _ **Equalist Airbase; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Asami, Bolin and Iroh ride through the mountains on Naga, eventually reaching the crest of a cliff. Looking down, they spot the large open field of the Equalist airbase, with the airplane hanger at the end of it. Several planes soared through the sky over them and away to the city.

"I think we found our secret airfield. Bolin, once we get down there I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off," Iroh says firmly.

"Aye aye, Captain!" he replies cheerfully, before quickly correcting himself. "Ooh. General, general."

The trio climbs off of Naga and begins heading over towards the airbase. Naga and Pabu both whimper, the latter standing on the formers head.

"All right, you guys wait here until we get back. Okay?" Bolin tells them. They whine an attempt to move forwards, but he stops them. "Uh uh. Stay."

Sneaking through the forest and down the mountain, they quickly come across the airbase. Approaching the hanger, they frown in puzzlement at the sight of fence posts surrounding it.

"Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?" Asami asks.

When they walk through the posts a moment later, her questions is answered. Large bolts of electricity instantly shock them, and they cry out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

After crossing the bay thanks to Korra and her waterbending, we infiltrated the pro-bending arena where Amon was having his rally. Thanks to their disguises, we were able to sneak in without much trouble, and if I sensed an Equalist approaching then I would duck behind cover while the others made sure I was hidden, before we'd continue on. It didn't take us long to reach the referee's box of the arena, where we could see the massive crowd gathered in front of the stage Amon set up.

"It still hurts a little bit to know that so many people agree with Amon's ideas," Luon says quietly.

"Hopefully we can change that," Korra replies.

A section of the stage then opens, and a platform begins to lift up from underneath. The crowd cheers wildly as Amon is revealed, along with the Messenger and Lieutenant flanking him, and a couple of Equalists. I narrow my eyes at the sight of the Messenger and hurriedly try doing what I did back on the island, hoping to keep him from sensing us until we spring our plan into action.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" Amon greets, waving a hand. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie. Amon!" Korra yells. She rips off her mask, and the other two follow their example while I stand proudly beside her. "Or should I call you Noatak?"

At the sight of us there, the crowd of people gasp in surprise and unease. However my focus is on the Equalist leaders standing there, namely Amon and the Messenger. The Messenger seems to be looking up at us with a frown in some sort of indifference. Amon however, suddenly felt a little tense, and I could almost see him narrowing his eyes. Sensing this, I allow myself a triumphant grin, and glance at the others.

"He just tensed up!" I tell Luon and Mako, and they both allow themselves a small grin.

"Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say," Amon says calmly.

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away; he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" Korra exclaims, and the crowd gasps at the statement, muttering to each other uneasily.

I can sense the Lieutenant is confused, and from the way he glances at Amon he's unsure of himself.

"And not only that, but the Messenger didn't receive his power from the spirits, and neither did my brother!" Korra continues, and I step forwards.

"The Messenger has been playing you! You want to know why we both have such strange power? It's because we aren't even from this world! We're from space, up there!" I shout, pointing upwards for emphasis. The crowd gasps in shock, and I sense a buildup of anger from the Messenger. "I came from a ship that could fly through the stars, which crashed into the South Pole when I was only a baby! As for him? He's not even a human like us!"

"That's absurd boy. Do you really mean to tell us that you're from beyond the stars? Or that I'm not even human?" Messenger demands with a tone of sarcastic mockery.

"You would know better than I do!" I retort, looking out at the assembled crowd. "If you really want equality, the Messenger will not give it to you! He's just playing with you! Once he gets what he wants he'll be bringing an army here to conquer all of us!"

That statement brings shocked gasps of horror, and from the look on the Messenger's face, he's steaming with fury. Apparently this is also news to Amon and the Lieutenant, as they both slowly looked over to stare at him, the suspicion and doubt building. I feel like Amon does know that the Messenger is from space, but he didn't know about the Messenger's plan. However he can't admit to knowing that, as then it would prove he lied about the Messenger's origins, and then people would doubt him even more. So we were currently still his greatest threat right now.

"I will say this whole idea sounds absolutely insane. The Messenger may not seem like a noble hero, I admit. However, I can assure you all that he came with the utmost intention of righting the wrongs done to us!" Amon declares, looking up at us. "You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me, and using your brother to make up stories about my allies is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender!" Korra retorts. "His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok."

"Listen, I can understand how all of you must be feeling," Luon says, stepping forwards. "I am a nonbender, just like the rest of you! But I know that we don't have to resort to war and tactics of force to live in peace! Then we're no better than the ones who actually do oppress us!"

The crowd is now muttering to themselves doubtfully, uneasy and nervous, and unsure of what the think. The Lieutenant seems to have taken what we have to say with the most shock, seemingly frozen and unsure of what to do.

"That is an amusing tale, truly," Amon replies in apparent amusement to Korra and Luon. "But I will show you the truth. And you will understand Luon, why what we do is so necessary!"

He slowly reaches back and pushes off his hood, and then unties his mask. Times seems to slow as we watch determinedly for the sign of a clean face underneath his mask, but I start to falter, confused as to why Amon feels so confident... and why he's still taking off his mask. When he does finally take it off, we're all shocked by the sight of a heavily scarred face, giving him a grotesque and appalling look.

"This is what a firebender did to me!" Amon states angrily, pointing at his face.

"What?" Korra gasps in horror.

"Those freaks are lying!" someone yells.

"You're a traitor to us nonbenders!" someone else adds.

"I'm telling you he's a waterbender!" Korra pleads desperately, but it's not working. Amon's scar has returned their trust in him.

"I can't believe it..." I mutter.

"They don't believe me. It didn't work," Korra says helplessly.

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here," Mako states.

Looking behind us, we spot a few Equalists approaching, swinging their bolas around threateningly. the four of us prepare for a fight, when the Messenger's voice cuts through the air.

"I wouldn't leave yet if I were any of you four," he says, the tone of his voice making me uneasy. "You'll miss the main event."

We look over back towards the stage, widening our eyes in horror at the sight that greets us. Another platform is rising up from beneath the stage, carrying four posts. Strapped to these posts is Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, all with gags around the mouths. I gasp in fear, rushing to the railing and looking down at them all with horror.

"Jinora!" I breathe out in terror, focusing on the first person that came to mind.

"No... They got away. We saw them get away!" Korra says helplessly.

* * *

 ** _Equalist Airbase; Republic City_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Asami, Bolin and Iroh where taken captive while they were knocked out from the fence, and placed into a prison cell. They slowly began to wake up with a few groans, finding themselves bound with rope.

"Asami," Hiroshi says quietly, and Asami looks up to find him outside of the jail cell. "Asami, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to your senses, and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become," Asami snaps angrily.

"How dare you?! I am avenging her death!" Hiroshi roars, a wild look of fury in his eyes.

"By imprisoning and leaving my best friend to the mercy of a savage from space?" she retorts furiously.

"I tried reasoning with him, but he made his choice! And so have you it seems," he replies with disgust.

"The airplanes are ready for takeoff, sir," an Equalist soldier behind him says.

"Good. Annihilate the fleet," he orders. Iroh And Bolin gasp in alarm, and Hiroshi looks over at them smugly. "That's right, General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding."

Asami glares hatefully at Hiroshi as he leaves the prison, sighing sadly once he's gone.

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asks.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Iroh asks Bolin hopefully.

"That is a negative, sir," he replies.

Iroh's face contorts to one of frustration and a small amount of irritation. It doesn't take long before the three head the sound of the engine ignitions from the airplanes turning on. Luckily, Naga tears into the prison with Pabu on her head, rushing up to the cell.

"Naga! Over here!" Bolin exclaims excitedly.

Pabu jumps off of Naga's head and scurries into the cell beside Bolin, and they watch Naga stare at the bars. The polar bear dog growls before standing up on her hind feet, and begins slamming her front paws into the cell bars. The metal bends under Naga's strength, and she quickly tears a massive hole through it.

"Who needs a metalbender? We got Nagaaaa yeah!" Bolin yells happily, thrashing around.

After the cell is torn open, Pabu makes quick work of their bindings and chews through the ropes to release them. The trio then rush out of the prison and towards the airfield, where they see he Equalist airplanes beginning to take off.

"I'm going after those airplanes!" Iroh declares, sprinting forwards.

Meanwhile, Naga dashes forwards and throws Bolin onto her back happily, while he yells out in surprise. "No, Naga!"

Asami comes to a stop and then looks over, spotting a few mecha-tanks nearby. Looking at them thoughtfully, she smiles to herself and goes over to one, climbing into its cockpit. Checking out the controls, she begins activating the tank with practiced ease.

"What do you know? Just like a Future Industries forklift," she remarks pleasantly.

General Iroh sprints after the closest airplane, and once it takes off he does so as well. Putting his fists at his sides, he unleashes streams of fire to boost himself into the air, flying onto the back of the airplane. He grips on with clenched teeth, pulling himself up to his feet.

The pilot of the airplane looks back upon hearing noise, and widens his eyes in alarm at the sight of Iroh charging at him. He doesn't have any time to react before he's yanked out of the seat and thrown off the plane. He screams as he falls through the air, and quickly pulls out his parachute.

With the pilot gone, Iroh sits down in the cockpit and begins grasping at the controls. He swivels around dangerously as he tries to figure out how to fly, and quickly corrects himself, shooting after the rest of the planes.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

"Tonight I rid the world of airbending, forever!" Amon declares.

"Amon, let them go!" Korra exclaims.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me," he retorts.

Korra moves forwards in an attempt to get down there, but Luon holds her back. I'm just as tempted to jump down as well, worried to the point of fear for them, especially Jinora.

"Korra no! He's trying to bait you!" Luon says warningly.

"I don't care! We have to save them," she exclaims.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess," Amon says tauntingly.

"What are we going to do?" I ask in a panic.

When Amon begins to reach for them to take away their bending, I attempt to figure out some way to unlock my full power like Qui-Gon said. If there's any time I desperately need it, it's now! But I... can't, do it! I can't sense anything that's supposed to be strong!

Mako then steps forwards and begins generating lightening, shooting a massive bolt over to the stage. Amon glances back before ducking out of the way, and the crowd begins to scream in fear. Mako and Korra then jump off the railing and start running along the wall towards the stage, using firebending to keep them upright.

"Great. How are we supposed to stop over there?" Luon asks in exasperation.

I glance back at him, and then widen my eyes in alarm. "Look out!"

He turns his head and dodges away from a bola just in time, as the Equalists above us move forwards. One attempts to attack him with a punch, but he evaded his blow and counters, kicking him over the ledge. I then blow back the rest of them to buy us a little time.

"You trust me?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why?" he asks in confusion.

"Good," I reply without explaining.

I then use the Force to grab Luon and then throw him over to the stage, causing him to let out a startled yell of surprise and fear. I quickly jump after him, enhancing my leap with the Force. Thankfully, Luon twists himself around in the air to better face the stage, making it easier for me to soften his landing. I then do the same for myself, just as Mako and Korra land beside us, their wall running slower.

Luon rolls across the ground with a groan, and then quickly gets to his feet as Mako begins blasting fire at the Equalists. All of us forgo a funny quip at the moment in favor of rescuing the airbenders, which Korra rushes to do so. While Mako and Luon keep the Equalists busy, the latter engaging in hand to hand with the Lieutenant, Korra is working on Tenzin's restraints with a hot flame.

I move to follow and help cut them free, but a sense of warning shoots through my head, and I quickly leap out of the way as the Messenger slams his lightsaber down. Getting to my feet, I whip out my own green lightsaber and deflect his next attack, grimacing as he begins shoving me back.

"How do you know about all of that?" he demands with quiet fury.

"Why? Who wants to know?" I reply tauntingly.

The Messenger growls before dislodging our lightsabers. I only have a moment to widen my eyes in alarm before he kicks me to the ground. I grunt in pain and look up as he charges for me, lightsaber raised. Before the blow could connect, a blast of wind from Tenzin throws him back across the stage.

I look up in relief to see him charging forwards, giving me a reassuring nod. With three of them now dealing with the Equalists, it makes it harder for them to retaliate. Luon backs away as Mako and Tenzin unleash a barrage of attacks. The Lieutenant and Equalist henchmen are blown away, but Amon still manages to flip over and evade their attacks. Fortunately it's all he seems to be able to do without revealing himself as a waterbender. The Messenger attempts to charge forwards, but combined attacks from the two manage to temporarily keep him at bay.

With them taken care of, I rush over to help Korra release the rest of the kids, quickly using my lightsaber to slice through Jinora's restraints.

"Are you alright?" I ask her worriedly.

"I'm fine... thanks for coming for us," she says gratefully.

Korra then breaks through the others restraints, and we look over as the fight reaches a crescendo. I help Jinora to her feet and watch as a sweeping air blast from Tenzin throws Amon off the stage. However the Messenger is still pushing forwards, swiping his arm through a fire blast and rushing forwards. Narrowing my eyes, I rub up beside Tenzin and thrust an arm out, at the same time as he shoots a stream of air forwards.

The Messenger is unable to counter us properly and, like Amon, is thrown off the stage.

"Follow me, kids!" Korra shouts.

We all rush towards the exit and enter the hallway, running through it and away as fast as possible. We come to a stop and usher them forwards, looking up at Tenzin.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion," Korra says.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby," he tells his kids.

"Prison break!" Meelo screams excitedly.

"Be careful okay?" Jinora asks me in concern.

"I will. Please go," I reply urgently.

She gives me a confirming nod, but at that moment the door several feet away from us is blown open, and the Messenger slides through, a furious glare on his face.

"Go!" Luon exclaims urgently.

"Come on!" Tenzin says, directing his kids away as fast as possible.

When the Messenger begins sprinting in our direction, the four of us continue running down the main corridor to lead him away from the airbenders. As we're doing so, an unseen force suddenly seized upon me, and I'm instantly frozen mid-run, widening my eyes in horror. My lightsaber clatters to the ground beside me, drawing the others attention.

"Caran, no!" Korra exclaims in a panic.

They begin running back towards me, but just as easily they're suddenly frozen in place as well, still mid-run. The Messenger calmly walks over to us, smirking in content. He reaches down and grabs my lightsaber, looking around at all of us.

"I really suppose I must be thanking you all, for putting yourself in this position for me," he comments casually. "You never had any chance."

I struggle desperately against the invisible hold that the Messenger has on me, and I could sense that Korra, Luon and Mako were attempting to do so as well. Yet none of us could move at all, nothing more than twitch and struggle in our frozen positions. The Messenger glares at me with his evil looking eyes.

"Even when giving everything you have, you still are quite pitiful," he scoffs. "I actually took quite a fine enjoyment in toying with you, making you falsely believe you could win."

"I know what you want!" I manage to say, scowling at him. "And you won't get it!"

The Messenger laughs mockingly at him. "Why? Because of a simple Jedi coming here?"

I freeze up in alarm, shocked that he knew that. He grins at me in triumphant pleasure, holding my lightsaber in his hands and casually tossing it away.

"Rest assured, my master will deal with him. But now I've put off killing you for far too long," he says, pulling out his lightsaber.

"Stay away from my brother you monster!" Korra roars in fury and helplessness.

The Messenger pauses, and then turns to look at Korra with an amused smile. He glances at me with a smirk, and a horrible feeling erupts in my gut.

"I suppose I'll kill you first then Avatar. It'll be more painful for your brother to watch," he remarks.

"No. No!" Mako exclaims.

"Stay away you freak!" Luon shouts angrily, struggling.

"No, please!" I plead helplessly, eyes widen in horror.

"Too late," Messenger shrugs carelessly.

He begins marching over towards Korra, activating his crimson red blade. Korra looks at the Messenger from her position in terror, and then looks over at me, tears forming in her eyes. I'm nearly sobbing, trying everything to try and break out of the Messenger's hood with the Force. Why isn't anything working?!

"Please, stop!" I scream. "KORRA!"

The Messenger stands in front of Korra, looking down at her before raising his lightsaber. The others are furiously trying to struggle, but can't do anything. Korra closes her teary eyes, preparing herself for the end.

It was just like the dream I had...

In that moment, as I'm desperately trying to stop him, something inside of me suddenly bursts open. It's as if a massive explosion of energy is flowing through my body like a gushing river, and I let out a gasp at the startling feeling. I can feel my chi being unlocked again, although I'm not sure how, but my desperation is fueling me. Qui-Gon's words about the Force come back to me.

 _Feel, don't think. The Force will be your guide._

 _For a Force user, being in the presence of Reylea increases their strength far beyond what could be originally thought possible._

 _I know you will succeed Caran._

Filling myself with newfound determination and power, I glare at the Messenger as he prepares to slice his lightsaber through Korra. Pushing myself and calling on the Force, I slowly move my arms and bring them back, breaking through the Messenger's grip on me. And with a shout, I thrust my arms forwards, delivering the strongest Force push I've ever done.

The Force push is so powerful, I can actually see misty, whitish blue light swirling out of my hands in a compact ball, which slams into the Messenger. He's shot down the hallway at a ridiculous speed, screaming in surprise and anger, slamming into the far wall with enough force to create a large crack, and his lightsaber is shut off. With the Messenger struck down momentarily, his grip on Korra and the others goes away, and they collapse to the ground in a small amount of exhaustion.

Everything is silent for a moment, and I slowly look at my hands, breathing heavily. Everyone else is slowly looking up at me, eyes wide in awe and amazement, while the Messenger stumbles to his feet, holding onto the wall and looking at me.

"Caran..." Korra says quietly, looking at me in awe.

"This... this isn't possible," the Messenger growls out, pushing himself away from the wall to stand upright.

I look away my hands and smile happily at Korra, feeling the incredible power of the Force within me. At the Messenger's words, I look over at him, filled not just with anger and fear of him, but also firm determination, which brings a grin to my face. Holding a hand out, I call my lightsaber back to me and hold it by my side, activating the humming green blade.

Glaring furiously at me, the Messenger whips his red lightsaber back out with a twirl, and begins to advance in my direction.

"Go, I've got this," I tell the others.

"You sure?" Luon asks in concern.

"Amon is coming after you any second," I state, sensing his approach.

"Ok," Korra says, much to my surprise. She then gives me a grin. "Kick his butt squirt."

With a roar, the Messenger dashes past Korra, Luon and Mako towards me with a wild swipe of his lightsaber. I duck away from the attack and take a few steps back, evading and dodging the ferocious strikes from the Messenger with newfound agility and speed. It's as if I know what to do... or something is helping me to fight like this.

I can sense... I think I can sense Qui-Gon...

Smirking, I duck underneath the Messenger's horizontal strike with a twirl and then raise my lightsaber to block his next overhead blow, green and red lightsabers clashing. I can sense Korra and the others continuing on their way with Amon close by, but brush it off for now. Amon is their fight, and I have to focus on mine.

"You think you can beat me boy? I've been training since before you were born!" Messenger growls, pressing his blade against mine.

"Oh yeah? It doesn't seem like it!" I retort.

I break away from the blade lock and take a few steps back, raising my lightsaber. The Force is surrounding me in a way I've never felt before, and I'm completely focused. The Messenger charges forwards again, slashing his lightsaber with a yell.

* * *

 **Korra POV...**

Seeing Amon chasing after us down the hallway, I stop for a moment and shoot a large burst of flames, setting the hallway on fire. Luon leads the three of us into a storage room as Amon jumps through the fire, and we quickly hide amongst the various different things. I duck underneath a table, hidden by a large table cloth, and the door opens the moment I go still.

I listen anxiously as footsteps walk slowly around the room, beads of sweat running down from my forehead. Amon quietly looks around, taking several steps around the entire length around of the closet. Once he passes by me, I let out a quiet breath of relief.

I cry out in surprise and pain as I'm suddenly yanked out from underneath the table, and lifted into the air. My limbs are stretched painfully, and I'm unable to keep myself from groaning in agonized pain. Amon stands below me, his arm held out towards me.

"Let her go!" Mako shouts, coming out of his cover.

He begins shooting bursts of fire, which Amon manages to evade before reaching an arm out in his direction as well. Immediately, Mako is halted in his attack before being lifted off the ground with pained groans.

Luon comes out next, and quickly sprints over to Amon. He throws a few punches, but Amon ducks away from his attacks before also grabbing him with bloodbending. The three of us all all forced into the same positions, contorted into painful poses. He then slams us all down on the ground, and walks over to me.

My body moves into a kneeling position against my will, despite my attempts to struggle against it. Why is it that he and the Messenger can both freeze us in place without any trouble whatsoever?!?

Caran's all alone against him...

Amon jabs his hand against the back of my neck, much to my horror.

"No!" I plead desperately.

"Korra, no!" Luon exclaims helplessly.

Amon forced my head back and then places his thumb on my forehead. I exhale painfully as I feel everything being shut down and closed, and a huge wave of exhaustion immediately comes over me. Amon then releases me from his grip, and I slump down to the floor.

"I told you I would destroy you," he states smugly.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

I slash and swing my lightsaber at the Messenger, advancing on him quickly. However he simply dodged or evaded my attacks, blocking my lightsaber strikes with his own. It's absolutely frustrating. Even with this newfound power I have, he still has a lot more lightsaber skill than me!

As I'm ducking underneath his next strike, bringing up my lightsaber to attack, I'm halted in my tracks as a horrible chill washes over me. I remain still, slowly looking down the hall with horrified eyes, sensing Korea's light-filled presence... fade to a dim, barely noticeable glow. Her bending...

"You sense it, don't you?" Messenger says quietly, and I whip around to face him. "Your precious sister is no more. Just a pathetic husk of a human being."

"No... no!" I yell angrily, charging for him.


	24. Chapter 24 - Greatest Change

_**Republic City; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

General Iroh follows a group of five Equalist airplanes in his own stolen plane, a fierce expression of determination on his face. Once he's in position, he quickly stands up and shoots out a powerful stream of lightning. The lightning explodes against one plane, causing it to crash into two other airplanes, and they begin tumbling out of the sky, their pilots jumping out and pulling out their parachutes.

One of the unharmed pilots then positions himself directly in front of Iroh, narrowing his eyes. He pulls a trigger and shoots out a wire from behind his plane, which gets caught in Iroh's propeller and stalls the plane. Iroh widens his eyes in alarm and quickly jumps out with a yell, just as the plane explodes above him. Falling through the air, he grits his teeth and puts his hands to his sides, shooting out jets of flame to direct him to the next airplane in sight.

Landing on its wing, he hangs on for a few moments, taking note of the next plane in front of him, and thrusts out a fist. A fireball shoots into the plane in front of them, causing it to go spiraling out of the sky. The pilot of the plane he's hanging onto quickly jerks to the side in an attempt to dislodge him, but he rolls down the wing and towards the cockpit, kicking him out.

The Equalist falls through the air with a scream, pulling out his parachute while Iroh sits himself in the cockpit, a determined expression on his face as he grips the throttle. Just then, a bomb drops from above and lands on the tail of his airplane, causing him to stutter and fall out of the sky. He wrestles for control and looks up to see a sixth airplance above him, opening its cargo bay. Seeing this, Iroh stands up and shoots a quick fireball into the bomb bay, instantly blowing it up in a massive explosion.

With his own airplane failing, Iroh looks over to see him hurtling straight for the Avatar Aang statue. He leaps out before he could crash, grabbing onto the Equalist banner hanging from the statue and tearing it as he falls down. The plane crashes into the Amon mask placed over the statue, and Iroh watches as the mask and plane fall away, revealing the unharmed statue of Avatar Aang.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang," he says with a smile.

* * *

In the Equalist airfield, Bolin makes quick work of using his earthbending to destroy all of the runways, making sure that none of the airplanes would be able to take off. As he's doing this however, he fails to notice a trio of mecha-tanks thundering towards his positions. Upon hearing their approach he turns around, only to yelp in alarm as they all shoot grappling cables at him.

Luckily, Naga had taken notice of the approaching tanks and leapt forwards, grabbing the cables in her mouth. She then sprints away with a growl, dragging the tanks with her. Using her incredible strength, she whips all three tanks around and then slams them into the ground, denting and leaving them useless. The tanks skid across the dirt within inches of Bolin's face, while he watches with wide, shocked eyes.

"Whoa! Thanks, Naga!" he says, and Naga barks happily, running over to him.

Back in the hanger bay, Asami is making quick work of the airplanes by destroying them with her tank. As she's slamming an arm down onto one of the airplanes to destroy it, Hiroshi's voice cuts through the air, causing her to stop.

"Asami! What do you think you're doing?" he demands angrily. "You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too filled with hatred," she retorts with narrowed eyes.

Hiroshi's eyes widen with seething rage. "You ungrateful, insolent child!"

Hiroshi charges his mecha-tank for her, and Asami scowls at him, moving forwards as well. She shoots out her two grappling claws, but Hiroshi easily evaes them and slams his tank into Asami's. She cries out in alarm as she's slammed to the ground, the glass window of the cockpit shattering.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi screams wildly.

He raises a claw, ready to end Asami's life when a massive boulder slams into his back. Hiroshi stumbles a little bit, looking around with an infuriated growl to find Bolin storming forwards. He's riding astride Naga while chucking tons of boulders at him, leaving him unable to retaliate.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" he shouts.

With the distraction, Asami manages to grab the arm of Hiroshi's tank and then gets up, throwing him overhead. As he's slammed into the ground and skids away, one of his arms is ripped from the tank by Asami, leaving it disabled partially. Asami moves forwards and tears open the cockpit, looking down at her father with shaking rage. Upon noticing the look of fear in his eyes, Asami hesitates, afraid of becoming what he has.

Hiroshi then scowls, shooting one of his claws at her. She manages to evade easily, but Hiroshi takes the chance and makes a run for it, sprinting as far away from her as possible. Asami watches him run, tears filling her eyes.

"You really are a horrible father," she says, heartbroken.

Asami then shoots out a electrified bola at him. He only has time to look back and see it coming before the bola hits, instantly shocking him unconscious with a shout of pain. _  
_

* * *

 **Luon POV...**

The feeling of being bloodbended was like absolute fire through my veins. All I could do was writhe in pain, yet unable to move as Amon kept his grip on me. Mako was much in the same state, and we're both looking over painfully at the sight of Korra on the ground in front of Amon. He took her bending...

"Finally, you are powerless," he declares triumphantly.

Korra weakly tries to get up and thrust a fist out, but nothing happens, and she collapses back to the ground. Just then, I notice the Lieutenant standing behind Amon, and he quickly makes his presence known. I struggle into a kneeling position as Amon's grip lessens slightly with his focus on the Lieutenant.

"Amon, everything the Avatar and her brother said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her!" he accuses angrily.

The Lieutenant pulls off his Equalist mask and throws it to the ground, crushing the goggles with his foots. He looks down, upset and angered, and I look over at him.

"They aren't the way," I manage to say. "He's not the way for equality."

The Lieutenant glances over at me, his eyes glinting in understanding and regret, before looking back over to Amon, his gaze hardening.

"That would mean that the Avatar's brother must be right about the Messenger too. He's bringing an army to kill us all. And you sold us out to him!" he exclaims furiously, whipping out his kali sticks. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

The Lieutenant charges for Amon, but just as he's inches from striking he's stopped in his tracks, thrust into the air as Amon turns around. The Lieutenant groans in agony as he limbs are contorted and stretched out, and he hovers in the air as Amon clenches his fist.

"You've served me well, Lieutenant," he states coldly.

Amon then whips his arm to the side, and the Lieutenant is tossed against a bunch of wooden planks, breaking through them and collapsing to the floor. The brokens planks fall on top of him, and I have no idea if he's dead or not. Still, with the bloodbending on me still lessened, I power through it and make a desperate charge towards Amon, swinging a clenched fist. Unfortunately, Amon takes notice and evades my blow, quickly grabbing me with his bending again. I'm dragged into the air, head bent backwards painfully, and a yell of agony shoots from my mouth.

"Your talents are wasted boy. You should've joined me instead," Amon says.

He then slams me down onto the ground, and I groan in pain, being kept there as he stalks over to Mako. I share a glance with Mako, my eyes filled with worry, but Mako's are narrowed in determination. As Mako is forced upwards into a kneeling position, I notice his fingers pointed upwards, and widen my eyes. Moments later, as Amon is reaching out towards him, a massive bolt of lightning shoots out of Mako's fingers and into Amon. The Equalist leader screams in agony at the sudden and unexpected bolt of lightning, and is blown back against the wall.

With Amon's bloodbending gone for the moment, I painfully push myself up to my feet and stumble over to Korra as Mako shoots a few bursts of fire, collapsing the wooden boards on top of Amon. I carefully lift Korra into my arms, and start hobbling out the door, with Mako beside me. Once we enter the hallway we push ourselves into a run, while Korra looks up at me weakly.

"Luon, my bending," she whimpers.

Don't worry about that right now Korra! We have to get out of here!" I tell her in an attempt to reassure her.

All of sudden, I'm instantly frozen in my tracks with a groan, Korra tumbling from my arms. Mako is frozen the same way, and I'm forced to the ground, my face slamming hard against it. Mako gets it worse, being slammed against the ceiling and then against the all two more times. Amon stalks forwards behind us, but I'm unable to see him with my gaze facing towards Korra.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that," Amon comments, his footsteps stalking to Mako. "It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost."

I grit my teeth and try and fight against Amon's bloodbending with everything I have, just knowing that Mako was about to lose his bending too, but it's absolutely worthless. I then see Korra looking up, widening her eyes in terror, and getting to her feet.

"No!" she shouts in a panic.

She punches a fist forwards, and I widen my eyes in shock as a blast of air shoots from her fist, soaring past me. Amon's startled cry quickly follows, and I'm released from his bloodbending grip. I look back in surprise as I see Amon looking up from the end of the hallway, in a state of disbelief himself.

"Impossible!" he breathes out.

I look back over to Korra, finding her looking at her hands in bewilderment as well.

"I-I can airbend?" she asks quietly, before looking forwards determinedly. "I can airbend!"

"Yeah Korra!" I cheer happily.

Korra immediately launches into a furious assault of punches and kicks with her newfound airbending, slamming Amon against the walls and roof. As she charges forwards some more, I see Amon looking up with a furious growl, moving to raise his arm. Looking around for something wildly, I then notice a small piece of metal pipe nearby, and quickly take it into my hands.

"Oh no you don't Amon!" I shout.

Sprinting forwards quickly, I raise my arm back and then throw the metal pipe as hard as I could, scoring a direct hit against Amon's mask. He stumbles in surprise, his head getting knocked back.

"Korra, blast him out of the window!" I urge.

She readily complies with another powerful blast of air, kicking her foot out at him. The massive air blast blows through the hallway and slams into Amon, sending him crashing through the window and out of the probending arena. The three of us run over to the window and look down just as he splashes into the water, the crowd also taking notice. When his mask surfaces, the citizens all point up at us with furious screams and angry rants.

"Wait for it..." I mutter to myself.

Amon then burst out of the water on a massive waterspout, gasping for air. When he turns to face us, we see that his scar was actually some sort of makeup, and was washed away by the water. all of the citizens notice too, gaping at him in shock.

"He's waterbending?"

"He is a bender!"

"The scar's fake."

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

Amon looks around at all the stunned and upset citizens, and then back at us with a furious glare. Just then, the window right below us is also blown open as someone falls out and down onto the street. We all look down in their direction to see the Messenger tumbling across the ground, broken glass scattered around him. When he slowly pulls himself to his feet, everybody who could see him gasped in horror.

There was a glowing slash mark on his face... which was his original reptilian form. The green scaled skin that he showed me briefly that one time, that left me shocked and repulsed.

"Is that..." Mako trails off.

"It is," I confirm.

The crowd quickly backs away from him in horror and fear as the Messenger looks around, realizing what is happening.

"He- he really is an alien!"

"The Messenger lied too!"

The Messenger whips his head over to look at Amon, who stares back at him, completely repulsed and disgusted, which makes me think that part was kept hidden as well. Then the Messenger looks over towards the probending arena, a furious scowl on his face, eyes glowing yellow.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

I make a charge for the Messenger, swinging my lightsaber at him, but he ducks away to avoid it. Drawing on this newfound power coursing through me, I twirl around with seemingly enhanced speed and thrust an arm out, sending his crashing against the wall. The Messenger growls in sudden surprise and pain before rolling away as I slash my lightsaber at him, slicing through the wall instead.

"Poor Caran. No family, no one to teach you, and a pathetic Avatar who possesses no bending ability," the Messenger says mockingly.

I glare angrily at him, feeling my heart lurch painfully at his words, and he smirks wickedly at me. The sight of such an evil look on Luon's face is still sickening and horrifying, and makes me even more glad that it isn't actually Luon.

"With the Avatar and you out of the way, I can make sure that Amon removes the bending of all of your beloved people," he continues smugly. "Then my master will conquer this world!"

"So you do have a master," I growl angrily.

"Yes boy. I don't know how you know about this," he scowls irritably. "But it does not matter. Sadly, you will perish before you ever get to witness our glory!"

The Messenger charges forwards at me and swings his lightsaber. I just barely manage to roll to the side with a startled yelp, raising my lightsaber in time to block his next attack. He launches into a furious barrage of quick swipes and slashes, and I desperately call upon whatever force is helping me in this battle. I deflect, I dodge, I slash, I attack, I defend... it just keeps going on and on. It's as if there's a voice in my head telling me what to do.

 _Feel, don't think. Use your instincts._ I hear Qui-Gon's voice.

I lean out of the way of another lightsaber strike, allowing the Messenger to back me further down the hallway and towards the window at the end. I raise my lightsaber and deflect between two fast attacks, ducking underneath another attack and coming up with a twirl to strike back. He bats my blade aside with a scowl, growing increasingly frustrated.

 _Clear your mind Caran._ I hear Tenzin's words from a previous lesson urging me.

Maneuvering with incredible speed, I call upon the incredible power coursing through me and suddenly dash forwards, switching my tactics from the defensive moves I've been typically doing. I push off the ground and jump towards the Messenger, flipping over his head. He watches me go in complete bafflement, and I also take the time to slash my lightsaber at him while jumping overhead. My blade slices across his cheek, and he yells out in pain as I land on the floor behind him, turning around with my lightsaber raised.

Where did I learn that? I could almost see someone else doing a move like that... Obi-Wan?

The Messenger is crouched on the ground in front of me, a hand to his face, which is obscured from view at the moment. As he sits there growling, I feel a sudden warmth pulsing against my chest, and pull out my white crystal, which is now glowing brightly. I look at it in my hands, seeing a flash of some mysterious figure, looking like a woman clothed in white, with some sort of two-horned crown, or headdress. And on her shoulder is some sort of bird... I've seen her before, when I was in a coma.

 _Reveal his true nature young one..._

I blink again, the quick flash of the woman gone, and look up from the crystal and back at the Messenger. He slowly stands to his feet and then turns around to look at me. I take a step back in shock, looking at him nervously with some repulsion. The slash mark I gave him is still there, but now his face is... completely changed. His face is green and scaled, looking reptilian in some way. His eyes are wide and buggy, but filled with seething hatred.

"Geez, you are ugly!" I say without thinking.

"You insolent child," he snarls furiously.

The Messenger lets out a furious roar, and charges towards me with his lightsaber raised. I quickly take a look at the crystal in my hands, noting how brightly it is glowing white. Getting an idea, I thrust my palm out along with the crystal, calling on the Force to help me. A surge of power flows through my body and towards my arm, and into the crystal. From it, stream forth glowing energy that burst out against the Messenger, not too different from a Force push.

He's instantly blown back from the tremendous energy, shooting through the air and slamming through the window. The glass shattered and explodes outwards as the Messenger is thrown out, and I quickly rush over to the window. I look out to see him tumble across the ground, glass pieces falling all around him. Out in the water I also see a man up on a large waterspout, obviously a waterbender. It takes me a moment to realize it's Amon, and I widen my eyes upon sensing that his identity is exposed.

Amon and the Messenger share a look with each other, while the citizens all back away from the Messenger, muttering and speaking uneasily to each other. The Messenger turns his head around to survey the crowd, and then looks over at me. I glare right back at him, my crystal held in one hand while my lightsaber is held in the other. Even from here I can sense his furious anger and hatred directed towards me, before he looks over towards Amon.

With a yell, the Messenger throws his lightsaber over to Amon, the blade hurtling through the air. Amon barely has anytime to fall down and avoid the blade, but his arm is partially sliced, eliciting a cry of pain from him. As he tumbles down into the water to submerge himself, he begins shooting away as blasts of fire directly above me shoot after him. I realize that must be Korra or Mako shooting after him. When I turn to refocus my gaze on the Messenger however, I widen my eyes in horror to realize that he's suddenly vanished.

"No!" I exclaim.

He's gotten away... who knows what he's going to do next.

* * *

Aside from the fact that the Messenger had gotten away, I was in a pretty good mood from unlocking my newfound Force powers. When I reunited with Korra after the battle however, that mood was instantly quenched as I realize that her bending was gone.

Amon got her too.

Early morning the next day, we were all standing on the docks back on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Jinora were with each other and the rest of their family, while Chief Beifong was with the rest of us, having being released from Amon's prison. Ever since I got back with Korra I refused to leave her side, doing my best to try and keep her happy for something at least. Luon felt the same way, and I could still sense a little bit of tension from Mako, although it seemed he was starting to realize why I've known.

"I can't believe Amon got you too," Lin says sadly, laying her hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin says excitedly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

We all look over at him, and I can't help the irritated glare on my face, and he slowly realizes the problem.

"Bro, not the time," Mako states.

"Right, right," he apologizes awkwardly, taking a few steps back. "I'll just stand over here. Quietly. In silence."

I step closer to Korra and give her a hug, which she softly returns with gratitude. The rest of the airbending family move over to us as a United Forces ship approaches from behind the island. Jinora looks over at me with a sad expression, regretful and empathetic for what happened to Korra. I look back at her as well, sighing quietly, but allow myself a gentle smile back in her direction as well.

At least she's ok.

"You both saved Republic City," Tenzin tells us.

"But Amon got away," Korra replies quietly.

"And the Messenger," I add glumly, and she wraps an arm around me.

"YAY Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki squeals excitedly.

Looking up at the bow of the ship, I quickly spot Bumi posted there, looking down at us with a wild grin. He then bends down and lets off a loud, wild howl as he stands back up, clapping his hands together with a broad grin on his face at the end.

Tenzin sighs. "Great, now I have to entertain my brother."

I then sense something somewhere... and look out in the direction of the ocean, my face becoming grim. I'm surprisingly sad for the two deaths that I just sensed out in the ocean.

* * *

 _ **The Ocean; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Noatak and Tarrlok were together on a boat, traveling across the ocean in search of a new life. Tarrlok had been released from prison by Noatak the previous day, in hopes of being brothers once again.

"The two of us, together again. There's nothing we can't do!" Noatak declares happily.

"Yes, Noatak," Tarrlok replies.

"Noatak," he murmurs with a chuckle in reply. "I'd almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Tarrlok glances down from Noatak and surveys the large array of Equalist shock gloves stored on the boat. He comes to a heavy decision in his mind, and then picks up one of the gloves. Putting it on, he opens the cap for the fuel tank of the boat, and lifts the glove over it.

"It will be just like the good old days," he says, closing his eyes.

Noatak continues to stare forwards, a tear falling him his eye.

* * *

 _"You failed to kill the CHILD?! Now he's unlocked the true potential Reylea has to offer!"_

 _"That shouldn't have happened! His powers were supposed to have been blocked!"_

 _"You'll be sorry when I get down there myself. Now that Amon is dead, we need a new plan! Shan will be there soon, and it's all your fault!"_

 _"I can't handle everything you know!"_

 _"Well isn't that SHOCKING! Oh, you have most certainly disappointed Supreme Leader Snoke."_

 _"What more do you expect me to do?"_

 _"For now, nothing! Supreme Leader will give Shan a little surprise when he arrives..."_

* * *

 _ **White Lotus Compound, South Pole; Reylea**_

 **Caran POV...**

I'm sitting against my parents on the bench, Dad's arm wrapped around me as he holds me and Mom close. All I can think about is what is going on with Korra, and from what I'm sensing it isn't good. It's absolutely frustrating; all this power I just unlocked, and yet Korra loses all of hers at the same time. It isn't fair! Surely I should be able to do something... or maybe Katara hopefully?!

The door then opens, allowing Katara to step through and look at us with a grim expression. The rest of us quickly stand to our feet, and I step forward urgently and out of my parent's grasp, desperate for a good answer, even though I can't feel it.

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!" I ask with worthless hope.

"I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending," she replies sadly.

"But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying!" Lin protests.

"I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do," Katara says. "Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other element's has been severed.

The door then slides open, and Korra walks out and looks over at us with a calm expression, saying nothing. Tears well in my eyes and I rush over to her and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug, which she slowly returns.

"I'm so sorry Korra..." I tell her quietly, but she doesn't say anything in response.

"It's going to be all right, Korra," Tenzin says softly.

Why even bother saying that when we all know there's nothing to be done?

"No, it's not," Korra mutters back.

She then walks away from me, and I watch her go in upset. She passes by Luon and grabs her coat on the way out the door, and he watches her go, reaching out in an attempt to say something before deciding against it. He then looks over at me, and I stare back, a desperate plea in my gaze. Mako then lays a hand on Luon's shoulder, and he looks over at him in a small amount of surprise. There's a lot of bitter sadness in Mako's gaze, but also acceptance.

"Go," he tells Luon.

* * *

 **Korra POV...**

"Korra, wait!"

I slowly come to a stop as Luon rushes up beside my, and harden my gaze.

"Go away," I tell him.

"I will Korra, but I do want you to know that I'll be here for you, if you need me," he replies.

I look back at him with an irritated glare, scowling. "No, I mean go away. Back to Republic City. Get on with your life."

"What are you talking about?" he asks with a frown.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore," I state bitterly, moving to walk away. "You don't need to do me any favors."

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not," he replies, stopping me by laying a hand on my shoulder. "Listen. The entire time I was trapped in that cell, I only kept myself going through the thought of my friends... and of you. I knew you probably hated me, but I also knew that you would be able to stop the Equalists. And then after I was rescued, you really helped me get through a lot of things. I realized... I love you Korra."

He lays a hand on my cheek, but I slowly pull away with tears in my eyes, removing his hand. "I- I can't."

I rush over to Naga with teary eyes and climb on as Luon calls out to me. Once on Naga's back, I direct her away from the compound at a run, and make my way over to the glacier overlooking the cold ocean. The entire way there I'm wrought with emotional turmoil, shocked and emotionally hurt at the realization that Luon loves me, and I love him. It's not that I don't love him back it's just... how can he accept me when I'm a failure of an Avatar?

Naga comes to a stop near the edge, and I dismount her, walking forwards. Standing at the very edge of the icy cliff, I look down as a single tear rolls off of my cheek, dripping down into the water below. At that point all of my pain and grief overflows me, and I collapse to the ground and hug myself, sobbing at everything that has happened. I don't have my bending anymore, and I can't even do my job as the Avatar right. How could I ever be great in order to do what the world expects of me? I can't...

Hearing the footsteps of someone approaching, I look over and see Tenzin's airbending outfit, and look away again.

"Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone," I tell him with tears in my eyes.

"But you called me here."

I whip around and look up at him in surprise upon not hearing Tenzin's voice, but someone else. Seeing a familiar airbender with a beard, but no mustache, I widen my eyes in surprise and happiness at the sight of him.

"Aang," I say in awe.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self," Aang says with a smile.

"How?" I ask in bewilderment, standing up to face him.

"Something your brother learned," he tells me, still smiling proudly. "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

After Aang says that, all of the previous Avatar's before him appear in the Avatar cycle, and I widen my eyes in awe, being overcome with extreme happiness. Aang then steps forwards, and lays his hands on my shoulder and forehead. I close my eyes as I sense his power flowing through me, and I can imagine his marks, and the rest of the Avatar's glowing as well in response the the spiritual energy. When he steps away, I sense him and the other Avatar's disappearing again, but now I feel more powered than ever.

As I keep my eyes closed, I sense the great power of the Avatar Spirit surging within, and focus in on it, feeling a deep, ancient, and powerful connection to it. Once I open my eyes, they're glowing brightly. I lift myself up on a tornado of air, and let all of the elements blow outwards. Air, fire, earth. Then I raise a massive wave of water and let it surge forth, the misty spray blowing everywhere.

With my power returned and at full strength, I lower myself back down to the ground and let the Avatar Spirit fade away. Sensing something nearby, I turn around with wide eyes and spot Luon standing there, Caran a few feet behind him and hugging Naga. They both smile at me happily, and I rush forwards over to them. Luon takes a few steps forwards, and I jump into his open arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," I tell him, giving him a passionate kiss.

After a few moments I separate from the kiss, smiling fondly at Luon. Then I look past him and over to Caran, who is standing with Naga and letting us have our moment. Smiling, I run over to Caran, and scoop him up in a tight hug, lifting him clear off the ground. He yelps in surprise but eagerly returns the hug, burying his face into my shoulder.

"Thank you Caran," I tell him softly.

"For what?" he asks in confusion.

"For being my brother," I reply with a smile.

* * *

 **Caran POV...**

After Korra managed to get her bending restored, thanks to Aang from what she told us, we were all gathered at the South Pole's Avatar Temple, where she was preparing to restore Lin's bending as well. Lin was kneeling on the ground before Korra, and we watch as she takes a step forwards and lays her hands on Lin's shoulder and forehead. Lin closes her eyes as Korra's eyes light up with a bright glow of pure white, her hands doing much the same thing.

When Korra is finished the glow disappears, and she takes a step back. Lin reopens her eyes and then stands back up, raising her arms out at all of the massive boulders scattered around the Temple. They instantly respond to her, lifting clear off the ground. Some of us, like Bolin, were gaping in complete awe, while I was smiling happily at the sight. Lin then drops the boulders back down with a thud and turns to Korra.

"Thank you," she says gratefully.

I move up the steps along with Tenzin, and give her a light punch on the shoulder, something she typically does to me. She glances down at me in complete bafflement, before settling for a smile. We then look up at Tenzin as he approaches, smiling at us.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra," he says.

She smiles up at Tenzin, and I can't help but think that this is one of the happiest moments of my life. All of a sudden, the moment is interrupted when an incredible swash of power in the Force overcomes me, and I gasp in shock, stumbling back with a hand to my chest. The energy I'm feeling... its- its incredible!

"Caran?" Korra asks in concern, moving over to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... more than alright..." I reply with wide eyes, looking up at her. "I just felt something... I've never felt anything like it before. It's incredible!"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Down with the others, Katara's eyes widen in realization. "He's here..."

"Who's here?" Tenzin asks.

A strange sound then overcomes our hearing, sounding sort of like the Equalist airplanes, but definitely not too similar. This sound is more smooth, light, and gentle, sounding like a constant blow of some sort. We look up in the direction of the sound, spotting a strange metal object flying through the sky. All of us widen our eyes in shock, slowly coming to the realization.

"Is that..." Korra trails off in wonder.

"It's the Jedi," I breathe out in awe.

The metal aircraft moves quickly through the air, hovering over us and over to the other side of the open ice field. We all watch the flying metal object come in for a soft landing at the other end of the field, and quickly run over in its direction. We come to a stop several feet away from the ship, watching anxiously as white steam billows out from a few places. A ramp then slowly lowers down to the ground, and we all hold our breath in anticipation.

The footsteps reach our ears first, and then we catch sight of boots walking down the ramp, and more of the Jedi's appearance becomes visible. He's wearing a dark, almost black cloak, along with some form of golden armor underneath the cloak and brown robes. Two lightsabers are clipped to his belt, and on his head he's wearing some sort of golden helmet, a hood over it. He exits the ship fully, and stops just outside of it, looking at us. All of us wait for the Jedi to make the first move, which he soon does.

He reaches his arms up and pulls back his hood, and then in someway his mask just lifts away by itself, flipping back into his cloak as if it was also fabric, even though it looked very much like metal. With the mask and hood down, we get our first look at the Jedi, who if Qui-Gon is correct is called Jarik Shan. He looks fairly good, with a well trimmed beard and long, wavy dark brown hair which cascades down just past his shoulders. I widen my eyes upon recognizing him from the vision I had, where Qui-Gon first revealed he was coming.

Speaking of which, the Jedi observes all of us with a critical gaze: not suspicious or threatening, but thoughtful and curious. His eyes land on Korra for a moment, and she fidgets in place briefly.

"So the stories are true..." he murmurs to himself.

"St-stories?" Korra blurts out, quickly going quiet again with nervousness.

"Stories of the Avatar. I didn't know if they were true or not, but here you stand," he remarks, before his gaze falls on me. "And it seems you aren't the only special one here."

"Uhmm, t-thanks?" I stutter out sheepishly.

"Who exactly are you, if I might ask?" Lin questions, not exactly suspicious, but guarded and a little wary.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order," he replies with a smile. "My name is Jarik Shan. I'm a Jedi Master, if you're interested in knowing."

"It's nice to meet you, Jarik Shan," Katara says, bowing her head respectfully.

"I've seen you before," I tell him.

"You have?" he asks curiously.

"Really?" Korra asks in surprise.

"I- I think so. In some sort of..." I trail off.

Before I could continue however, I'm suddenly struck with agonizing pain coursing throughout my mind. I grip my head with a scream, feeling as if daggers were being stabbed into my brain, and collapse to the ground. I vaguely see the others freaking out, and Jarik is rushing over to me, and then I'm met with darkness.

In this darkness, I hear... a horrible laugh. An evil presence surges around me, all the while I'm gripping my head painfully, lying on the ground of this dark void while trying to shove back the daggers being stabbed into my mind. Looking up weakly, I see someone leering at me from out of the darkness, looking like the pure form of evil.

The Messenger's master...

 **"Isn't this quite a sight..."** he says gleefully.

I had no idea what was going on with me on the outside world. All I knew was pain.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

When the boy collapsed to the ground with a cry filled with agony, I didn't stop to think or focus on the others giving their own cries of alarm. I just immediately rushed into action, crouching down to the ground beside the boy as the Avatar tried to soothe him, hovering over him.

"Caran, what's wrong?" she exclaims, horrified.

Caran was still groaning in pain, clutching at his skull, and the Avatar looks up at me helplessly when I move down beside them.

"Help him!" she pleads desperately.

Before much could happen, Caran sudden thrusts an arm out, and the Force blows us away from him. I skid across the snow while everyone else is thrown down, and look over at Caran as he slowly rises to his feet... drooping in a strange way. I widen my eyes upon sensing the dark side flourishing, and when Caran lifts his gaze towards me, his eyes...

They aren't his own.

"Isn't this quite a sight..." he says gleefully.

* * *

 _Oh my gosh please don't kill me! Major cliffhanger, and I'm sure you're all freaking out and wildly confused! :O_


	25. Chapter 25 - Discussion With a Jedi

**Caran POV...**

 _Everything is so dark and painful. The only thing swirling around me is clouds of darkness, specks of crimson red fluttering through them. I can see glimpses of the Messenger's master through the smoke. He's standing at some sort of pedestal, waving his hands around something on top of it which lets off a flickering glow._

 _I grit my teeth and cry out again in pain, the daggers still stabbing into my mind. All I could do was stay kneeling on the ground, clutching at my head in a feeble attempt to make the pain go away._

* * *

 ** _Avatar Temple, South Pole; Reylea_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Jarik stands back up a couple of feet away from Caran, facing him warily with narrowed eyes. The rest of the group were all getting to their feet as well, some groaning and muttering their surprise.

"What the heck was that?" Bolin asks in bewilderment.

"It would seem I have to deal with you once more," Caran tells Jarik.

He took a step forwards, his back hunched a little bit and his limbs tense, his eyes filled with a sickly darkness. Korra looks at him in object horror and confusion. She, Tonraq and Senna all rush over to Caran, and Jarik glances at them in alarm.

"All of you, stay back!" he warns them, but they don't listen

"Are you alright son?" Tonraq asks worriedly.

Korra moved to lay a hand on Caran's shoulder, but as soon as she did so she flinches in pain, drawing her hand back with a look of surprise and confusion. Nearby, Naga is growling, tensed up and nervous. Caran then looks at the three of them with his sickly eyes, causing Senna to gasp. A sinister, almost amused grin then crosses his face, catching the family completely off guard.

"Sorry, _father_ ," he hisses out.

Caran then swipes an arm, blowing all three of them back with the Force. They tumble into the snow with startled cries, and everybody else gasps in shock at the sight, completely baffled.

"Woah! Caran's gone crazy!" Bolin exclaims.

"Caran, what are you doing?" Korra asks, looking up from the ground as Tonraq helps Senna to her feet.

"That is not Caran," Jarik states firmly, stepping in between Caran and everyone else.

"What do you mean that isn't Caran?" Lin demands.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caran questions.

Luon narrows his eyes at Caran, immediately coming to a conclusion. "Messenger!"

Hearing this, everyone gets into their bending stances, and Tenzin moves forwards to stand beside Jarik, a stern glare on his face. Korra also moves forwards, intent on charging, but is held back by an arm from Jarik.

"What have you done with Caran?" Tenzin demands.

"Where's my brother?!" Korra shouts furiously.

"Right here young Avatar," Caran replies, gesturing to himself.

"I don't know who 'Messenger' is, but this is not him," Jarik tells them both, staring at Caran.

"What are you talking about?!" Korra asks incredulously.

Caran chuckles in a way that makes everyone's hair stand on end. "A pleasure to meet you once again, Master Shan."

Jarik narrows his eyes with a glint of recognition, his face becoming grim. "Snoke."

"Who's Snoke?" Mako asks.

"You will learn that. In time," Snoke states.

Tenzin widens his eyes, coming to a realization. "You're the Messenger's master!"

"What?" a few of the others shout in surprise.

"How does that make sense?" Asami asks.

"Snoke is possessing him," Jarik explains.

"P-possession?!" Bolin shrieks.

"How is my brother being possessed?" Korra asks Jarik demandingly, but he was focused forwards.

"What do you want Snoke?" he demands.

"You haven't figured it out already Shan? I'm almost disappointed," Snoke replies with a sarcastic frown. "After all, even from star systems away you could feel the power yourself, could you not?"

Jarik glances at the ground, and then back at Snoke, who takes a step forwards with Caran's body.

"And I will control that power!" he declares.

Pulling an arm back, Snoke then thrusts it forwards, delivering a powerful Force push that sends everybody flying. Jarik manages to create a Force shield in time, and the Force push slams against it, causing him to skid back in the snow a little bit. Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and Katara all tumble across the snow in one direction, Tonraq and Senna with Naga, and the rest of Team Avatar are also scattered around nearby. Whipping his arms to his sides, Jarik then charges towards the Snoke-possessed Caran while Korra looks up with wide eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" she cries out in alarm.

Jarik remains silent, in no way intending to hurt the boy, but also knowing that he has to do something to expel Snoke from his body. As he tries to tackle him to the ground, Snoke surprises him by twirling out of the way with speed that he wasn't expecting, forgetting that Snoke was in control. He's then hit by another powerful Force push that sends him flying against the icy cliff.

He grunts in pain as he hits the wall, and then pulls himself to his feet, turning back around to face Snoke. The Dark Lord grins, and then yanks his arm down. Widening his eyes in alarm, Jarik has just enough time to see the massive broken piece of the cliff, larger than the Avatar Temple, tumbling down towards him. He raises his arms to catch it, and then the ice slams down completely on him, obscuring him totally from view.

Tenzin was helping Katara back to her feet when it happened, and everyone was gaping in complete shock-filled terror, horrified that the Jedi Master they literally just met is already dead.

"No!" Korra exclaims in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bolin yells fearfully.

Snokes turns to face them a grin on his face, and the rest of the group moves into their stances, preparing to rush into battle to do whatever they could.

"We have to subdue him," Lin states fiercely.

"Without hurting Caran!" Korra adds.

Before anybody could leap into action however, the massive block of ice suddenly shifts, drawing everyone's attention to it. Snoke looks almost, exasperated, while the other's expressions slowly morph into one of complete bafflement and awe.

The massive glacier is lifted into the air, and Jarik rises to his feet from underneath it, holding the glacier with only his right arm raised above his head. He takes a few steps forwards, out from under the glacier, and then lets the entire block of ice drop to the ground with a loud boom. He narrows his eyes at Snoke, who looks back at him in disinterest.

"Whatever it is you hope to accomplish here Snoke, you will not be getting it," Jarik states determinedly.

"So it would seem," he muses in reply.

All of a sudden, Caran's body suddenly straightens out, and Jarik can feel the presence of the dark side rapidly disappearing. Caran's eyes shut closed, and he stumbles upright for a few moments before falling to the ground with a groan. Korra instantly runs forwards, Tonraw and Senna right on her heels, and she just barely manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

They crowd around him, and Jarik appears by the side quickly afterwards. Seeing that whatever just occurred seems to be over, the rest of the large group all move forwards. Korra cradles Caran with fear in her eyes while Senna and Tonraq sit on either side of her.

"My son..." Senna murmurs in worry.

"He feels so cold," Korra adds uneasily.

Katara kneels down beside Caran and takes some of the snow from the ground, turning it into water, which begins to glow in her hands. She gently presses the healing water to Caran's temples, but after a few moments she grimaces, pulling away.

"I... I've never encountered anything like this before," she says in concern.

"You can't help him?" Tenzin asks in alarm.

"I might be able to help," Jarik offers, crouching down beside them.

"Please, whatever you can do," Tonraq pleads.

Jarik nods, and then outstretches his right hand. He gently lays it on Caran's forehead and then takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. At first, nothing seems to happen, but Korra then feels a surge of warm energy flowing into Caran's coldness. Immediately, Caran's skin regains color from its sickly pale look, and the dark spots around his eyes fade away. Jarik then removes his hand with a sigh, and reopens his eyes.

"He'll be alright. This took a heavy toll on his body," he tells them.

"Yeah- uh, quick questions, hehe," Bolin stammers out with a nervous chuckle. "What the monkeyfeathers was that?!"

"That, was Snoke," Jarik states.

"And who is Snoke?" Tenzin questions.

"A true master of the dark side," he explains. "The fact that he knows about your world, is not good at all."

* * *

 ** _White Lotus Compound, South Pole; Reylea_**

 **Caran POV...**

 _"Is he going to be ok?"_

 _"Hopefully.. he did say he would be fine."_

 _"I'm so worried about him."_

 _"Me too..."_

The sound of muffled voices in my ears slowly draws me back into the real world. My eyes begin to flutter and blink, and I tiredly look around with a quiet groan. My head feels terrible.

"You're awake!" Someone exclaims.

I grunt in surprise, opening my eyes wide as someone envelops me in a tight hug. I quickly realize the hugger to be Korra, and vaguely notice Mom and Dad hovering behind her. Jinora was also standing on the other side of Korra as well.

"...can't breathe!" I manage to tell her.

"Sorry," Korra apologizes.

She releases me and I sigh in relief, coughing a little bit before managing to sit myself up. I rub my head with a groan, looking up at them.

"I'm glad you're ok," Jinora says with a smile.

"Thanks," I reply, before frowning in confusion. "What... what happened?"

They all glance over at each other in concern, but before they could answer someone else does, moving forwards.

"You should rest easy son. You've clearly had a busy day."

I look over and see Jarik standing nearby, holding a cup in his hand. I widen my eyes a little bit and look up at him in wonder.

"...Jarik? Jarik Shan?" I ask excitedly.

"I am," he replies with a small smile, holding out the cup to me. "You should drink this. It'll help."

I take the cup and lift it to my lips, looking at the strange liquid curiously.

"What is it?" I ask him.

He gestures for me to drink it, and I look at him curiously before shrugging, gulping the contents of the small cup rather quickly. I widen my eyes and gag, nearly spitting it out at the taste. However I manage to swallow it, groaning in disgust.

"Bleegh! That was gross!" I exclaim.

"Good. It's supposed to be," he replies.

Korra and Jinora both giggle a little bit at me, and I let out a sigh, placing the cup to the side.

"How are you feeling Caran?" Mom asks me.

"Better," I say in reply.

"That's good," Dad replies with a relieved smile, looking over at Jarik. "Thank you for your help."

"It was no trouble," he says in response.

"So... do you think you could tell us more about what happened?" Korra asks Jarik, sounding worried.

He sighs, but nods his head. "Yes. Once you're able to stand, gather whoever you feel should listen and we'll talk."

He then takes notice of my lightsaber, which is sitting on the bedside table, and narrows his eyes.

"I think I may have a few questions of my own as well."

* * *

After I was feeling a lot better, Jinora, Korra and I all gathered the others and went over to the meeting house of the compound, all sitting down in chairs around the room. Tenzin, Lin, and Katara were there, as well as Luon, Asami, Mako and Bolin. I sat down in between Korra and Jinora, and Tenzin was to Jinora's right. Luon was sitting on the other side of Korra, and I didn't fail to notice how their hands were brushing against each other, fingers sometimes interlocking.

Jarik was seated in another chair with his arms crossed, looking around at the rest of us. His gaze was primarily focused on me and Korra, his eyes curious and seeking. I had the sensation that he was also probing us with the Force as well.

"Is this everyone?" he asks.

"It is," Tenzin confirms with a nod.

"Alright, good," he replies, bringing one hand to his face. "Well to start off, I think we should go around and start saying names, maybe even add in something about yourself."

All of us raise an eyebrow at him, and Lin narrows her eyes in exasperated annoyance

"We just witnessed some powerful Force user take over Caran's mind, and right after you want to treat this like a class?" she demands.

"Wait, what? Someone took over my mind!?" I ask incredulously.

"I want to know who I'm talking to," Jarik replies with a shrug. "I'm not the conventional Jedi anyways."

"Do we even know what a 'conventional' Jedi is like?" Jinora asks me, and I shrug in response, still baffled at the idea of someone messing with my head.

"Fine," Lin grumbles.

"Great!" he says with a smile. "Well, you know who I am, so who wants to go first?"

"Ooh ohh ohh! I want to go first!" Bolin says excitedly, raising a hand. "Alright, so my name is Bolin, and if you must know I am, quite the dazzling earthbender. And this here, is Pabu!"

Bolin shows off Pabu with a grin, and the fire ferret squeaks. We all look at him for a moment before continuing on. Pretty quickly, all of us have said our names, leaving us to hopefully get to business.

"Ok, good," Jarik says once we're done. "I'm gonna be honest, when coming here I wasn't expecting to find another Force user, or learn that you all already have some knowledge of the Force."

"Caran was adopted by Korra's family at a very young age," Tenzin starts to say. "His vessel crashed into the icy plains not too far from here, where Korra found him."

Jarik nods in understanding of the story. "Do you still have the ship stored somewhere?"

"No. It broke through the ice and sank to the bottom of the ocean before we could thoroughly investigate it," Tenzin explains. "All we recovered from it was Caran himself, and his crystal."

Surprisingly, Jarik straightens up at this and narrows his eyes, seeming interested.

"A crystal?" he asks, looking at me. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I do," I tell him.

I pull the crystal out from under my shirt and hold it up. It's not currently glowing, but I can still sense small pulses of energy from it.

"When I analyzed the crystal, I could sense Force energy radiating off of it. I'm not sure about its significance though," Katara explains.

"As well it should carry Force energy," Jarik says, and we listen intently. "That's a Kyber crystal. They're very rare, but also very significant. Due to their connection to the Force, Kyber crystals have often been used as energy sources for various different things."

"What do Jedi use them for?" Jinora asks curiously.

"Kyber crystals are used to power a Jedi's lightsaber," he explains.

We all widen our eyes in surprise, and I looo at the crystal in amazement, and then down at Qui-Gon's lightsaber.

"Woah," Korra says.

"So, lightsabers are made with Kyber crystals," I remark, and he nods in confirmation.

"How could you get power from a crystal though?" Asami asks.

"There are several ways, but the best and most efficient process is for a Jedi to bond with their crystal," he says. "Once that's done, they can harness its energy and craft their lightsaber with it."

"How would I bond with it though?" I ask.

"You already have," he replies.

I blink my eyes in confusion, frowning at the crystal. Jarik's next question then pulls my attention back up to him, before I could talk more about it.

"All of this shows that lightsabers and the Force are new to you," he states, leaning forwards. "Yet here you are in possession of your own lightsaber."

I glance down at the lightsaber and then back up at him, nodding.

"Yeah. It isn't mine though. It belonged to a Jedi named-"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," he says with a nod, and we look at him in surprise. "I recognize it."

"You know Qui-Gon?" Katara asks with interest.

"And so do you apparently," he replies, looking over at Katara. "How did you come to know him? This place was considered an old myth."

"My friends and I met Qui-Gon in our youth, and he helped us end a century long war," Katara explains. "He was a good friend, and we often looked up to him as a mentor of sorts."

Jarik takes in the information with a face that's nearly impossible to read. I can't sense anything about what he may be thinking either, just a lot of power in the Force.

"How interesting," he murmurs, looking over at me. "You've seen him too."

"I- uh, yeah, I have," I admit, blinking in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"You're like an open book Caran. None of you is very good at hiding your thoughts," he remarks.

We all glance at each other in surprise, suddenly feeling a lot more wary around him.

"Uhh... that's kind of creepy dude," Bolin says meekly.

"So is thinking about whether or not I'm in love with a pretty woman," Jarik replies.

Bolin yelps in surprise and covers his mouth, glancing around sheepishly and turning red in embarrassment. We all glance at him incredulously, and he chuckles in response.

"Bro, really?" Mako asks.

"H-hey, it's an honest question!" he retorts, before closing his mouth again.

"So essentially you're reading our minds?" Lin questions with a frown, and Jarik nods.

"It's hard not to Lin," he says, looking at her for a moment. "I understand you're uncomfortable with it... but I won't comment about anyone's life."

Lin widens her eyes for the briefest second before covering it up with a frown, crossing her arms.

"How well do you know Qui-Gon?" Tenzin asks curiously, getting us back on track.

"It was Master Qui-Gon that found me and brought me to the Jedi Temple to be trained. I owe a lot to him," he explains.

I vaguely recall a memory I saw from Qui-Gon, where he mentioned Jarik when he was talking to Obi-Wan. Jarik then glances over at me for a moment, and I get the feeling that he saw exactly what I was thinking.

"I figure at this point he's long since passed but... what happened to him?" Katara asks.

Jarik sighs, and looks over at Katara with a grim expression.

"I can tell you were close to him, so this news won't be very positive," he says. "Qui-Gon was killed in battle against a Sith warrior nearly sixty years ago."

We all widen our eyes at the information, and Katara looks down sadly, sighing to herself.

"Oh..." she replies softly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Tenzin lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, and we look back over to Jarik.

"We think we've got our own problems with a Sith as well," Luon states. "Calls himself the Messenger."

"The Messenger?" he asks.

"Yeah. He uses the Force too, and he has a red lightsaber," Mako adds.

Jarik then shakes his head, his reply surprising us. "No, whoever you faced is no Sith Lord."

"He's not?" Korra asks.

"How do you know that if you haven't met him?" Lin questions.

"Simple," he replies. "You're all still alive."

Once again, we all share uneasy glances with each other, and Bolin raises a hand.

"Uhh, should we take that as a positive, or a negative?" he asks, chuckling nervously. "Cause' uh, that guy was _reeeallly_ hard to beat."

"Be glad he wasn't a Sith Lord. You may be skilled fighters, some more powerful than others," he says, giving me and Korra a glance. "But against a Sith Lord none of you would last very long. Especially here on your world."

"Why's that?" Tenzin asks.

"Because the Force is really strong here," I blurt out, before becoming sheepish as everyone looks at me. "I- I had a vision before General Iroh arrived, and Qui-Gon spoke to me. He told me that our planet, which he calls Reylea, is so full of the Force that it can strengthen a Force user far more than Sozin's Comet could with firebenders."

"What?!" Mako asks in bewilderment.

"That's crazy!" Korra adds.

"Woah... the Force is strange," Jinora says quietly.

"I'm inclined to agree," Katara says in support. "Qui-Gon told us much the same thing."

"I don't know much about the comparison, but yes, Reylea does increase a Force user's power far beyond what we could achieve normally," Jarik says with a nod. "That glacier I lifted? That took very little effort on my part."

"Then that would mean the Messenger was holding back a lot in his fights," Tenzin says uneasily.

"Probably," he agrees with a nod.

"So, if our planet strengthens Force users," Asami starts to ask. "Is that how this 'Snoke' guy, was able to do what he did?"

"Who's Snoke?" I ask.

"The Messenger's master," Korra says, looking at me with a concerned gaze. "You don't seem to remember it... I'm, not sure how to say it... but simply put, he possessed you Caran."

"H-he did?" I ask meekly, swallowing.

"Yeah," she says, nodding her head.

I look down for a moment in shock, feeling a sense of terror at the fact that somebody literally _possessed_ me. It's not like bloodbending, or that freezing ability Messenger used... my mind was literally being controlled! Jinora lays a comforting hand on my arm, and I glance at her gratefully.

"How was Snoke able to accomplish such a feat?" Tenzin asks.

"I don't know," Jarik admits, looking uneasy. "Throughout all of recorded history, there was only one other that was capable of possession, an ability he used to keep himself alive for centuries. But he died thousands of years ago."

"Could Snoke have used the power gained here to do that?" Katara asks.

"That's the thing, Snoke isn't here. He's somewhere else star systems away. He couldn't have used Reylea as a conduit to possess Caran," Jarik says with a shake of his head. "That's what makes this so terrifying. If he could do that all by himself, Force know what he could accomplish if he comes here himself."

The explanation is all too clear for us, and fills us with fear. How are we supposed to fight someone who could possess any one of us at the mere thought of it?

"Snoke could've continued his possession for much longer, but he didn't," Jarik continues to say, looking concerned.

"Why? What would he have to accomplish from that anyways?" Lin questions with a furrowed brow.

"To show off his power. Make us afraid," he replies. "Make it clear that there is nothing we could do to beat him in the long run."

"A fear tactic," Tenzin says grimly.

"Is there a way for us to beat him?" Korra asks.

"There's always a way," he says firmly. "But until that's figured out, we have to play his game."

"If he's this powerful, could possess any of us, whenever he wants to?" I ask nervously.

"No, I think we're safe from that," Jarik replies. "To possess someone he'd first have to sense their presence, and their minds. I know that Snoke can sense things across light years, but because of how powerful Reylea is, he won't be able to sense any random individual. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack. Only someone of equal or greater power compared to the planet, that's condensed, is visible to him."

"But he got to me," I point out anxiously.

"He did. Out of everyone on your planet, the only ones he could sense are you, me, and Korra," Jarik states.

"Me?" Korra asks in surprise.

"You're the Avatar are you not?" he says rhetorically. "The spirit within you shines like a star. He can sense you as well."

"I don't like the sound of that," Tenzin says in concern. "If he can sense you three, then he could possess you at any time."

"Not me," Jarik corrects, much to our confusion. "He can sense me as well, but I'm skilled and knowledgeable enough to resist him. Snoke is powerful, but controlling someone's mind still requires a lot of focus, and is typically done on people who are unprepared and caught off guard."

"But how are we supposed to learn to stop that?" Korra asks. "Caran might be able to, but I can't."

"On the contrary, with the proper training anyone can learn to resist a probing Force user," he says.

"Could you teach us? There's a lot of stuff I want to learn too," I ask hopefully.

Jarik sits in his chair in thought for several long moments, and I started to become worried.

"When I made the plan to find this place, it was to confirm whether or not the Avatar was a real being, and make sure the secret stayed hidden..." he starts to say.

Korra and I look at each other nervously, but Jarik then gets to his feet with a firm look on his face.

"However, seeing as how it's quite obvious that this place isn't so secret after all, and that you're all in danger," he adds. "I'll stay and keep an eye out for the time being."

"That's good to hear," Katara says with a smile.

"Plus, it seems like someone here is in desperate need of a teacher," he remarks, crossing his arms and looking at me.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I say happily. "I can't believe I have someone who can actually help teach me now!"

"Are you saying I taught you nothing?" Tenzin demands, looking at me dangerously.

"No- no, you were great," I quickly amend with a sheepish smile.

"Fair enough," he sighs in reply. "Unfortunately, I'm still very much needed in Republic City. The aftermath of the Equalist attack has left the government in shambles."

"And there's still the Messenger on the loose," Lin adds. "It's possible he's hiding in Republic City."

"Then I suppose that's where we'll be going then," Jarik comments. "I might be able to shed some more light about him."

"This, is, amazing!" Bolin exclaims, pumping his fist into the air and then hugging Asami and Mako. "Just imagine the look on that creepy lizard's face when he sees you with us!"

"Uhhh..." Mako and Asami both say, glancing at him uneasily.

"If Snoke knows I'm here, then he'll know as well," he replies, and Bolin's expression falls. "But I do happen to have quite a reputation that I know he would fear."

"Alright! My man!" Bolin cheers.

"So Caran," Jarik says, turning to face me. "You eager to learn more about the ways of the Force?"

I smile back up at him, definitely eager to learn more.

* * *

 ** _Hidden Location; Reylea_**

 **3rd person POV...**

 _"The plan to use Amon may have failed, but it is not the only one we have."_

"I'm listening Vyra," the Messenger states.

 _"The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon,"_ Vyra reveals. _"Our Supreme Leader can sense it will occur within the next year."_

"What does he need me to do?" he asks.

 _"When the time comes, the spirit Vaatu will be released to sow chaos on the world. Supreme Leader will use that to his advantage,"_ she tells him. _"As for you Messenger, you will set about reviving Velkar back into the universe."_

The Messenger glances down from the hologram for a moment, nervous and uneasy, before looking back up at Vyra.

"And what of Shan? He's bound to turn his focus onto me very soon," he points out.

 _"I will be arriving shortly. We must draw his focus away from these upcoming events,"_ Vyra states firmly. _"To do that though we will also require another, 'partner.' One who will be useful in keeping him and the Avatar occupied."_

The Messenger allows himself a small grin, bringing up a holographic image of another man, who could fill the requirements to near perfection. One who was smart yet psychotically insane, has a simple and clear goal, and the resources to carry it out.

"I know just the person to do so," he declares.

It's time for Republic City to meet a better class of criminal.

* * *

 _Interesting chapter, many fun things for sure. And the Messenger still has another plan up his sleeve, one that is more of a delay tactic, to play out in the long run. And this 'Velkar' person... he's actually very important, and you will be shocked to find out what exactly he is._

 _Hope I got enough interactions to keep you all satisfied! Writing a conversation between such a large group of characters is often difficult, but I did my best to include everyone and keep them in character._

 _One thing that I have noticed and am trying to include is an eventual pairing between Caran and Jinora, but I haven't had too many scenes of just them together yet. Book One only really showcases Tenzin, with the others being absent for episodes at a time, so there aren't too many casual moments with the rest of his family. Thankfully I should be able to do more of that, since Jinora becomes more involved in the show after Book One. Rest assured I'll get more moments with them!_


	26. Sequel Announcement!

_**Sequel Announcement!**_

 _"Legend of Reylea V2: Mysteries of Reylea" is the next installment of this series!_

 _This will cover the time period between Book 1 of the show, all the way until after Book 2, and a lot of things will be happening throughout that time frame!_ _This story will be posted onto my page very soon, so make sure to look out for it!_

 _Make sure to take a look at the after-credits scene in the next chapter for a small teaser! :D_


	27. After-Credits Scene

**_Republic City_ \- A few weeks later...**

 **3rd person POV...**

Lin Beifong approaches Saikhan at his desk, where he was reviewing some reports and evidence his team had gathered. After the war with the Equalists, Korra returned his bending to him, and he was reinstated into his former position of the police force under Lin's command. He felt some measure of guilt for his role under Tarrlok, and so he was devoted to doing things right now. At Lin's approach, he stands up and gives her a formal salute.

"Chief Beifong," he greets, and she nods in reply.

"What have we got so far?" she asks.

"We're making some progress in hunting down different criminal organizations. Some groups of Equalists are still operating, but their numbers have been rapidly dwindling since Amon's exposure," he reports.

"That's good," she says with a satisfied nod. "How about the bending triads?"

"They've managed to strengthen themselves thanks to the chaos from the Equalist movement, and have become more bold," Saikhan says. "Most of their activity sill lies with the Triple Threats, the Agni Kai's and the Terra Triad."

Lin makes a small face at the mention of the Terra Triad, but otherwise doesn't comment, and continues listening to Saikhan's report.

"Aside from them, there've been rumors and evidence supporting the rise of a new criminal organization. Came up short after Amon's defeat, and their supposed leader has made some bold, but well calculated moves," he states.

"Such as?" Lin asks.

"Armed robbery, double homicide... often against the other gangs. Take this guy for example. Seems to be involved with most of them, and he has a taste for theatrics..." he trails off.

Saikhan then reaches for his desk and grabs a small card, handing it out to Lin. She takes the card and observes it with a thoughtful frown.

"Leaves a calling card," he says.

Lin turns the card over to see the character depicted on it, showing it was a Joker card.

"We'll just have to look into this then," she decides.


	28. Sequel Posted!

_**Sequel Posted!**_

 _"Legend of Reylea V2: Mysteries of Reylea" is now posted on my page!_

 _As a reminder, this will cover the time period between Book 1 of the show, all the way until after Book 2, and a lot of things will be happening throughout that time frame!_

 _Go follow it if you're interested in continuing the story! :D_


End file.
